ProtectHer
by CherieAmour
Summary: Angelina has gotten too close to losing everything she never knew she wanted.Who will be left standing? Between life & death,love & hate,beginnings & endings-This group of Hogwarts students face impossible odds to try and reach their 'Happily Ever After'
1. Chapter 1

"Damned Gryiffin-dorks." Pansy scoffed from her and the Slytherin quttitch players' hide out on the premises of the school. They watched idly from the shade of the trees just out of view as the Gryffindors practiced for their meet against Hufflepuff that was scheduled for the following afternoon.

Draco laughed at her retort. She gently played with his hair and rubbed his shoulders as he lounged lazily on a log. Marcus Flint took it upon himself to join in the laughs and make comments on his own as he arose from his spot on the grass to get a better look.

"Montague, you are being awfully quiet today. Feeling ill?" Flint through back at his top friend, noticing that Montague had not so much uttered a word since the practice began and it was now all but over. Montague just shrugged in a lax way, still kicked back on his robes which were spread across the meadow floor.

"Just cause I am not choosing to run my mouth, doesn't mean I'm dying, Flint. Maybe I am actually spying on the opposition like we are supposed to be."

Flint just gaffed in response and shook his head, "I was jus askin', sheesh, a mate can't check on one of his own anymore without as much as getting' his head chomped off." Jokingly he plopped right back down beside him. " Geez, you'd think YOU were the Cap'n or somethin'. "

A sly smirk, spread across his lips, " Not yet….for some reason your still here."

Just then a wild shriek filled the air; Oliver Wood had gone for a wild catch that was obviously headed for Angelina and slammed into the back side of her broom crushing her foot with the bloody quaffle.

"Oy! Angelina! You al'right?" Fred yelped speeding from the other side of the field down to where she was landing, "Wood, you prick. You could have had her off and headin' toward Pomfrey with a dickhead move like that, who do you think you are you slimey --"

"HEY! It was an accident Weasley, Don't think you can talk to me like that—"

"Don't take out one of my best mates, tryin' to hog the field and it won't be a problem, shall it pretty boy? Angie can handle herself, stop trying to pick up slack she ain't leavin'." Fred snapped back , getting so close to Wood that his chest was against his as he pushed him a bit with it.

"Fred, he's not even worth it." George said, spinning his twin around by the shoulder and guiding him to Angelina, where most the rest of the team had gathered around. Harry was on his hands and knees with Katie and Alicia as Ron and Hermione made their ways out of the stand to check out the commotion on the field.

"You should really let, Madame Pomfrey take a look at that." Hermione bounced in the conversation and diagnosed before even looking at the injury.

"NO!" Angelina shot loudly, "I am fine. Fred, I am fine it's okay, Wood meant nothing by it I am sure. Let's just call it day. I cannot take any more, plus I am starving and ready to leave. From the sounds of 'Arry's stomach he is too."

Harry shyly looked away from her as she tousled his hair, he smiled,

" I'm with Angelina, no blood-no foul, just drop it you two and lets go grab a bite before its time to go."

Fred gallantly pushed his way to the front and all but picked Angelina up from the ground in one left while ordering Ron to grab her broom, she fought him a bit embarrassed by the scene and surely not going to let him carry into the school like that.

"Let me do it myself," she said weaving her arm through his and leaning on him for support after he gently put her down.

Roars of laughter from the outskirts of the wooded area leading to the school began to echo as the Gryiffindors passed, Draco bounced out followed by Pansy,

"Taking out your own team, are you now? Oh, don't take all the fun, leave us some bits to pick up." The two ran by the team trading insults as they made their way into the school.

Flint and Montague laughed as they slowly began to follow. Montague picking up his robes and dusting them off as he draped it across his arm before heading toward the school, Flint just shook his head at him.

"What?" Montague asked unbuttoning the cuffs to his long-sleeved, white button down and re-tucking in the shirt into his dark grey slacks, "I'm listening? What's with you?"

"Oh nothin', just the fact that my best mate is 16 going 30. Seriously, what's with you? You didn't even have a good laugh when Wood plowed over Angel--" with that, realization passed over Flint's face with a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Knowing exactly what was going through Flint's mind, Montague decided to play it coy as he pulled the hair band from around his wrist and put his thick black mane into a ponytail,

" What in blazes are you all smiles about?"

"You still fancy a shag with her, don't you?" Flint said nudging him in the ribs, "huh? I'm right aren't I?"

Montague scoffed at this notion as they continued to walk, "Gone mad have you?"

"Lying to me will do you less than no good at all, I am after all the only one here worthy of your trust and you mine. I told you how I feel about that Spinnet, I tell you right here and now that I would have her 6 ways from Sunday if I could get away with it. I would."

Montague right out laughed at this, which was a far cry from his usual mild-manner demeanor which concreted Flint's accusations.

" I knew it, I knew it." He began has he opened the door for both of them. "I mean I knew it wasn't just the Firewhiskey and Butterbeers talking, I admitted my crushings to you—it was only fair that you do the same for me, yeah?"

Montague was pretending to ignore his friend at this point hoping he would squelch the conversations as they headed toward their dorms to return their robes and gather galleons to carry with them.

"I mean," Flint conitued quietly, " We are 'eaded off to Hogsmeade today, I tell you what, let me in on whatever is goin' on in that noggin of yours and the first round is on me."

Montague shrugged this off, feeling it was a very immature conversation to have, especially since he let his feelings for this particular Gryiffindor be more than well known to Flint by now and didn't particularly feel like discussing it or his other conquests over drinks at a dive.

"Okay, play hardball then. " Flint said, refusing to give up. " First three rounds, my treat. That's the most that you'll be getting' from me you piney git—I planned on using that money to go to Honeyduke's."

Montauge pretended to weigh his options, he'd much rather spend his hours with Flint than with Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, and Malfoy with Pansy chasing him around.

"Deal, meet you there after I head to Gladrags and pick something for the House Dance." Montague agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet Wood is going to buy you every Chocolate Cauldron Honeyduke's has in stock." Alicia said loudly from the bathroom, where she was quickly curling her hair. "He's old enough to do that, you know."

The girls' dormitory looked like a tornado ran through it. Clothes and practice robes were thrown all about as they hurried to change in time to leave with the other students for Hogsmeade. Alicia was the last to get her turn in the bathroom and now regretted her act of kindness.

"Hey Ange, can I borrow your blue shirt dress?" Katie asked already making her way to Angelina's dresser and digging it out, "I mean since you aren't wearing it all—although you know Wood does fancy the color blue, maybe you should."

"Hey! I am perfectly fine with what I have on thank you , oh so much, and as far as Wood goes he is only trying to buy my forgiveness which I told him is far more than unnecessary." Angelina said looking at herself in the full length mirror, she opted for a grey miniskirt and black tank-top, she would have worn pants but it was easier to wrap her ankle while in a skirt, and truth be told, she was to exhausted and it hurt too much to try and change now. She made up for her being underdressed compared to her girls by actually applying plenty of makeup and letting her hair float down in long waves. Wood had pulled her aside after Fred all but tried to carry her again into the common room, he asked her if they could meet in Hogsmeade, he wanted to talk with her. Unfortunately, for him all the lot heard him and Fred, George, Lee, Katie, and now Alicia would not let it go. Wood had blushed such a deep shade of red after she agreed that she was sure he was going to burst a vein!

"Ugh, you should take us with you." Katie said, putting on Angelina's cobalt blue V-neck over a lace cami, "All the boys are going to talk about is what you and Wood are doing, especially Fred. You know, ever since you broke it off with that Ravenclaw twit he has clinged on to you a wee bit more, better watch it Johnson, you'll catch you a boyfriend yet!" Kaite chided her.

**Although Angelina had been approached countless times by Lee Jordan, and more recently shared a short flirtation with her best mate Fred before his time with Mandy "All Hands" Brocklehurst, she had been dateless for some time now- a thing the girls often made fun of her for. She couldn't help the fact that she wasn't as confident as the other girls, she liked to think of it as 'just being selective'. Sure, she was excited about having a little one on one with Oliver Wood, I mean it was Oliver Wood—only one of the most handsome guys to grace the hallways, each and every Gryffindor girl has fancied him at one point in time. He just wasn't her Fred, and for some reason Fred wasn't her Fred anymore. Seeing him actually go through with dating such a loose tart as Mandy for so long really made her cross at him, she knew he didn't deserve the hatred. Her train of thought was interrupted by Alicia who was finally ready, ** "**Oy, Kate I swear, I will have your head if you get anything on that dress, Ange has already told me I could wear it to the House Party. I wanna try my color changing spell on it." **

"Bugger off. " Kaite answered, annoyed that Alicia would think that she wouldn't take care of something that wasn't hers, she began to help Angelina out the door as Angelina grabbed a white sweater on her way out.

"What are you wearing to the House Party, Ange?" Katie asked as they made their way to meet the boys in the common room

"Oh, I will probably just pick up a blouse at Gladrags. It's not that big a deal, I could probably just find something around here if I looked hard enough." Angelina answered trying to straighten up and walk limpless as they made it to the boys, who all but dropped jaw at how well the girls cleaned up. Katie continued the conversation, ignoring their response.

"Not that big a deal, Johnson, this is THE House Party… and up till last year was banished. It's going to be the bash of the school year, all the upperclassmen will be there. Don't ruin it by being you and acting all prudish."

Angelina pretended to be offended by this remark and gasped loudly, " Or should I be more like you, yeah? I will bring three changes of clothes and bring an extra dance card for when my first fills up."

"If you'll be wearing something like that, It prolly will….have mercy, Bell." Lee exclaimed, giving her the up and down as they headed out to the front of the school.

"For your information, that is mine ,thank you." Angelina defended.

"I would thank you if you would wear it." Fred said under his breath loud enough for only her to hear, "Or take it off." He finished

She nudged him as he put both hands around her waist. "Got time for me after Wood, do you?" He asked slipping one hand down to intertwine her fingers into his. She instinctively leaned back into him as the warm breath from his words tickled her ears.

As if on cue, the Ravenclaws joined the other houses outside and leading the pack of course was Mandy Brocklehurst, Cho Chang, Marrieta Edgecome, Roger Davies, and the lone Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Just as being shook awake, she removed herself from the nook that she created for herself in Fred's arms and coughed awkwardly as Mandy approached,

"'Ello Fred." She greeted cordially, her busty chest threatening to break through the thin material of her top at any time.

"Amanda." He returned robotically, not able to help his eyes from wandering across her frame, her mission was accomplished.

"Now , Fred you look at me as if you are still want to…. 'know' me." Mandy said slowly, stepping closer to his tall, muscular body.

Angelina scoffed at this which made the others break out in snickers. Discussing Fred's love life in front of a group of Ravenclaws was not on their agenda for the day.

"Angelina, you alright?" Roger Davies asked looking down at her bum ankle.

"Yeah, we heard about the spill at your practice today, worst of luck that is." Cedric said sounding truly sincere.

"I'm fine, thanks."Angelina said shortly, not comfortable with the situation.

Hearing this, Mandy got all that more aggressive with her pursuit to get closer to Fred and wedge herself between Angelina and him knocking Angelina into Davies' arms in doing so. Angelina sick of the whole thing decided that she was more than ready to go and didn't care what or who thought what,

"Shall we?" she said loudly to the whole group, but most specifically to Davies who had caught her in a way that saved her from looking helpless and she was more than grateful to him for this.

With that they all headed to Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladrags Wizardwear was just the way Montague preferred it, low traffic. As he figured, most students already had their party outfits and would head straight for the pubs and candy shops-leaving him the ability to shop for new clothes in peace. Although Gladrags was far from his first choice, it would make due with the mission he had in front of him. He had finally given in to Flint's ploys and decided to go, to the House Party. Despite the fact that Daphne Greengrass, his latest—entertainment –for a lack of better word would be there and for the first time he probably couldn't avoid running into her and the Carrow twins since he had been with the three of them behind each other's backs. He often didn't care what people thought of him and this case was none the different. He didn't care if they knew; he quite frankly didn't think it was any of their business. Each girl did it because they wanted to—who else was doing the same shouldn't be of any concern to them as long as they got what they wanted, and he never leaves a lady disappointed. He just didn't feel like pretending to be glad to see any of them.

He just felt like there was no spark no excitement left in the school, his classes were all but a bore to him—passing them all without paying attention. He was a shoe in for Captain next year when Flint was to leave so there was no real challenge there, every girl worthy in his house he had experienced, and his parents were already on him about joining the Dark Army over the summer. He was spent with it all, and literally found joy in few minimal things anymore. If it weren't for Flint, Malfoy ( on occasion), and quidditch Hogwarts would be all but dead to him. He found what he thought was going to be the best possible shirt he'd be able to pull out of there for the party and decided to mull around enjoying being alone with his thoughts, nowhere else in all of Hogsmeade was going to be as calming. The door chimed as someone else joined him in the clothing store, out of pure curiosity he turned to see who else could possibly have opted for the serenity of a quiet store and not the bustle of the crowded streets. It was Angelina.

He laughed to himself, amused at the thought of the two thinking alike. She pulled back the curtain to the door window carefully, as to make sure no one saw her or was going to follow her in she exhaled in relief and headed to the women's section of the store. Finding this far more amusing than anything that could possibly be going on elsewhere, he watched are as she made her rounds. Barely looking at this garment, turning her nose up at the garish ones, and picking out the more subdued ones to carry along with her; he had to admit he liked her taste. Without realizing it he had made his way from the common safety of the shadows where he was most comfortable and was just mere racks away from the girl. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillian entered the store chattering loudly about Oliver Wood's purchases at Honeyduke's. Hearing the topic, Angelina gasped loudly and made her way clumsily through the racks tripping on a rod on her way through she caught herself on another but hit her ankle in the process, she bit her fist and dropped her items in attempts not to scream aloud. Montague couldn't hold his silence any longer and chuckled at the sight, alarming her slightly. He came around the corner of the other rack and cooly commented,

"Avoiding your boyfriend's fans, are you? Although to be perfectly honest I thought you were spoken for by Weasley." Angelina just glared at him and tried to bend down to retrieve what she dropped. In another move far uncharacteristic of him, he bent down and scooped them up before she could. The door chimed as Hannah and Ernie, obviously not up for the solitude of the store made their way back out.

"There, crisis averted. Will you please hand me my stuff ?" Angleina said in a harsh whisper

"No need to keep your voice so low, Johnson, its only me and you here. " He said handing them neatly back to her, she tried to jerk him from his grasp , but lost her footing and fell into his chest. He was tall, lean and built her weight against him not only didn't budge him but didn't do anything more than make him laugh. He inhaled sharply the scent of her light perfume, which was momentarily intoxicating, prohibited him from making fun of her anymore. Taking the opportunity she straightened herself up,

"My friendships with Fred and Oliver are of no concern of yours. Thank you."

"Ha, friendships? Oh please. You have pined over that Red-headed prat for as long as I've known you." Montague smiled as he felt like himself again, regaining his wit.

"Oh, and what is it you think you know about me, Montague? My position on the quidditch team? What colors I wear? Who I walk around with? Face it you know nothing, least of all me. So do us both a favor and leave my name out of your mouth.

He scoffed arrogantly at this as he moved slightly out of her way so she could make her way to the register counter,

"Oh Johnson, I would be as dimwitted and half-brained as those locusts at the school if I believed any of that is what made you." Angelina turned to look at him questioning, hearing the words come out of his own mouth took him by surprise as well. Breaking the awkward silence Angelina turned back away from him and started up again,

"Well, I would choose my 'locusts' of friends over your blood sucking leeches any day, I saw you over there with them today harping fun at me when my ankle got in this bad off of shape."

"You saw me?"

"You are not invisible, Montague, I see you all the time. You and Flint poking fun at me and Alicia, whenever you get to get the chance. Fighting with the twins. Ragging on my team , my friends, my house, I swear there doesn't seem to be a bit better of a conversation for you Slytherins than what we ol' Griffs are up to."

Montague couldn't help but snicker at this, leaving his mouth in a crooked grin as he walked back to the rack where he was when she first piled into him he returned with a Black lace sleeveless top cut far too low for Angelina's liking for this party,

"She'll take this." He said to the shop keep as he cleared the counter of her belongings.

Baffled by this, Angelina told the shopkeeper to hold on and turned her back to face Montague,

"Where do you get off trying to dress me? Why are you even wasting your time with me, that's all I am to you right? A waste of pure and useful space?"

"Have I ever been that blunt and insulting, Johnson? I mean you Gryffindors can be so dramatic sometimes, " he signaled the shopkeep to finish ringing her up and he tell by the look in her eye that the only reason that she let him do this was because what he had picked out was actually a lot better than anything she picked up.

"If anything you are wasting time with me, I hear that you have a hot date with Oliver Wood tonight."

Angelina rolled her eyes at this, " That is absolutely none of your business."

"So it is true then?" He said, his voice dropping a bit, " You settled for that one did you?"

"No."Angelina said retrieving her bag from the store owner, "I mean , yes. Ugh, Mont this has already been a trying day having a row out with you isn't something I am rightly up to right now." She began to limp toward the door.

Montague threw at least three more galleons than what the shirt he had was worth at the counter and cut her off at the door,

"What does that mean?" Montague asked, honestly intrigued that her first reaction to being paired off with 'the' Oliver Wood was a negative one.

"Montague, please." She said finally reaching the door

"Johnson, just answer the question. It's just me and you, not me and you and your crew or mine. No big deal."

Somehow actually finding relief in his words, she exhaled her shoulders dropping deeply.

"No, I am not dating anyone. Least of all Wood, you were there today you saw what happened. You're smart, put two and two together and find why he is treating me today. As far as me and Fred, the idea of me chasing him is absurd."

"Glad you realize that, Johnson. Both are royal prats." He held the door open for her and mockingly bowed slightly, she grunted in disgust and made her way across the street to the Three Broomsticks. He delighted in watching her shape make its way slowly to the pub, he wanted to make sure she knew he was watching her. When she reached the door she turned around to see him resting against the doorframe of Gladrags,

"When you get tired of the meathead." He shouted to her, as he pointed a few doors down to Hog's Head while he made his way over. She turned away quickly and entered the building, obviously flustered by his request. Seeing the strong, tough Angelina Johnson discombobulated by him gave him a rush that he hadn't felt in ages.

Marcus Flint held down a table at the Hog's Head waiting for Montague, he had almost finished his first Butterbeer and ordered a round of Firewhiskey shots. He watched as Dean Thomas hit on Katie Bell at the counter space, waiting for him to be shot down as so many before him had been. Montague entered the bar and slid into the seat across from Flint,

"You're late." Flint commented, without his eyes leaving the legs of Katie in that short dress. Montague scoffed loudly at the sight, Katie hearing this turned around to see who made the condescending gesture as Montague said something about a "trollop" under his breath. He reached into his pocket and threw a package of chocolate frogs on the table.

"What the hell is that for?" Flint said picking up his shot as the young waitress brought it out,

"You were right."

Flint grabbed her by her wrist rudely as she was walking away, "Just bring the whole bottle." He commanded. Montague was admitting he was right, this was a holiday.

"What about, mate?" Flint asked leaning in eagerly.

"Johnson." He sighed taking his shot


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina drummed her fingertips on the worn wooden table absentmindedly, not realizing that her boredom was showing. She had grown tired of Wood's droning on apologizes and although she appreciated the mountain of candies and trinkets he bought, she all but demanded he take some of them back because it was far too much. Her day was bizarre enough without adding anything else to it.

"I'm sorry Angelina, am I keeping you from something?" Wood stopped his story of how he decided to buy one of each of the chocolates that he thought she'd enjoy instead of just a full box of one kind.

"What? Oh no, Wood, I'm sorry. My mind just went somewhere else for a minute. It has been an odd day. I probably shouldn't have come out, you know, just stay at the school and rest up. If it weren't for the need to pick up something for the party.." Angelina began to apologize

"The House Party? Yes, about that Johnson, I was going to talk to you on that." Wood perked up.

Afraid of what he might say or ask, she looked at her watch to make some excuse, "Would you look at the time, Wood ? We are expected back soon. We should meet up with the others."

Wood laughed running his fingers through his hair then resting his chin on his hand, "Avoiding the subject, Johnson? Smart play. I think you should go on ahead without me; I am not up to facing Weasley's taunts as of right now. Thank you for meeting me, I enjoyed it…even if I bored you a bit." He finished flashing her that winning grin.

"Oh no, Wood, it's not that at all. I was being serious when I said it has just been a long day. This has been- you have been—everything has been wonderful. I just got to go, they are treating me like glass right now you know, Fred will calm down by tomorrow. He knows how important this match is." She said only slightly flustered by his smile.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Wood began getting up to pull her chair out for her while gathering her gifts and shopping bag. "Are you going to the bash with, Weasley? I mean, I know he is one of your mates and all, I just didn't know if he had asked you as of yet. Don't get me wrong, I think the Weasley twins are alright and all. I just don't want to see you get hurt and as much as it tis no business of mine what you choose to do, I think you should probably consider going with a concerned friend, as a friend, before jumping into—"

"Wood, Thank you." She turned to him as they reached the door he held open for her, " I understand what you are trying to do, and I thank you for it. I am not as of now going to the party with anyone, least of all Fred, from the looks of it him and Mandy might be up on the mends of the break up, so…"

"So that means nothing, there is still a bit a way to the party, he could change his mind again and then what? He'd be back by your side. I'm just asking you as a friend, be careful with that one. He's a good guy and all but a bit of a misguided rounder of cad when it comes to matters such as this." Wood looked heartfelt with his request for her to think about Fred, but he seriously underestimated her feelings for him.

"Thanks again." She said smiling politely as they watched the groups of people head back to the school, she caught Katie's eye who winked at her as she was walking arm in arm out of the Hog's Head with Dean Thomas. Lee, Alicia, and George popped out of Zonko's joke shop laughing loudly and looking as if they had a grand time. So that means they were all accounted for except ...as if he heard his name being thought, Fred appeared out of the alley between Gladrags and Dervish & Banges. His hair was slightly amuse and he had missed buttoned his shirt, Wood had excused himself and stepped back into the pub. Angelina whistled low to get Katie's attention and motioned across the street to the sight with her head. Katie just rolled her eyes in response. Mandy Brocklehurst sheepishly followed Fred from the shadows, Katie gasped loudly at the sight as Wood returned, curious to see what shocked her so. Catching a glimpse of the two trying to act nonchalant and separate in the crowd, Angelina expected to hear words of 'I told you so' from her captain. Instead, he put her white sweater around her shoulders, the wind was starting to pick up and she had left it inside the pub he said quietly.

"Oy! Katie, Dean." He yelled out, saving her from any awkward conversation and having to plaster a smile on her face with the full group. "Fancy joining us on the way back, you two? We have got plenty of treats—Angelina here cannot seem to be able to finish them all."

"Would we!" Dean said all but pulling Katie over so animatedly that her blonde locks whipped around and hit her face; he began eyeing a container of chocolate frogs.

Angelina began to laugh at this sight as Montague and Flint exited the pub, hearing her laughter Montague turned and smirked at her getting a good look at the haul Wood had bought her. He nodded at her still grinning as Flint whispered something to him and the two turned, obviously amused by something, and headed toward the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Entering the common room, the four of them plopped into the main the main couch and armchairs before others could come and claim the spot, they had reached Hogwarts just as the storm clouds rolled in and decided to skip dinner since they had all mostly eaten. It wasn't like Oliver to mingle so long, by this time usually he'd be back with his bunkmate, Percy, discussing post school plans. He went and pulled the coffee table closer to the couch so Angelina could spread out the goodies for her friends to feast on, Dean excused himself momentarily and returned with Pumpkin Juices for them all.

"My goodness, I am going to pop." Katie said, not stopping herself from having another handful of every flavor beans, she always had the best luck picking the best ones.

Angelina was having a grand time and almost forgotten about the unpleasantness of Hogsmeade when Lee, Alicia, Fred and George came jumping thought the portrait hole.

"Hey! No one invited us to the party!" Alicia said making her a place on the floor in front of the coffeetable, "May I?" She threw at Angelina, already knowing that they were all hers.

Angelina shot a questioning look at Wood who shrugged approvingly in response,

"Go for it girl." She answered, lifting up to sit on her legs on the couch.

"I'll take that means all of us." Lee said as he and George dived into the bag of every flavor beans that sat on Katie's lap as she grunted disapprovingly.

"You should have been in the Grand Hall, they announced new stuff about the party." Alicia said in between bites.

"Do tell." Wood said smiling demurely at Angelina

"Well, each house will have a location on the grounds that is supposed to be done up to the nines of course. All fifth, sixth, and seventh years are prime to go as you know."

"Yes, get to the parts we don't know." Dean said.

"Well depending on who wins the cup this year, depends on who gets the best spot which would undoubtedly be the Quidditch pitch because they are to build a dancefloor outside and a surprise band will be there. If not the pitch, then the Great Hall, the greenhouse and rose garden, or the meadows in front of the lake. "

"Well all four sound smashing, and we will have the quidditch pitch for sure so no worries there." Angelina grinned actually getting excited at this point about the party.

Fred had remained silent standing behind Angelina and staring down Wood who just returned his long glare unmoving before breaking the silence,

"Alright team and commentator, the last thing we need is a bunch of stomach aches up in the air and on the speakers tomorrow, I'm turning in. You guys be careful and rest up, this rain looks like it isn't going to clear up easy."

"Oh no, Wood, stay. We were having such a swell time." Katie protested before Angelina could find words. Angelina just nodded agreeing.

"As was I, twas a blast really. Look forward to it again, I do. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. I suggest you turn it in to. Angelina especially with that ankle, I need you ready tomorrow."

"Aye, aye" She replied, saluting him as he left. All but Fred sending their goodbyes as well.

"Bloody prat." Fred murmured making his way to the couch and squeezing in between Angelina and Katie.

"How was your day, love?" He asked lifting her leg from underneath her and removing her shoe to rub her bum ankle. "That loser actually able to hold your attention."

"Not as well as Mandy holding yours." Katie answered, finding his display disrespectful.

Alicia's mouth dropped and George stopped chewing, "What?!?" They exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"Oh, you guys didn't see? Dean, Wood, Angelina, and I certainly did. The two looked like they had just gotten up from a roll in the hay walking out the alley, they did. We'd saw'em after we met up after we had eaten a bit, that's why we weren't at supper tonight and opted for dessert, but it looks like Fred had his desserts too."

Lee erupted in laughter and George who had taken over Angelina's pumpkin juice almost shot it out of his nose. Alicia just looked at Angelina for any sign of pain while Fred was just frozen, speechless was something that rarely happened to him but he was caught off guard in front of Angelina which was rare.

"Fred, you didn't see us?" Katie asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, put a sock in it,Katie." He ripped as he started massaging Angelina's ankle again.

"I am sure you'd want me too but it was just an honest question, Weasley." Katie said rising and snatching a chocolate caldron from Angelina's stash. "'Night all! Thank you for everything, Dean, I had a great time. I am with Wood though, it's about that time. Walk me to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Gladly." He answered, gracing her cheek with a soft kiss as she handed him the candy.

"Oh Fred, Fred, Fred." Alicia began as she cleaned up the candy wrappers and packed the remaining candies. "Really, stuck your foot in this one, didn't ya?"

"It wasn't like that." He insisted.

" Oh but it was !" Katie yelled back as she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Bite me, Bell!" He returned.

"Nope,I might catch something, Weasley!" She retorted as Alicia made her way not far behind her.

Angelina felt awkward, Fred's massage turned more into just stroking her legs.

"Didn't get enough attention earlier?" She shot removing her legs from his lap.

" No, it's not like that, Ange. I swear it." Fred said grabbing her legs back.

"Swear it again, Fred, I saw you."

"We were just saying goodbye, I am done with that bird, I am." He said softly, moving his hands higher.

"Fred, there will be another after her, then another, followed by two more. If not "All Hands" Brocklehurst again—which she wouldn't have such a name if she wasn't "All Hands".

"Trust me," Lee intrupted, "She's not just "All Hands"

"LEE!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes growing large from embarrassment

"Ha, and on that note, I am gone. See you boys in the a.m." She said, gathering herself and moving as fast as possible away from the common room.

" 'Night Ange, Sleep well." George waved jovially, " Love that girl, I do. Certainly doesn't take much from you." He turned to his twin, " Mandy? Really? C'mon man!"

"It just happened! Then it happened again, she was there and I was there. So we decided just to say goodbye for good. It is for good this time." Fred defended, slightly dejected that Angelina was no longer there.

"Yeah, it's goodbye until you guys see each other and say "hello" again. My gosh man, you are easy." Lee chortled.

"Enough! I am ready now, I got all that craziness out of my system. Angelina is almost ready too, this is going to happen."

"Ready, ready for what?" George asked curiously.

"Well, almost ready. I admit I have been a bit of a player lately, I swear I just am getting it all out of my system now before I make it official with, Johnson. Well, I think I am ready now. I want to be; now more than ever she is one of the top girls in our year, she is, and probably the best mate anyone could have."

"So if you see all that and all that is true, why do you have to run through your wild oats, man? Angelina should be enough as is." George asked, truly not understanding his twin. " I mean she doesn't deserve to be put on a backburner, what makes you think she's gonna sit around waiting for you to fall arse over elbow the way those phillies fall for you?"

"'Cause we were almost there before Mandy. We'll just pick up where we left." Fred answered sure in himself.

" Right, cause you are the only guy that sees that she is all but perfect. Someone is going to come along and treat her the way you should have this whole time." George said getting up and stretching.

"He's right you know, I've tried many a time. She's not the type you sit on the bench for too long, mate." Lee agreed, reaching out a hand to help Fred off the couch.

"Rubbish, you two. Angelina and I are made for each other. She'll have me when I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

The storm clouds never let up and the wind was choppy and unstable. It was almost blinding with sheets and sheets of water pouring from the sky, but with a match already cancelled due to inclement weather it had to be played out. Wood's pre game talk was less warm and more demanding than even the ones before it, even in his overly competitive and rapid desire to win the cup, remnants of the guy that kicked back with them last night was visible.

"Guys, I know you can fly superbly, we careful out there and let's get this done quickly so we can go and celebrate. Harry, I know you can do this." He concluded.

Angelina found it difficult to even kick on the broom it was slick with water. The whole game didn't go much better than that as no one could see a darned thing and Harry had taken a horrible spill off his broom, giving Cedric the opportunity to grab the snitch. Such a commotion was going on because of the rain and the Harry's spill almost no one had noticed when Cedric joined the team by Harry's side. Fred couldn't hear the conversation been had and had to rely on George to tell him later what was what.

"Cedric offered for us to replay the match, feeling just awful about Harry, but ol' tight wad Wood turned him down sayin,' he'd caught it fair and square'. I say if we lose the party spot 'cause of this I will have Wood's head." George finished.

"We are still in this guys, and Wood just wants us to win this fair. No strings attached—and we will." Alicia said, defusing the situation. "We will."

"Where is Wood, by the way?" Still sitting out on the balcony?" Angelina asked

" Yeah, that's where I last saw him." Lee answered sourly

"Right, I'll be back." Angelina said, making her way to the coat rack to grab raingear.

Wood was sitting in the rain on the soild rock of the balcony floor, just staring into the distance. Angelina almost felt bad for interrupting him, he looked as still as a stone gargoyle and just as happy.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said, wrapping a rain slicker around the shoulders of his soaked Quidditch gear and pulling the hood up to block the rain from his face.

"Not now, Johnson." He said sternly but quietly.

"Then when? Next practice? Oliver, what happened today no one can help. These things happen, I know that you very much want to lead this team to a win and I believe we will, I know we want it more than any other house."

"Johnson, please." He said just as coldly as before, "You should go inside, don't want you to catch a chill."

"Same to you, don't need my party mate to be under the weather."

His attention for the first time since she got out their averted from the distance to her face, " I am no pity case."

" Nor am I, I didn't accuse you of that yesterday. Think of me better than that today." She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and patting him gently before leaving him to his thoughts, " G'night, Wood."

"AGGGGGH!" Katie shrieked early the next morning as light flooded into their dorm room.

"Rise and shine, ladies." Angelina said in a sing song voice as she sat back down from pulling the curtains open, she began to tie the shoes of her cross trainers. "I promised Wood, a victory and that is what we'll give him."

" Ugh, what does that have to do with blinding us, Angie?" Alicia crocked covering her face with her pillow.

"Glad you asked," She said brushing her long black mane into a ponytail, "We will need to actually start working out to insure we are the best. Cup titles aren't just handed out, you know, they're earned."

"Oh, not to bust your bubble but we have over two weeks and we aren't exactly the ones that need to tighten up. Look in the mirror, we are three of the best kept girls in the house." Katie groaned, "You like morning torture, go for it, just close the curtains on your way out.

Laughing at her best friends' resistance, she did so. "Okay, you win today, but tomorrow , be ready!"  
It was peaceful and serene so early out on the grounds, some students were in the library and others studying in the rose garden this Sunday morning. It couldn't have been more relaxing, she wasn't much for jogging but Wood has motivation was enough to keep her going. She had enjoyed his friendship immensely the last week and wanted very much to help him on his mission of winning, and if that meant working on herself she would push herself to the wall. Her ankle felt much better and she was ready for anything, including running around the lake.

She felt liberated and free, listening to the rhythmic beat of her footsteps and heartbeat, deep in thought she was caught off guard when she heard her name,

"Running from authorities, Johnson?"

She turned to see Montague jogging only a few feet behind her, she'd never seen him so casual yet so refined—even in his workout gear he looked well kept. He wore black shorts and a white T-shirt with spotless running shoes. She could only imagine the way she looked, her hair pulled back unceremoniously and wearing a worn out pink workout cami and short set.

"What? What are you doing here?" She asked caught off guard by his presence.

"I could ask you the same, I never see you out here and I would know, some of us are actual athletes." He sped up to her side and then slowed to match her pace

" Just getting ready to destroy the likes of you." She answered.

"Ha, you Gryffindors and your pride. All about the big bad Slythreins is it? Well good, you should be afraid."

"Eww," She twisted her face in disgust at this, "No one fears the likes of you."

"There it is again, that pure disdain for no apparent reason. Little hypocritical , don't you think?"

Almost afraid to ask, she did anyway, "What does that mean?"

"Last time we spoke, you spat venom at me about this and that saying, I don't know you I just know what position you play, colors you wear, who-more like what- you chose to hang out with…and look what you do to us Slytherins? "

"Oh Montague, I am honored you took the time to remember the words I spoke I do declare you have made my day." She said loosing breath as they made their way up the hill.

"Conserve your energy, Johnson we have at least three more of those before we round the courtyard through the viaduct and back."

"What makes you think I am doing all that with you?" She said surprised to hear of such an extended running route that he did daily.

"Obviously those who wear the same colors of you couldn't handle it, at least I can." He answered slyly.

"You could never hold a candle to those who wear the same colors as me."

"Such a racist you are, Johnson."

"WHAT?!?!?" Angelina said almost losing her steps

"Someone's colors matters that much to you that you can't even see someone not like you? That's a prejudice."

Caught completely off guard by his remarks she scrambled for a response,

"It's not a prejudice, it's a preference. I know what others like you are—"

"Going to judge a whole group by the actions of a few are you? Can you claim to still not be prejudice?"

They ran in silence as his words sank in and she couldn't believe that she was even in this situation with a Slytherin none the less. After a few minutes he continued,

"I told you before; this has nothing to do with your or my crew. This is between you and me. That is all. Try to keep up, will you Johnson?" He said picking up his pace.


	7. Chapter 7

For some wild reason, she felt herself wanting to stay and run with him, if only just to prove him wrong. So she did, keeping conversation to a minimal as much as she could. Montague knew what to say not only to challenge her but to annoy her so.

"So how was your date with Oliver Wood? Didn't see you come to the Hog's Head."

"Still none of your business."

"Still claim it was not a date?"

"Don't have to claim or explain anything to you." she answered quickly

They began to climb the indoor stairs from the paved courtyard that led to the large covered stone viaduct bridge, she began to slow down as they entered the top and he stopped going forward, just jogging in place.

"That's enough for today." He stated turning around and beginning to head back

"What? I thought..." She said gasping for air, "I thought you go across and back down the other side to the lake."

"l do, but it bloody looks like you cannot even go another quarter of a mile. Don't be cross at yourself for not being as strong as me yet, few are" He said taking her shoulder and turning her back around as well. She would have objected, but she was far too tired to and was glad she didn't have to push herself any harder, she wanted very much to be able to force feed his words back at him, but today it would physically kill her. Reading her body gestures he laughed at her

"Want to fight me on it? Prove me wrong tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!? This isn't a regular occurrence and most certainly won't begin to be. I would much rather be my own company than have it out with you every day."

"Then stop fighting so damn much and just talk like a civilized lady, Johnson, I know you have it in you....somewhere."

"You know you walk around here, trying to intimidate and look down your nose at everyone, you don't scare me in the least. I mean look at you . You look like a ridiculous old gangster from a muggle movie, its vile how you saunter around here as if you are better than anyone else. Even if you weren't a Slytherin I would dislike you for that alone."

"What have I done to you personally for you to hate me so?" He asked interested in hearing her answer and slightly perplexed by the level of offense he truly took from her last words

"Is that not enough?" She asked pushing her way out of the door back in the courtyard.

"Until you can tell me why, I, Alexander Montague have hurt you Angelina Johnson I ask you to keep all your nasty little judgments to yourself."He said giving her one last look up and down before speeding away, leaving her in the courtyard.

Montague finished his run alone, his thoughts more preoccupied than he liked. This Johnson problem was a bigger one that he initially anticipated, she was such a distraction. She was more resistant than most, she seemed to be unbending; she popped up everywhere, and was beginning to be in his thoughts regularly. He began to weigh his options, she definitely made things more interesting but interesting wasn't always a good thing. 'She's lucky she is one of the sexiest creatures I have ever seen'. He stopped dead in his tracks, not believing his own thoughts for a moment.

Angelina barely made it back to her room before collapsing on the bed, Alicia was drying her hair loudly in the bathroom and Katie was writing an owl to her mother.

"And THAT is why we didn't go with you." Katie said barely looking up, " better have a quick turnaround breakfast starts in twenty."

Angelina groaned loudly into her pillow before turning over on her back. She barely pulled herself together to get ready in time. Sitting down in the Great Hall, she could hardly bring herself to eat toast she was so sore. She caught herself looking clear across to the Slytherin table; Montague was at his regular spot looking as if he hadn't even broke a sweat earlier to where she could barely sit up straight. He was sitting there grinning, she could just imagine the dirty things Flint was speaking of to make him smirk so. Malfoy probably had told some Potter antidote and the whole lot of them where planning to play a horrible prank, not the funny ones Fred and George play--something diabolical she imagined. She watched him as he swirled his juice around as if it were brandy in a snifter before taking it in, how pretentious he looked as he crossed his arms, how green his eyes were even from this distance-something glistening in them. How annoying his strong jaw looked as it propelled his perfect lips to the half full glass that was lifted to them. He ran his free hand through his hair and she felt the butterflies rise in her twitched and looked up directly at her decisively as if she had spoken his name. She held his eye for moment, not registering anything but the way the light hit him and his now moistened lips before he turned back to continue talking to Flint. She exhaled loudly and sunk closer to her plate. Noticing her slouch, Oliver and Percy made their way over from their regular spot to where she and the girls sat.

"Angelina, you alright?" Percy asked sitting down across her

"She's fine, just bit off a little more than she could chew." Alicia answered for her friend, "She is on this new workout kick and decided to run all morning."

"Did you? What brought that on?" Wood asked pushing up his sleeves and leaning in closer.

"You." Katie answered shoving grapes in her mouth, Angelina glared at her wide-eyed. "Seriously, she is convinced that she is going to be in the best shape of her life for the last quidditch games."

Wood nodded knowingly, "Determined for the victory, yeah?" He said "Well, I would love to join you sometime, how 'bout this evening?" He offered

"Please, take her, maybe she'll get off our backs." Alicia chided giggling at how polite Wood was for offering.

"Maybe we can make it a team thing." He joked back at her, " Alright, Angelina, 5 o'clock the common room. Don't leave me hanging. Ladies, enjoy." He said, dismissing himself with Percy.

"Good gracious, we should send his mother an owl right this instant for giving him an arse like that." Alicia said staring at him walk away, "I could still kick you all silly for not telling me you were skipping dinner the other night for one-on-one Wood time. I tell you if I would have known a little scraped ankle would lead to all this I would have thrown myself into a quaffle!"

"He invited you to work out tonight." Angelina reminded her

"Can't. George and I are working on our potions papers all afternoon." She answered slightly annoyed."I tell you, if he doesn't pull up his marks this time..I'll...I'll--"  
"Tell him you still love him and snog him all night?" Katie finished refilling her juice glass  
"Hardy har har, George and I are are just taking it slow. Very, very slow. We don't want to get a head of ourselves like last term."  
"Good for you, Alicia." Angelina supported as she turned to Katie.

"Don't even look at me for that mess." Katie said , "Seriously, Dean and I are going to meet in the rose garden so I can listen to him practice his guitar. Last thing I need to do is go get all gross and sweaty."

"You and Dean have gotten very chummy lately." Angelina teased, getting up to leave

"Gah, I hope so. He hasn't tried anything in the least bit yet, couldn't give him anymore signs if I sat underneath a lit billboard giving him clearance!" Katie said grudgingly as they exited the Hall heading up to the room. Passing a darken doorway where they heard giggling, Katie looked back and began to walk over.

"Well, we just confirmed why at least one of the guys were too preoccupied to eat this morning." She said loudly, interrupting the snogging couple. Mandy and Fred separated immediately; Angelina and Alicia made their way back

"Really?" Angelina exclaimed, "Are you serious right now?'Goodbye' was it?"

Before Fred could make his way to find an excuse for his behavior a group of extremely well timed Slythreins made their by, Montague was among them

"And I am the one who gets the bad rap?" He said lowly to her as he passed.

Angelina just turned and pushed her way past the Slytherins to get back to her room. She hated being wrong, and she believed hook, line, and sinker that Fred was real about wanting to end things with 'All Hands'. Not only that but Mr. Arrogant prat, Montague , made a real point here she was making every excuse in the book for a man who kept hurting her and she couldn't bring herself to be cordial to one who she only imagined to be a monster when in actually, had been nothing but gentile to her as of late. Before she knew it 5 o'clock came and she was redressed in more workout clothes and making her way down to the common room where she stopped in her tracks on the stairs hearing the arguing of familiar voices.

"Take my word, Weasley, I like your family. Your brother is my best mate, I want no trouble but I guarantee there will be if you just don't leave her alone. Stop hurting her, make up your mind and if you are any kind of a man you'll just let her go." Wood pleaded "Be a friend, man."


	8. Chapter 8

Wood finished as she heard him making his way over to the stairwell, she noisily began to walk again announcing her presence.

"Angelina."Wood greeted, clearing his throat. "Ready?"

Angelina just nodded, not even being able to pretend like she didn't hear what was going on. She made her way toward the exit as Fred spoke up,

"Not even going to speak to me are you?" Fred bellowed, obviously still heated from his exchange with Wood.

"Don't think it's the right time for it now, you must agree with me there." She said not turning to face him and leaving quickly.

She began to run quickly when she got outdoors, Wood hurried to catch her.

"Wait a bit, will ya? Where's the dern fire? You'll break yourself pushing it so hard" He laughed, "Can we at least talk about it?"

"Talk about what? What is with you guys lately—wanting to talk so much? She said shaking her head and running a course around the school's campus, avoiding her day's earlier route.

Wood, not realizing that she was talking about him and Montague and not he and Fred, grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean 'what's with us'? Angelina, I meant what I said back there. I am not angling for anything here. l do enjoy spending time with you, I am sorry that you heard what I think of Fred cause I know what he means to you and all but that doesn't change the fact that I believe that I am right on this one. He isn't right for you, at least he isn't right now....he's just a real pain in the arse."

"Then when will he be?" Angelina said releasing like she has yet to do with anyone, "When Wood? And for that matter, why am I not good enough? Why not me?"

Hearing this Wood just sucked air between his teeth and rolled his eyes up," It's not that you're not good enough, you are too good. I've yet to make a bloke to hold a candle to you. Get this, Johnson, you walk around here being the best at everything you do and deserving e'vry bit of credit you got, he is blind right now and not thinking with the right head--he is a boy, you know."

"So are you." Angelina said shaking her hand free and beginning to run again

"I like to think of myself as a man." He said pumping his chest out a little higher and laughing.

"I'm sure you do. What do you got so against Fred anyway?"

" I know the Freds of the world, males and females and let me tell you...it would be easier if you let this go now."

"That sounds like a story."

"Sounds like a good reason for you to not trust what you think you want and think about what you really need." Wood corrected before finally giving in "Fine. I'll cut a deal, my deepest darkest for yours."

"Oh no, no, no-no. Oliver, we aren't doing this."

"Why not? Katie and Alicia are the only ones you are allowed to gush things to?"

"Ha, they don't even know about this." She let slip before she could help out

"Now you got to tell me." Wood insisted. " I'll start, mine's name was Penelope Clearwater. I mean, as soon as she gave me the time a day and saw me more than that serious,sport head, loser sitting in the corner...I lost all common sense. Everything I wanted, she gave me. Everything." He emphasized, Angelina nodded in understanding. "Penelope was my mine all around. I just never gave her the moon from the sky like she deserved even though she was always there. Love never wavering. She turned to those closest to me to understand what a quidditch field gave me that she couldn't. And Percy answered her, no doubt he was a great friend to her and she needed one. Then I realized, I was in the way of that something real. Real is something rare and they had it, we didn't."

"Whoa." Angelina said, "Percy and Penelope?"

"Yeah, and there is no bad blood between any of us. They are so happy, its inspiring. but mum is the word, not everyone knows they are an item."

"That must have been--must be hard for you, it's not like you didn't like her, it's just--how did you know you didn't know you wanted to fight for her?"

"Oh I could have, have you seen Percy? It would have been pointless.I don't want to fight for something that's already gone. Sure I was sour for a bit, barely spoke to the man all summer break. But she and I were finished, why drag her down when she could have something with someone made for her?" Wood went silent for a minute, just looking straight ahead. " Its not that I am not a fighter, I am when it comes to winning something. She isn't some inanimate object and I wasn't going to fight just for the sake of it. Her heart already made the decision for her, she just needed to follow it."

Seeing the severity in his eyes, she let the subject alone.

"So." He started, "your turn."

Montague pounded his way out of the Slytherin common room and up the steps leading out, he wanted to get a few laps in that morning before Johnson came and ruined his pace. She was infuriating sometimes, so strong and so not able to keep a simple jogging pace. Gawking at him all yesterday and not having the decency to speak to him once. Flint called after him as he reached the outer grounds ,

"Oy, Mont! Practice later, spread the word. No excuses."

"Aye." Montague threw back, picking up his pace as he made his way to the lake. He was glad at times like this he was surrounded by a school of immature adolescents who couldn't appreciate the need of a good exercise routine. He delighted in the idea of their youthful appearances crumbling all too soon because they weren't vigilant enough to care for themselves early on.

"You make fun of people I care about." He heard from behind him.

Angelina jogged up, dressed in black solid running short suit, looking far more prepared than she did yesterday "You insult my Headmaster, you play dirty, you change girls like you change shirts." She began, obviously she prepare a list of why she had a right to hate him so.

Montague laughed, "You're early. Thought I'd be able to get a real work out in before you got here."

"You talk down to me." She continued.

"I do not." He defended swiftly, " I might do a lot of things, but I do not do that. If you think that is 'down' you have no idea what I am capable"

"You do." She disagreed

"Fine." He said contemplating her other reasons to judge him then answering in order,"Your friends talk about us as much as we them if not more, Dumbledore obviously shows your people favor, I play to win—professionals do it all the time, and as far as my love life I can rightly say you are over reacting."

She scoffed at this

"Hypocritical again, your dream man has numbers comparable to mine."

She huffed at his acquisition and continued listing her reasoning to why she could be honestly justified in disliking him, After a long while she finally went for the pink elephant she had been avoiding

"You come from a family of Death Eaters" She said quickly

"Assumed." He lied, "Never convicted, darling. Probably got the title from you proud little Gryffindors ,like you, here and it just stuck."

"They are, and so you will be also."

"No, you don't know that." He corrected.

"You could kill just as coldly as those before you."

"False, even if the rumors of Death Eaters were true. What makes you think it is for me?"

Angelina paused pondering this for a moment. She knew she couldn't say it was because he was a Slytherin or his family, he would just wriggle his way out of those restraints.

"You called me a racist."

"You were prematurely judging me and my intentions."

"I don't feel safe around you." She opened up, surprised by her honesty

"That's because you don't trust yourself." He said opening the door to the viaduct stairwell, they were making much better time today, "You know, the whole 'changing shirts' thing and all."

"That's not true."

"It is Johnson, but I am not trying to add you to any numbers so don't get your tiny little knickers in a twist."

"You're a pig." She grumbled, not knowing how to feel exactly about his last statement.

They made it almost halfway across the viaduct before Montague turned them around again.

"My turn." She said on their way back down the steps.

"Don't think that is a reason to dislike me, in fact it would be quite the opposite. If you think it is your turn, ask nicely and maybe I will add you as a notch or two."

"No perv, why me? Why did you dislike me , what did I do to deserve that?"

Thrown off by her question and slightly turned on by her ambition he grinned at her,

"I think it quite obvious, if I was as remotely disgusted with you as much as I am by other girls in our year I wouldn't be here."

"So I am not the worst, neither are you, doesn't mean you dislike me any less. You know how I feel, give me the same."

Smiling to himself at the slight compliment she threw his way absentmindedly, he wanted to gather his questions carefully and think long on what to say.

"Tomorrow." He answered, jogging ahead of her as he did the day before.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day started much the same as the one before, the two ran throwing questions back and forth to each other and the next day the same as that. She had warmed up to him so quickly he was awestricken by the fact that all these months he was searching for something, anything other than the life he was ordered to live and all this time it was right in front of him. Not just by being able to see that face everyday but by the fact that it was more than obvious she wanted to see his. It wasn't just the favorite part of his day, she didn't have to say it--she showed that it was hers as well.

"Mont!" Malfoy yelled across the common room as he entered, still in need of cleaning up from after his daily running.

"You got a message." He said with hidden meaning, " You should make it a point to be here when messages come. Its not that bloody hard."

"Just tell me where and when" Montague exasperated.

"Half and hour ago. Under the urn above the fireplace, use your thumbprint and the password to lift it up. It will need to be decoded." Malfoy said barely above a whisper.

"Oh stop with the theatrics, Draco, half the people in here has got one, I am sure."

"Are you daft man?" Malfoy said making his way even closer to Montague, dragging him by the arm to the corner of the room. "Has your father not owl'd you? Hardly a soul has made it to the next step, asshole. Their messages have been dusted with a memory eraser so the program never existed to them."

"Why are you tell me this? If that's true, how do you know mine wasn't one of them?"

"Think about how retarded of a statement that was. I swear, lately it seems you have forgotten who the hell you are. Montague, there are few as great as us. We are the tops. My father tells me less than twelve out of the fifty last time will even know of the army this time tomorrow."

"When does it start?" Montague said dully

"Get your message and read it your damn self." Malfoy said harshly as a group of second years skirted by. " Hurry, it will self destruct if not activated soon."  
With that, Montague retrieved his message and made his way to his room. Flint was in there preparing for their potions course.

"What you got there?" He asked Montague curiously as he packed his parchment and quills  
Montague's eyes grew large, " What did you just say?"

" Oh, don't wet yourself man, I was kidding. I got mine too." Flint said pulling the parchment from under his lamp.

"You prick." Montague exhaled out. "Don't do that, although if you really were in the dark I would curse your luck for being the one to have his dusted."

"I don't like any of this anymore than you do, but it was what we were born into, mate"

"Fuck that." He replied coldly, "You don't even believe that."

"Not in the least man, but until we find a way out you better start talking like that too. Make it more believable than my attempt just was though. You talk to your papa yet?" Flint asked going in to brush his teeth as Montague turned the showerwater then gathered his things.

"Not if my mother has anything to do with it. That blowhard still isn't speaking to me, I didn't jump to the opportunity to give my summer to this thing and she thinks of me as a traitor."

"You and me both, mate. At least you are in good company. My father thinks I am in to help lead the young army, though my mother wants be to take a quieter role--you know one that won't get me slaughtered, I don't know --like a receptionist of something. Its causing quite a riff between them now."  
Montague jumped into the shower and began to wash all this stress a way.

"There is no way we are going in, that's for sure"  
How he loathed being told what to do or being primed like a purebred to infiltrate and take down the wizarding world one unsuspecting person at a time. He knew although his day started as amazing as those before it did, he was going to have a long, devastatingly agonizing day having to watch his newly freed classmates go about with no baggage.

" 'Bout time to head it in early today, love." Wood said, looking to the sky. "The sky is not going to hold any much longer."  
"Right." Angelina said, feeling the droplets about to fall. She followed him toward the entrance when out of the corner of her eye she caught a side glance of the familiar white shirt/ black short set of Montague rounding the hills and toward the courtyard. " Go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

"Sure thing." Wood said hurrying to avoid the rainfall.  
Angelina jogged over to Montague as all the other people outside ran inside to the protection of the shelter. "What are you doing?" She yelled above the wind as it began to howl, announcing the oncoming doom.

"Get out of here, Johnson." He remarked, barely glancing down at her

"Don't get chilly with me. What's wrong? You don't run at this hour"

"Leave." He said this time.  
She couldn't understand for the life of her why he was being so mean and short, this was not the man she woke up at the crack of dawn every morning for , this was not the man that made her open her eyes even when she didn't want to. This was a shell of the guy she spent her days with and she for one wasn't going to have it.

"What? No. It's too late now, you cannot give me reasons to hate you, I don't. Tell me what the hell is going on."  
At this point, the sky stopped taking mercy on them and water began to fall in buckets. She screamed as the rain was hard and blowing sideways, she could barely see her way through it. She lifted her hands to shade her eyes as she felt his hand grab one and they began running through the courtyard and to the viaduct stairwell. He fumbled with the door as the rain made it difficult to hold on to anything. She gasped for air as she made it inside the empty vertical corridor. Still breathing heavy, he just leaned one hand on the door looking out the window.

"What? What could possibly be so bad that we got caught in all this." She said exasperated.

"Look, I tried to save you from all this I told you to go."

"I wasn't going to go and leave you."

"Well now you know you should have."

"And know you know I never will. I wasn't lying before, you cannot give me any reason in the world to leave you alone. Whatever it is we can fix it."  
Just hearing these words, even out of context, assured any feelings that he ever had for her. In that instance, he was taken away from every command he would have to face in the name of the Dark Lord, all the hours he'd have to spend stuck under the same roof as that insufferable woman he called mother, the next school year without Flint and all he heard was the fact that Angelina truly believed she would be there no matter what. He didn't even believe he would make it himself and she had blind faith they'd make it through whatever it was. The two of them. She walked up and rested her hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He didn't turn around easy so she put one hand up to his chin and guided it in her direction. That's all he could take, he couldn't take anymore.  
He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in kissing her tightly. He felt her stiffen under his touch, not knowing how to take this action. She backed away slowly but he wasn't about to disconnect from the lock he had imagined having on her so many times before. She put one hand on his chest in a feeble attempt to push him away, but this plan backfired horribly as all she felt was his strong muscles underneath and his heart beating faster. She had backed herself into a wall and he put one hand against the wall behind her and the other on her back pushing her into his body. She moaned against his lips, realizing he was all around her. Her breath became heavier and hands couldn't help but travel. She felt him smile against her lips as she had relinquished any desire to stop what was happening between them. She returned his kisses with gusto, opening her mouth and repositioning herself against his body. She placed both hands on his sides and began to remove his shirt, he let this brief separation of the lips happen and tried to move back in but she wasn't even looking up anymore, she was staring intently at his chest, running her fingers over his taut abs and hipbones. She felt herself drifting to his bare chest needing to be closer and she placed a kiss at the crook of his neck as his fingers dug into the sides of her shorts and she could feel his pressure against her thigh. She made her way back up to his mouth invading it with her tongue; he laughed at this and lifted one of her legs as she wrapped it around his waist. Her fingers dug into his back as she arched, pushing herself against him harder and one of his hands made its way under her top. This was it, this was absolutely what he had wanted since the day he first noticed her on the quidditch pitch. She felt so amazing, she was so strong, her body was perfect, her face was gorgeous, even covered in rain she was a goddess. Already, this was the best he had ever experienced and he hadn't even sealed the deal yet. She placed one hand in the front of us shorts and he moaned to her touch, sucking her bottom lip.  
"Mont." she groaned. His blood pumped faster at the sound of his name from her lips and all he wanted to do was make her scream it.

"Yes." She groaned against his mouth.

"Yes?" He said slowing down to small kisses

"Yes." She confirmed, trying to pull him in closer

"What about Weasley?" He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth

"I don't see him around." She laughed and moved her hands back up to dig one in his chest

"Will you? See him around?"

"What does that have to do with anything; you are really killing this you know." She said moving her hands to pull his face to hers again, he hesitated then kissed her passionately removing any remnants of air in her lungs.

"When the answer is no, we should pick up from where we left off." He said, still not being able to recognize the force that was causing him to stop the act that he was so close to completing. He let her leg go and slowly backed away, she stood there just shocked barely able to stand. He couldn't believe what he was doing. She was primed and willing, ready for it. Asking for it. Literally bending to his will. He usually never even thought about anything other than sex when he was in the middle of foreplay , and here he was not able to seal the deal because of the fact that she might still be hung up on that bag of dung, Weasley. The idea that Weasley might be in her mind as he penetrated her was enough to make him want to strike that red headed twerp dead. He gathered his wet shirt from the ground and made his way to the door. He turned around she had yet to move, needing the wall for support. He smiled from the side of his mouth and walked back over taking her in his arms one last time and pressing his lips to hers intensely.

"For the love of all, woman, hurry the hell up." He urged before putting his shirt on and leaning in and pecking her one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Geez its rainin' cats and dogs out there." Lee said, sitting down with the boys in the common room with hot chocolate in hand.

" Yeah, better now than when we have to play again. I don't think Wood would survive another lose, man. Did you see him last time? I thought he was all but about to throw himself off that balcony." George said tinkering with one of his new gadgets he's been trying to make.

" That wouldn't have been that much of a lose." Fred grumbled, holding his hands out and motioning for his twin to throw him the gadget and let him give a go at it.

" What do you have against Wood, mate? Tell you the truth, I like him more and more. Makes me wish he would have loosened up a long while ago." Lee asked, blowing on his hot chocolate.

"You know exactly what about Wood gets Fred's knickers all in a twist. He gets to spend all his time with Angelina. Somethin' for some reason he's still not ready to go .I tell you the other girls are all about to pop about that."George informed.

"Wood is a grade-A wanker." Fred said, giving up on the contraption and throwing it back to George for him to try again.

"Wood isn't the one in your way, man, you are. And maybe Mandy." He answered, catching the item and leaning back to try again.

"Could we leave her out of this for once?" Fred said annoyed

"I'm just sayin', I don't get what you are waitin' for. I mean, everyone in the house sees it—George and Ali, Katie and Dean, Angelina and You, me and—maybe..I don't know somebody good." Lee started finally cooling down his hot chocolate enough to drink "What in the world is stopping you?"

"I guess if you put it like that nothing." Fred said, not realizing how much pressure was being put on this him and Angelina thing.

"Mandy?" George asked quietly, not wanting his brother to get anger. "Is it Mandy, mate?"

"Of course not, Mandy couldn't compare to our Angelina." Lee said

The portrait hole opened and a soaking wet Angelina entered, hair sticking to her body and clothes clinging to her body.

"Get caught in it did ya?" George laughed

She seemed in quite a daze and walked by all of them, then turned around half way to the stairs to her dorm and went back. She walked over to Lee and took his drink from him and then headed back to her room.

"My gosh, Angelina!" Alicia exclaimed when she entered the room, "What happened?"

Angelina finished the drink, trying to warm herself back up from the walk she had to make in the rain to get back in the castle. She went straight to the bathroom and ran the warm water, stripping quickly and getting in. After a long wash, she went back into the dorm room in her robe.

"More ignoring us, Johnson?" Katie said beyond irritated as she barely looked up from the parchment she was scribbling to owl her mom.

"What are you squawking about?" Angelina asked putting her hands on her hips

Alicia just shuffled all of her school books on her bed and began to move them to put them away, "If you are cross at us, I would hope you would just come out and tell us. I never thought I would have to make an appointment to see my best friend. All you do now-a-days is spend your time running. You get up and run alone in the morning, go to classes, spend your evenings running with Wood, do your homework and go to bed just to do it all over again. If you don't wanna spend time with us, it's almost summer now. Just say it. I mean, if you think we aren't taking this cup championship thing seriously you are wrong, we want to win it quite badly too."

"Oh no, that is not it at all." Angelina said making her way to sit at the foot of Alicia's bed. "I'm sorry guys, I had no idea you felt this way. It's just Wood and I are really good for each other now, I think I help him not focus on somethings and I can talk to him about stuff that I can't with anyone else."

"What?!?!?!?" Katie squalled from across the room, making her way over to join them and pushing the books off Alicia's bed to do so.

"Angelina, if you feel like you can trust him more than us right now than by all means." Alicia said, still frowning at the idea of Angelina being mad at them. "I'm sorry if we made you feel like you couldn't come to us."

"It's not like that at all, it's just, Wood and I are so much alike and he just knows..."

"Bullshit!" Katie called, "Bullshit. We've been your friends, bunkmates, team mates for years now and he comes in and takes that all away? He's breakin' up the group. And what is the deal with telling him things you can't tell us?"

"Katie! I'm sorry; he's not breaking anything up. He would never dream of it."

"He's ruining everything." Katie said angrily.

"He makes me better. He ….he hears me when no one else can"

"If you aren't talking to us, sweetie, how can he hear you?"

"It's not that easy…I mean you guys have been able to have relationships and be with guys and I haven't gotten there yet, I just haven't. I know you don't mean it when you poke fun at me about it but still, it doesn't make things better. I'm just slower than the lot of you. I had it all planned out first and I'm still here with nothing. I mean, I had it all figured out. Fred and me. Since third year, it was suppose to be us. Holding hands in the rose garden, spending hours talking till every detail about ourselves were no longer a mystery , summers at the burrow, new years at my parents, secret mini holiday breaks in Hogsmeade," Alicia sighed as she looked over at a now understanding Katie. Angelina began to get lost in her old thoughts as she spoke them to her friends for the first time. " his fingers raking against my skin, his red hair mixed in on mine on his pillow, no longer being two but one mass unit of love that just thrived on the heat he make between us, no needing anything to survive on other than.."

"Geezus Angie, keep at it like this and I am going to need a smoke. This is hot." Alicia said fanning herself,

"Then why the hell did you stop her." Katie said, "Keep at it; you are just getting to the sex part."

Angelina laughed, "Well, that's what I use to want. I mean, no offense, but I never thought you two would actually get it. I mean you and George happened so fast and Katie you….well..You always worked a little quicker with whoever you were with."

"Hey! Don't blame me for maturing faster." Katie defended.

"Angelina, we never meant for to feel left behind. Work at your own pace, I mean George and I felt that it was right and so we did. We are much better now that he have slowed down. There is nothing wrong with waiting, it's a lot harder than not." Alicia said understanding.

"I honestly don't know how you do it." Katie said, "I mean…."

Angelina laughed at her friend and shook her head, "It's okay. I'm okay. I am."

"I just can't believe you told Wood all this, you must have been greatly desperate." Katie said.

"Not at all, Wood has been a savior." Angelina insured.

"Well, let us do the saving from now on. Got to go, I'll be back quick." Katie said getting up and heading out the room

"Where is she off to?" Angelina asked getting off of Alicia's bed and making her way back to her own.

"I don't know. Who knows with that one? Probably to meet Dean for some goodnight kisses or something." Alicia said gathering her books off the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

It got to the point Angelina would leave her friends in the common room early just to be able to get some well needed rest before her morning runs. He was the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last thing she ever believed when have affected her so. It was their 8th day of meeting and she was determined to make it all the way across the viaduct bridge this time.

"Take my lead." She said to him sternly when they reached the top of the stairwell

"I like it when you got all authoritative on me, Johnson." He replied

"Button it up! I am serious I want to go all the way across. I know you gotta keep running after I leave every day, I don't want you to have to do that."

" I don't mind running alone, I did it before you came along. It gives me time to think. Don't kill yourself."  
She ran ahead of him and turned around so she was facing, "Well, I'm here now. Don't underestimate me."

"Don't die." He said as he began to speed up. "I won't have anything to look at."

They made it past the halfway mark and she began to slow a bit.  
"Johnson, let's go." He supported, putting one hand on the small of her back and pushing her stopped talking to her just pushing her along, wanting her to make it if it meant that much to her. She all but collapsed in his arms when they reached the other side, she looked down the opposite stairwell and just shook her head, "No way!" she gasped as he laughed and sat her down.

"Here" he said as he picked up her legs and began to rub her calves, "you'll cramp up if you don't"

"Isn't that something you'd want? Me out of commission so I can't play you guys Saturday?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves you have to beat Ravenclaw tomorrow before you can look four days ahead of that."

"That's not going to be a problem. I've got great motivation."

"And what is that?"

"Seeing the look on your face when I beat the stuffing out of you."

"Oh is that so?"

"It is." She said smiling. "I think that is this best kind of motivation."

"Me?" He smiled slyly, "I'm your muse?"

"Oh, you're my something." she said catching exactly where this conversation was headed.

"What am I exactly to you?"

She sat that there, knowing eventually she was going to have to have this talk with him she just didn't know it would be today. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me." He said switching her legs around to give her other one as much attention as he had given the first.

"Well, you are Montague. You are someone I exercise with, in secret mind you."

"So that's what you call the other day, 'exercise'..I can show you 'exercise' ...." he began

"You are my biggest opponent on the quidditch field. You are that guy that has yet to miss a mark on his tests in class which annoys me highly. You are.." She continued as if he didn't interrupt her.

"Handsome?" He filled in for her, "Confident?" he replaced."Your driving force?"

"My friend." She finished coyly, removing her legs from his lap.

Before she could remove herself completely from his presence he grabbed her wrist,"I am a damn lot more than that, Johnson. Go fill in Weasley on that."  
Ignoring his last statement she got up, "Ready." She commented as she opened the door to the stairwell she never made it down before and headed down to the lake.

"Montague, this is the second time you've been late for practice, what the hell has gotten into you man?" Flint said slamming the door behind him, "They see me takin' it easy on you 'cause we are mates and they are going to think they can run all over me."

Montague just made his way to his bed and opened up the book of Russian poetry he had been flipping through the night before."No one asked you to take it easy on me, I would have understood." He responded not looking up at him

"What is wrong with you man?" Flint said honestly clueless, "The groupies have been piling up to the ceiling now that you have disappeared, I tell you if I knew that ignoring them shat worked I would've been all about it, but here is the kicker mate, you got them now, partake."

Montague physically felt ill at the thought of going out and spending time with any of those females that threw themselves at the feet of the quidditch players, just waiting for the opportunity to be seen sneaking off with one of them and becoming one of the numbered faces of the harem. The idea that this use to be more than enough, but actually gratifying for him slightly angered him more than any order his father could bark at him. Who was he to be just a countless bastard in a parade of assholes who had nothing to look forward to but being seen doing all the stereotypical bad ass things? He couldn't have cared less about the ordered fate of things or what they were to mean. All he wanted was to walk out of that school in a few short days and spend his summer traveling far away from anyone that wasn't 5'7 with long black hair, perfect skin, large almond eyes, ample breasts, and legs that went on for days.

" 'ello man? Just going to ignore me now?" Flint said striking him from his inner dialogue

"If it were only that easy." Montague responded, flashing him a smile.

"You are lucky you are you and I am me, and I relate to this whole." Flint glanced from side to side although he knew they were alone." Army mess, and we will find a way, you said it yourself.." He began heading toward the door, "As far as this vow of celibacy or whatever you got going on here, I suggest you get over it fast."

Montague just straightened his self on the pillow before throwing his book across the room. Why did Flint have to remind him of that damned pact? He made his way to his desk and through his old mail to find his encrypted message about the first task expected of the training Death Eaters. This was not the future he saw for him and as of late, not anything he could live with since it's something she never would. He twirled the paper between his fingers going over and over the instructions in his head and then thinking about the time in the stairwell. If he had to make a decision it was a no brainer, growing more obvious as the time passed. She had already all but admitted she has chosen him, the biggest battle he has seen and he was the victor. Whatever else was to come he could handle, cause he had his own motivation now.

Flint busted through the door an hour later, "Oy, man. Out the bed, we are going out. Just for a bit. No excuses, you owe me for embarrassing my ass earlier. Let's go"


	12. Chapter 12

"Just what is it your aiming at, Wood?" Katie asked taking a seat on the stone benches of the Rose garden and crossing her arms across her chest, the sun had just set and the lightening bugs were descending

"I'm sorry?" He responded, joining her sitting., " I thought you just wanted to talk to me about the match tomorrow. Bell, you okay?"

"Where do you get off acting as if you know more of what's right for Angelina than we all do? You drop in suddenly with this Prince Charmin' thing you got going on then tell her to give up on what she's always wanted."

Wood chuckled a bit at this, "Prince Charming, huh?"

She nodded, giving him a thumbs up, "I tell you here and now, I would snog you silly and just have to make it up to Dean later , you handsome devil, but that's not what any of this is about. I just wanna know why you are coming in between Ange and her friends." She paused and exhaled loudly looking him up and down, " Snog you silly." She said again under her breath.

"Well I can tell you, Katie, I never came in to any of this with the intentions to damage anything you had."

"Well you certainly came in and plowed over everything she wanted, and for what? 'Cause you are as stiff as a stick-in-the-mud like your chum Percy? I mean, let's face it, Perce is not exactly his brother's biggest fan maybe that's why you saw it fine to ruin it for Fred and Ange. It was all a match, George and Alicia, Lee and...whomever he'll see fit at the time," Katie said narrowing her eyes "Dean and I...and those two."

"Ruin it? I just wanted to make sure she didn't fall for something she only thought was real. She should think about these things, last thing she needs is to be mending a broken heart or stuck in a relationship out of convenience for everyone else."

"Not true! Tis better to have loved and lost and all, don't get me wrong, I am no major Frangilna fan. I think she can do a ton and a half better, but it's not like they are looking to get married tomorrow it's just getting laid and a little fun, man."

Wood looked a little shocked at her words, "What did you just say?"

"I did her a favor, I went and told him about how much she wants to be with him and he means the world to her and yada, yada, yada. That's the one who needed a kick in the pants, not Angelina. "

Wood all but jumped out of his seat and headed toward the school

"Wait! Where are you going?" Katie followed quickly grabbing his arm and turning him around the best she could, "Wood. Just let it happen, she'll be better for it."

"How can you stand there and say you know anything about her if you believe a word of what you just said?" He lost his usual composure. "She trusted you with that and you go use it against her? Newsflash Katie: she'll just be another notch and that'll ruin anything any of the lot of you ever had."

Katie let him go and stormed back to the castle, her face somber. All she wanted to do was make her happy. She suddenly was flooded with regret as she remembered the look on Angelina's face every time she saw Fred and another girl and just imagined how much worse it would be. Oh bugger, she really mucked it all up this time. Alicia would know what to do, she ran trying to think like Alicia. If I were a brown nosin', quiet church mouse of a perfect Alicia on a Friday night, where would I be? The Library!

She bursts through the door being shushed by random losers who were also studying on a Friday as she made her way through the stacks, looking for Alicia. Finally she just made her way to the center and whispered harsh and loudly,

"Alicia Anne Spinnet!"

This was followed by more shushes to who she answered back by shushing them louder

"Katie?!?!" Alicia made her way out of the history section followed by George, "What on Earth..."

"Can it, we've got bigger problem....I really mucked it up this time."

Alicia made her way to the couch were Katie joined her and George went and pulled up a chair,  
" You alright, Bell ?" He asked  
"No, I just said I mucked it all up...Honestly, Alicia, you are suppose to keep me out of capital ' T ' trouble like this."  
"The London national guard couldn't keep you out of it." George scoffed. Alicia glared at him, " Sorry, not the time." He apologized  
Katie continued, " I messed up royally I did, I blame it on momentary insanity. I told Fred everything about Angelina's feelings, set up a fake meeting with Wood during their regular hangout time so she'd be free, and arranged for Lee to keep everyone outta of the quidditch broom closet."

"YOU WHAT!!!" Alicia squalled, forgetting her location as paper balls and angry hushed murmurs came their way.

"I did." Katie said looking down at her hands, " and it gets worse."

"How?" George said resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his palms together.

"I told Wood...well everything other than the broom closet part..He made me realize what a selfish behind I was being and that this would really break her and now I don't know what to do."

"Selfish?" George inquired not following

"Yeah, she shared some fantasy about always wanting to be with Fred--since like her third year and he was going to be her first- yada, yada,yada. I just took it as the sooner she gets it over and done with, the quicker we'd all pair off and have a grand next year--would be fun, but Fred is Fred and I didn't quite fit that all into the equation...."

"Then what the hell are you sitting in here with us for? Head to the bloody broom closet and stop this zanny plan, you skinny blonde twit!" Alicia said slamming her fist down on her leg, "She and Fred are great and all, but not together..not yet anyway."

"I KNOW THAT, _NOW_! Where were you two when this thing got to going?"

"And the question still stands...what's stopping you for fixin' it all?"

"I am no cock-blocker, I am not going to walk in on the two....bumping uglies."

"Oh, Katie." Alicia said, standing up and walking swiftly toward the door, the other two followed.

.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fred, don't we have to spend enough time out here tomorrow, why in blue blazes are we going to look for your hat in the broom closet, I swear you didn't wear it last match and we'll just be here in the morning." Angelina said confused by his bizarre request of going to retrieve his hat this late from the closet outside the quidditch pitch.

"Yes well, I want to wear it to the match tomorrow. I can wear to the match if it is already at the match, you see. Plus with your eyes in there, you can help me find it faster."

"You have some idea of a good walk, you do." She said, opening the door and entering the small room first. She looked around the dust four walled room and used her wand to light her way a bit despite the fact the sun was just setting and light was streaming in through the window hole. The closet looked odd, there was a blanket sprawled on the floor and a box bottle of butterbeer.

" What's all this?" She said pointing to it,

"Shhh!" He said, grabbing her hand and sitting her down on the blanket. "Its for us."

"Us?"

"Right. Don't you think it is high time we take this thing to the next level?" He said running his fingers through her hair and pulling her into a kiss, kissing Fred Weasley felt made her armhairs stand on end and eyes cross a bit she couldn't even contemplate what was happening or more importantly why, she pushed him away gently.

"Us?" She asked

"Sure." He answered trying to take off his shirt

"Next level? What level is that exactly?" She asked as he made his way kissing her down her neck, as she tried pushing him away

"Losing it to me." He said in between his kisses as he tried to work his belt off

"Excuse me?" She said, stopping him again.

"Yeah, Katie told me all about it. If I had of known I wouldn't have wasted my time so long with those other girls. I didn't think you were ready for us yet, but it seems you have been waitin' for it. So far be it from me not to deliver."

"Waitin' for it?"

"Yup." He answered, "Now I cannot figure this out, does this bra clasp in the front or back. I can never get it right."

"No." She answered

"Neither?"

"No not that, Fred, this isn't the way it's supposed to be. Or going to be for that matter." She straightened her blouse up as she began to pat down the hair he roused.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" Fred said, confused.

"No, No Fred. Taking us to the next level? We haven't been on any level for a long time, I don't want to be someone's afterthought. I certainly don't want you to shag me outta of a favor because I've been 'waitin' for it'. I want you to want to be with me because that's what you want. Not because someone told you to, or that's the way it should be, or that's the easiest way to have it. Fred, I love you, I do. But this is not the way I swear it. The broom closet? Really? A warm bottle of butterbeer? Honestly, have fun with the girls that think that this is all there is. I am not asking you to change you, it's not you, it's me. This is so about me right now. Knowing that I have to go, I'm sorry Fred." She concluded, leaning back over and kissing him one last time on the cheek as she got up and made her way out the door.

"Angelina!" Fred stumbled after her as he barely got his shirt around his neck as he caught up after her out the door, "I swear it's not just sex, I like you a ton. It's always been you. Ask any of them. I've just been biding my time till then, and I know now how stupid that was. Look, I should have told you from the get that I wasn't ready. I just figured you already knew and were just waitin'."

"Just waiting? Just sittin', waiting for Fred Weasley to draw my number?"

"It's not like that."

She sighed, "It was. And that is fine. It's just not our time, Fred, we aren't on the same level yet. Mandy and you are, I know I give her a hard time and all but she really cares about you more than I think the rest of us give her credit for. Maybe we are something to look forward to, maybe not. Let's not stop each other from being happy just to find out." He nodded in agreement

She laughed as his shirt was still around his neck and began to help him find his arm holes as a group of Slytherins skidded out of their wooded hiding place booing.  
"Ahh, now we see how the Gryffindors really practice." Pansy snickered, crinkling her nose, "Some girls have no taste."

"Buzz off!" Fred yelled after them.  
Panic came over and she frantically looked around to see who else was with her. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Montague tittered behind Pansy and into the castle.

"Nothing happened." She threw at Montague as he passed by, he had no reaction and Fred finished putting on his shirt, fortunately not hearing what she had said and to who. Angelina made her way to the castle behind them and tugged on Montague's shirt for him to slow down. He turned around, biting his lip and avoiding any eye contact from her.

"Nothing happened, I swear it." She said still holding his shirt. "I didn't want it to. I don't." she pulled him in closer and all but graced her lips to his chin as she pleaded. Not caring that they were in the open castle, although that corridor was empty. Montague couldn't help it, he wanted to believe her so much that he did.

"Fine, Johnson" He said, "Just don't make a scene." He grabbed her hand from behind his shirt and gave it a quick squeeze and then turned nonchalantly, catching up and blending back into his Slytherin crowd. She stood back and smiled at him thankfully as he turned back her way as the headed around the corner.

Wood scoured the hallways, not knowing exactly what he was doing or why he was looking so hard. If Angelina went with him willingly, she went with him willingly. If this is what she wanted, oh bloody hell who was he kidding, he didn't believe this is what she wanted and he wouldn't have her broken and alone like he had once been. Where could she be? Honestly, what was that Katie Bell thinking? Fred isn't ready to handle a relationship with Angelina yet. After the better half of an hour of looking he realized he might have been doing more harm than good moving around so much. If she wanted to talk to him, she'd find him. He went back to his room and grabbed one of his favorite books and a small box of chocolates then headed to the lake, he read there when he had to think. Plus he had man a special conversation there with those who'd learned to care about the most: Angelina, Percy,--Penelope. The lake was the perfect place to let his mind wander and not focus on the despicable, vile things Fred was doing to his best-mate-that-happened-to-be-a-girl. He had a quidditch match to worry about in the morning, could be his last if they didn't pull it out the trenches. He let his thoughts wonder to the great world beyond the walls of Hogwarts as he re-read stories that always made him feel good.  
"If I have to keep paying a penny for your thoughts, I'll have to file bankruptcy." He heard as he turned to see Angelina

"Angel! Done with...Fred." Wood said, choosing his words carefully.  
She shook her head, sitting on the log next to him " I don't suppose I will ever be done with Fred. Nothing happened Wood, and it's not going to. I think that portion of my dreamworld is gone."

"You alright?" He asked putting his book away.

" Tell me, Wood. How did you know when it was time to put Penelope completely behind you?"

Wood sighed, as he brought his knees up to his chest and stared out at the water as the dusk sky began to grow darker orange." She'll never be completely behind me, I wouldn't want her to be. I will always love her a bit, just not the same bit I use to, you know. I love her in a new way now, and if that is what I have to live with in order to keep things right then that's what'll be."

He watched her as she took this in , "I don't regret Penelope and me. I am not sorry it didn't work out, I am happy that she's with as great as a guy as she is. She deserves the world, even if I didn't think so then, I know so now and whatever happened between you and Fred , or didn't happen, there is no quick fix to any of it. Just time, love." He got up and dusted his pants off.

"Always with the right thing to say," Angelina said with a small smile as she took got up, "Come on you old coot, its suppertime." She said linking his arm in hers.

Katie paced the entrance of the Great Hall waiting for the rest of her search crew to comeback and report, she didn't have to wait long to squelch her need for knowledge because she saw Fred and Lee headed her way,

"Where is she?" She demanded as soon as the approached, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She left." Fred said simply

"What did you do to her?" She said, squinting her eyes at him

"By whatever do you mean?" Fred said innocently

"Did you do it?" She asked, hands on her hips

"I don't think that is any news of yours to have."

"Phew, that means no." Katie said relieved as she caught a glimpse of Angelina and Wood coming toward them hand in hand

"Thank goodness you found her. Angelina, you alright?" Katie asked embracing her

"I'm fine?" She answered, thrown off by her friend's sudden interest in her

"I'm so sorry, Angie. I didn't mean anything bad by it, really."

"What are you ramblin' about?" Angelina asked

" The Fred thing? Setting you and Fred up in that broom closet while Wood and I went away. Wood got you I assumed."

"You knew?" She said mortified that her sex life, or lack thereof, was now an account of public knowledge throwing his hand from hers, " You set me up? Did everyone know? George and Alicia, too?"

"No! Well, they do know. It was all me though, hon, I am sorry I just thought you really could use--"

"I don't need anyone to set me up for a lay, Katie, I am happy. I am. Even if you don't understand it I do."She said realizing how true it was

She left them all gathered in front of the Great Hall, she didn't feel much like eating


	14. Chapter 14

This was the biggest match the crew had played as of yet, if they lost, they wouldn't be able to play Slythrerin for the title. It meant the world to each and every one of them for different reasons. The skies were clear enough for them not to run into the same problems that they did with Hufflepuff and even if they weren't each player was so fierce it wouldn't have mattered. Oliver didn't even make much of a speech as they waited before kick off, he knew he didn't have too. The tension between the group was palpable as is, the only option was to take it on the Ravenclaws. The signal went off and so did they, playing as if the school would implode if they didn't, before any of them knew it, they were up by eighty points. Angelina raced full force after a chaser, she made the mistake of glancing as she passed by the Slytherin side and slightly lost focus as she took in Montague being the only Slytherin player not up throwing jeers at them, her momentary lax in playing seemed to cause a chain reaction and Ravenclaw began to stage a comeback. Angelina was so angry at herself for even letting Montague enter her head during something as important as this match. She threw herself back in it full force as Katie scored again and thankfully, Harry caught the Stitch. Ecstatic, the full team forgot any ill feelings were among any of them and they celebrated mid-air. As soon as they reached the ground, Angelina ran over and jumped into Wood's arms,

"Told you we get you that title!" She screamed, "Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor!" he yelled back as people began to flood out of the stands

Fred and George had finally put Harry down from lifting him on their shoulders and Fred made his way over to Angelina smiling wickedly, He took her by the waist and dipped her back low, and kissed Angelina long and hard as catcalls and whistles came from onlookers. She tried to break-free after realizing how wrong it was no matter how good it felt and began looking frantically to the Slytherin side that was mostly empty at this point. Montague stood there, hands in fists, all but volatile. He held her stare before storming away. She pushed her way through the crowd, being picked up a time or two. She would never make it to him before he got to the castle and to the dungeons, her happiness over winning was suddenly mixed with dread, boy she knew she was in for it now. She let herself be carried with the hysteria that was leading its way to the Gryffindor common room. As the massive gang made its way back to the school it hit her, she turned and winced trying to make out any figures in the wooded area the Slytherins so often hid.

"VIADUCT!" She heard who could only be him yell loudly

Knowing exactly what that meant, she pushed her way to the front of the crowd but couldn't fight being swept up the steps of Gryffindor tower and the common room. Giving up, she made her way up to her room and threw her robes onto her bed opting to change clothes before heading to the viaduct. After throwing on jeans and a cami, she made her way back down the stairs, Fred was waiting at the stairwell, the last person she wanted to have to deal with at that moment.

"I'm sorry, it was just instinct. Felt natural though, didn't it?" He ployed, trying to lighten the situation pulling her to him as he tried to make himself heard over a rousing verse of 'He's a jolly good fellow' as the crowd had lifted Wood chair and all in the air.

"Not now, Fred. In fact, just not. No." She said pushing herself out of his arms and removing anything that stood in between her and getting out of the room. Nothing was going to delay her this time. She made her way up the steps of the paved courtyard and up the indoor stairs leading to the viaduct, remembering what happened between the two there before. After what seemed like a century, she reached the top and made her way across the large, stone covered bridge. He stood in the very center; just gazing over the edge down, still dressed in what he wore to the match.

"It meant nothing." She began, just wanting to get it over with.

"If you are going to lie to me, do a better job at it." He spat at her angrily, " Nothing happened my ass" He said feeling a fool for letting himself be played by her the day before.

"I told Fred no, I swear it, it was kissing. It was always just saw it, he just took me."

"And you let him, cause it's what is expected, right? What's normal and ordinary right? Gryff and Gryff? That's what you always wanted nothing changed..What am I? Something to entertain you till he rolls out of that Burcklehurst girl's bed."

"That's not true. I've tried."

"Oh it's not, is it? You did, did you? Well then, tell Weasley to stop slobbering you down each time he gets the chance, stop giving him the chance and jumping when he tells you too, tell your girls to fuck off ."

"This hasn't been easy." She cried, feeling her chest tighten and her knees buckle a bit. This felt horrible, she couldn't imagine anything worst.

"Bullshit it isn't. Stop giving a damn about every little thing they want and do what I know you want....you don't know how easy that is in comparison to.." he began before stopping himself,"...You have no idea how far I was willing to go for us."  
"Was? There isn't much more I can do, I---this has been surreal, I don't even know how--or if, this could possibly be---"  
"It can cause it already is. Fuck Weasley."

"I'm sorry." She replied actually feeling tears escaping."I know it's been so crazy.."

"You mean, unreal? " Montague shouted, "This has nothing to do with me and them, it's always been me and you. When the fuck are you going to see that? They don't even know about me so how hell …"

"No don't go there, Fred knows now that I don't want him."

"Then what was that earlier?" Montague stood there and laughed to himself, cradling the bridge of his nose, before losing it again in realization,

"WOW, no no, for the first time I see you really don't get it. I don't fight with you. This isn't WITH you, it's FOR you. NO, I am tired of fighting you for you. Don't you realize, I am worth fighting for? 'Cause I am. Once you are ready to choose me over your pride, I'll be over there waiting to start 'Happily Ever After'..."He angrily growled, she reached for his arm and he slapped her hand away,

He walked away as she backed out of his way onto one of the pillars of the bridge and just slid down, halfway back to the door he turned back around.

"No." He said still livid, "No, I won't. To hell with waiting, I'm done, Johnson. You win but let me tell you, you lost the only real thing you ever had. I would have given it all for you."


	15. Chapter 15

She felt paralyzed. Like if she moved she would break. Montague was gone, and not coming back. She felt her heart literally breaking in her chest, it felt like someone had hit her square in the chest with a stunning spell. They only thing she heard were her on sobs as the tears just wouldn't turn off. He was so right, so very right. Nothing was worst than this, she'd give up quidditch for life it meant never having to feel this way again. She had never seen so Montague you so gone before, she's seen him riled up before a game and heated but never has he just had been. All she wanted to do was hold him and kiss him, but she couldn't. Then she sank even lower as she realized that he really did just close the door on them forever. He was more of a relationship she has ever had and she wanted more than anything to be his and no one else's. Angelina stumbled to her feet, scared at her epiphany. She couldn't give a flying a fig about what house he was or what he thought of anything else but her. She gathered herself and made her way back down to the castle, wiping her tears to hide the fact that she had been crying so.

She had to find Wood. Someone had to know everything and tell her she wasn't crazy. She looked everywhere but the common room, not ready to face all that happiness. She caught his familiar voice floating in the hallway and up the stairs, she took off in an almost sprint. Suddenly , she all but plowed over Professor Flitwick.

"Miss Johnson, control yourself and slow down! I know you are excited over your latest victory but settle."

Hearing her name Wood turned around and waved down at her, he was heading up the stairs with some rather strange looking adults.

"Wood!" She exclaimed before turning to Professor Flitwick," Sorry Professor, I was just needed Wood."

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible at this moment, Miss Johnson, he is interviewing with the Daily Prophet.

"I just need him for.."

"I am sure whatever you have to say is quite important,"

"It is." She interrupted quietly

"but this could be crucial for him, you know, an article in the Daily Prophet about the Captain that could lead Gryffindor to the first cup title in seven years could be huge for his career after school. Just wait for him in your quarters and stop your running."

"Of course." She said almost above a whisper, glancing back up to the stairwell that was now empty, "Sorry again."

With that, she made her way out the main entrance and to the shores of the lake. She kicked off her shoes and began to watch the sunset on the water, still not believing the mess she got herself into this time.

"Oy! Johnson."

She turned just as Wood, made his way to sit next to her.

"What?!? Wood,you're here? But --I --thought it was impossible."

"I thought you said it was important." He replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders and noticing her puffy eyes."Yeah, I told the paper to come back after we won. It would be a much better story then. What happened? Fred? Katie?"

Angelina shook her head no.

"You shouldn't be out here, you should be up there at your interview. This is your time, Wood."

"So I can spend it anytime I please." He said, "That's the beauty of Free will."

Mentioning making one's own decisions made the levee that held back her tears break, she confessed everything to Wood. How she told the girls about her feelings for Fred despite the fact they were old in comparison to what she felt now, how she'd been running into Montague since the day she hurt her ankle, how he wasn't even close to the monster she had imagined him to be and the fact that she was one of the few that could see that made her feel like a woman, how Fred wasn't ready for a relationship as much as we just wanted play, and about for the first time being honest with herself--even when Fred hurt her by marching around with all those floozies, nothing was as devastating as just the idea of not being able to have Montague in her life. Wood just sat there, understanding as usual. Was this what she was so afraid of? Protecting herself from? Wood understood, he didn't even yell at her when she admitted her feelings for a Slytherin.

"Angelina, I know you wouldn't be saying all this if it wasn't all really what you wanted. Why don't you just tell him everything you just told me? No one is asking you to have it announced at dinner. It's no one's business but yours and his. It's not for the world to judge. Your real friends will be there for you throughout and Fred can just eat it." He laughed at this last part "Just don't take it easy on loverboy on the quidditch pitch a Saturday."

Hearing Wood so okay with her doing this, she felt a lot better and more secure than she had all these weeks of hiding.

"Montague? Really?" He teased, knowing that there had to be more to this guy if she was willing to give up all that she held on to for so long "That greasy GQ wad? Oh no no, I am done with you, Angelina Johnson, you are not allowed to take time to get to know someone, accept their differences from yours and then weigh out all the options and decided you truly do have feelings for this person. Nope. That's stupid."

"Wood!" She said slapping his chest, "I'm serious. I lost him."

"Fine." Wood said shrugging, "If that is easier, and by all means it is, just lose him then."


	16. Chapter 16

The last few days before the quidditch championship and house party seemed to blur together in a sea of regrets and anger. Montague slammed around his dorm and sulked about the common room, refusing to go into a world where we would have to be reminded of his own stupidity. He couldn't believe that he had been moved so for a woman. A woman who blinded him to her deceitful and immature heart, he couldn't bring himself to hate her though. As much as he wanted to, as much as he wished that he would have left her alone that day in Hogsmeade or saw her that day at the lake he knew that wouldn't stop him from his real disappointment in himself for thinking such lies. He could sit there all day blaming her for lying to his face, but he's the one that let her. He should have been focusing on his life outside the walls of Hogswarts. He wasted two weeks of time he could have been using to find away to stay away from that old battleaxe he called mother and this war she insisted that he live up to his linage and fight. He mulled over the message that he received and stopped his procrastination. He no longer had a reason to hold off on committing. It would be easier to fight knowing what he was up against, but this wasn't just a decision for him. Being a proud man, he was never going to apologize for his irrational behavior, but he was going to own up to the one person in the entire castle that deserved anything.  
"Flint." He opened his bedroom and bellowed through the common room ,  
"Aye! What is it you crazy git?" He yelled back at him, "What?!"  
"Get here." He answered back.  
"No! You not realize what time it is? The match is going to begin."  
"Flint." Montague insisted from the top of the stairs  
"Oy, Just bloody get up there. He wouldn't be raising his voice if it weren't something, " Warrington urged from the sofa next to Flint, " It's Montague, man."  
Flint growled angrily and stomped his way up the stairs, slamming the door behind him when he got in.  
"Where do the hell do you get off, man? I thought he had an understanding. Do not undermine me in front of the bloody team. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I'm signing it." Montague said quietly.  
" Your what?!?!?" Flint said, losing all momentum of from the anger he had earlier, " Mont, think about this man."  
"I have, and I should have sent it in days ago." He answered his friend, pulling a dagger from his dresser drawer and making his way to his desk.  
"Why? Earlier this week you were with me, have you given up? You aren't the type."  
"I don't fucking want to, but what they hell are our other options? Go back and expect to be let go--with all we know? We were chosen, we can't tell them no or ask them to be out. What would the lead to? A life of torture and a sentence to St. Mungo's? I'd rather get out my own. I have a whole summer to find the cracks and slip between them."  
"Mont." Flint said running his hands over his head and shaking it back and forth. "You said you'd help me find a way out."  
"Marcus." Montague said taking the dagger and putting the tip of the blade to the tip of his finger. " I'm doing it. You should too." With that he stuck the blade into his finger, letting the droplets of blood fall onto the enchanted parchment. His signature appeared in glowing red letters as the blood continued to fall.  
Flint looked painstakingly miserable. "Fuck Mont, what did you just do." He said pacing back and forth like a madman. Shit."  
"Stop it, we will--"  
"Stop it? Sign it? Alex, stop talking as if this is some kind of loan we don't have to pay back or something. We are going to die, we are signing up to strip the world and be destroyed in the process. You think we are going to go and live a life of power, glory, and wealth after this is all said and done? You think that there is enough of it all out there for all of us? No. Easy for you to take it easy, you have been for the last two weeks, man. You've got another full year of protection here, this time next week I will be home packing my bags to move from Bristol to London for life."  
"They will kill you if you don't" Montague said, wiping the dagger clean with his handkerchief  
"So I'll be dead either way."  
"Trust me on this." Montague said, handing him his dagger.  
Flint just stared at his friend, Montague's eyes never changing. "You sure?"  
"I will not fail you this time." Montague assured.  
"Damn you." Flint said, snatching the dagger from him and gathering his own letter.  
Montague couldn't watch, he made his way to the bathroom to throw some water on his face. He grabbed a towel to wipe his face down and had to turn away from the mirror, suddenly not being to stand the look of the man that he saw looking back at him. Something had to change.

"Kinda foggy out for afternoon, yeah?" George through the question out to Harry as the Gryffindor team took the field. Oliver Wood paused taking in a deep breath and taking it all in.  
"Last day." Alicia said walking by him, "No worries. It's going to be a good one." she smiled, this didn't break Wood's severity. Nothing before a match really could.  
"I don't have to tell you all how important this is not only to us standing here but for all those in the crowd today and all those before us. We are the strong, the proud, the true heart and soul..." He started his last speech he'd ever make to the team and couldn't afford to leave anything unsaid. By the end of his words to the Gryffindors, they were more than ready for the bloodiest fight they'd ever see. Wood, followed by his team, made his way to the center of the pitch where Madame Hooch and Flint, with his Slytherins, were waiting.  
"I want a good clean match." Madame Hooch commanded looking from Captain to Captain.  
Wood never unlocked eyes from Flint's as she recited the things that wouldn't be tolerated during the game, everything they'd heard before. When she was done, she asked them to shake hands. Neither made the first move, and finally Wood reached out for Flint's bony hand. They gripped each other in a vice like grip that really did look as if they had broken one another's fingers. Flint was taking out all his anger on the Gryiffindors and he didn't care who was in his way.  
The match went on despite the early day fog, which made Malfoy and Harry's job all that much harder. The dirtiest game that the Gryffindors had ever been a part of, not one of them had avoided being slammed into or nearly tackled off their brooms and were barely holding onto their lead. At one point, Katie's head was checked so hard by Montague that she couldn't see straight and flipped in the air. Thankfully, Madam Hooch rewarded the Gryffindors a penalty shot and they made it in. Harry frantically searched for the snitch, not knowing how much more his team could take of this abuse. He heard another round of boos and he knew someone else she got hurt. It seemed they were gunning for Katie. Katie hung on to her broom for dear life as she was bombarded on either side by chasers as her fingers seemed to be losing grip she heard the thunderous sound of cheers and she knew she was saved. Harry found the snitch.  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Fred celebrated throwing his arms in the air as Alicia and George flew over to him, joining him in celebrating. Katie, Wood, Angelina, and Harry joined them--briefly forgetting that anyone in the world existed other than the seven of them.  
"Top flying, Harry!" Angelina exclaimed throwing her arms around him.  
"Wood! You are going out a champion." Alicia congratulated.  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the only way he was able to respond barely able to comprehend what just happened. They rest of the team just laughed hugging and patting each other on the back  
"Oy! I think they down there might have a thing or two to say about all this." George said pointing down to the crowd of people that were chanting and still cheering.  
"Wood, look at those cameras. Those blokes from the paper are back for you!" Angelina gasped. As bright flashes and lights were aimed toward them  
They descended to open arms and warm wishes. They were all hoisted in the air, George pushed his way from toward Alicia who was also on the shoulders of the group and kissed her openly. Katie found Dean in the crowd and he showered her with adoring words and flowers.  
"FRED!" Mandy screamed as loud as she could, as he lifted her up to where he was.  
Hermoine, Ron, and Harry just screamed and shouted with each other for what seemed like ages. The reporters fought their way to Wood, who had to do his interview that instant, they wanted the celebratory pictures. Angelina was sitting high on the shoulders of Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory as she watched her closest friends getting everything that they wanted and deserved.


	17. Chapter 17

She never felt such a mix of bittersweet emotions in her life. She felt as if the adrenaline in her veins could be tapped to run a muggle car. Suddenly she couldn't have been more happy to be preparing for the house party in the dorm alone, Alicia and Katie would be far too inquisitive about why she was shaking so. She had done such a good job charading them into believeing she was fine that her actions now would just be tale telling. Ugh, she has late. She sepreated herself from the group after the feast and recognition of the team's accomplishment, hoping to get a chance to breathe. Angelina made her way to the full length mirror,  
"Well, this is as good as its going to get." she said, giving herself the once over one last time. She looked back at herself then went back and grabbed an emerald chocker from her jewelry box as she headed down the stairs.  
She could hear the murmurs of the party that the first,second,third, and fourth years were throwing themselves in the common room as she descended down the stairs.  
"ANGELINA!" Hermoine greeted her loudly, " You just barely missed them all, YOU LOOK SMASHING!" as she threw her arms around her, obviously still stoked about the Gryffindor's victory. Over the laughter and party noise, she heard Ron making his way over  
"Oh my, Johnson!" He said looking her up from hair to high heels, " Boy, my brother is a wanker."he said as Hermoine nudged him hard in the ribs  
" You are going to make her more late, have a great time." Hermoine said, hugging her tightly again and beginning to help her make her way through the crowd.  
"Thanks!" Angelina said when the reached the portrait hole as she climbed out.  
The walk down the stairs to the Entrance Hall and out was the longest she had ever experienced, being stopped and congratulated ever other step. She finally made it to the outskirts of the Quidditch pitch which was lit up like the World red and gold banners and streamers adorned the stadium and half the grass was covered with a wooden dance and laughter filled the air while string lights guided her way to the entrance as she made out a familiar figure waiting patiently to greet her. A smile spread tightly across her face as she felt herself beginning to run to him.  
" 'Bout time stranger!" Wood greeted, picking her up with one arm and spinning her in place when she made it to him. He looked dazzling in his red linen short sleeved button down and slacks, the lights gave an extra glisten to his shiny sandy locks and bright eyes. He revealed the red rose he held behind his back as he took her all in, She worn the black lace top that hugged her every curve and matched it with a black skirt that did the same was tall enough as is but with the heels she was as statuesque as a top model.  
" My god, you are beautiful." He said not being able to contain his happiness as he secured the rose behind her ear and moved strands of her loose updo around it.  
"Wood, I am sure if you believe I am the sight that you have yet to take a look in the mirror."  
He shook his head at this and chuckled while offering his arm  
"Shall we?" he insisted leaning in as she took his arm and gently placing a kiss on her forehead.  
Audible gasp filled the air as they made their way through the crowd to the dance floor, she gripped his arm tighter.  
"Trust me, love, no one is looking at me." He leaned in and whispered as he raised one of her arms above her head and spun her around whistling loudly as random people began to applaud. "Might I present your new Captain!" He announced encouraging the applause.  
This was a side of Wood that she was glad people were being able to see before he left.  
"May I have this dance, and every one after that might I add?" he bowed taking her hand not waiting for an just nodded in response  
"ANGIE!!!!!"She heard someone scream as they cut through the onlookers, "Angelina you look HOT!" Katie ,in her white halter dress, exclaimed wrapping her arms around her followed by Alicia.  
"Gracious girl, you are going to give me a heartattack looking like that." Lee said walking over to Wood and shaking his hand, "Lucky man you are tonight."  
"Blessed I would say." He answered, patting him on the back "You look sharp tonight, Jordan, blue is certainly your color."  
Katie and Alicia exchanged looks, Alicia shook her head wishing she would have left the dress in blue and not changed it to purple.  
"He was looking for you, you know." Alicia spoke up pointing over to the refreshment buffet.  
"Was he now?" Angelina asked sarcastically, she turned to Wood. "I'll be back."  
Wood smiled crookedly and winked at her, "Go for it, tiger."  
Angelina didn't know what she was going to say or what was driving her over but she caught a glimpse of Fred at the punchbowl and locked eyes with him. He stared at her blankly, dropping the conversation he was having with two other fellows.  
"No hard feelings, Weasley?" She asked picking up a cup of punch and finishing it in one gulp handing him the glass to fill it again.  
"Don't think I deserve to near have a one." He said, refilling and handing her glass back , "I meant it Angelina, I am more than sorry if I hurt you, I was being an idiot about it all. I 'd rather have you in my life as anything than nothing."  
"Fred, you mean far too much to me to let something like..what happened get in the way."  
"Although if it would have happened it would have been great." He added staring blatantly at her chest and shaking his head, "Bloody hell it would have been."  
She shook her head and looked down, same old Fred. She was happy it was all going to be okay. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.. "Have a great time tonight."  
"Save one for me later?" He yelled after her  
"Sorry, I think I am spoken for." She said back waving as she made her way back to Wood.

As the band played, they danced laughing and congratulating one another on what the future would hold for each other.  
"If we are commenting on one another's accomplishments I would be remiss if I didn't mention your biggest one." Wood began dipping her, even though they were slow dancing to a fast song  
She groaned loudly knowing exactly what he was getting at.  
" I am serious Angelina Grace!"  
" Are you Oliver Archibald?" She shot back  
" Shhhhhhh! I told you that in confidence." He laughed, making sure no one heard her. "Now I am trying to make a memory here, the first real showing of Angelina Johnson. Standing up for yourself, realizing that you are more than what you give yourself credit for, deserving of love just as much as anyone else. You didn't need approval or permission from your friends or Fred to get to that. From a purely selfish standpoint, I would tell anyone to sod off if they even attempted to take that smile from your face tonight. You have been the happiest and freest that I've seen you since you've walked through those gates, and its not just a quidditch cup title and a captaincy that did it."  
"Oh is that right, I think I have been happy quite a few times, thank you." She joked, biting her lip knowing a patented Oliver Wood lesson was attached somewhere in this dance  
" Oh I am sure, but I am also sure you will only go up from here and I for one am glad I am able to be apart of it."  
She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow a bit, "Oliver, you will always be apart of it--me, my life. I want an owl everyday."  
"and two on Sundays, " he laughed still not finished with her, " but I am not saying all this to talk about me and you know it, doll. You know what I speak of and I wouldn't be a friend if I let you stand here and let you live to regret not going after it."  
"Uh, I more than don't want to talk about that."  
"Tough, as much as I would like to take that as an answer and keep you to myself all night. I know that is wrong and so do you. Look at you, you carry him with you." He said running his fingers across her emerald choker, "C'mon Ange, you've come so far. The worst that could happen is standing here and not taking control of what you want, at least try, a scared little girl stuck behind her walls would do something like that."

"He could say no."

"You could never know and that's much worst."  
"It was my fault."  
"So own up to it."  
"He said no already."  
"What did I tell you about time? and about finding something real? If there is the slightest chance that you can fix it, you better break your ass trying."  
She chuckled to herself staring him deeply in the eyes for a moment," Boy, she is one lucky girl."  
"Who?"  
"The one who gets you."  
"Well, she will have a hell of a lot to live up to." He stopped dancing and just held her in his arms, "Go, before I change my mind and chain you up right here with me forever."  
"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." She said hugging him tighter.  
" Go!" He insisted still holding her in his arms  
"What if he says no?"  
"Then he's a bigger fool then anyone colored him to be."  
"I thought you said my dance card was full."  
"It is, that's all mine. I said tell him, not dance with him." he laughed finally releasing her. "Trust me, you'd regret it otherwise."  
She opened her mouth to say something else and he stopped her my placing a finger on her lips,  
" Now." He said almost whispering.


	18. Chapter 18

She intertwined her fingers in his and slowly began to walk away until her fingertips barely graced his and as soon as she was no longer within any contact of him busted out in a run. Through the crowds of people, down the lit entrance way and across the grass, she stopped to take of her heels that were just slowing her down and kept going she cut through the rose garden as questioning Hufflepuffs eyed her and just moved out of her way, across the paved courtyard and up the stone steps to the outter entrance of the Great Hall. Out of breath, she pressed her face against the window trying desperately to see if he was there. The hall was beautiful covered in the Green and Black banners of Slytherin and lit with floating candles, the party was a far cry from the one she just left, no one seemed to be dancing just standing around mingling or lounging lazily. She stood there frantically looking from side to side, knowing no one would let her in to find him.  
As the tenth minute went by, the people seem to part a bit and she caught a look at a figure she recognized. It was the back of this broad shouldered, muscular backed tall man. He wore a tailored black shirt that barely masked his biceps and dark denim jeans that looked as if they could have cost more than her whole ensemble. His hair was short, curling ever so slightly below his ear and was black as coal. She knew she should stop staring at him and continue to figure out what she was going to do, but then he turned around and she felt all the air leave her body. My goodness Montague looked amazing, he cut his hair. Something that the fog and her concentrating so hard on not looking at him hid from her. It framed his face so well and his jade eyes popped that much more. He looked bored to tears and sat the drink he had been holding on the tray of a passing house elf. He stuck both his hands in his pockets and made his way to the far windows staring out of them, frowning. All she wanted to do was bust in and grab him, but she couldn't she had to think of a way to get his attention. She looked around her for something to throw, but when she looked back, he had made his way to where she was and was staring back at her, his face as cold as stone. 'Please' she mouthed to him. He seemed to contemplate coming outside before looking around to see if anyone worthwhile would seem him leaving, and then headed out the door making his way to her far too slowly. During all this time she had yet to gather her thoughts enough to think of what she wanted to say at this moment, then it all just started to pile out of her mouth as if she couldn't control her own words.  
"I was so wrong, so very wrong. I don't deserve a second chance, at this point I think it would be a third one. I am so sorry, I don't think I could ever say that enough, I was stupid. I was foolish, I knew it the whole time but was too scared to do a damn thing about it. I should have written off Fred days after even speaking to you. Please." He interrupted her by sighing, beginning to look as if he was about to walk way, she was losing him.

"Alexander Graham Montague, I fell for you. I'm still falling for you and I don't want anyone else. I don't see anyone else cause nothing and no one is made for me the way you are...I don't care if it is today, tomorrow, or next term just please say that you will talk to me. Run with me, Hell--I don't know give me the chance to--"  
"Shhh." He mouthed shaking a finger, then taking her in by the moonlight, her slightly loose updo was now even more a mess, the rose in her hair all but was out and she was holding her shoes. "No more." he finished  
She gasped and shook her head violently, this couldn't be it. She wouldn't let it be. She moved even closer to him, till their chest were touching and she dropped her shoes. Still gasping for air, and stammering to form her words. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place.  
"Get a hold of yourself, Johnson; you are acting like a loon. Groveling doesn't suit you."  
"Then say it. Say anything, tell me something. I just cannot have you ignoring me, not wanting to see me 'cause when I close my eyes, all I see is you. You are all I think about, I am tired of pretending like you aren't. I should have treated you better, told you that you made me love you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't--didn't" She couldn't hold it anymore, she put both hands around his face and pulled him in, kissing him deeply and not letting go. He didn't react first off, but she was determined and much like their first go around one of them submitted, this time it was him. She felt the tension leave his body and his lips became less rigid as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She pushed her way into his mouth and he returned the gesture. He heard himself moan as he knew she was being more forceful than she has ever been in her life, and it was with him. It had only been three days and he knew he didn't want to go another one without her, whatever hold she had him was a tight one. She slipped one hand under his shirt and dug her fingers into his lower back as the other one tugged the curls of his new hairdo.  
"Yes." she moaned decisively, biting his lower lip slightly.  
He broke away, which took all his might, and looked down at her." Now? Are you serious?"  
She just nodded in response and continued to kiss him. "I'm not letting you go again."


	19. Chapter 19

Montague's complete being was on fire at the words he just heard, yet he froze in his place. He knew that there was nothing more that he'd rather do than take her right there and then as his own, but not twenty minutes ago he accepted that she was gone--nothing more than a waste of time and a surprisingly passionate memory. His head was spinning and he wasn't use to having to deal with so many elements in his life, before her--it was clear cut. Business was business, do what you have to do and get the job done. Deep down, he never wanted to be without her but what was done was done. His eyes drank all of the moment in, the moonlight draping over her perfect skin, the fragrance from the flower in her hair dancing in the wind, the utter vulnerability that she showed as she waited for him to make the next move. He knew what he needed to do at that moment, and it fought against every instinct he had. He was committed, his blood sealed the deal. He was expected to run the circuit tonight, this wasn't some cheap night of debauchery for the select few of the Slytherin house like it was for the others, it was more so of a planning and congratulatory event. Before her arrival, he had gone through countless handshakes and pats on the backs--many in expectation of certain quidditch cup victory now that he was in command-- girls slipping him botched drinks, lesser wizards kissing his ass well aware of his very probable success over the summer mission that had been set for the elite. The lack of sincerity or attachment shown by these people were only matched by his apathy for them. The only thing that kept him from leaving them to their piss poor excuse of leisure enjoyment was the fact that in a moment of weakness he gave into the hype and took Flint down with him. The very reason he was damaged enough to give up in the first place was the very reason now that he was torn between responsibility and desire.

A decent man would leave it here, a decent man would just accept the fact that he fucked up. A good ole boy would just let her go and count his loses, do his time, keep his head straight and just not turn back. Hell, even Flint would have to walk way from a woman that was so much work. When he woke up that morning--this--wasn't even a possibility, keeping it that way would make his life a little simpler--he could just focus at the task at hand. He exhaled nervously as she pressed her body against him lovingly, preparing herself for his rejection and ready to commence pleading for his reconsideration that she thought she completely didn't deserve. He put his hands on her shoulders and slipped one up to her face tilting it up toward his. Slowly, he pressed his lips against hers gently at first then it picked up momentum. He pulled away from the kiss and just looked at her, weighing all these things in his mind, running his hands over her body. This is the part where he was suppose to respectfully decline and wish her the best, but he already decided, no one ever described him of being 'good' or 'decent' in his life and now was not the time he was going to start acting like it.  
"Divination room, ten minutes. There aren't going to be too many watchful eyes on the North Tower tonight, not with so much else going on." He pulled her in again, and placed a promising kiss on her forehead before turning away and slipping back into the Slytherin party.  
She stood there in disbelief for a few moments before realization washed over her. He said yes. He took her back. Oh, goodness. What if all this was some cruel joke? A crazy plot to embarrass her the way she did him? She didn't care, she couldn't . If he just gave her a few moments of his time she didn't care if it was just for his own selfish reasons, she wanted every second he could spare. She knelled down to place her shoes back on, if she was stopped she didn't want to look suspicious in the least, then made her way to the Divination Tower. Only thing now was to trust he'd show up

"Mont! Where'd ya slip off to, mate? I know the party is a stink but you are one of the main attractions. We gotta circulate, we gotta look good, we gotta--" Flint went on, grabbing Montague's arm and obviously more tipsy than he was when the night began. "We gotta---You know, you are my best friend. My best mate. The best. We are going to have --"

"We are going to have to do this another time." Montague interrupted, making it loud enough for others to hear, "I'm going to go for awhile, I need to walk around a bit-get some air. You, you hold down this excuse of a party and save me a nick of firewhiskey, I'll see you." Montague said, breaking Flint's grasp on him and making his way toward the door to head toward the North Tower, using a different route has Angelina so no one would put two and two together.

It was harder making his way out of the Great Hall then he had wanted, every girl seemed to throw her way into his path--whispering locations for rendezvous as fellows just patted him on his back. He was glad he made the decision to come this way, now no one would come looking for him they all expected him to return, he made his obligatory appearance. As the doors shut behind him, he all but sprinted to the Divination Tower.  
He bound up the stairwell unseen, and pushed open the trapdoor. She was there. As his eyes fell on her and he glanced around he couldn't help but be pleased with his location choice. The long drapes and plush pillows already on the ground almost made it seem as if the room was waiting for them. She stood unaware of his presence draped by the nightlight that flooded the tower room. She was at window, glancing down on the parties going on below as the music from the quidditch pitch drifted in softly. She had taken the flower out of her and it rested beside her hand on the window sill. Her hair was down in soft waves, she looked slightly uneasy as she began to drum her fingers nervously. She was definitely anxious, he found this amusing. He chuckled lightly and pushed his way through the drapes, she turned quickly yet unable to move from the spot at the sight of him.

"You're here." She spoke softly, almost as if convincing herself of the fact.

Montague just nodded, understanding her. He took his time making his way across the room, removing his shirt without breaking his eye contact with her. He made his way closer, slowly unbuckling and removing his belt then stepping out of his shoes only feet away from her. He stopped and smirked at her as he unbuttoned and slipped out of his jeans. With a few more steps, he shared her space and she was finally able to break from his gaze, her head fell back and she looked down at his body then back to his eyes with a wide and unfocused look, he laughed at this...he really was going to have to walk her through this. He didn't mind though, he almost wouldn't have it any other way. Not after what they'd been through.

He touched her cheek, not expecting to miss the warmth and softness of it as much as he did. His fingers rested on the pulse of her neck and he felt it beat strong and steady. She watched him, and drew a shaky breath, one that molded the thin lace of her top around her breast and brushed against his chest. Desire, want, and need began to surge through him at this and he lowered his head until his lips were no more than a hair away from hers.  
He waited, expecting her to stiffen or show the same signs of nerves as she did earlier but she didn't, He whispered her name against her mouth teasingly and a shudder ran through her body. With a low growl, he tightened his arms around her, crushing her to his body and pressing her against the long, length of his rock hard body. His tongue swept past her lips and she slowly opened for him. A receiving passion swelled inside her then released like a flooded dam, and her fingers splayed across the warmth of his solid build, her previous tensions had more than been washed away. She felt his heart beat begin to race. Angelina slid a hand down his taut back muscles to his tone posterior and another ruffled her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck--so much thicker and softer than it ought have been, but then again he was Montague and nothing about him was like others their age. A low, deep sound of approval echoed from his throat--confirmation that she was indeed doing something right, this added vote of confidence made her experiment a bit more and she dug her nails into his skin.

He pulled back and she raised her eyes to meet his dark gaze, he took her by the hips and slammed them into his, reaching around with one hand and unzipping her skirt hooking both his thumbs to the sides and sliding it off her body, letting his chin graze the inside of her legs all the way down as he made his way back up and slowly removed the second skin that was her lace shirt so nothing was between them and she could feel just how much he wanted to be there and no where else. Her hands couldn't keep themselves off his body, and her breath seemed to have shortened out of pure excitement. He caught her hand, turned it over, and kissed the center of her palm. The simple gesture drew her focus back on his perfect mouth and smooth skin and her lips parted in anticipation. She found his mouth with hers and threatened to never let it go. He grinned against her mouth at the intensity of the kiss and picked her into his arms to carry her to the center of the room where the floor was nothing but fluffy comfort. He eased her onto her back until she felt the cushion mold itself to her body.

He drifted over her, leaning on his arms, his hips connected intimately against the cradle made by hers. It was his turn to explore candidly as his hands made there way to her bare stomach and breast, kneading them as the passion he hadn't thought would ever be possible between them again grew. He could feel in ever fiber of his being and it radiated from her core as her chest heaved heavier, he couldn't take being away from her taste any longer than that. He leaned him and lowered his mouth onto hers again, this time nowhere as gentle he had once been. It wasn't rough or manic either, it was simply devastating. His mouth crushed down on hers and she tasted pain mixed with want. She matched his violence with her own as her fingers dragged against his back and she raked her teeth over his tongue pressing her body against his as hard as she could manage. He buried a hand in her thick hair and pressed her deeper into his mouth, He grabbed her hand and pushed it down between their bodies to the rigid member that had been ignored has it strained against her thigh, never in his life had it been so painfully hard, she stroked him slowly with her palm and he couldn't take it anymore, he removed one hand from her hair and mounded her left breast with it as the other slipped down seeking her warm center in order to make a way for himself. She was so hot, He probed deeper and faster, not letting her throaty moans separate his lips from hers. Unexpectedly, she arched her hips against his pushing his fingers in deeper, he had to chuckle at this surprising action. She was more ready than he thought.

Triumphantly, he rose over her--hesitating briefly as he had to take her beauty and utter perfection in one more time. Then he dove into her, driving every inch into her. Angelina cried out, then tried to relax she wanted to feel him inside her, she began to utter nonsensical utterances as she couldn't even find words to describe what she was feeling as tears blurred her vision, she was so full--so complete, all she wanted was more. He thrust powerfully again, his teeth clenched. She was so tight, so smooth--he didn't imagine it being so perfect and although he didn't want to be so gruff with her it was definitely his body doing the work over his mind. Even the pain was perfect. Every ragged breath and stroke made her call out the name "Alex" more and more, her neck arched and her head pressed into the ground cover as she tried to gather air in her lungs, his body slid over hers again and again until she begged for release. She clung to him, wrapping an arm over his shoulder and returning a hand down to his buttocks, then locking her ankles over his. This was it. He felt the slow rising quivers begin in her body and he rode her like fury and to his surprise in the final throws she matched his surging rhythms and then with a final cry came with a violent shudder. He felt the sudden surge of her body against him and her fingers slipped from their vice like grip on his flesh. He held her tightly against his body and drove once more into her exploding as waves of ecstasy took him to the place where she was. He heard her name escape from his lips as he slowly pulled out then collapsed on top of her. After long minutes past and they just laid in silent afterglow, her heavy breathing in his ear almost became hypnotic as they listened to the crowds cheering outside for the bands to play an encore. He briefly considered rolling off of her, but decided against it, the crowd asked for an encore—he intended on giving her one. He grinned mischievously dimpled cheeks and all, something that she didn't see often.

"What?" She asked smirking as she ran a lone finger down his back,

"I hope you weren't planning on walking tomorrow.' He replied as he prepared to take her again.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oy Ladies, Get a move on!" Lee bellowed up the girl's dormitory corridor. "We ain't got all day, and believe it or not the train will leave with or without you!"

"Hold your horses." Alicia answered back as she began to tote her trunk down the stairs, followed by Katie. Angelina lagged behind as she had the last few days.

"Angelina, put a pep in it. We gotta go." Alicia chimed.

Angelina just grunted in response, she had been ridiculously sore from the past couple of days with Montague, although she was yet to get use to the physical demand of their new relationship she would have it no other way and looked forward to their very intricate plan to spend time together over the summer. Getting all of her stuff down the stairs was absolutely agonizing. It seemed as if the short stairwell went on for eons. Finally they reached the common room which was a buzz with students pouring out goodbyes and exchanging gifts.

"LEE!" Katie yellowed above the crowd, as she couldn't put a location on their boys.

"Mornin', Glory." They heard from behind as Wood parted the crowd to get to them. Angelina beamed as he held out his arms waiting for her to jump in them.

"Wood! " She exclaimed, her whole demeanor changing from what it once was.

"Oliver, I cannot believe that you are leaving, after we just seemed to know you. I don't find that terrible fair." Alicia said, as she put both hands on her hips aggravated at the absence of her boyfriend from their designated meeting spot. They weren't that late, they came down as soon as Lee called.

"Oh, Spinnett, it isn't the end. Angelina spilled the beans already, and if what she says comes true then this is no end, but just the beginning. We will be seeing more of each other over your summer holiday." Wood said finally letting Angelina go has she gave him a death glare.

"Wait, what he is talking about." Katie said turning around and abandoning her search for the missing guys. "What beans?"

Angelina and Alicia exchanged exasperated looks, they knew eventually they'd have to tell Katie. They just didn't know it would be sooner rather than later.

"Go on with it then, get it out. What's goin' on? What 'beans' does he speak of?" Katie said, tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms to her chest.

"Angelina might be spending a great deal of her summer in the city with me, she has made a late entry just the other day to intern at the Daily Prophet as an apprentice and I am sure with her grades and her standing she will be a shoe in." Alicia said, reserved.

"So the two of you will be gallivanting around the city raising hell without me, the two musketeers without the third,eh? What did you think would happen if you'd a told me? I'd get all jealous, would I? Baby Katie can't come out and play with the big kids. If wasn't for ol' honest Ollie over here I would still be out in the cold." She uncrossed her arms and took Wood by the shoulders, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Katie!" Alicia chortled, it's not like that and you know it. You have an extra year behind us—"

"Oy, don't remind me" Katie said covering her eyes

"And its about time Angelina start settling on what she wants to do when she gets out of school. Besides you live in Bristol, you are minutes away from loads of mates and Angelina when she is home and not in the city with my family. I am just glad she came to me when she did. I had no idea she was so interested in journalism."

"Yes….neither did I. "Wood said curiously, then shook it off and changed the subject. "Well, if I had to put money on anything it would be that those boys of yours are at the dining hall gauging themselves silly on a last meal, why don't you leave your things for Perce and I to take, he is just around the way. It won't take us long. Go ahead, I'll see you on the train after breakfast." He said leaning in and hugging Angelina with one arm and winking at the other girls then shooing them away. Angelina was in no state to argue such a great deal and was the first to thank Wood and make her way to the door, trying to move as fluidly as possible.

"Here you buggers are!" Katie said sliding in beside Lee and stealing a piece of bacon from his place.

"What?!" Fred started grinning from ear to ear as Angelina slid in and started right in on eating.

"We waited as fast as we could." George threw Alicia's way as she plopped down unhappily.

"You could a waited a tad longer, it's not like we have tomorrow or anything. This is it, George. You are going to the burrow and me to London." Alicia said quietly as she poured a glass of juice and refilled his.

The boys began to awe and make kissy noises, George flushed briefly.

"It's not like we won't see each other at all. I mean, you'll be seventeen soon and will be able to apparate all about when need be. We'll meet up, plus you will be working . Time will pass quickly."George said awkwardly, picking at his food and glancing up at her every now and again.

The others just sat munching on food, waiting for him to take what he said back and make it all better, Katie broke the silence.

"Dude, you must be like the worst boyfriend ever--wait, beside your brother--I think you guys are tied for worst boyfriends ever. How dare you talk to her like that, you are supposed to be at least a little sad."

"I am, Katie! It's not like we haven't got the train ride home, or owls, or the ability to travel easier this year. I am not being a jerk; I was just telling it how it is. I don't see the point in pouting around. That's not us."

"Here, here. Look around this school is ours already, just imagine next year when we are really on top . These kids look at us to set the pace and trend, can't go leading them down the wrong path, girls."

Angelina just laughed, "And the right path would be just to leave your friends to go stuff your face, right?"

Fred smirked at Lee who smiled right back at him.

"Priorities." They said in unison then clinked their chalices laughing.

"Last meal with the mates over lugging trunks, no worries, we'll just head pop out a little early and take them to be loaded." Lee said, tearing into a croissant.

"No need, real men already took care of it. Oliver and Percy took them down." Katie said

George almost choked on his juice, " Did you just use real man and Percy in the same sentence?"

They group laughed and enjoyed their last moment together up until the time to board the train was near. Fred began to tease Angelina about whose car should be riding in, theirs or Wood's. They had shared a train car since there second year riding with anyone else didn't even occur to her. Just as she was about to slam Fred with some clever retort, the Slytherins made there noisy entrance to the boarding area. Lead of course by the departing Seventh years, who pushed children out of their way to get closer to the front of the line. Angelina felt her heart flutter at the mere sight of them as she searched the crowd for her Montague. The others began to return snide rags and comments to the Slytherins and Angelina slipped back a bit to look for him but as if on cue she felt hands wrap around her wrists from behind and she pushed her body back against the familiar form. Montague leaned his head in slightly and inhaled her deeply. All the commotion was a perfect distraction for them standing so close as the crowd around them fought manically.

"You cause this?" She said referring to the chaos, and not daring to turn around.

"Might have. What difference does it make? " Montague said as she slipped one hand out of his grasp and intertwined her fingers into his.

"Ugh, I cannot take this. When do you move to London?" She said doubting his 'flawless' plan for the first time since its conception.

"You know this. You are just stalling for more time with me." Montague said removing the other hand from her wrist and caressing her thigh

"Humor me." She said dryly, unamused by him calling her out on her feelings.

"Fine, three weeks. Flint and I will move into his London flat, we will start our internship at the ministry. You will get your apprenticeship at the Prophet, move in with the Spinnetts. Countless dirty, disgusting trysts will occur. Where is the downside?"

"You make it sound like it won't be work." Angelina sighed

Montague furrowed his brow at this and turned her around, "You make it sound as if it won't be worth it." They were standing way too close to be two people casually arguing about the train boarding and yet neither one relented to back away first.

Oliver watched from the shadows, less than concerned about frivolous riot that was an obvious rouse that served the others as a way to waste time before the train arrived.

"This had better be important, Mr. Wood. You risk a lot calling me here. Far too audacious for a boy your age." Severus Snape murmured as he stood in front of Wood covered by the shadows of the bushes.

"I ask for your honesty, Professor Snape." Wood began, "Look straight ahead. Is there anything wrong with what you see?"

Snape sighed loudly, displaying his disdain. "Well I am assuming you are not referring to the feuding deviants, no, that would be too obvious and more of a waste of time then you usually are. So it must be the set of overly hormonal teens that can't seem to keep their hands off each other. "

"Is he one of them?" Wood asked point blank

"You are not suppose to speak or even to allude to knowledge of such things outside headquarters. I knew that you would be a liability in the—"

"IS HE ONE OF THEM?" Wood asked again, more sternly and without giving an inch of his stance. Snape could berate him forever for all he cared, he just needed to know and wasn't going to stop till he did.

"Mr. Wood, I suggest that you—" Snape began

"I know he is, I just do. He has to be, he controls everything. Just say it. I need to hear it."

Snape just exhaled disgruntled, annoyed that Oliver Wood of all people was demanding anything from the likes of him. " I am not going to divulge names of the chosen ones to the likes of you and if you think otherwise you are highly mistaken."

"And if you, Dumbledore, McGonagall or any one else puts that woman in any danger by holding back any information, especially about that man, so help me I will raise such a hellm the likes that you have never seen." Wood said, " I mean that ever bit as much as I meant every word and vow I spoke to the organization." With that Wood made his way over to the couple, brushing past Snape and through the crowd. Angelina had just turned and was now facing Montague, looking as if she was fighting ever urge to kiss him right them and there.

This was going to be an interesting summer, Wood thought has he began to but all the pieces together-- her sudden interest in all things London and not Bristol began to make all to much sense, he had caught wind as did most members of the Order did of the recruitment and training of many of the Slytherins this year, he knew that Montague would be a shoe in for such a role. He's damn near perfect in that rich, arrogant , sly, son of a bitch way that meant so much to those Black and Green assholes. As much as he disliked Montague at this moment he hated himself more for not seeing it before, if he had known of the Death Eaters recruitment efforts before he would have never pressed his best friend to follow her heart to what could be a dangerously destructive end.


	21. Chapter 21

Mid-August

Oliver Wood sighed heavily, then inhaled the crisp summer air. He loved the smell the rain left; it was a welcome highlight to his day. He undid the top two buttons and loosely untucked his white dress shirt from his tan slacks. The drizzle left his hair a little wet and he simply ran his hands through, trying to keep his look neatly unkempt as he entered the Daily Prophet. He made his rounds, sending hellos and avoiding the roaming eyes of whispering females as he looked to find his friends.

"Hello beautiful." He said smiling as he leaned on one of the few well kept desks on the buzzing first floor reserved for interns and copyboys—those many at the company would consider bottom dwellers.

"Hey yourself!" Alicia Spinnett answered back, jumping out of her chair and wrapping her arms around him. "You look….It's great to see you. Wow, you work fast."

"Yeah, it's great to be back! I just got in last night." He answered; his eyes began to roam the room and the sparkling smile faded from her face.

"She's not here, Oliver." She answered his unasked question.

"No? Where is she?"He inquired, absentmindedly putting his hands in his pocket to stroke the last letter she wrote him. He desperately wanted to discuss its content with Angelina; in fact, it was his major motivation to finish his assignment early.

"Don't know, she's been disappearing a lot here lately. You know she stays in the loft above our garage, she hardly pops over for supper nowadays so now I rarely see her at home or work .If she wasn't such a bloody fantastic assistant someone would have probably complained by now."

Wood furrowed his brow, "That's not like her, she loves challenges and working."

"I know. Don't get me wrong, I mean what I said she is amazing at what she does. She just isn't here in the mean time to really get a hold of what this is all about. " She paused, "Want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Eh, no. I want to surprise her." He pulled up a chair and sat it on the side of the desk, "She isn't the only reason I am here."

"Is that so?" Alicia asked, trying to control the tone in her voice. She still had the tendency to get a little flustered by Wood, even though they had been working together for quite some time.

"How are…things? I am not going to pretend that Angelina hasn't filled me in on a bit. On top of checking in on her, I wanted to see you."

Alicia was caught off guard and slightly grateful at his words, "I am good. I am fine. Taking it day by day. We have too much work to do for me to be worried about, things like that."

"I disagree. We cannot simply live for the job, Spinnett. I mean, breakups are hard. I for one know that. Have you spoken to Bell lately?"

"Ugh, no. I owled her saying I understood and it was okay but I just didn't want to see either of'em and talk about it yet—it's still too much. I know Ange went down a few weeks ago to visit and had lunch with the gang. I really wanted to go, I just couldn't."

"Yeah, she said it wasn't the same without you. Katie is a mess, she is so upset."

"Is there nothing that girl won't tell you?!" Alicia said raising her voice slightly, a tad aggravated that her breakup with George and his new relationship with Katie was a topic of common interest.

"Alicia, if I am bothering you I will let it go. I just wanted to hear it from you and you from me that if you want to talk about it, not talk about it, or just go and forget about it I am back and will be here for all of it. Angelina or no Angelina." Wood said taking her hand in his.

"Oh bugger, you are good." Alicia said trying not to stare into his eyes. "I just—thank you. Thank you so much. Now that my best friend is constantly M.I.A. , I will take you up on that offer so I hope you weren't just razzing me."

"Anytime." Wood said, winking at her and patting her hand as leaned back in his chair. "So on to more pressing matters. We got back last night, I bloody love my job. Despite what Padfoot and Moony might have warned, we were fine. I think they are testing us—we questioned the whole community to see if anyone could recall anything out of place on the night in question and staked out the locations looking for unsavory characters. My partner was right, Dorgan was there he seemed to be doing exactly what we were, put in reverse. Making sure no one was speaking up on any suspicions."

Alicia mockingly gasped and placed a hand on her cheek, "My , My did you just call this mysterious source your 'partner'? Careful, Wood, I think you are going to give this person's identity away."

"Keep your lips tight, gumshoe, I am sure even someone of your investigatory level won't go against orders. His identity will be reveled in due time. I will tell you this, I pegged him differently and wasn't keen on having him on board this time in June, but I now think he is on the up and up. I wish we could socialize outside of mission work. That is far too dangerous though."

"Ah, so he is someone in which you cannot be seen with… interesting."

"Alicia." He chuckled, "Stop it. You will meet him soon enough and all of your questions will be answered."

"Ooh! How soon?" She exclaimed.

"Next meeting. He is coming this weekend." Oliver answered quietly, "All members are required to attend and he is no longer an exception." He stopped to smile as if honored and proud of the fact, "He'll have ever right and privilege as the two of us—which isn't much, but a heck of a lot more than what he has now."

"I am excited. It seems we are getting somewhere. Can you tell me this, was he chosen? He is like us?"

"No I cannot, thank you for asking though."Oliver winked at her, then looked down at his timepiece. "No more Order talk. I'm home, and early at that. I want to go to my flat relax, take my dog out to the park, relax again."

"Sounds like the life." Alicia interrupted him looking down at her pile of work.

"Then take me up on my offer. Come by tonight, I will make dinner. We picked up some Mead while on duty—kind of our version of patting ourselves on the back, obviously he won't be there but I would love it if you were."

Alicia's heart skipped a beat, "Are you serious? Oliver, I would love to. Umm, I will just tell my parents I have to work late or something."

"Nonsense, now that I have company coming I will just stop by their bakery and pick something up. I'll tell your mother so she won't get upset, she'll be pleased you are going out again—I think she likes me." Wood insisted, getting up and returning his chair.

"I think you might have that effect on every female." Alicia let slip out before she realized, her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she just said aloud.

Wood laughed in response, "Simply untrue, Madame. I will get out of here now before I cause any more trouble though. Till tonight, Spinnett."

"Later Wood." She responded trying to keep her cheeks from blushing anymore than they already were.

Wood turned back around and made his way back to her, "Actually. I lied. Tell her for me? In fact, if you want to, bring her with you tonight. I do want to see her, I don't care whether on my terms or hers."

* * *

"Mr. Montague?" the annoyed voice of the floor's assistant, Gloria, rang from the tiny speaker on his desk.

" Ugh, yes?" He answered, pressing the intercom button and leaning in from his leather bound chair. He was watching the storm clouds roll out and didn't enjoy his concentration being broken, he had a very important decision weighing on his mind.

"You have a visitor." She stated coldly, clearly reading the aggravation in his response.

"Send her in." He said, trying to keep an even tone in his voice but not being able to hold back a small smile.

Moments later, Angelina Johnson strutted into his small, but eloquent personal office. It was immaculate in its upkeep and looked as if he had been there for years, gradually acquiring his possessions. She avoided eye contact with the man that stood before her as she took her seat and he did the same.

"May I help you, Miss Johnson." Montague asked, as he leaned back in his chair, adjusting his hunter green tie then lacing his fingers together while focusing on her expression. He was slightly taken aback by her approach.

"I would be pleased if you would." Angelina answered rearranging herself in the seat so she could cross her legs and slip out of her light cardigan that covered her dark silk wrap dress,

"Do you mind if any of this goes on the record, Mr. Montague?" She asked as she pulled out her Daily Prophet standard issued self-inking quill and parchment.

"Not at all." He answered, clearing his throat.

"Thank you." She said, flashing him her Press pass and continuing her questioning, still avoiding the locked gaze of his green eyes but feeling them flood over her body.

"Mr. Montague, how long have you been interning for the Ministry and what do you plan to do within the organization upon your graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"I have been with the Ministry since the end of the last term and plan on staying through the duration of the summer, the Ministry's program is a great opportunity and learning experience for all of us fortunate enough to be able to participate."

"So about three months. Right, so on that topic, are there many interns like you and what position here are they training for?"

"There are several in the program such as me that feel that the Ministry has provided a stepping stone to becoming prominent members of the wizarding world in the future."

"I understand that you were chosen to play a part here at the Ministry, and at your age that is no small feat. Inquiring minds want to know what exactly you are involved in."

Montague cocked his head to the side at this question and pushed his lips out slightly, Angelina continued unfazed by his apparent contempt for the subject.

"What kind of interns get their own offices, basically a whole floor in the ministry, and an assistant?"

"Inquiring minds?" Montague scoffed, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am here getting the answers people want to hear from the ones they don't have access to."

"The answers people want to know or what you want to hear, Miss Johnson?"

"Well, if I am lucky maybe you can make it a little bit of both..."

"As much as I hate to disappoint, I feel as though the line of questioning that has presented itself isn't one that I am qualified to provide sufficient answers to. If you would like to speak to the head of the Department of Assignment and Placement I suggest you make an appointment, is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Johnson?" Montague answered, making his way from behind the desk to sitting on the front it directly in front of her, arms crossed.

"Your advice, in the matter is greatly appreciated. I will look into getting in contact with said member of personnel." She sighed, finally letting her eyes meet his as her shoulders relaxed. "Off the record?"

"Yes?" He permitted, covering his mouth with his fist as he cleared his throat again, brows still slightly furrowed.

"You look absolutely smashing in those slacks, even better if they were crumbled up on your floor." She declared firmly, reaching out for his tie and pulling herself up to him by it, barely letting her lips brush his.

"I'll smash you." He murmured under his breath, uncrossing his arms to take her in roughly by the hips, as she kissed him eagerly, exhaling.

"You better." She said out of the side of her mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning even further in.

"What was with the third degree, Johnson? I enjoy role play just as much as the next, but last time I checked you were doing your work on squibs or some shit, not my job."

"Well, I wanted to get into investigative reporting or something, I mean, Alicia's right I should want to have a backup to quidditch and this is it. But they aren't going to recognize me from any other of the newbies if I keep bringing in fluff pieces and just stomp about with press releases, some interns don't get treated like royalty and get to work for…"

" Yeah, yeah, I get it….you're jealous. You don't wear envy well." He shrugged, grinning crookedly at her

"Humph, I just thought it would be a good spotlight piece."

"Well, it's not. Forget you even thought of it, think of something else."

"I don't wanna." She grumbled playfully.

Montague seemed less than amused. "This is my job, Angelina. I will not have you nosing around here and getting yourself into trouble, which you will. Do what I say. "

He could read her distaste for the last words out of his mouth, but didn't care. He knew he was protecting her no matter how much of dick it made him sound.

"Consider it an early birthday present." He continued.

"I already got your present." She said kissing him again, deeper this time, while straddling his leg with one of hers. Placing her hands on the small of his back and aggressively pressing him into her hips as she gently tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, she made her intentions clear.

"Oh, but I already unwrapped that one. Plenty of times actually." He said breaking away momentarily before leaning back in.

"Hey!" She scoffed, pretending to take offence.

"Many, many times." He continued ignoring the faux hurt look on her face, and tracing her collarbone with small kisses.

"Remember what I said, forget what you think you want to know. I mean it." He added sternly. "What time will you be to over tonight?"

"Well, I don't know." She began, sighing outwardly.

"Sure you do. This is Marcus's last night back home, you must stay the whole night."

"I can't! I really should be there for Alicia. She is getting suspicious; it's not even the weekend. We have the work event on friday, I cannot say I'm going to visit mother. An overnight might--"

"I don't care. Stay with me."

"We went from once a week to…this will be the third time this week, I can't"

"You must."

"I--" She began as he slipped his hands up her dress, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "I----", she tried again.

"You'll be there." he finished for her, his command barely audible as his lips never left her skin.

"I'll be there." She sighed, giving in.

* * *

The walk to Oliver Wood's flat seemed to be the equivalent to the road to El Dorado in Alicia's eyes. She had no idea how much she needed tonight until he asked her. She had been over committing herself to the Order as well as the Prophet in attempts to cover up her personal realization that maybe, just maybe she was terribly upset and alone. She knew Katie and George meant no harm, and even though they weren't a smart match—they had to explore their feelings, just so they would know. It still hurt though. Angelina, she loved like a sister, but Angelina simply wasn't there-she never even returned back to the office that day. Alicia had never been the clingy type, but now more than ever she just wanted someone there—really THERE. She was fighting a fight bigger than herself right now, and she knew she was where she needed to be. It was just so damn lonely.

When she reached the stoop of his not–so-humble abode she gasped, it was so Wood. Or maybe not, she glanced back down to check the address. She knocked on the white and red door loudly,

"It's open!" his voice bellowed from the other side.

She took a deep breath and let herself in, it was SO Wood. Simple in its decor, very open spaces with light hardwood floors and large white and black furniture, large glass French doors opened to his huge balcony with a view of downtown. She just stood there in the foyer marveling, no wonder he missed his place so much—she would only be there a few hours and she already missed it!

"Oy Chester!" She heard someone yell from outside as a white gold Labrador bound his way around the terrace and through the doors toward her. She gasped.

"Down boy!" She heard Wood command making his way from the kitchen between the two and taking Chester by the collar. "He's just excited, he loves having guests. Chester, down" the dog panted in response finally calming.

"If you are in here, who's out there?" Alicia asked

Wood just grimaced in response, "I lied again, I couldn't wait till the week's end. He is here."

"HE?!?!?" Alicia smiled excitedly

"Just out there," He said letting go of the dog to lock the front door behind her, "I guess it's a good thing you didn't bring Johnson with you, I bet you have a ton of questions. I thought letting you in on this before the meeting might make you feel better."

Alicia just chuckled in response, he was far too considerate. "The rules. You didn't have to--"

"Button it up, Spinnett, I wanted to. Besides, some rules are dumb and are in need of being broken. Oy mate, come on already!"

Alicia turned toward Wood, she wanted to be surprised at whoever entered the room. She heard the doors from across the room close.

" 'ello Spinnett."

She recognized the voice immediately, "NO WAY!" she gasped shocked, slowly turning back around.

"Surprise." Marcus Flint said coyly.

* * *

Angelina laid close to her Montague after what she could only describe as another perfect evening with an unimaginably wonderful man. She tried to lay as still as possible on his chest while he read out of his ledger, as he usually did at night. Although she could keep her movements to a minimum so that he could complete any work he needed to do for the next day without getting out of bed, she failed to stop her mind from racing. She couldn't for the life of her figure what she ever did to deserve such a relationship or how realistic it was to let herself get caught up in it. Eventually something was going to give, she just didn't know what or when.

She couldn't deny how rushed and intense the two started and she didn't want them to end the same way, she was terrified at the idea of life without him. She never foreseen developing such a strong connection with the man everyone else knew as a monster and she certainly knew he never entertained the idea of being tied to any girl, so sooner rather than later he would see that too. She stared at the perfect olive skin of his chest and gently traced a finger down the center from sternum to stomach, trickling her other fingers across his abs, stopping at his silk pajama bottoms, and working her way back up. She exhaled softly, as she tried to make a memory of the sensation that being so close to him brought. She wrapped her leg tighter around his and welded her body to his side instinctual. She laid there completely enthralled by the rhythm of his breathing, letting his scent of sandalwood intoxicate her.

"Okay." He declared, laying his ledger, face down on the nightstand next to them and removing his night glasses. "You got my attention. What?"

"Huh?" She questioned, barely shifting her eyes from his chest to his face without moving her head from the place she made for herself against him.

"Don't. Something is going on in that head of yours, so what is it?"

"Nothing, Mont. I am just....taking it all in is all." She said sighing.

"All what in?" He said, raising an eyebrow, as he glanced around his bedroom.

"This." She said lifting her hand from his body and waving it from side to side." Us. It all happened so fast. I just cannot fathom anything being comparable. "

Montague smirked to himself and kissed the top of her head, "Why would you want to? Have you not enjoyed the summer holiday with me"  
She paused a moment, then reluctantly raised herself to face him.

"Oh, I have. More than you know and more than you have known."

"What do you mean? You aren't making sense."

She stopped to laugh outwardly at such an outlandish idea of him truly not knowing."Alexander, I love you."

The words seemed to trickle out of her mouth naturally and full of raw emotion, without thought or care she accomplished what she had been failing to do for months. She said the words she hadn't since their first time together. His body tensed under the grasp at the proclamation, he had enjoyed seeing her squirm the past few weeks trying to find a way to express her feelings for him in a form that wasn't purely physical and now she had. He didn't know how to tell her or if he wanted to tell her he felt the same way. Luckily, he didn't have to. She continued.

"You are right, I am just like any one of those girls before me. Let me pick up my clothes, not see you till Hogwarts. I won't speak to you or hear a damned thing about you, I mean, afterall I am just another ghost from your bed and you mine." She squinted her eyes and reached up to run her fingers through his wavy locks, "Next time, I will be this close to a man, it will be another. His hair red, dreads, blonde, brown perhaps--but whatever it won't be yours. We will never be nothing more or anything again."

"Stop it." He said quietly closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight. The imagery she was suggesting was far more troublesome then he liked. She was right.

"I just. I don't know how to want anything else but you. There is nothing you don't know about me and I know there is nothing that you won't tell me when the time is right. I could careless that there are some things that you aren't ready to share yet. Fuck your job. None of those things are worth costing me you." She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest, she grimaced against his skin. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth or how emotional she was getting but if she backed down now, she'd never be able to say it again.

"I am giving you an out. We have a few weeks until Hogwarts. If this isn't--if I am not something that you can want, let me know. I told you that day in the rain I would never leave you and it's still true. If you need to cut me lose, do it now because I am falling way too fast. I didn't think it was possible, but I am more yours than I am my own now."  
He swallowed hard at hearing this, if she only knew what all he was keeping from her, he was sure she'd get up and leave. He enjoyed having her over so much that week—but it was two-fold. Danger was rising and rising fast, and if she was with him, he knew she was safe. She thought that was enough sharing what was on her mind for the night and she leaned up and kissed him sweetly, then turned her back to him scooting in close as he wrapped his leg around hers and locked an arm around her waist and another across her chest, spooning her.  
She was right, this is not the life either one of the fiercely independent individuals had seen for themselves. He always saw himself finally getting out of that God forsaken school and moving to a place much like the one he and Flint had now. He would be able to further his appreciation of Russian history and literature by rewarding himself with a townhouse in the country for holiday breaks. A few years of traveling and researching in his cherished solitude and all these years wasted surrounded by peons would all be just a distant nightmare. Angelina Johnson was never an equation in this, now-a-days he didn't want to plan an evening without reserving hours dedicated to her form. No, not just her form, he corrected himself; her fire, her mind, her courage. Sure she was beautiful and every person with eyes could see it, but she was so much more. More than he bargained for and nothing he would ever live to regret. If he wouldn't have said 'yes' to her and drop all that angry he held months ago, he didn't even want to imagine how different things would have been. The most important person in his life was no longer himself, and that didn't bother him half as much as he thought it should.


	22. Chapter 22

"Parker!" Marcus Flint barked at an inappropriate volume for the office at the floor assistant, Gloria. "Oh come on, love! You know you missed me."

Montague just chuckled at the display and made a place for himself on Gloria's desk, picking up her letter opener and playing with it absent mindedly. Antagonizing Gloria had become a ritual for the two before work meetings. Gloria sighed loudly and tossed her glossy red curls over the shoulder, avoiding the roaming eyes of Flint. The position they put her in was an awkward one, she was old enough to be their mother—in fact, knew their parents very well working for the ministry and all, yet somewhere between dinner parties and social circles she had turned into the boy's employee.

"You are looking diabolical, as always." Flint said openly gazing at the top two buttons of her white blouse that were open and following them down to her shapely legs. "I see where Paisley gets it from."

"Yes." Montague sighed, gazing upward and twirling the metal letter opener in his hands. "How is….…..Paisley?" A devilish grin crept onto his face as he met her heavily lined blue eyes and winked.

She grunted in disgust, Paisley was once the sitter for the boys and Gloria Parker's oldest daughter. Once upon a time, there had been rumors of Paisley's involvement in scandalous behavior. The stories became undeniable and spread across the high society quickly after several moving photographs were mysteriously sent to The Parkers as well as some of the parents of Paisley's clientele. Although it had been a good one couple of years since the incident, Paisley needless to say had become absent tee from several public functions and changed schools. The distributor of the photographs were conveniently never found, although Gloria had her suspicions, without proof she would never go against high ranking families with such.

"Still into modeling?" Montague continued as Flint playfully pantomimed photographing Gloria.

Gloria's skin began to glow as red as her hair at their indecency, she clinched her hands together and her knuckles went white.

"Oh, Parker. Keep your shirt on….or don't. I don't mind. We were just having a laugh." Flint said motioning to Montague to get up; it was time for them to be on their way. "Are the Superiors in?" he continued.

Gloria took her time answering, pretending to be busy straightening the papers Montague had set out of his way before sitting down. "No." She said under her breath

"Pardon?" Montague asked, pretending not to hear her.

"Not as of yet, Mr. Montague." She said clearly, dropping the papers back on her desk as her large sapphire eyes narrowed around him.

"Ah, yes. I do love to be timely for a business engagement, Gloria. " Flint reached down and took her hand in his, quickly leaning down and kissing it inappropriately, rubbing the spot gently with his thumb afterward. "It's always a…pleasure to be in the company of a Parker woman. "

With that the boys made their way past Gloria's desk and further down their highly guarded sector of the Ministry of Magic. The meeting place was a large room of infinity secrets and looked as such. The dark carpeted walls were lit only by intricate platinum scones that traced the whole room, there was a sitting area made up of brown leather couches and chairs with alabaster tables. Many of their classmates sat around in these, trying to look as sophisticated as the room itself. After the sitting room foyer, there were short marble stairs that led to the main room with a large glass table where they would actually sit down and discuss business. In this room is where many of the superiors met before the meeting. There was a bar in and grand black chairs that were as old and as the ministry itself.

The two were greeted by several of their classmates as they entered the room and coaxed into join them in their conversation. Flint obliged, looking forward to regaling the younger men of their encounter with the beautiful Gloria Parker. Montague merely nodded in their direction and continued onward toward the larger room. He noticed many eyes staring at him as he disappeared down the stairs. As Gloria stated, no superiors were yet in attendance--in fact he was the only one in the grand room, there was not even anyone there to tend bar. He reveled in the possibility of solitude, he had to get his mind around what he wanted to tell Angelina. He knew this was something that she wouldn't let go and the sooner he figured it out, the sooner he would be able to concentrate on keeping everything in its place. Everything was right on schedule, what was she thinking throwing a wrench in his plans like this? He made his way behind the bar and poured him a tumbler of sherry.

"Care to make that two?" he heard as someone took a stool in front of him. Charles Warrington must have finally gathered the gumption to take to the actual meeting room as he often did before meetings.

"Surely." Montague said dryly, pouring a second glass before topping off his own.

"One of those days, huh, Montague?" Warrington feigned conversation, flashing his sparkling smile and tossing his dark gold locks back as he laughed at his own comment. He was trying far too hard for Montague's liking.

"Spare me the small talk, Warrington. What do you need?" Montague began challenging his green eyes with Warrington's, he was not interested in surface conversation. This was Montague's territory, he didn't feel like sharing.

" Ah, never much for pleasantries when your gameface is on. Business is business. I've always like that about you, so do the superiors." Warrington chuckled as he took a giant gulp of his drink, inadvertently showing his nerves and coughing a little.

"Warrington."

"I am here to make a proposition. We can help each other move above the ranks of these so-called future members a lot quicker if we worked together. I am by no means saying that your work and reputation doesn't precede you as someone who can do this without my assistance but I can guarantee I will be a better second to you than Flint has been. Montague, I know he is a brother to you as well a housemate but this is business and frankly it has become more than clear that Flint isn't Silver material nor does he wish to prove himself otherwise. I mean, he takes a week off days prior to a huge networking function? I mean, anyone with true interest in this war would not go off –what did he call it, visiting his ill family —days before we make headway into this venture with the.." He looked around as if someone would be able to hear him above the inane conversation of their peers. "The wolves. I know you haven't asked me, but you are aware of who the best of the best are here. We beat out our classmates at Hogwarts, we made it through all the selection drafts, and even here today—we are clearly better than anything they expected to walk through those doors. Look at us, Greek gods would curse our stature. We should be honored, praised for standing above the rest as true reflections of Slytherin pride. What are we waiting for? Montague it's clear…"

"It's clear that you have a future in politics with that sharp tongue, Warrington. Your speech was well prepared but fell on death ears. You're right, I didn't ask you. I want nothing of working above where Dorgan puts me, much less with anyone other than Flint. I know it was a calculated risk to come to me the way you did. Commendable, truly."

Warrington tried to hide the rising shame in his face, Montague spoke again.

"However, I cannot be held accountable for the actions of Marcus Flint. This upcoming social event is one that will change the balance of this war. You know the prize at stake as well as the status bringing home a 'V' will bring us. I will work with you on this one, Warrington, but I will never be your partner, take me at my word that I will not stand in your way. Let's just let the better man win. Shall we?"

Montague smirked, as we made his way with his drink to the meeting table, starting a trend as others followed. He knew good and well hearing something like this would shake Warrington far harder than any threat he could have thrown his way. It was clear that the other recruits were getting scared, nervous at how serious things have gotten so very fast. Some of them just now realizing what Flint and he knew from the jump--This was not going to be some honorable and daring experience that would just end neatly with their acceptance as Death Eaters. Some of them would not survive this, tactics and actions were being used of the likes that were inconceivable for those whose only glimpses of the battlefield were through the stories of their fathers and grandfathers.

Warrington and Montague stood above the rest of the pack and no one questioned their ability to walk out of the Ministry at that moment and be a successful member of the organization as well as a threat, Montague especially. The buzz of his talents and aggressive mindplay preceded him. Just as he planned. He knew blending in would more than likely get him killed, standing out in a negative way would get him exposed, and the only way to keep what he's won this far as well as make it out was to go to the top—and have a hand in ripping it to shreds. Not enough to where it would personally be pointed back on him, but enough so that he wasn't just running away--- he would never get far enough. More than just staying under the radar---- he would never be able to breathe. The only form of freedom he was interested in was complete and udder, and the only way that was possible was for the Dark Lord and the agents of him to fall. Fail completely without repair or hope.

He knew that this was the wanted desire of thousands in the wizarding world, and he could care less about that. He could lie and become the poster boy for truth, righteousness, and decency—but again, no one ever accused him of being decent. He didn't want to be admired from the likes of proud Gryffs or troublesome smart-assed Ravenclaws, nor even be approached by pompous Huffles. If all went according to plan, Silver and its agents would succeed in becoming members of the Elite. Silver would be the downfall of the Death Eaters, the leaders' worst nightmares would come true and best of all it would be destroyed from the inside--from the legacies they wanted to be use as puppets, the ones they learned to trust with everything.

Unfortunately, ones like Warrington existed, so letter perfect of what it was to be a member. The cookie cutter example would rather cut his hand off right then and there than bring any shame to his family or the ministry. Montague chuckled aloud, poor misguided Warrington the perfect solider of an army he will never lead. The one and only position Warrington pined for day and night was the one that would restore his family name amongst the elite as well as provide a concrete future for himself as a public figure, the attention would suit him well. Unluckily for poor dear Charles the lone stumbling block and the biggest obstacle that would never be overcome was sitting right next to him. Montague held all the cards, every recruit knew it and even some army members already despised it.

There was nothing anyone could do about it at this point. Victory was so close he could taste it—he would have it all in a manner of months. All it would take would was hard-work, diligence, and compromise from his Angelina and then they'd be free of this stupid mistake. Marcus would be alive and able to party his youth away, his parents wouldn't be an issue, school would be an annoying memory, and he'd be able to disappear gradually—rarely to be thought of and too feared to be sought after.

All that was needed to be done was to botch the attacks on the Summer Parlor Social that night, make it seem as though the forces of evil weren't fully ready to be attacked—give the good guys, wherever they were, a glimpse of the weaknesses that laid within Silver and its commanding superiors: Dorgan, Malfoy, and Snape. Shake down the confidence of the pretentious arses in charge of the death sentence written for the members of Silver and make one of them out to be a traitor, they would crumble fast. Egos were too fragile to be messed with such a failure, especially in the face of this very important stage of incorporating the werewolves in the rise of the Dark Lord. Such a blatant breakdown in front of Fenrir Greyback would be none to pleasing, making this whole deal unstable. What took those drones years of collaboration to create would take him that day after weeks of intricate planning to undo.

"You look Smashing." Flint chuckled as Montague made his way up the stone stairwell to the outdoor courtyard of the Summer Social festival, as it was already in full swing. Unlike Flint, Montague always seemed it necessary to be fashionably late to any kind of social function. This was an opportunity for some of the more influential businesses to open their doors to the community and for the elite to flaunt in front of the have nots, in Montague's definition it was just the beginning of the end game.

" I was going for debonair." Montague chuckled as he took his friend in a firm handshake, "Damn."

"Well, try harder next time." Flint murmured, sighing and looking about. "This blows. When can we light this firecracker?"

"Patience." Montague said calmly.

"That's just a—a---, hello there." Flint trailed as his attention had drifted to the guests that had been revealed as the crowd began to part. Montague turned to see what his friend was looking at. A group of young reporters from the Daily Prophet oohing and ahhing as they scribbled away , and in the front of the pack was Alicia Spinnett. She was dressed in a light grey strapless with large red earrings, lovely and understated as usual. Just as Flint was going to comment, Oliver Wood rounded from out of nowhere carrying three drinks and handing one to Alicia and another to another young reporter they spoke to. Flint's eyes narrowed and waves of jealousy began to crash his conscious thought, Montague scoffed breaking him from his trance.

"Spinnett still, Flint? Well, I can say with no reservations that she is too good for that prat of a git, Oliver Wood—still, a slight upgrade from Weasley. Wood. Ugh, what I would give to practice curses on that—"

"Hey," Flint interrupted, not willing to let his friend finish, his feelings were muddled enough as is. He didn't want to add any unnecessary static, he couldn't tell if he was jealous because the two of them could actually be seen together and didn't have to worry about being discovered as a double agent or that no matter what he did, he would never be seen to be as good as Oliver Wood and maybe Alicia saw that too. "Weasley alert." he distracted.

Sure enough, the family Weasley, along with Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, and Hermoine Granger, made their way up the stone stairwell and into the busy square of stores and boutiques with doors wide open and filled with trinkets the family couldn't afford. Automatically, Flint's attention averted back to Alicia, maybe she would react sure enough, her eyes widen and she turned away from Wood and their coworker, trying hard to escape standing out in the open, only to be stopped by Wood. Flint knew he wouldn't have her hiding—she had no reason to, she did nothing wrong. He watched to make sure she was okay, she seemed to be doing better as she was focused on Wood and whatever witty comments the other bloke was making, at least she was laughing. Her eyes had widened and a genuine smile spread across her face as she handed her glass back to Wood and made her way behind the two. The crowd was blocking their view of who it was that had pleased her so, but as long as she was happy—Flint didn't care past that, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I think I am going to try and round up some grub, or at least a pint—interested? Flint insisted.

"Yeah, do that. " Montague nodded in appreciation. He was about to join Flint when, his feet seemed to become concreted into their place and the only thing he could do was lean on one of the support pillars. Alicia was hugging Angelina and without pause or reason, he could honestly not get over the fact he had never seen her look so amazing. She was dressed in a very short white silk dress that only had one strap with heavily elaborated detail and her hair was soft, in its flowing curls. Her lips were as red as Alicia's earrings and her smile was flawless. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt responsible for the rounded hips in which the dress hung so perfectly. Wood's eyes made its way to Angelina's—Montague felt no envy or anger, he knew that Angelina was his and the best that Wood would ever have was to become far more aware than be ever want to be of how much of Angelina belonged to him.

He openly stared at her, not caring if anyone noticed him, because who would blame him? He knew he wasn't the only one who had to notice that she was positively the most stunning thing there, not even the trinkets and gems in the stores could compare to her shine. He watched as she warmly welcomed a hug from Wood. He looked around to see if anyone else was so enamored by her completely and fully as he was. He didn't know if anyone noticed that she was about three inches taller than she usually was or that, or her hair was parted differently, or that although he couldn't hear what she was saying—he could guarantee whatever it may be, it was exactly what Alicia needed to hear at that time. He felt more elite and highly honored for being privileged to this kind of knowledge than he ever did knowing any Slythiern secrets or Dark Lord intel. He knew who she really was and what that meant, all that mattered to him is that he would never have to live without feeling how he felt right at that moment—which was one half of something magnificent.

Right then and there he made a choice that slightly deviated from his plan at hand—but not enough to effect the outcome. He was put on the spot last night in bed to make a decision, to commit the way she felt she had or to dump her civilly. He never really considered letting her go—that made no sense whatsoever. She was the pinnacle, there was no one who could rank any higher. He had already received the gold medal and the race hadn't started yet. All he had to do was reinsure that he was good for it, and he was. He really was. He couldn't quite explain the felling that the realization that he wasn't going to ever go without her again exuded on him. He felt the force of urgency guide his feet into one of the shops as he clearly and decisively knew what he had to do.


	23. Chapter 23

"You look …..I'm sorry, Johnson, I cannot find words. They would fail you anyways." Wood chuckled as he pulled her in tight, inhaling deeply. "My god, I didn't believe it was possible for you to get anymore beautiful. I was wrong."

"Oliver," Angelina began, "It's about time I've seen you, in my dreams doesn't count! I missed you so much! We have some catching up to do."

Oliver just nodded, living up to his earlier statement of not being able to find words.

"Yes, and might I beg to join you? I cannot even begin to pretend I am alright with the possibility of running into the old gang alone. I know I sound like a coward, but I just want to cover the party story and have fun. Nothing else. No dramatics here today." Alicia pleaded her case.

"Ummm Sure," Wood shrugged, trying to keep the smile plastered on his face, he desperately wanted to talk to Angelina alone, but he understood the need in Alicia's plight, "Safety in numbers, bring sexypants over there—the four of us will look quite paired up and less welcoming for guest crashers. Would you like to grab a spot to drink before the street performers show begins tonight?"

"Great, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Wood, always the lifesaver." Alicia smirked, grabbing the arm of their coworker, Oz, without even consulting to make sure he wanted to join them.

Inside the trendy but small sandwich and tea shop was very hectic, Oz and Wood went to order while Alicia took Angelina by the arm and found a table in the front,

"So what is going on with you and Wood?" Alicia inquired.

"Boy, that was as subtle as a chainsaw---- Nothing." Angelina lied quickly.

"Bullsquat to that, I know you quite well Johnson, plus I dig up dirt for a living now. You two were attached by the hip at Hogwarts and you use to owl daily this break. He's been back in town for days now and it wasn't a priority for the two of you to literally talk an ear off? I don't buy it. Something was said, or done , or changed. What could have possibly come between you two?"

"I have just been busy and he's been traveling, he starts training for Puddlemere United soon, I know. We will have time to get back to hopefully where we left off. I love Wood, I do. He's my best guy mate and pretty much always will be."

"Then what is it? If he means that much, and it is more than obvious you mean that and more to him, why did you guys stop being so disgustingly cute?" Alicia chuckled.

Angelina couldn't help but laugh out loud at this description. Her laughter was drowned out by the laughter of a group of people and she automatically regretted having a table in the front. Lee and Fred.

"Oh…….damn." Angelina, sighed not being able to filter herself.

Lee exclaimed, "GIRLS! I missed you so much." Sitting right down and pecking Alicia on the cheek,

"You both look downright edible as usual. Alicia, you ghost, it's about time we see you! I was a night and a day away from sending out search and rescue."

"'ello Angie. You look even more shaggable. My, my summer sun has done you well, yeah?" Fred winked.

"Nice to see you again, fellas." Alicia said, genuinely. Hearing this put a smile on Lee's face.

" 'licia I need you back around, hanging out with the three of those yahoos—no one is there to tell me what's a bad idea before I do it. You were always the brains and reason of this outfit, I want you back!"

"Lee, we have about three weeks till Hogwarts, man. I think you can hold it together. How are you, Spinnett? Long time no see, Love." Fred asked lowering his head a bit.

"Well whose fault is that?" Alicia scoffed, uncharacteristically blunt. "Are you kidding me with this? Could we not start in on that?"

"Oy, Spinnett! Cool it. What about the rest of this then, eh? What are we suppose to do? Wait for you guys to get over yourselves?" Fred asked leaning on the table.

"I didn't do this, Fred. I am not doing anything. I haven't done anything. I go to work, study, repeat. I'm not out scoring on my best friend's exes! So please, next time you feel the need to point fingers practice on that bloke you share a room with and that tart I use to!"

The three friends stared at Alicia, open mouthed and shocked. She couldn't even believe she said those things. Wow.

"You mean to say you don't plan on living with Katie next year? When were you going to share this with me?" Angelina asked quietly.

"Yeah, well I didn't know till right then either. Ange, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry. I know maybe I didn't plan on first loves lasting forever, but I sure as hell didn't plan on my girl hooking up with my George. What am I suppose to do? Thank them for being honest? Wish them well because at least he broke it off with me first? Let me be perfectly clear, I am not being an arse. Fred, imagine if it were you; I know for a fact you wouldn't take it well. You would've gone bonkers on'em both. All I did was remove myself from the situation. Give me my space, Weasley if you want any chance of some sort of sense of normality. I miss you guys immensely, I want us back—I do. I just cannot do it right now."

"Well…..that settles that." Lee broke the moments of awkward silence that followed Alicia's explosion. "I get it, 'licia. I do. Its not like Katie isn't sorry though, you and Ange are all she can manage to talk about and to tell you the truth, the two of'em aren't exclusive. They just like to be able to have the option to not hide the fact that they do find each other attractive that way. She never wanted to hurt you, nor did he. If that was their intention, best mate or not, I wouldn't be standing beside him on this one. All he wants is some sort of normalcy. Come on, Spinnett, I know you are already being the bigger person on this one. Just take one more extra. They both love you, we all do."

Alicia nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder sighing, she honestly understood exactly where Lee was coming from. He was right in some ways, in fact he said almost everything she would have if she was in his place. She felt her guard begin to release a bit.

"Umm..and the quicker you can make your decision one way or another the better." Fred added motioning toward the door as Katie and George entered the shoppe. "I swear, we had no idea they even saw us come in,doll."

"Ali! " George exclaimed, pleasantly shocked. "Alicia. Alicia, how are you? Hey Angelina….Wow, Angelina. "

"As I live and breathe, Alicia Anne!" Katie said, smile broad across her face. Dressed in a red strapless and gray pearls, almost the same has Alicia but inverted colors. Alicia had to laugh at the comparison. The two had always been quite alike, yet so different. Leave it to Katie to go for red. Always the center of attention. "Say something, hun." Katie continued, not completely approaching the table.

"Katie." Alicia replied, coldly.

"Well, you look beautiful." Katie continued, "Look at us, we are almost samesies. We always use to do that. God, I've missed you girl!"

"George." Alicia said, over Katie's faint attempt of small talk as she felt her temper rise. "Your brother and your friend here were just going on about Hogwarts in a few weeks. They're concerned that it might be a little awkward. Do you know why it might be awkward? Any reason why they would think things would be tense?"

"Ali, please. I am so sorry." George sighed, placing a hand on hers.

"Sorry you are boning my friend?" Alicia scoffed, slapping his hand away. She couldn't deal with being under his touch.

"ALICIA!" Angelina objected.

"What? They probably are! You know, I lied earlier. Maybe I am ready for the dramatics, get it all out now. If you all are so worried with how things at school are going to be, c'mon then let's do this." Alicia said aggressively, as Oz and Wood returned to the table.

"Hey…..Everybody." Oz greeted slowly. Placing his orders on the table then adjusting his tie, uncomfortably. "So….How goes it?"

Wood intervened quickly, placing the drinks down, " Hey Folks, this is our friend Oz. Oz works at the Prophet with the girls."

"So you are out gallivanting with this pretty boy and I am getting a bad rap? Ali, I didn't want to hurt you but we were through even before we got on the train last semester. At least I was honest with you, You didn't catch me out double dating with Don Juan and---" George said, growing heated.

"Let me stop you there, Weasley, before you make a bigger fool of yourself than usual. This is Oz, Alicia and Angelina's supervisor, a.k.a boss, from the Prophet. He was an intern two summers ago." Oliver continued, taking his friend by the shoulder and pointing out each of the new faces, "Oz, my man, this is Alicia's ex boyfriend, George. His twin, Fred, and their friend Lee. The lady in red is, Katie Bell, Alicia's other best friend, bunkmate at school, and as of now George's –let me take this time here to reiterate that George is Alicia's ex—she is now George's current girlfriend, or something of the nature. That about right?" he concluded turning to Angelina.

"Sums it up."Angelina sighed, pushing some hair behind her ear nervously.

"Ooh, and all of them were thick as thieves back at the school," Wood continued, getting riled up a bit more than he expected, " All of them are on the Gryffindor quidditch team and all of them are worried that they will never be the same because of this mess. Alicia is healing all too slowly for everyone but Angelina's liking. Angelina will inevitable be stuck in the middle and what the four of those young whippersnappers don't realize is that if put in a corner, she will choose Alicia. Hands down."

"Shut up, Wood." Fred stammered, as he watched the face of his twin fall and eyes water.

"But in the long run, Oz, they will all regret wasting so much time focusing on what they cannot change and not changing what they could have. They have one last year all together in one place—you'd think they'd find a way not to muck it up."

"Ah, I see." Oz said running a hand through his auburn and copper crop,feeling no less awkward than he was before. " Ladies, if you would rather we excuse you to…handle any delicate situations, we understand completely ,if not, might I suggest we take our tea and go so that we might catch a prime spot for the performers at sundown?"

"We aren't finished here!" Fred disputed, " Are we all going to be okay?"

"We are finished here, Fred. Oz, we would love to join the two of you—wait for us outside, won't you?"

"Of course, nice to…meet….hear all about you. I am sure we will run into each other again." Oz said, bowing slightly and picking up their purchases. "On more of a reconciled occasion I hope."

" Cheers." Wood said ,dryly to the crew as he gave one nod and left.

"Uggh, and I use to have naughty time devoted to that bloke." Katie scoffed. "He's such a---such a---, yeah nevermind, who am I kidding? Jerk or no jerk, he is gorgeous. That goes double for the new guy."

"Katie!" George exclaimed, stifling a laugh. "I'm sitting right here, dork!"

"I'm aware." Katie giggled, tossing her hair to the side.

"OKAY, and on that note I hope you all enjoy your evening. C'mon we all managed to get invited some way or another to this swarray, let's try to salvage the evening—shall we?" Angelina suggested.

"No dice. I want 'us' back." Fred sighed, "I mean it. Ange. It's been hell only seeing you once this summer—and when I do see you again your goons ruin our time together? Alicia, we need you. We aren't us without you. That prick was right about something, we will regret letting this curse us, I am not gonna let that happen. To hell with letting things go." he paused and threw Angelina a look, " We are friggin Gryffindor champions, for christ sakes—we gonna break ourselves up? I think not."

"Nice speech, Fred, but I am stickin' to my guns on this one, I'm so—just----not gonna go there. So back off--." With that she exploded out of her seat, toward the door. After a few moments of silence, George knocked his chair backwards bolting toward the door,calling after Alicia. Katie began to follow but Angelina took her by the forearm,

"No."

"No ?" Katie scoffed raising an eyebrow

"Absolutely not." Angelina commanded. "I love you like a sister, Katie, but Wood was right. This was selfish of you and I'm with Alicia on this one. I want us all to be back to our crew just as much as

anyone, but ganging up on Alicia isn't going to make it happen. She was devastated, mostly embarrassed, let her vent—when does Alicia ever let it out? She deserves to—we owe her at least that." Angelina's voice began to trail off as she caught a glimpse of Montague exiting one of the stores across the street of the busy market square. As much as she wanted to stay and sort things out or even keep her word to Wood and meet them outside—she knew Alicia was in good hands, and she knew entertaining the idea of staying away from Mont was foolworthy.

* * *

"Alicia!" George bellowed, making his way through the crowd. He could see her petite stature from behind fighting to cut through the crowd, Oz and Wood were quite far ahead of her and George knew if she made it to the likes of them before he could reach her it would be too late.

"ALICIA!" He yelled again, she turned ever so slightly without stopping and George all but knocked over the few remaining people in between them as he reached out and took her by the arm, jerking her into his arms, "Alicia, listen!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, WEASLEY!" She squirmed under his grasp.

"Not till you hear me. I am sorry, I am not who you wanted me to be--"

"Oh so this is my fault? Really, you are going to go with the 'I did this to myself argument'? I didn't do this you --"

"Alicia! Shut up, please." George said, dragging her off the busy pathway toward an alley.

"George--" Alicia began twisting her arm out of his hands as he placed her in between the wall and himself.

"Hit me!" He began, pressing his hands on either side of her against the stone walls "Punch me, kick me in the nads, but don't take this out on them—I ruined us, I did. I was never enough for you, I saw and accepted that way before you did. You need someone who is more like you. I am not that guy, I wanted to be—I tired to be. I wasn't him. You cannot make yourself something you are not and you wouldn't have wanted me to do that either. We are better as friends, we had great times as more—but we will have better times trying not to fix each other. Alicia, I will always love you. Always have."

Alicia grunted during his pause, trying not to look him in the eye. She didn't want him to know that his words had already gotten to her. "Do you love her?" she heard herself ask.

"Yes. I love her. I love Angelina. I love Lee. I love my Ma and sometimes Fred."

"You know what I mean." Alicia said pushing him away slightly.

"I haven't slept with Katie and I don't tend to." He confirmed, softly.

"Gah, I cannot believe you thought that was going to be okay. Katie? Really?"

"Katie is fun, she's beautiful and she needed someone to show here that. Dean and her were over, so were we. Things happened. You weren't the cause of'em to happen.... but you definitely got the worst of it and if I could change that I would. I can't Ali. I cannot change any of it , I can only tell you that I love you. I want my friend back, and if you want nothing to do with me then I suggest you practice running cause I am only giving you three more weeks and then I will be everywhere you are. Katie too. We aren't giving up that easy."

"Well learn to take no for an answer, I know that is something you don't have to do often with Katie---"

"HEY!" George protested, placing a hand on her face and guiding it to look him in the eye. She rested against his palm before shaking her head and pushing it away. This was wrong.

"George, my problem was--is--- I can't separate loving you and being in love with you. Seeing you get jealous over silly things like me having a tea with Wood and Oz doesn't make it better, it gives me hope that maybe all this was just a bad dream—I was close to being over you. I was right there. Let me try to get there without you being around and reminding me why I fell for you in the first place. If you can give me that, I can give you a reunited group. Swear it, I don't want to feel this way about Katie. "

"YES! That's my girl." George sighed in releif.

"Not helping."

"Sorry." George laughed lightly.

" Don't worry about it." Alicia laughed back, wiping away a tear.

"Hey" He said awkwardly, realizing he still had her trapped between him and the wall. " Would I be a jerk to ask for a hug..or something? Summer has been truly awful thinkin' I killed the group. I just—Katie is great, but she is no you and I know that is super selfish of me to say right after you were kind and said all that awesome stuff but...I am not with her the same way I was with you and I think it was a terrible mistake tryin' to believe I could be. THERE. I said it. I admit, I rushed into another relationship and stupidly at that cause now I might have ruined it with two of the best girls I've ever known."

"George," Alicia began suddenly remembering that he never did know to stop while he was ahead.

" Don't say anything you will regret. Please? Turn back around, have tea with the gang and next time I'll see you, let's hope he can have this whole thing behind us, yeah?"

"Katie's gonna hate me when I break it off with her-- technically, it was just talking and a heavy snog session or two. That's all. I am pretty sure she felt the same way, she doesn't know that I know she finds me to be a tad boring. Which is silly cause I am awesome."

"George, it is not okay that we are having this conversation right now."

"Ugh,boundaries really?" George objected.

"We are going to have to have them for a little while."

"I don't want boundaries with you." George scoffed, shaking his head back and forth vigorously. " Let me confess, if I knew that there was a chance that we couldn't be best friends...I would have never broken up with you in the first place. I would have waited till.."

"Till we hated each other? Who knows, you probably did the right thing ending it when you did but never for how you did it. I can't be that person you tell everything to right now,cause all I can think to do is the girlfriend thing. Again, let me tell you—I cannot separate the two right now. The train back to Hogwarts and everyday after that will be a lot better and more like old times if we can just not do this now! Space, George, let's have some breathing room and by the time we see each other again....I am sure we will be more than ready."

"Right, thanks Ali." He said pulling her into a hug slightly against her will. "You really do look amazing. You are the best." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then eased his way back into the crowd.

"Right!" Alicia sighed as she watched him disappear, "The best yet still not good enough." She grunted.

"I thought he'd never leave!" A voice came from behind, she shrieked and all but jumped out of her skin.


	24. Chapter 24

" Relax Spinnett." Flint said, sipping out of his flask and emerging from the depths of the alley.

"Ugh, keeping tabs on me?" Alicia said annoyed, yanking the flask from his hands and taking a huge gulp.

"Not at all." chuckled Flint, smiling down at her as she coughed and gagged, yet took another nip anyway.

"I was more so keeping tabs on this tavern you decided to have your lovers' quarrel outside. Slow down on that firewhiskey. You are not a drinker."

" Well, now I am. I am tired of being a ton of "not" things. I am not mean enough to stay mad at George, I'm not in love with George anymore, I am not crazy enough to be as cool as Katie, I am not--"

"You are not seriously comparing yourself to Katie Bell are you?" Flint scoffed, then looked around to make sure no one was witnessing this exchange of words. "You are no Katie. Katie is sixteen, you gave up on being that age long before you actually were. That's the thing about people like us. It is pointless to fault kids our age for being kids just cause we don't have the option of being like them. Deep down would we want to be? I love my job. You think Katie could do what you do? Maybe in four or so years." He paused to take a nip then passed it back to Alicia, " She messed up. So what? I can guarantee that she is going to mess up again, probably not trip in the same ditch but she will fall again—it will be a mess all the same. I will give Katie this, she always owns up to it. You on the other hand..."

"What?!?!?"

"You gonna stand here and tell me that you cannot relate to Katie's 'problem'?" Flint whispered harshly.

Alicia just sighed and shook her head, she couldn't figure where Marcus Flint was going with this. She usually could see things from all sides. She was good at that, not being made her feel uneasy.

"Let's see, Katie was falling for her a bloke after she busted up from her mate, a bloke that happened to be a friend's boy toy. As far as I see it, you have fallen for your best friend's 'boy toy'." Flint scoffed at this, feeling that jealousy roll up on him again. " Wood might be blind, but I am not."

"Flint, I do not know what you are talking about. You have only known me for a short while, you and Wood have been sworn enemies up until a few months ago so I think--"

"Stop thinking, woman! That's your problem, you can think yourself outta of a lot. I've known you for years, Alicia. We've spend like nine months out of the twelve at that damn school for almost seven years. I know that you just started to talk to Wood right before school let out and that was only cause he was after getting closer to Angelina. So, technically, you want someone who in one form or another belongs to your best friend. Just. Like. Katie." Flint whispered the last line.

"Wood and I are friends. Team members. Order recruits. Gryffindors." She defended, flustered.

"You want him. Admit it." Flint said, invading her personally space as he traced her body with his eyes. She stared at him until his eyes arose to meet hers, she hated being told how she felt and what she knew but she wouldn't deny his words or his gaze. Flint chuckled at her, even more intrigued that she refused him a reaction. He smirked, taking the flask into his hand and raising it to her lips til she drank.

"Admit it." He continued. He held her eyes, until she had to respond.

"I am sick to death of talking about me!" Alicia shook out of the trance, putting some space in between them and pulling out her standard issued self-inking quill and parchment, " I just want it to go away! Since when are you an authority for love advice? The man that can never have enough! All I want to do is cover this party story and--"

"Hey!" Flint interrupted taking notice of her quill, he snatched out of her hands and examining it carefully, forgetting his previous mindset completely "Where'd ya get this?"

"These lovely donations are from your humble superiors of the Department of Assignment and Placement of the Ministry of--"

"Do you know what this is?!?" He said pointing out an intricate marking on the side. "Its the letterhead symbol we use for Silver. Its on ev'ry encrypted message. It holds in the—OH MY GOD!"

"What? What is it, Flint?" Alicia gasped.

"What better way to have fear strike the hearts of the whole wizarding world than to take out the ones that would warn and inform the public? Look, we are so damn arrogant we put or name on it. Who would think the ones responsible for supporting the press would be the ones destroying them? Gah, that's bloody brilliant."

"Flint, you are scaring me. What are you saying?"

"I am saying, that there is a spell put on this-or something, there has to be. That is what this emblem means. It entraps the incantations put on it. If I had to guess, it not only writes down what you want before you but records it somewhere else too—wait, you know how this was suppose to be some sort of

business function some being deal ? Silver is going to cause a riot, you know chaos and what have you, the general unhinging of any confidences one might hold that good could conquer evil—we are not to kill, but to keep from those of honor being harmed and if someone tries to play hero they would will be dealt with accordingly." Alicia grimaced at these words, still putting the pieces he spoke together just as he was. Flint continued.

" Dorgan was getting that place that Wood and I staked out ready for something...It all has to tie together somehow, everything in Silver does. I wish I could put two and two together fast enough." Flint grunted, putting both hands on his head, "It is a big deal I know, I just missed so many damn meetings..gah, think Marcus, think...ummm,I know that we are dealin' with dangerous folks, I know that we had to practice reversal and defensive spells. I just—Its going to be bad, whatever it is."

With that, Flint yanked the item from her grasp and broke Alicia's quill.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? That is my quill!"

"Calm down, I will buy you another later, one that is not cursed,hexed, or—a double agent—or a -- ITS A SOMETHING BAD! It has to be, its going to do somethin' to all of yous who ever wrote anything investigating us. If I am wrong, I don't care, I would rather be safe than sorry, we haven't done anythin' remotely diabolical in Silver yet and they have been hypin' this event up for weeks now. We are probably going to sacrifice you to the cause, the reporters will be a message to the world. " Flint professed grabbing her by the shoulders, "Damn it, Spinnett get the hell out of here it is almost sundown. That's when our shit starts going down. I cannot have you here knowing you are more than likely one of the targets."

"We gotta find Wood, even if you are wrong he needs to know. I don't think you are though. I can't believe I didn't see anything suspicious about the ministry providing us with anything."

"Don't fault yourself." Flint scoffed.

With that, Flint intertwined Alicia's hand in his and went searching for Wood. He ignored the glares from onlookers, perplexed by the fact he was hand in hand with a Gryffindor. Wood couldn't have gotten far,

" WOOD!" Flint yelled over the high brow crowd, not caring at the moment what attention he drew

from these snobs.

"Wood!" Alicia joined in, "Flint, he's up there!"

Flint fought his way through the crowd, making a way for Alicia close behind him. Oliver Wood was in the middle of an animated conversation with Oz and turned to see Flint dragging Alicia behind him. He was caught off guard to see the two together in public, in a perfect world this would be completely fine but the problem was that they were far from a perfect world, this was dangerous and would just draw unwanted attention and suspicion. He couldn't understand why they would risk it,

"What is going on!?!?!?!" Wood exploded, rocketing past Oz and in between the two.

"Wood, Flint might be on to something. Look!" Alicia said, handing him the shards left of her quill.

"You recognize that symbol, yeah?" Flint asked breathlessly,

"Silas. This was on the door of that place Silas Dorgan---" Wood answered shaking his head, he didn't understand what was going on yet.

"Silver! Silver gave these to the Prophet months ago. Had the young, gopher reporters out on the field writin' with'em, probably for just as long as the riots for tonight have been planned. I don't know what the hell it does, or why we did it but everythin' done in that organization is done with a meaning. It always ties together and if I had to bet anything-- The reporters will be a target tonight, what better to shake the confidence of the people than taking away their many source of information?" Flint explained his conspiracy theory quickly.

"It makes sense, so obvious that we didn't see it. These quills could be hexed, they could be used to spy on us or manipulate anything we write, they could.." Alicia defended Flint's explanation.

"I believe you, the problem is that all of you Prophet kids have separated in the festival, how can we get a message to them all....ANGELINA!" Wood began calmly before the remembering Angelina's place in the all.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! Alicia, what's going on? This sounds like it could be dangerous. Is this about Death Eaters? What riots are you talkin' bout, are they bloody here?" Oz busted into the conversation but it was too late, Wood's mind was else where. Oz knowing about their secrets was the least of his concern.

The sun had set and as if on cue a blazing dark mark illuminated the sky and blood cruddling shrills were heard. Alicia spun around as pillars of smoke polluted the twilight sky. She fought to catch her breath as everything seemed to be turning into a nightmare. She placed a hand over her heart as she feared it would burst out of her chest otherwise. They began to be pushed and shoved, as panic struck the witches and wizards of the festival, fire broke out in store windows while howls cut through the night air from what seemed to be all sides. Her knees began to buckle, her body literally began shutting down as the fear swept over her. She hated that she had been so emotionally drained she could not respond rationally to the threats around her.

She began to attempt gathering herself, her eyes stopped sweeping over the scattering masses because from across the crowd she had caught the attention of one contorted metal mask of a Death Eater staring upon her pridefully. Her jaw dropped and she tried desperately to pull her sights away from the glare the reflection of the fires had upon his mask but it only seemed to deepen the gaze this murderous fiend had on her. Despite the distance between them and the many bodies of frightened wizards, this one devil seemed to have his sights set. He began to make his way over, shoving and stunning all in his way before her. Alicia could only mouth the words of protest that lodged themselves in her throat. Just then, it seemed a man wishing to protect his family took the hooded figure from behind just to be struck down by man spells from sources unseen. More howls filled the air and the ground shook even more than before, rendering her unbalanced. The square seemed to be surrounded. Alicia's sight was blurred from the familiar tears she knew earlier that day, now forced out of her in fear. She felt hands yank her back into consciousness and the desire to breath once again returned. Flint took her by the back of the neck and buried her head into his chest—inhaling his scent of tobacco and leather, she though her arms around his waist and slammed her eyes shut. This was far too much.

" WEREWOLVES ! Where is Angelina?!?! She has one of those quills...we gotta find her. Flint, get Alicia the hell out of here then come back here and help me! OZ! Oz, you must destroy that--" Wood's commands were cut off by a loud cracking noise and a gust of wind, "OZ!!!"

The three looked around frantically, Oz was gone.

"It's a fucking portkey!" Flint screamed, shaking Alicia unintentionally.

"OZ!" Alicia screamed knowing it was futile, and leaving the safety of her solace temporarily.

"Flint, get her the hell out of here. I'm gonna try to find--"

"Wood, if Oz's was a portkey so was hers. Angelina is gone! I know you don't want to hear it man but it is true." Flint informed powerfully, turning Wood by the shoulder.

"NO! Shut the hell up!" Wood bellowed over the crowd's screams and taking Flint by the collar, "GO! Get Alicia out of here!" He directed, pushing her back into Flint's open arms. I will save Ange on my own if I have to damn it."


	25. Chapter 25

"That is some serious purchase you made here, Mr. Montague." The shopkeep commented wearily to Montague as he finalized the wrapping of Montague's package.

" No need for conversation, I've already bought. I want it. I knew it as soon as I saw it and as far as commenting on the concern of my age in reference to the severity of the buy, I more than don't want to hear it."

"Son, I hear you. I am not trying to invade your privacy."

"Well then," Montague sighed, pulling his timepiece from his coat pocket pocket and initialing the note attached to the package, "Good for you. Don't forget, exactly five months from this date delivered to this address. Good day,sir."

"Good day to you, and--"

"Don't. Don't say it." Montague warned as he made his way to the door quickly, time had begun to get away from him. He made it outside the store just in time to see every wizarding constable and shopkeep check there pocketwatches as they began to alternate in glowing green then black. Surely, some of them would pick up on the oddity of this as a warning. Some would see it as a prank and others would not want to risk having any their precious goods in danger and head for the hills. One of the many obstacles he had set was complete, tonight was going better than planned—even if he had to deviate from the plan a bit. In another half hour, doors would start to slam and seal those inside without a means of exit—but more importantly those outside without means of entrance. Montague took a huge breath in and looked around, spotting Silver members trying to look inconspicuous as they awaited sunset, when the wolves would be released to terrorize the unlucky ones in the outdoor square.

As far as he knew, he and his counterparts would be used to set fires, distract authorities, and all in all make sure that the real Death Eaters were not detained. They would be showing their masked faces within the hour, he was very ahead of schedule. Just as he was congratulating himself for yet again rising to the occasion he realized he was being watched. His attention immediately switched from surveillance to the figure outside of the tea shop across the street, the set of eyes he felt on him were those of Angelina Johnson.

He felt the tension in his shoulders release and tried to suppress the smile he felt spreading across his face. Angelina's face remained straight she was concentrating hard, she made her way toward him and for the second time that day he felt his feet become concreted in that spot. He watched her maneuver through the people as gracefully as possible. She didn't stop when she was within range of him, instead she brushed past him letting her hands lay on his chest a little longer than need be and pulling his coat toward the direction she was moving—her subtle way to signal him to follow her. He picked up the message loud and clear. He let her get a few feet in front of him before trailing her. She twisted her way between window-shoppers for a bit before gliding up the steps to a bed and breakfast, there was no even beginning to hide the smile on his face this time.

He stopped where he stood, giving it plenty of time to look casual and unplanned. He headed toward the back entrance of the building and finagled his way past the door and its locks. The owners seemed to be hosting some open house party or something of the sort, he slid passed their entertaining in the parlor and toward the stairs facing the front of the home there he found his first clue, a gold high heel shoe. He picked it up and eased up the stairs , succeeding at not creaking on his way up. Once at the top he glanced around for his next sign and there it was-- three doors down just pass a huge black china cabinet there was the other high heel hanging from the knob. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to the door removing the shoe and entering,

"Lost something?" he asked, as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"I knew the right person would find it." She sighed, she had made herself quite comfortable in the center of the huge quilt covered bed. "I'm sorry , I could not help myself. You look spectacular. I tried to stay away, but these few days went by like weeks." She started to make her way toward the edge of the bed, which he knew could not be an easy feat in a dress that clung like that but she made it look good. He chuckled as he removed his coat jacket and began to unbutton his sleeves.

"Did I mention how amazing you look, I almost lost my cool when I saw you. It took all my will power not to run across and plow over anybody in the way. I didn't believe it was possible to be more attracted to you—then you pull out a suit like this and I am struggling to breathe.."She praised.

Montague laughed as he set both arms on either side of her and leaned down onto the bed, " My god, woman, you have good taste. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"On the contrary I am sure you are the one that has seduced me." She argued playfully letting her fingers trail his black tie that set on his black on black suit. "You aren't cross at me? I know you should be, you told me to have grabbed Alicia and head back to work by now . I admit, you are better than me, I can't stay away from you."

"No." Montague exhaled, easing her down on her back as he laid next to her, "No explanation needed. I am glad you are here, I think I needed to see you."

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned as she rested her hands on his face, "You look pained." He usually would be at least a little mad at her for ignoring his wishes. Up close she could see the strain on his face.

" I never wanted it to be this way. I would never hurt you." Montague sighed, resting his forehead on hers.

"You are my lover, I wouldn't change that.", Angelina sighed, not knowing what was going on and taking the opportunity just to say whatever was on her mind. " I accept the fact that we can't be public, we would be shunned and it would literally be dangerous at school. I get that. Don't you ever feel bad for me. I am here, I am not going to leave. I have what I need and this might not be the ideal situation but I have something better than ideal. I have you and that's all that matters, I am willing to adapt my life because as far as I am concerned you are my life now, when you hurt I hurt—I know you would never hurt me."

"We got enough practice of that at the end of term," Montague scoffed, referring to their brief break up, "I know we can make this incognito thing work." He sighed placing a gentle kiss on her jawline then moving toward her lips, she pulled away slightly and turned over to face him .

"What's wrong? You are pulling away. That's not like you, it's snogging. Snogging is your favorite." Montague questioned.

"What you said.."Angelina smiled placing her hands on the side of his face, " You aren't going to chuck me after the summer and--"

"And if you thought I would then you don't know me half as well you might should." He sighed.

"I knew. I just need to hear it sometimes, I meant everything that I said that night,I am here for as long as you'll have me I know eventually you'll tell me what it is that furrows your brow, sir. You are so young and you look as if you have the world on your shoulders. You don't have to walk alone anymore, I am here. I never want to see you pained, I know how I feel and I know that I am not going to let that go."

Montague sighed, taking it all in. The room was filling with the glowing orange light of the late sun and the gold of her dress caught it and gleamed against her brown skin. The white of the dress was radiating and the contrast of black on black suit was a bold one, the metaphor was not lost on him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, exhaling deeply. Her hair creating the softest pillow.

"Angelina, you are mine. No one else's. I am not going to let that change. We are better than that. Just be patient and I am letting you know now that it will pay off. This is you and me, no matter what happens—know that. "

He felt Angelina tilt her head to the side to look down at him questioning,

"You already know, any question you can conceive—you can answer. You know me, woman, and I you. Since when does anything else matters?" He continued, not being able to form the words that he so desperately wanted to let out, somewhere deep within he wanted to believe that she could handle the truth but he had no intention of testing the waters and coming out wrong on this one.

"It doesn't." She answered quickly, "but...what are you talking about I already have the answers?

"Damn right." he inhaled as he decorated her collarbone with kisses and ignoring her last question. "Remember that we are all that matters."He pulled her in closer, letting her question go unanswered. He knew that she just needed to get it all off of her chest, saying what she already knew that he was aware of.

"You know this is the first time you've just sat and listened without interrupting me with with some warning to my tits or ability to walk the next day." She laughed.

"Hey, just because they have the night off doesn't mean I have forgotten about them." He said running his hands down her body and rising to lay on top of her. "They know daddy's coming home."

"Not so fast, I think it will be I who will be seducing you." Angelina scolded placing her hands on his chest.

"Is that so?" Montague said, fisting her hair playfully and pulling her in a passionate kiss.

"I would say so." She said, placing both hands on his shoulders and pushing him over to his back , pinning him down, "Just submit." She commanded leaning over and biting his bottom lip and invading his mouth.

"Gladly." He chuckled between kisses.

He placed one hand on her back and pressed her onto his body while he pulled one of her legs higher,straddling him. He kneaded the bare skin of her thigh as her hands began to unbuckle his belt blindly.

"This is not the place for this, and yet...yet home is too far away to continue this." She said against his mouth, allowing her hands to do what they will and smiling at his moans.

Montague shot up, all but knocking her on her back , "Speaking of .." he said, securing his pants and taking his watch in his hand, "Get out of here, go grab Spinnett and..."

"Alex, we were doing so well..." She moaned.

"I am not negotiating with you, Angelina, get your girl and go....you should have gone an hour ago."

"I don't want to I want to stay with you." She argued aggressively trying to pull him back into the bed.

"Please." Montague said softer,still riddled with concern. "Don't do this. Not now."

"Mont, don't shut back down on me. I love you and I think you lo--"

"No! Stop that! I am not shutting down, I swear to you. Get the hell out of here now."

"NO!" Angelina said, "What's going on you look scared."

Just then , terrified screams could be heard from outside and the building shook from an explosion a few doors down. She all but jumped from the bed into his arms as he made his way to the windows, carrying her with him and cradling her to his body.

"Shit! Its too late." Montague sighed, he never wanted it to go down like this.

"What?!?!"Angelina exclaimed as she tried to take in all the chaos that was going on just below before she noticed the mark in the sky and screamed herself. She broke free from Montague and slapped him making her way back to the bed and putting her heels on. The sting of the blow didn't hurt him half as much as the look in her eyes.

"You knew about this? You..these people are in danger, you...YOU LIED TO ME! You said you weren't one of them, You made me believe you—made me love you. What was this? What was I some sort of joke for you?"

"ANGELINA, stop you don't believe that--"

"Shut up ,don't talk to me—my friends are down there." She fought the instinct to be near him in her fear,she was literally distraught and needed to get keep him away.

"We can have this fight later, you don't understand—I was going to explain it all when the time was right—this wasn't the way it was suppose to happen." Montague exclaimed, as she was trying to push her way further away from him. Tears streaming down her face.

She put both her hands on her head, she was so confused. His stomach was in knots and every ounce of composure was on the verge of abandoning him. He felt anger fuel his body, all he needed was her to understand. He just wished she would shut up and listen—she was not innocent in all this, if she would have gone when he told her to she would never of had to find out this way. He could have presented it to her differently—shown her all the things he did for the two of them. This was happening too soon, today was not the day to split his attention if ever they were to be free she needed to back off so he could do what was needed.

"Stay here, don't you dare leave this room. I mean it." He commanded, shaking her. "ANGELINA!"

She just narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he was going to protect her but she was still livid at the man she thought she adored and the lies he chose to keep.

" I mean it," He said making his way quickly toward the door and trying to ignore the now familiar concrete feeling in his feet, "I'll come back for you, just stay away from the damn windows and open the door for no one but me." He turned around and ran back to her, pulling her in tightly knowing more than likely he would just get hit again, which he did. Once on the other side, he cursed the door knob and moved the china cabinet in front of it completely hiding the doorway. He heard a loud noise from the bedroom, but he couldn't go back see what it was or why Angelina felt the need to break things—or whatever the hell she was doing in there-- he had to get out of there to ensure no danger came remotely close to that bed and breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

Pain. That is all that she could manage to feel, immense amounts of pain. It was borderline excruciating. The unmistakable metallic taste that blood left covered her mouth and she couldn't seem to force her eyes open. All she remembered was watching Montague walk out of that bedroom then something yanked her backwards and she hit her head followed by darkness and now here she was. Here. Where exactly was here? Panic. No, not panic. That is not an option. It won't help anything. Think rationally, hold it together. She fought to open her eyes and automatically wish she hadn't, she was flat on her back. It was dark and stonewalled, room with grates that covered most of the cold, uneven cobblestone ground. The room was shaped like a circle. It was so dark, there was only one thing that even resembled a window and it was far above her, as any exit—it didn't seem real. It looked like a freakin' dungeon that's only true entrance and exit was a stairwell clear across the room. What the hell!??!

Beyond the blood she tasted in her mouth was this putrid smell that was nauseating. She groaned, her eyes burned from the damp air. Got to get out. She did a mental check to make sure she was not too badly injured to make some attempt of escape. Nothing felt broken, just swore—inflaming even. Her right ankle felt heavier than usual, something was there. She gasped at the realization and tried moving, it was cuffed and chained to the wall next to her. No, No, NO,NO, NO,NO,NO. She had to get out of there, this was bad, real bad. Where was Alexander Montague? Oh, what if something had happened to him-- he actually went back out there. Oh no! What was she going to do if anything ever happened to him? She had to find him. Gosh, her head was throbbing—this emotional overload was not helping the situation, she was not going to be able to assess the crisis at hand if she was conflicted with what may or may not have happened to Mont. She began to hyperventilate. She had to get out of there. Find him. What the hell was going on? He must have no idea what happened. He would have never let anything come to this--whatever this was, no matter what. Something must have happened to him, where was he? This was exhausting; her heart was in her throat and threatening to burst out of her. She heard the scuffle of metal on stone and froze in place. Someone—something was there.

"Angelina?" A voice distinctly called out to her.

She tilted her head slightly and searched for the origin of the voice. Her eyes took several moments to adjust before she began to make heads and tails of anything. Someone was stirring in the not so far distance, held in place from coming any closer by a chain that seemed to imprison by the wrist. Upon matching a figure to the face, she was able to recognize its speaker.

"Bozarth Wittle." She said so low and under her breath that if he wasn't waiting and listening for a response he probably wouldn't have known that anything was said at all. "Oz."She finished.

"Yes, I'm Oz." Oz sighed, satisfied that she seemed lucid. " Do you remember what happened? Where we were? You've been out for hours. They've already came back once. Can you say why you were taken? "

Her head was throbbing so much she mentally cursed him for his continuing bout of questioning, she knew he was trying to get her to talk. He was doing what he could to make sure she was okay and to stimulate her so she wouldn't panic but all she wanted to do was sleep this nightmare away—and she knew that would be horrible at a time like this when she didn't know the extent of any of her injuries, if any. She squinted into the darkness trying to make more sense of it all if such a thing was possible. There were others there also, each seemed to be tethered one way or another to the room that housed them- by their wrists, arm, ankles, whatever their captors deemed to be fit at the time. It was reassuring to know that she was not alone, she felt suddenly a little better that Oz was there. She trusted Oz and knew he would have all of their best interest at heart, she would never have any problem doing what he seemed fit. He might have answers. He seemed to have a better grasp at what was going on. He strained to get as close to Angelina as possible and she felt as though if she was well, she would have been able to stretch enough to make physical contact with him.

"Angelina," Oz started again slowly, " Stay as calm as possible. We are not alone. Jayma Pinto, Zhorn Bealy, myself, and you have all been brought here. We don't know why yet, you are the last to wake up, which leads us to believe you were the last captured...or whatever" Oz began, showing his investigation skills as a new reporter. She didn't know Zhorn or Jayma all that well, but along with Alicia they were the others working with the Prophet that night and she knew both to be good, kind people who made a beautiful young couple. After he identified the other forms, she found them clear to recognize Jayma's long red locks seemed to catch what little light came in from the tiny window and Zhorn's tall lanky build seemed to be stretched to its limits trying to comfort her quiet sobs.

"I was told it was our quills, acting as a portkey—how else could they have managed to take all of us?" Oz continued, " Angelina, rest but while you are resting try to recall the last thing you remember and where you were when you…."

"You said 'they'… you keep saying 'they'." She interrupted.

Suddenly, the room flooded with light from a doorway no one could really see above the massive stairwell, Jayma let out a yelp. Someone was entering, coming down those stairs. If Angelina thought her heart was pounding before it compared nothing to this. Her breath was impossible to catch and she didn't know what to do. Oz gasped removing his outstretched self from reaching for her and scrambled toward the wall in which his shackles were attached. She couldn't bring herself to do the same, her body wasn't fully awake and every muscle seemed sore but it didn't stop her from trying. She didn't want to be out in the open when whoever was entering--her captors—came down. They weren't sane-- they couldn't be, they kidnapped her and her coworkers. She kept making her way to the wall, not willing to listen to her body which was begging her to stop.

"Lumos!" A deep voice bellowed from the stairwell.

The light was so blinding and her eyes were so out of focus all she could depend on was the sound of the footsteps and the frightened murmurs of Zhorn as he tried to console his fiancée. Oz tried to gather his thoughts and reassure Angelina that she would be fine, but it was useless. They were at the mercy of whoever was coming toward them. Defenseless and scared.

"My, my it looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake." The voice taunted, still not close enough to identify any physical attributes. "Now the real fun can began. Welcome , Princess, to the party. Don't worry, my dear, we are bringing other guests...."

"Enough!" A second, even more demanding voice bellowed from the top of the stairs, "Don't ruin the surprise, get back up here—there's work to be done. Keep them alive as ordered."

The one closes to them uttered some swears under his breath and dropped something kicking it over to Angelina. She tried to scramble away from it, not knowing what it was and the man returned up the stairs slamming and loudly locking the door behind him.

"What is it, Johnson?" Zhorn whispered harshly from across the room.

"It's a basket." She answered, not taking her eyes off the package.

"And what's inside then, love?" Jayma asked.

Angelina cautiously made her way to the basket, not wanting to look inside but realizing her choices were limited. This all was crazy, too crazy. Some sick elaborate plan that she would never wish anyone to be a part of, no one deserved to go through this. What was going on?

"Out with it, what is it?" Zhorn insisted.

"Do not rush her," Oz defended, turning quickly to the pair, "Please. Do not let anything get in between us, we have got to stay strong together. No fighting."

"Piss off, Oz, we are not at the Prophet now. You have no authority here. Stop acting as if we have any control over this we are at the mercy of these psychopaths—prisoners of war if you will." Zhorn began.

"C'mon, Zhorn! Scaring the women will not succeed in anything but making things worse. We have to stay--"

"It's bread. It's packed with dry hard bread, all but spoiled. It is heavy with bread and flasks of mead." Angelina interjected.

"Food?" Jayma cried, "My god, how long do they plan on keeping us in this fucking prison?!?! LET US GO, PLEASE. Please. WHO ARE YOU ?!?!"

"I think the answer to that is quite clear." Oz whispered clearly and harshly, slowly moving in toward Angelina again.

They all knew in the back of their minds who was responsible and as hard as they raked the last memories they had before abduction, only one conclusion made sense and yet no one had the heart to vocalize it. Death Eaters. They were at the mercy of the most sinister creatures to walk the wizarding world—and there was not a damn thing the four of them could do about it.

The hours stretched into days and the only record of time available was the passing sun in the day and the chilling moonlight of the night. Angelina tried to keep her focus but she was losing her will, which was clearly the objective of these sick deviants. She found herself craning her neck at night to stare at the moon, she often wondered if her father was staring down on her—watching his only child struggle against forces out of her control. This was probably the first time in a long time that she wished her and her mother were closer. Her mother, who was all too quick to let Angelina go this summer, probably had no idea that anything was even wrong. Other than afternoon luncheons every week or so, she had little to no contact. After her husband Amos passed, Sarin Johnson buried herself into her work at St. Mungo's and couldn't bear to listen to Angelina's stories of quidditch and Hogwarts---all those things reminded her too much of her late soul mate. Angelina never doubted Sarin's love for her, she understood that all her mother saw when she looked at her was her father and that couldn't be easy. She wished that she had tried harder to gain closure with her mother, she wished she hadn't just accepted and justified their divide. She needed more time, when she got out of this cold, dirty pit she had had every intention of being there from here on out. IF. If she got out. She kept forgetting that this might not be as temporary as she hoped.

She scoffed to herself and took the smallest nip possible from her flask. She laughed at how she found it so easy to bury herself in the trivial he-said/ she-said of her year but not once had she sat down and focused on what was real. Well, that wasn't true. Mont always made her concentrate on what was real. That is all he cared about, 'to hell with everything else' he always said. If it were up to Mont, she would have confronted her mother issues a long time ago he always said it was so she'd be free to live her life, but she knew he really wanted it for her own closure, he wanted Angelina to be happy. He wanted to make her happy. He always did.

Focusing on Montague took her one of two ways with little gray in between, utterly devastated at the idea of not being able to see him again or enraged at the idea that he was untruthful. One always outweighed the other, no matter what he did—she loved him. She wanted to work through it; she wanted to see him, to hold him, to yell at him, to hit him—and if there was any truth to her fears that his heart might belong to the Dark Lord, to convince him otherwise… Gosh, she would give anything just to be near him to help break him free. She couldn't bear to think that he was somewhere off in the same predicament as herself, so she rarely let the thought enter her head. Not when there were so many other things to worry about. She had shed too many tears over the past days. She had to have something to keep her from losing it completely, something to keep her strong for whenever those Dark bastards came back to finish whatever the hell it is that they started. When she wanted to cry, she thought of the others who it could have been instead of her and she stopped herself—this quite possible could have been Katie, Alicia, or even Wood. She would choose to put this on herself far before she would even imagine this fate on any of the likes of them.

The horrible excuse for bread which at this point was barely edible, the inhumane conditions, the complete isolation from the outside world had all began to take its toll on the weary prisoners. Zhorn was constantly swearing, he was the closest to losing it all. Oz had stopped trying to talk him down completely—it was obvious that if he wanted to calm down he would. He was just working himself sick with yelling and Jayma was no better. She had given up on life after the basement moments after it was clear the food was meant to last them awhile. Clearly she was just waiting on death. Angelina stared at her, trying to remember how beautiful Jayma was the night of the Social--her hair so big in long mermaid-like wavy curls and her eyes bright and grey. She was flashing around that sapphire rock Zhorn had put around her finger only weeks ago. Now her hair was flatten to her face and back, her skin drawn and her eyes when open where dull. She was like a flower denied sunlight. Zhorn saw his love in such a hopeless state, Angelina was sure that is why he acted out the way he did—frustrated that he couldn't protect her. His tan skin and jet black hair had taken a beating, he wasn't the man he was when they first arrived, the lack of food had taken its toll on his body. The bags under his chocolate brown eyes were deep.

Out of all of them, Oz look the best—no surprise there. Oz's clothes had become tattered, his dress shirt dingy with mud and dirt and his jacket long ago given to Angelina for cover at night, she was the least dressed of all of them there. His hair still carried much of its luster and he was the best at rationing his food. He hadn't once spoken on the idea of never being found and didn't take too kindly when others did. He was just hopeful enough not to be considered annoying and his presence there saved them all, Angelina knew.

He greeted her everyday and watched over her the few hours of sleep she did catch—before waking up violently from nightmares that she realized she was actually living. She caught herself staring at him at times, wondering what made him tick—what kept him going, he had to have his own reasoning to never falter. She was convinced that is what made him look so well. Oh goodness, she didn't want to imagine what she looked like. Her white dress was long from its original color and judging on its shape, she too had felt the effects of the lacking food. Sometimes, she'd drift back into consciousness and wake to see Oz watching her—this made her more aware that she herself must have changed.

After the fourth day threatened to end, she was sure after re-evaluating that they only had at most two days of food left. She didn't know what would happen then, or if the evil ones would return to give them more rations. Hearing this threw Zhorn into another fit as he bellowed for the cowards to come down and handle this like men, he yanked and clawed at his chains, finding energy and fervor that Angelina had long forgotten exists. Oz, again found this to be futile and made a lackluster attempt to talk him back down—mostly because it was the right thing to do.

"END THIS NOW!" Zhorn bellowed with a growl none of them had heard from him and as if his command was being answered, the mysterious stairwell door flew open for the first time since the night

They arrived.

Zhorn immediately shuffled back to his place and as close to a dreary Jayma has possible. Oz's eyes met Angelina's quickly and he silently reassured her. Even without words he was comforting in the face of immediate and certain danger. The door just stayed open, allowing light to flood the dwelling's floor. The anticipation was terrible. Even Oz was not handling it well, showing considerable amount of nerves as the time went by. Jayma was more alert as she had been in days as she tried to express all her love for Zhorn as she feared it would be her last chance. Angelina just internalized it all, not really being to respond to anything. It had to be an hour before a form appeared at the top of the steps, carrying a lantern as it descended the stairs followed by three more doing the same. Now Angelina wasn't internalizing a damn thing, none of them were, all she could do was scream. All any of them could do was scream, suddenly having to spend day after day in limbo wasn't the torture they thought. This was much worse.

She didn't want to face it, she didn't want to see it. She just wanted to hide, but couldn't all her control began to shut down, her heart was beating so hard in her ears it muffled the sounds from the others who also had backed into the wall as much as possible, knees buckling and tears threatening to fall.

"SILENCE!" The voice of the second form commanded as it reached the bottom of the stairs.

The first figure was so much taller than the second, as well as the last one. He was broader in the chest and had a certain slouch about him. The second figure was bald, and well built, the third with long flowing hair and was thin. She couldn't make out faces or features—just..just a scent. She didn't want to believe her senses at first because it wasn't making much sense. It smelt of wet fur, she wasn't the only one perplexed she could see it on the faces of the others as they were baffled in silence too. Oz's mouth dropped as he was the first to make the connection. Angelina turned slowly afraid at what she might see.

"This one mine?" A growl escaped the lips of the first figure as he held out his lantern toward Angelina, lighting a torch as he passed.

A WEREWOLF.

A horrible, loud, atrocious Werewolf. Not one that looked human, or pure beast but genuinely a man that seemed to be half wolf. The second was a man, an older man—who's body didn't reflect his age, his hair was very close to his head and his eyes were as blue as ocean water, the third—she knew the third she couldn't place him at first till she recognized his eyes. Those were Malfoy eyes. It had to be his father. The last was another wolf creature, one that looked younger than the first, close maybe to even her age. He looked ravaged and unkempt, as if he were struggling to stay in control. Jayma tried to stifle her whimpers and Zhorn breathed as heavily as a farm animal, again it seemed her and Oz were the only ones keeping some level of composure. This didn't please the second man, who made his way over to Oz and backhanded him.

"You useless scum of a fool, your father would be ashamed of you aligning yourself with the mudbloods and blood traitors you have come to walk amongst. You are a poor excuse of a pure wizard and I swear the Slytherin blood the flows in your veins will be more appreciated splattered on these walls than sustaining your pitiful excuse of a life, Bozarth."

Angelina was stunned. Oz came from a family of Slytherins?!?! Is that why he had been so calm this whole time, did he know where they were? Why they were chosen? Was the affiliation with him the only reason they were all there? Oz didn't respond right away, he narrowed his eyes and spat the blood out of his mouth.

"I am no Slytherin." He declared standing a little taller.

"No truer words have ever been spoken from your dirty little mouth, boy." The Malfoy one sneered.

"Your father and mother would have surely ended you themselves if they weren't trapped in Azkaban. The only reason I am even tempted to keep you alive is that I would not deny your father the pleasure in ending your pathetic life himself. Not even your mother will deny him the pleasure, you gutless lamb." The bald man spoke connecting his heavy boot with Oz's shin with a loud blow. Oz let out a loud groan and the man took him by the sides of his face,"No Slytherin indeed, what makes you think your precious Dumbledore will come for such a fallen Gryffindor solider?" He concluded slamming Oz's head back as he addressed the whole room , "What makes any of you believe that he will come for you supposed brave, proud lions of Gryffindor? You are fools, meaningless nothings whose lives—with the exception of Wittle-- will end here with no hope, no glory, and certainly no damn headmaster filling your head with lies and deceit about the most powerful and greatest wizard of all time."

"You waste of pureblood heathens will die like the poor trash that you decided to waste your life serving. You have defiled the name of the Dark Lord with your sham of a credible newspaper and I swear your death will be like music to the ears of true wizards everywhere." The Malfoy said with an air of distaste making his way to Zhorn who tried to step in between him and Jayma.

He pushed Zhorn away by his face and wrapped his hands in Jayma's mane pulling her to his chest and hissing into her ear, "Hear this , none might know you are hear but your mangled corpses will be a message to them all. He is coming back and he will not take belligerence and treachery lightly, you will be the first in a long line of painful sacrifices that will clean the land of the filth you spread. My students will be the only witnesses to your execution."

Angelina's eyes widened at this and she couldn't help let an audible gasp. Montague was one of his students. He had to be. He had to be like Oz, Oz might have come from a line of Death Eaters but he was good and true, he wanted out and got it. Mont told her before they were torn apart that he never wanted her to find out that way. She was right, he was not a monster. She had always been right. Unfortunately, her revelation couldn't have come at a more inopportune time.

"What's the matter, poppet? The scary words got you flustered?" the young werewolf chuckled making his way to Angelina and burying his head into her hair at the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply, " My, my you are a pretty one aren't you? I am going to enjoy this…." He was halted by a heavy hand swatting his face violently to the side.

"You imbecile, are you as deaf as you are ignorant? I already said……that one's mine." The larger, darker wolf-like man shouted. He took Angelina's face in his rough large , hands. She felt a shutter start at her spine and work its way down, as she tried her damndest to move as close to the wall and as far from him as humanly possible. His breath was warm and stale and his whole being seemed to block out any light that filled the room, she couldn't bring herself to look at his face and she knew that this displeased him.

"Don't worry, Fenrir won't bite, at least I won't right now…that'll make it…" He paused to take her by the forearms and force her to look at him, "Too easy."

Angelina slammed her eyes closed and tucked her chin into her chest, again she could feel his displeasure at this as he buried his fingers into her arms shaking her. Her eyes jolted open as she gasped before letting out a shrill cry, his claws bearing so deep that they were literally pressed into her skin breaking its surface and she could feel the warm blood begin to flow.

"STOP IT!" She barely heard Oz command as he charged toward her only to be thrown back to the wall by his shackle. "Get your hands off of her, anything but that. "

"You hear that, Lucius, this putrid bag of flesh will do anything, will he?" The bald one pondered. "Fenrir! We can make this more worth our while. Leave her."

Fenrir shook his head at this, "No. No I want this now. He inhaled, removing a hand off her arm and licking the blood from his fingers. "Oh she is fine, indeed."

"Malfoy, do you recognize her? You see who that is? That has to be Sarin's child. She looks just like her mother."

"Yes, she is a Johnson alright. Bozarth, you plan on offering yourself in exchange for her? She's quite a bit above your level, It won't save you---it won't save any of you, but it will make for entertainment. Fenrir, he is right. Leave them. We will have our return and their deaths will even be more satisfying after reconsidering Oz's offer of anything."

Fenrir paused at these words, not wanting to give up his prize.

"You wizards keep jerking around with us, you promise destruction and takeover and you cannot deliver—you have yet to deliver anything but disappointment, we are gaining nothing with this alliance and my nerves are beginning to wear. What's the point in prolonging anything? For show? I care not for the production of it all. I just want it. I want this. NOW."

"NO! We will wait. Let them stew in their inevitable doom a little longer. No one can save them." The bald one commanded.

* * *

A FEW WORDS FROM ME:

Hey you guys!

Thank you so much for all the feedback! I love seeing your reviews and messages stuffed with theories of where you think the road is going to lead these friends. I had to take the time out to acknowledge the motivation you guys have given me, this was just a scenario that I jotted down in class and typed at work...I honestly didn't expect the messages or reviews that I have received. =) I was fairly new to and this was my first HP story, one that I wasn't sure how it would be perceived—I adore this pairing and these characters, it is a relief to know I am not alone on this one.

Again, I appreciate it all (the pos and the negs, haha) and let me assure you, questions will be answered -for better or worse, I will be updating again, and soon will wrap this thing up! I hope those who have enjoyed will continue to till the end and thanks for giving me a chance to show you Angelina and Mont from my point of view!


	27. Chapter 27

Pain. Obscene amounts of pain. When night fell and he was left alone with his thoughts and the reoccurring nightmare of the last night he saw her, that is all Montague could feel.

It would seem that those words failed to describe what exactly he was going through. The days dragged on and the hours were mind numbing. There was truly no way to salvage his sanity if he were to continue walking those halls filled with lies and deceit at that god forsaken Ministry of Magic. It had been less than a week since he last heard from or saw the likes of Angelina Johnson and to be truthful—the icy touch of death would be an upgrade from the immense amounts of torture her memory caused. The anger she held in her voice as she accused him of being untrue still stung as much as it did the moment he heard it and the words continued to echo through his mind hourly.

For her to even insinuate the things that she did would have driven the old Montague to a fighting frenzy, spitting venom right at her for not appreciating all that he had done and was continuing to do. The old Mont would have sworn right then and there to not waste a another minute focusing on such a ungrateful subject, he was going to be a part of destroying the greatest wizard of all time and it would have been all for her—he would have demanded her respect and admiration, not willing to hear another word til she conceded. That version of Montague would not fathom ever giving such a lurid woman the time of day ever again, for any woman that would have the audacity to question his actions was a fool. But that was the old Montague, one that was blind to the fact that such a woman that precedes him in magnitude and grace did exist and her name alone sparked light in the darkest of souls, he knew that from experience. The Montague that stood today was a broken man and just wanted her back, needed to find her because he was not use to this type of piercing, agonizing ache. An ache that woke him in cold sweats at night and left him without an appetite in the day, something was wrong.

Other than the obvious, he felt it deep to his core that something was off about this whole mess, although a decent man would let it be and take her words at worth and leave peacefully, he had yet to even want to be accused of as being decent and sure as hell wasn't going to give up on her quite yet. So yet again, for the third night in a row he laid in bed…waiting for sleep to tempt him with peace only to terrorize him with realization that she was gone.

He retraced the recollections of that day , as he had hourly since its passing, he had returned from the madness that was the city square that not to an empty room. Door still blocked and no signs of escape. There was also no signs of struggle, which led him to believe that she was found by the Inn keepers and set free, only to return the china cabinet in front of the door. She hadn't even tried to speak to him, not so much as check in to make sure he was safe. In the beginning he wrote this off as her anger, her disappointment in him. She was punishing him—then he didn't think that this was a break up, just an unimaginable bad fight, but now….now he wasn't sure. Now he hadn't heard from her, seen her, knew where to find anyone that would have known because every since he botched the festival fiasco every witch and wizard had been on high alert and unwilling to leave the safety of their homes. Angelina wouldn't have done that though—she wouldn't hide this long safety or no safety-- she would have too much fight in her. Too much pride to ever just let anything go. She would have barged into his home, yelled at him some more. Told him why he was hopeless and she was leaving him for good. Ignoring him wouldn't be enough for her, she would have needed him to know why she was doing so.

He had entertained the idea of fading quietly into the dark, he knew she would never speak of his involvement or her suspicions to anyone—she was in love with him, without a shadow of a doubt. She was just hurt. Scared. Mad as hell. Truth be told, if her reaction would have been anything less she wouldn't have been the challenging, alluring, spitfire that she was and these –emotions—that he was feeling now, would not be torturing him so. He was just so aggravated that he didn't get to control the manner in which she found out about his 'responsibilities' to Silver and what that meant for the two of them. If it would have been presented differently, he knew she still would have been pissed and still would have stormed off, but she would have understood why and been able to prepare herself for the fight they had yet to see--the one which included them having to disappear together for a long period of time, not to be sought after and never to be stumbled upon by anyone but those who were privy to that type of knowledge

The first days after the riots passed uneventfully, he escaped the stampedes of people acquiring only minor cuts and bruises .Only thing left in a form of disarray was his pride. Fortunately, all the other recruits could same the same. As far as he could tell, most of the wolves were disappointed—expecting more from the likes of the great and powerful Death Eaters after all the talks of revolution and takeover. Warrington was dealing with them probably right now, not leaving Dorgan's side. Dorgan was spitting fire and a full length investigation was being released on the current Death Eaters enrolled. As planned, no one even thought to look down the list to the naives that made up Silver to having anything to do with some of the fishy things that went down that night. That would be preposterous. He didn't even have the chance to revel in a job well done, during the whole battle he had his mind on Angelina—he couldn't decide whether that drove him to accomplish his assignment so efficiently or if he would have always done as well as he did. His ego would want him to believe that his personal problems didn't play a part of the success of the evening but his intelligence knew that not to be true.

He just kept thinking of her in that bed, wearing that white dress, not being able to keep herself away from even when she was told to. She loved him so much. Couldn't help but show it in every action, and yet he couldn't even curl his mouth around the words to afford her the pleasure of hearing it. Montague dragged himself up on his feet and exited his bedroom. He didn't want to be in there anymore. Thinking of her, not knowing where she was. He needed to see her, to find her, he was sure that she would never want to stay away this long. He hadn't let himself think anything bad could have happened to her, that made no sense. Silver had all but came to a screeching halt since the incident and he could only bare to brave face once at the office and had already missed a day at work to mull around St. Mungo's in order to perhaps catch Angelina visiting her mother, he was well aware of what a stretch that would have been but desperate times called for desperate measures. He made his way down the hallway to another empty room, Flint had been spending many a night away from the flat in the past days and he couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, he hated to admit that he needed someone ANYONE to subdue the pain of his recent lose. But on the other hand, if anyone was to be there, it had to be Flint. He didn't give a shit about anyone else or their opinion more than his best mate, Angelina will always be an exception but not a substitute. In fact, deep down—and he had a lot of time in the past few days to dig 'deep down'—the whole reason he hasn't gone completely mad was the fact that he did indeed succeed in what he had planned and he was one step closer to freeing Marcus Flint and himself from this wretched agreement. He was on the road, albeit further down than he would like to be, and losing it now would just prolong both their suffering. NO. There was a way to get out of it all and not only regain his ties but to secure them to his lady love. The only thing that seemed just at fingertip length away was the 'how'.

Damn. He was beginning to feel pretty pathetic. He had to get out of there. Air. He suddenly craved air. Time. He had to go find a place where he would get the time back. He wasn't making any sense, his desires weren't conceivable and he had no idea what was going on with himself which just proved to him that he was becoming weak. That was not an option. He needed to snap out of it. Before he realized it, he had his overcoat on and was out the door. He put no stock in the where, if he felt that he was being lead to leave there was a reason. Before he knew it, for the first time since the incident four days ago he was standing on that stone stairwell leading up toward that city square.

The city square filled with its abandoned shops and ash covered ground looked like a scene from a ghost film. The stone pillars that once signified status and art had seen better days as they threatened to deteriorate right before his eyes. Alone. He was completely alone. This once glorious part of the city looked as if it had been vacant for years. Mist seemed to spread a thin veil over the ground as his heavy footsteps made a slight echo. He couldn't contain his thoughts. He knew why he came there, he had to get his mind together. He didn't care if it hurt. The idea of fearing pain was childish to him at this point. He could no longer excuse his reveling in pain. It would not solve anything. He had no doubt that he got himself into the situation and even if he wasn't responsible, absolutely no one would be better at getting him out of this or any situation than himself.

But it did hurt. He needed it to. He was letting things slip and it wasn't going to help anything. He was letting the overall goal of destroying these men who thought themselves as gods and the idol they praised go. Flint deserved to be free and Angelina deserved a mate that could be devoted openly to her—no doubt he wanted all these things and would risk death to assure them. He was weakening his resolve because something that he didn't plan had arisen and that was more than not okay with him. He was going to get back on track from this moment on, leave all of the uncertainties to die in that square like the hopes of Silver succeeding did that night.

"Aye, no surprise here." He heard a disgustingly familiar voice ooze from the rising mist. He knew its origins immediately but did not welcome the break in solitude. He was making progression and needed to finish, painting on the good solider face for a superior was not a part of his plans.

"Dorgan." Montague sighed, chuckling to himself .

"Happy to see me? I am glad to see you, my boy." Dorgan relented. " Your absence has not gone unnoticed in the slightest, we need you. The maggots that make up your class are just that and Lucius might have faith in that panty waist Warrington but I know better." Dorgan made his way over to Montague sighing deeply as he looked around at the destruction. Dorgan let his hand run over his short gray hair and tried to place a hand on Montague's shoulder.

Montague put his hands in his pockets and turned slightly away from Dorgan. Letting another chuckle escape his lips. Dorgan drew his own conclusions of Montague's aloofness and Mont couldn't have compiled a better excuse than the one the older gentleman created for him.

"I know you, Montague. I do. Of course you are here, you are angry. You deserve to be. You feel betrayed by our organization, disappointed even but I am here to guarantee you that nothing of that magnitude will ever happen again, everything will be under control from this day forward." Dorgan said solemnly.

Montague almost chocked after hearing Dorgan even utter the idea that he knew anything about him. Again, Dorgan saw only what he wanted to and believed that Montague's silence was being hurt about the failure Silver achieved that horrible day.

"I look at you and I see the son, I never had. The son I should have."

"Should have, Dorgan?" Montague asked.

Dorgan's deep blue eyes left crinkled crow's feet as he smiled at Montague's questioning. He didn't let Montague turn away from his touch this time and turned him by his shoulder to face him.

"Not that your father isn't a remarkable man, but you are the son I want. The one I was once denied."

Montague shot him a questioning look, he knew where Dorgan was going with this…but he wanted to hear Dorgan's story. He wanted to know firsthand what happened to him and that his life turned to this and not just from the rumors he grew up hearing.

"Aye, I wanted my child to grow up strong, proud and under the watchful and omnificent eye of our Dark Lord. Victoria was my first wife, beautiful as the day was long and reigning from the Scottish highlands much like myself. She wasn't without her faults though, it turned out a few months into her pregnancy that she was untrue to her pledge to the Dark Lord. Thought her love for me and the son that she was to bear would prohibit me from doing what I knew was right. I could not have a son born of a weak minded woman. So I ended her."

Montague winced at hearing this.

"I know you heard the whispers about it, my boy, I'll put curiosity to rest—they are true and it was a mistake, if I would have let that wench bear my son then rid myself of her he would be your age by now. We would rule together and I would not have had married three times after waiting for my son only to be met by the lies that my seed produced a female each time. My hands are stained with the blood of my unborn children. I wanted grandchilds to whom I would teach the ways of yesteryear. Tell them the importance of family honor and continuing a line that is pure under the greatest wizard of all time. You might not be able to tell by the looks of this body, but I am far from my youthful days and I want very much to teach my wisdom to someone who is deserving and remarkable—and even if I do marry again and bear a son, I do not believe he would be the man you are even if I designed him myself."

Montague couldn't bear to have any contact with that man any longer. He knew he needed to put as much space in between that man—that monster—as humanly possible without offending the bastard too much and alerting him to Montague's literal disgust. This man looked up to him, a man that more than doubled him in age and DORGAN wanted MONTAGUE in his life. If ever he needed reassurance that he was on the right track, on the track that would lead him to his goal—this was it. Repulsion or not. He had to keep Dorgan close—but by no means would he cross over into believing the piles of shit that Dorgan spat. He fought to keep a straight face as Dorgan droned on about the purity of their blood and what it means to the future of wizarding as a whole. He separated Dorgan from himself for Dorgan's own good, his tolerance level was weaning. The orange sun of dusk flooded the once beautiful square and a small glint of reflection caught his eye and Montague turned to his right, looking past Dorgan. It was the reflection of the evening sun on the windows of the bed and breakfast, not just any window—his and Angelina's. The room they were last together—as if a shining reminder of where he belonged and what his focus should be. Beyond all of this was an amazing goal.

"Dorgan, I hear your words and I appreciate your reassurance that the issues that impeded us from victory days ago will never do so again, but you have to understand—my trust in our mission has never wavered, it's our methods of operation and those who lead that has me concerned and that is not easily changed, Silas." Montague began making his exit speech, there is nothing he wanted more than to take this new light and determination and put it to good use. He added the man's first name to send his message home.

"Montague, I know you doubt this but I am as loyal to you as you have been to this organization and , son, there is nothing I want more than to take this organization in a new direction—with your help, we can do that. We have a good start, I am going to share something with you soon and very soon that will restore your faith in me, I swear it to you. Give me a day, the next you will have your assurance.."

"I'm going to need something, Dorgan. Till then, you know how to reach me." Montague left without turning back.

He felt a sense of rejuvenation and accomplishment as he walked around the city before he headed back to his flat, he needed that day. He needed to a sign, he needed the fuel and to be reminded of why he hates everything the Death Eaters stand for. If not for his mates and his own freedom anymore, this was for the past, present, and future. He felt a responsibility for that now. In less than 2 days, Dorgan was going to let him in deeper than before and he would find the key needed to destroy that beast. Montague was focused on his goal, he knew what needed to be done and as he entered his flat he was more than sure……as he entered his flat….as he stood in the doorway and sensed something was wrong….as he shut the door behind him quietly and noticed his door was ajar…Montague knew that this was the start of a war.


	28. Chapter 28

" Hi honey, I'm home!" Flint said warmly, entering Wood's flat.

Silence. Flint shut the door behind him, cautiously taking his wand in hand. "Wood!"

Flint's only answer received was Chester running to greet him. Flint knew that Wood should be home, Alicia was working late at the office with the rest of the Prophet crew still covering the story of the fiasco and gathering clues on the missing persons. Wood had nowhere else to be, they were ordered to report everywhere they were going to the Order due to the amount of danger they were in. Wood had no reason to be elsewhere, he out of all of them wouldn't break orders in a time like this. "Wood!" Flint bellowed again.

"Out here." He heard, faintly.

Flint made his way to the balcony sighing heavily with relief as he threw the door open,"Geez, give me a heart attack. Why didn't you answer me right away?"

"Sorry." Wood quietly, leaning over on the railing and exhaling.

"What?" Flint groaned.

"What, what?" Wood spat back.

" Ugh, don't 'what' me. You are pathetic. I'm sick of this, it's been four days—we are going to find her, we know where she is. This isn't a bloody mystery, it's an equation—how to get from point A to point B. Quit acting all miserable like, it's not--" Flint said.

"Please shut up, I am not in the mood."

"STOP IT! Get over yourself, stop pining over her. From what I can tell it's not getting her back any sooner. We all want save those people—especially Angelina."

Wood just growled, pushing himself away from the railing and throwing the door open.

"I am not pining over her, she is my—she is very important to me and you know that. So excuse the hell out of me if I am taking it a little hard that I couldn't protect her. The fact that we only know where she 'probably' is but have no idea what condition she is in, doesn't put me to sleep at night." Wood barked.

"Newsflash: You are not her protector, you ain't even her man. You are taking this harder than Alicia. Alicia, by the way the one you should be protecting from blaming herself. Ugh, since when do I have to be the word of reason?!?! If you don't remember, she completely fell apart out there. C'mon golden boy, I'm supposed to be the good looking, arrogant blow-hard –stop making me work where it's not friggin' needed, meet me half way, you prat." Flint said, making his way to the bar, picking up a half empty bottle of firewhiskey--then noticed all the completely empty bottles surrounding it. "My god, man, tryin' to off your liver?"

" You're one to talk." Wood scoffed throwing himself face down on the sofa.

"Aye, I am." Flint said filling his glass, then taking the seat across what was left of his mate, Oliver Wood.

"You see this in my hand, this is a drink. A drink. Liquid courage to most, aphrodisiac to chicks, plain ol' delicious to men like me. You are no drinker, you misuse her allure—you use her to hide and bury yourself in and it's not right, man—maybe it's your way of punishin' yourself 'cause you think you should or somethin' but it's not real, mate. You've made up this responsibility to save the world, man, and you cannot. At least not alone. You win some and you lose some—and we are at the finishing line to winnin' this one. Hold it together, we need you out there – I need my old partner back."

Wood turned to face Flint, "Finished?"

"Are you? Finished, that is? Chasing another man's lady?"

"Shut. Up. Flint." Wood said annoyed, rising to a sitting position.

"I get it, I do. Seriously. She is blazing hot. Fuckin' delicious. Before Angelina the only thing you were just some poster boy stiff, she took interest in you and you became everyone's best friend or something. Let me be the wake up call it seems you so desperately need, she's not available."

"Flint, I am warning you." Wood growled.

"and I am warning you, think of what an awful muck this puts me in, mate. Wood, me and you are solid—but Mont and I are, like one--"

"Then why the hell don't you know what he does? If you are the same freakin' person why are you sitting here chastising me over being human when you are one-half of a fuckin' monster?"

"DAMN IT, OLIVER!" Flint said, flustered. He took his drink and threw it into the empty fireplace, frightening Chester. Flint stood and began to pace, losing his cool. "You think it feels good for the rest of us? I don't know what Mont is involved in, I DON'T. We've gone over this, I do know he has nothing to do with kidnapping—that is not his style."

"You don't know him." Wood growled.

"Keep in mind, not too long ago you could have said the same thing about me. I can't give you proof now, but I know. Let that be enough."

"No. When Angelina is back safe, then maybe it will be enough. I doubt it though."

"You are talking about my best mate's girl—don't you think, I should be a little defensive. A bit? I let this go on long enough man, but pull yourself up by the boot straps and get it the fuck together." Flint warned.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't even have known for sure that they were an anything---"

Flint scoffed at this, "Yeah, well excuse me if there are more important things to focus on than who screws my best friend!"

With that, Wood sprang from the couch and shoved Flint with all of his might. Flint stumbled back then pulled back his fist and stopped himself, frustrated he turned and flipped over the coffee table in the room. Wood shoved him again, Flint was bearing his teeth, trying desperately not to pulverize his misguided friend. Flint just backed off, stepping over the tables' contents.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Wood bellowed, making his way over the mess to try and shove him again.

"Why not?!?! They are! It was freakin' inevitable. You are not with her, does it hurt you all that much that you are willing to live your whole life dedicated to someone you ain't ever gonna have? If Mont has been with her this long, let me help ya, lean in and listen good—stop yourself from some embarrassment, suck it up, and let it be man. She ain't gonna be your lover that's for damn sure."

"I am not _IN_ love with her you stupid wanker." Wood assured.

"Well nice telling me, why don't you act like it ? What is it then? Be honest with me 'cause I'm really starting to get pissed. Snap out of it man, ya gonna get yourself off'd out there then you will not be a help to anybody but the coroner." Flint tried to breakthrough to Wood, making his way closer to him, "Boo hoo, things aren't as planned, plans break sometime—so why don't you get up, get out, go save the day, get praised, then turn around and live your perfect life—oh and just continue ignoring the perfect girl chasing you throughout it all." Flint was blistering mad and realization flushed over Wood's face and he sighed loudly,

"The Perfect girl chasing me? Alicia? Leave Alicia out of this for now please. Is that what you are getting all bent over?" Wood's demeanor begin to lighten even more, "You think I got it made? You think I want it like this, me safely in the public and you sneakin' around the shadows unprotected?" Wood groaned, making his way to his desk to pull out a letter he hid, and shoved it into Flint's chest. "I want you working for those arses probably just as much as you want to be there, you wanker."

Flint was not so ready to drop his anger yet and pushed him off, snatching the letter out of his hand."I think you are getting to freakin' used to leaving Alicia out, ass." He murmured taking the note in hand reading it quickly. A wave of shock slowly washed over his face, and any emotion previously contained drained away.

"I told them you were one of the best Chasers that has ever walked the halls of Hogwarts and if I were to be a successful Keeper I needed a team member...." Wood stopped and chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair, "I needed someone I could trust with my life. You have a walk on try-out, next week—but unofficially, welcome to the team."

" Puddlemere United?" Flint said, squinting and rubbing the back of his neck, still in disbelief.

"I figure, your best way out-- is to actually get out, it wouldn't be believable for you to turn down such an offer and your superiors can't afford anymore suspicions surrounding them. We get Alicia to have the sports writer to cover two former Quidditch rivals working side by side—united for United, then you're golden." he chuckled, trying to diffuse the previous situation.

Flint didn't know what to say. He was honestly flabbergasted. Wood found him a way out, if not out a whole lot closer to it. Ugh, Wood was good. He felt like a heel for giving him such a hard ass time for being so...himself.

"I don't know what to say." Flint said, quietly.

"Yeah, well. Don't mention it...and thank you."

"Thank you?" Flint said confused, those words he didn't expect to hear after their spat.

"Maybe.....maybe...MAY BE. I needed to get yelled at a bit, don't ever make it a habit."

"Right. Don't ever make me have to. What's this hold she has over you anyways? Other than the obvious, what's so great about Angelina Johnson?"

"That, my boy, is a ridiculous question." Wood sighed. "Truly the dumbest thing you've ever said, and you have said some pretty dumb shit."

Suddenly, Chester started barking as there was a knock on the door.

"Wood! Open up it's me." Alicia said enthusiastically from the other side. The two looked at each other, and Flint grinned rubbing his palms together.

"Not a word about any of this!" Wood said, pointing a finger at Flint as he made his way to the door .

"I promise nothing." Flint winked at him.

"Shut it! What good would it do you? I thought we agreed, neither of us were completely right nor wrong" Wood chuckled, pointing at him as he stopped in his tracks on the way to the door. It was hard for him to believe that just a few moments ago he was literally at this throat of this man. That what was so different about his and Flint's friendship that he has never had before. Pure and utter honesty from a source that was so much like him and nothing like him all the same, he was sure no Percy.

"I have nothing to be wrong about, I was completely right. Hell, you are so damn perfect, I might marry you." Flint joked going to pour another drink.

"Stop being you for five minutes, please." Wood groaned.

"Well then if not me, turn to her. Stop runnin' from it mate...you'd be a fool to. " Flint said in a sing song tone, as Wood turned and glared at him, stopping before the door again.

"I am not the one running man." Wood scoffed slyly

"Ha, come again? " Flint questioned, scratching his head.

"Hey! Thanks for pointing out all the faults in Oliver Wood, really top notch, I'll return the favor after she's gone since you feel the need to play dumb." Wood said, right before sliding directly over to open the door.

"Hey Spinnet." Wood greeted coolly, as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Wood, you seem to be on the up and up—and my gosh, what happened here?!" She asked noticing the mess as she made her way into the flat.

"'ello, dear." Flint sighed, loudly. " Just collateral damage of boy talk, nothing to concern your pretty little head over. Any news?"

"Right..." Alicia said, looking back and forth at the fellows, "I'm going to let this slide only because we got a big break today, Montague is clean. Completely clear. Flint, you were right. He is not tied to the kidnapping, I think it is time to bring him in. He can help us."

A grin spread over Flint's face while a grimace covered Wood's.

"There has got to be another way." Wood groaned.

"Not a better one. "Flint said, relieved, "Alicia I could kiss you right now, that's the best thing I have heard in my life...Well, a close second to that is what Wood told me right before you got here..:"

" Darn you, Oliver, I wanted to be here when you told him and you knew it!" Alicia gasped, playfully slapping Wood on his chest. "Congrats Flint, I am so happy for you but we are going to have to save the celebrations for another time. I am sorry, but we are going to have to go after Mont tonight. We are burning daylight now, and the sooner we get everyone on board with this, the absolute better."

Wood just raised his eyebrow at her and sighed,

"I am not flexible on this one." She warned Wood before he could object. "We know more than he does, but he has all the access."

"So we think. It's his job to mislead us to believe he knows nothing, we don't know him, and we certainly don't know what the man is capable of. You saw the destruction the night of the festival."

"Oliver, I already said it once—I am not flexible on this one. I have called an emergency meeting, we are doing this. I need you to come with me to bring him in." Alicia commanded.


	29. Chapter 29

Montague rose his wand, ready to attack anything he was about to face as he entered his own bedroom. He slowly approached his door already slightly ajar, as if set up for him. Whoever was in the flat wanted him to know they were or had been there, but he had no choice but to fall into this trap--it's the only way he could get any information he desperately needed. With that last thought, he took in a deep breath and kicked his own door in, sliding in quickly. Everything looked as it did when he left that afternoon, something just felt off. He turned quickly to his bathroom door, barging his way in and pulling back the shower curtain. The sound of high heels on the hardwood floors of his bedroom made him spin around and slam the door behind him. Alicia Spinnett sat on the corner of his bed, legs crossed and wand pointing at him,

"Tsk, tsk. Honestly, Montague, you are getting sloppier and sloppier." She taunted

He felt a hand grab the back of his neck and a wand stick into his back.

"You knew we were here, and you walked in anyway."

"What do you want?" Montague said annoyed, he didn't have time to waste on the likes of her.

"Where the hell is she?" the familiar voice of Oliver Wood rang from behind him as he tightened the grip on the back of his neck, digging his wand even further into his back

"Who?" Montague asked coyly.

Oliver growled at this lack of cooperation and removed his hand from Montague's neck and spun him around by the shoulder. He took by the collar of his neck and shook him,

"I am not in the mood to play your little mind games, where is Angelina?" Wood spat.

"You tell me." Montague grimaced breaking Wood's grip from his shirt. Wood tried to grab him again, slapping Montague's wand out of hand and delivering a right hook. Montague quickly recovered and returned the hit with a jab. Wood tried tackling Montague to the ground. It didn't work, it only made Montague's mood worse.

"ENOUGH!" Alicia said, pointing her wand and delivering a tiny stunning spell to both of them.

"Obviously this is not why we are here, stop your fighting and let's get down to business."  
Wood was the first to stumble to his feet, scrambling his way back to Montague as Alicia sent another mini stun his way, "I am serious, I am not in the mood. We already know he has nothing to do with this."

"I am not convinced."Wood croaked out as soon as he could.

"Montague, we have reason to believe that you might be able to help us get Angelina back." Alicia said, ignoring Wood's paranoia.

"Where is she?" Montague said, straining to keep his composure and not cross the room and rip Wood to shreds.

"We don't know precisely." Alicia sighed.

"Then get the hell out of my home, don't waste my time." Montague said rubbing his jaw and shooting daggers at Wood with his eyes.

"Really? We need you to help get her back and you are doing a shitty job of going about it alone, so why don't you just drop the facade and let's get down to business, shall we?" Wood spat.

"Tell me what you know, Spinnett." Montague said begrudgingly as he pulled the desk chair around to sit directly in front of her, this was the first bit of news he had heard of Angelina and he was desperate to learn all he could, even if it meant cooperating with the likes of them.

"I know it's not you. I now know that you care too much for her to pull off something like this, not that I didn't suspect you before but your careless actions are characteristic of someone at a loss and not someone trying to cover his tracks. If we don't involve you this instance, you run the risk of exposing yourself as well as getting her killed--if she hasn't been already."

"What do you know?" Montague repeated coldly, he wanted to know exactly where she was going with this and he couldn't if she kept at the rate she was going, all he wanted to do was find Angelina.

"Well, days after she disappeared you were at work the full day. You returned the next, not jumping to conclusions that this was an actual disappearance as of yet--when she didn't come in on her break and you checked in to find she never even reported to the Prophet-- then it was on. You lost it, skipping scheduled meetings and staking out Sarin at St. Mungo's, as if her mother would ever be any help. You've been wasting valuable time that you could have been using to track who really would want her gone, maybe avoiding involving innocents and inciting hysteria."

"Smooth move, by the way." Wood interrupted. "That mess wasn't easy to clean up."

"I said, enough." Alicia directed toward him, before turning back to Montague and leaning in.

"You are far too important to your organization for them to risk you acting all rogue on them, if they start getting suspicious of the ill timing of your behavioral problems you will get yourself and our girl killed and no one wants that."

"What do you know?" Montague repeated, this time in reference to her mention of the organization he was involved in.

"Well, I know you are the best at what you are assigned to do. I know that you are slated to be one of the biggest risks that the forces of good will be up against in the fight against the Dark Lord. You are one of the few in an elite organization designed to lead an army that could possibly be the demise of the world of wizardry as we know it. You are their prized asset and their deadliest enemy all in the same sentence." She moved in closer and locked her brown eyes with his green. "You are working alone in a war where there is no gray, tied only to the two allegiances you have developed. You are neither on the side of light or dark, and won't be protected by either when the truth comes out or if you continue to act so strangely. For the greater good, just stop being such a red flag and try to do the right thing here."

Montague outwardly laughed at her dead on accusations and summary of his life. She was good, a better investigator than most twice or age. She was able to tail him and learn more about him then she needed to, something that would have gotten her handled if he didn't need something from her."You believe all of what you say to be fact?" He chuckled.

"I know it. I don't where your loyalties will lie in the end, but I know your mind is on Angelina. I could be making a mistake by sharing so much of my intel with you, but if there is a remote chance it could save her then I will just deal with the consequences later."

"You're right." Montague agreed slowly. " You don't know where my loyalties lie. I trust few and work with even fewer, Spinnett if you don't tell me exactly how you plan on getting her back here then I have nothing to show you but the door you broke in to."

"Broke in?" Alicia laughed, "Boy, if you think that is my style then you are more daft than Wood thought you were. I told you that you have only two of whom you have allied yourself with. One we know to be lost, the other...."She trailed, motioning behind him at the door as Flint leaned against the door frame.

"Oy mate." Flint quietly mummered, nodding somberly toward his friend, ashamed.

"What the hell." Montague said rubbing the side of his face and letting it rest on his hand. Stunned beyond reason. Flint? Flint was involved in all of this.

"There are only two people in this world that you give a damn about, and protecting one risks the exposure of the other and vice-versa. It is more than obvious that you cannot continue this fight alone and make it out with a positive outcome. You have done a sensational job, truly remarkable up to this point, but it's time to let the Order step in from here." Alicia concluded. "Come with us."

* * *

The meeting place in 12 Girmmauld Place was just an odd shaped room with a long, oversized heavy wooden table surrounded by many tall backed chairs pulled up to it. The table had several glasses of water on them, the "Order" that Alicia spoke of must have been a very informal group, Montague thought, his hand tightly grasping his wand under his robes.  
He looked around at the dark green decor and the dusty interior and knew that this was not a place where appearance meant much of anything. He ceremoniously sat at the head of the table, waiting for one of the three of them to even begin to object to his actions. Then stared directly at Wood, still wishing he would have creamed the smarmy bastard when he had the chance, if Alicia wasn't there he more than likely would have. He knew that Angelina would not have wanted it that way, one thing he wanted to do was to keep her wishes as well attended as possible.

Wood grimaced at Montague's placing and took the seat to his left while Flint took the one to his right and Alicia alerted the others in the home of their arrival before taking her seat next to Wood. A parade of uneasy looking adults made their way into the room keeping all speak to a minimum and by the way they carried themselves they ,much like himself, were ready to defend if the moment presented itself. The tension in the air was heavy and it could be read by the uneven glances and nervous ticks of this bunch. From that point, Montague knew he had to carry himself in such a way that this group would never get the upperhand, he was already at a disadvantage being surrounded and on their ground. He couldn't risk overexposure but at the same time for as long as he knew Alicia Spinnett, she had been a voice of truth and reason where sense is more than a little lacking. She was easy to read because she shot straight.

"Mont, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Professor Lupin, as you know Professor McGongall and Professor Dumbledore, and our host the notorious Sirius Black." Alicia choked on the last introduction a bit, as Wood placed an arm around the back of her chair and shifted his weary eyes between Montague and Sirius.

"Welcome , we have heard so much about--" Molly Weasley began before being interrupted by Montague's raised hand.

"Save the pleasantries. You have taken me from my home, threw down some pretty heavy accusations, and currently keeping me from finding Angelina. I suggest--"

"I suggest you show a little bit more respect, this isn't a Silver meeting." A voice from behind announced his presence, as Professor Snape made his way from the shadows into the last seat at the table.

"Ah, Severus." Montague chuckled, rubbing his chin. Trying to take all this in as he began to put the pieces together. This night kept getting more and more interesting.

"Should have known you had something to do with this, tell me, what is the going rate for traitors nowadays? A superior in the works with Dumbledore—my gosh I thought Flint was in trouble. You ? You, sir, would be made into dust. I mean, you are a stone throws away from being ousted anyway but maybe that's why you decided to run for the opposition."

"Trust me, Montague, you are the one who will reap what he sows." Professor Snape lashed out at his student with a clear disdain that threw Montague off. He was being brazen because he could, Snape clearly held something against him. Something he never seen before, and the only rationale Montague could come to was jealousy. He was losing his patience with all of this and his curiosity was no longer enough to keep him there.

"Is that right? I am in danger, am I?" Montague scoffed.

"Oh the contrary," Dumbledore intervened "We think we can help save your mission."

"My mission is to stop wasting my time here with you and get back what's mine." Montague barked.

"All that is achievable on your own, is it? You are irrational and blind to the mistakes that you are bound to make--you are underage and ill-equipped, if we let you continue with this kamikaze lifestyle you are so committed to we will be looking at a body count number that is unnecessary." Professor McGongall tried to reason.

With that, Montague whipped his wand out of its hiding twirled it toward Lupin and broke the water glass he held to his mouth before returning it his seated position before as much as a defensive wand could be raised to him as the others gasped and angrily whispered.

"Underaged so banned from magic? Oh, Professor there are ways around that. You have no idea what we've learned outside the walls of Hogwarts." Montague growled, tired of being toyed with. He was no child.

"Alex," Flint said quietly, speaking for the first time since they left the flat they shared. He looked a mess."They want to help. Remember the days we spent plotting our ways out of this legacy? I couldn't tell what was important to you anymore and for that I am sorry, but without that I would have never found my way here, I turned to Professor Snape when I thought I had no one else. He brought me here, I know that I am only alive because of you and him. I didn't bring you here to fight I brought you here cause I know that your heart isn't in the organization and we still want the same thing, this is our lives. Don't you want to be able to control it? They took her, they did."

"You doubted me that much? I gave you my word and that itself should have been solid." Montague said, ignoring the fact that anyone in was in that room other than he and Flint.

"Yeah, well you are too good of an actor for your own good. Let me help you now the way you continue to help me. We think we have a lead on Angelina, but it will take you playing along with Silver as long as it takes."

"Where is she?" Montague demanded.

"We don't know for sure but...we have a firm lead"

"Where?" Montague asked his friend again, "Fuck discretion."

"See? That's the problem right there. You are so uncooperative. We will lose her and more than likely the others and become exposed with this kind of attitude. Everyone loses, most of all you if you don't calm down and listen. There is only one way that this has a chance, Alicia has been working very hard on it, so shut up and just play your part."Wood exclaimed.

"I am going to need some answers real fast. Why am I sitting here if you know where she is?" Montague posed the question to Alicia

"Angelina, I believe, was taken by several of the operatives that work for your organization. She unfortunately must be thought of as a conspiracy theorist one of some of the more vigilante reporters at the Prophet, you see this is what I want to do the rest of my life I am not like Angelina, this isn't settling or second choice, a year from now this kinda of stuff will be my life. Angelina, as you have noticed, draws attention to herself weather she wants to or not. Believing that she and some others knew too much, they were taken--we think their plan was to take out the sources of info and to scare the ones left."

"So because you cannot mind your business, she might die?" Montague asked

"Or maybe because she spent all her time looking suspicious as hell at the Ministry is why she is gone. She had her questions about you ministry interns also, she just gave you the benefit and couldn't stay away no matter what and we now see how that panned out for her." Alicia countered. "Tell, me what you know and together we can crack this thing and get her back."

"Nothing, I know nothing. I don't know who or what has her."

"Tell me about Silver."

"No."

"No?" Alicia questioned obviously stunned by this response

"No. I can tell you a lot of things, but Silver isn't one of them. You think you want to know everything and you can handle it all, the things that have come to pass and that are going to be are of the nature that would destroy you worse than a dementor's kiss. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back, that's not an option. Whatever operation we are running here will remain separate so not to risk exposure, the less you know the better." Montague assured, allowing himself to slip into business mode to avoid the boiling emotions just below his surface. " I will keep you informed on a need to know basis, it would be a mistake to choose to treat me the same way. I will work with Flint, Wood, and yourself primarily on this task as you I feel are the only ones that will do whatever necessary. Silver isn't something that you can infiltrate without consequence. Its meetings are as guarded as Azkiban. "

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous by painting a darker picture than what it is. We knew of your every move when you were under suspicion, the ministry as a location has its secrets but it's no Azkiban." Professor Snape scoffed.

"And you knew that I wasn't where I usually am. Tell me, Severus, do you think I can get people to dislike you here as much as they do at the other meetings? You know the ones held on the Department floor that are used as recaps from the decisions at the Shrieking Shack?"

Professor Snape's face contorted at hearing this, unable to understand where Montague was going with this or if his words held any truth.

"Yes. Flint, when you go out on your meaningless scouting efforts are you standing around truly believing I am sitting pushing papers. Where do you think I am? Why do you think they would employ us the whole summer if it wasn't for something big and worthwhile? There is much about Silver even supposed members aren't privileged to know and if what you don't know has anything to do with where Angelina is now then we have got to go. It appears not even I know all of the inner workings between Dorgan and Malfoy but if tonight is any indication than I am well on my way to knowing more than either had ever had planned for me. If they are hiding it from Warrington and I then it must be something---something not fully developed yet. Trust me that is dangerous."

"What kind of danger is she facing?" Wood asked, leaning in toward the table. He, Flint, and Alicia had all gravitated more toward Montague as he spoke.

"Hear this, I am sitting here right now for the sole purpose of getting back what was stolen. I am not committing to anything other than that and I expect nothing but your cooperation throughout the process."

"No way, son. This is no game. People's lives are at stake here, it cannot be left in the hands of four teenagers." Lupin protested.

" We are no mere collection of young adults, you will not treat us as such. We did not choose this life or this war. This is the life we were born for, c'mon. That is obvious, we were made for this. We are here now and win or lose you are not going to get a better team, the rest of you cannot afford to be on the field nor would go undetected. Let's not have this fight again, we are not average so do not look at me as some teen prima donna, I am here to work. I am not asking for permission and you know as well as I do that this is going to happen with or without you so might I suggest that we not even go down that rabbit trail and just focus. Mont, I will follow you. You have my word." Alicia pledged. "Let's not fight, not now anyways."

"Montague, I have always followed you." Flint said, Montague sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the previous yet oh-so-recent deceit pulled by his friend.

"I mean it Mont, it never came down to you or the Order and if it did, they would have to kill me before I rolled on you. Wood, can tell you I struggled for the longest. They kept me at bay until right before the festival, I was not sure I was able to do this without you and now I do not have to. You are my best friend. The only family I have here and now, I will gladly follow you into the dark. If you know anything, know that."

"Don't tell me what I know and what I do not." Montague sighed, glancing over to Wood—the only one yet to answer. The best Wood could manage to do was nod , Montague knew that was the best he'd get from him.

"Let's do this. Alicia—get them all over covering this story, you might be doing it now but if they wanted publicity , give them an amount of it that they cannot control-- someone saw something everyone was there and at the current disarray the more we can get under their skin, the easier it will be for them to fall off their game. Flint, stop being horrible at your job for christ sake, you are a grown man about a day and half from having his memory dusted. Stick so close to Dorgan I want him to mistake your reflection as his. Dorgan is the answer I know it-- he is the weak link of the two superiors despite appearances . Wood, if they have taken her the wolves will have her. Warrington might be the go to target for this one, make such a hell for his family that he cannot ignore it get him out of commission so all they have is me. I am trying my damnedest to be calm and not go and rip into him right now—but that won't keep her alive," Montague planned quickly. "also become Snape's overgrown shadow—there is the memory dust that they used that could be valuable if we learn how to even come close to duplicating it for own uses."

"I know of what you speak of ,Mr. Montague, I am sure you are aware that I have had my hand in helping acquire it and would be able to manipulate some if we were able to have access to said magical base, no one knows where or—" Professor Snape jumped in.

"If all you need is a sampling and for some damn reason as a superior you actually do not have access to it, I can have you a vile by tonight." Montague shook his head and spoke quietly below his breath, "Seriously, Severus, what do they have you around for is they do not trust you with anything?"

"WOLVES!!!!!!! As in Werewolves? All of you believe that these kids are now the playthings of vile wolf creatures?" Molly squeaked covering her chest with her hand, " NO!"

"Yes, and you can pump the breaks on the dramatics, you saw them at that festival and yes they are in league with us. That much Severus should have filled you in on." scoffed Montgue beginning to lose the battle with his emotions, "Probably used her as scrap meat by now—god, Flint if you knew. Why didn't you save her?"

"I didn't know!"Flint defended, pale in the face.

"Kiss my ass." Montague bit quickly.

"We confirmed everything only hours before we tracked you down at the flat. I had an idea at the festival that the quills used for the Prophet reporters were portkeys to Dorgan's but I didn't know for sure I wouldn't have let it go on if I knew it was us at Silver for sure. Professor Snape wasn't even certain, man. We weren't sure that Angelina and the others just didn't go off somewhere and our portkey theories weren't just that, we had to put together that it wasn't you and it was Dorgan's placed used. He more than likely has got'em locked up there doing god knows were the one she was always sneaking off too—Wood had to come clean what he knew about the two of you and then we realized that she was indeed taken with Oz and the others. I might suck at ruining people's life at the Ministry, but I can save'em—I have to. We'll get them back—all of them, I will not let you down. I can give you your life back." Flint grasped, he looked as if he was at the edge of his wits and if Mont didn't agree soon he would lose it.

For a brief moment, Montague sighed with relief, forgetting that the worst was far from behind them. Flint's words were everything he needed to hear and then some—even if he wanted to continue to be mad at Flint he knew it wouldn't hold up and overall was a waste of time. Angelina seemed that much closer. Real. Tangible even. The hell and the absolute devastation he felt he faced earlier that same day was replaced with a fire and a need for redemption. He was with Alicia. They'd get back what was theirs or die in the process, if they were not too young to feel such lose they sure as hell shouldn't be too young to set fire to the world because of it. If they'd allowed him, he knew he would lead them to victory, this felt right. He belonged there. It wasn't false, this was where he needed to be, fighting for what he needed in order to live.


	30. Chapter 30

Montague blew into the Daily Prophet like a hurricane, pushing his way past reporters and loosening his tie as he glanced around looking for Alicia. He gladly ignored the murmurs of the curious females and their longing glances as he searched.

"Mont!" he heard from behind him, "Mont, What are you doing here?"

Alicia asked, jogging her way toward him. She knew something must have been up, he risked being seen at the Daily Prophet during his first work day back at Silver after the Order meeting.

Before he could open his mouth to give her a reason for his emergency visit, he had to wait as a herd of interested females made their way pass him slowly, each trying to make eye contact. Montague didn't even have the time to humor them.

"Montague, please, what's going on?" She pleaded, caring not who saw them or her job. This was far more important than all of that. She dropped her papers on the nearest desk and took him by the forearm leading him back toward the foyer of the front door. He stopped her.

"Grab your things, you are coming with me." Montague said just loud enough for one of the swooning ladies to hear and she sighed enviously as she passed back by. Montague rolled his eyes at this before continuing.

"Tonight. We are going tonight. We have got to hurry…they are shutting down Silver and quickly." Montague began.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia inquired, "What happened?"

"The obliteration of Silver that is what's happened—the floor has been all but wiped clean , Gloria Parker and the Superiors have blocked any access. Flint accomplished his task; he gathered as much information from tailing Dorgan as possible. There is going to be a ceremony tonight at the location that has been under surveillance. The other recruits have had their memories erased just earlier today—they have no recollection of what they've been involved in or the hell that has made up this summer. The only ones with any recollection are Malfoy, Flint, Warrington, and myself .Malfoy and I were sent out on a bogus assignment and Flint hightailed it out of there after hearing the plan to wipe the slate clean beginning with some trumped up ceremony tonight."

"Their memories are gone, just like that? Crabbe and Goyle too? I thought they were big players in all of this? What could be going on to….I just…what gives them the right to mess with these kids life, we are just kids. I just…Think about it Mont, what if something went wrong or they were dusted too much-that's more than just their summer gone, that could be a whole year from their lives gone-or worse their whole identity." Alicia stopped herself, placing both hands on either side of her head, forgetting her place completely. "What are we going to do, how are we going to accomplish anything, more importantly what exactly are we trying to go up against? I can't imagine losing Flint...or you-or worse off you losing yourselves to this war."

"I am getting to that, we do not have a lot of time here. I have to get back, I believe that they have chosen to save me and Flint for a reason, more than likely we will be privy to tonight's plan if not playing a substantial role." Montague stopped and exhaled loudly.

"What does that mean?" She squeaked a bit.

"Alicia, pull it together and be that cool, calm, and collected hard ass you usual are about this mission or I swear I will leave you locked up at my flat." Montague began, pulling her hands from her head and shaking her a bit. He growled, " Change of plans, you are to leave this place as soon as possible and await further instruction prepare yourself for this evening. I want nothing but the best from you. Do not, I repeat, do not alert anyone other than Wood of this. Stay at his flat til I get to you. I will send Flint ahead of me, I have loose ends to handle before we get into things tonight. I am serious, Alicia, we do not have the time to organize an Order meeting, go through the motions, and get our every action approved. Do not by any means alert anyone. Prepare our alibis, do whatever you can before the mission to make sure that the others are out of harm's way and cannot be traced to the things that we are going to be doing tonight, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Alicia answered somberly with a head nod, not being able to take her eyes off of his.

"I mean it, Spinnett, do not breathe a word to anyone. If you leave here with me now, any shot of scooting out unnoticed will be out of the window, so I am just going to have to trust that you can follow direction and get to Wood's quickly and, most importantly, safely. Without the need to escort you, I will be able to return to the office quicker."

Alicia was taken a little aback by his sincere concern for her safety, a complete turn around from the way he treated her the moment he saw her at his flat. Stunned, she just mumbled confirmation and watched him turn on his heels and head toward the door.

"Alexander." his name almost sounded like a beg coming from behind him. He almost forgot how tender his name sounded leaving the lips of a woman. He stopped dead in his tracks and sucked in air between his teeth, wincing at the realization that when he turned around-it wasn't going to be _his_ girl that was calling out for him.

"Yes?" He heard himself reply quietly as he kept his body facing the door and just glanced over his shoulder back at her.

"Please. Please, be careful. I-can't imagine what would happen if any harm were to come to you, so please-I know you have every intention of doing so but I just.." Alicia said, trying to keep her voice steady. She had to remember her place and need to be inconspicuous but the idea of the possibility of Montague walking into danger broke her heart.

"No...do not do that." he said backing up a step or two, he sighed, "I get it, I do. If anyone gets it, I know you know its me-we are going to be fine, just...get to Wood's."

With those words, he left the Daily Prophet without turning back. He didn't want to face her right now, and she knew that. She was starting to see how Angelina could love him so much, he was not what was expected. Alicia shook herself out of the daze and took three deep breaths. This was it. She gathered the papers she had dumped on a passing desk and tried to make her way back to her work station quickly, but not quick enough to rise attention. She packed her bag, and was waiting for a group of people to walk by on their way out so that she might leave without question just as her chance was about to make its way by, she heard her supervisor from behind her,

"My, my kid you have got to share your secret with the rest of us."

"Huh!" Alicia asked, bewildered, and shaken a bit.

"Haha, calm down. Just makin' a friendly observation as you try to scurry outta here after that tall pint of scrumptious that you were getting into it with. Who's that one anyways huh? Just another bee in your hive?" Her supervisor said as she stood in the way of Alicia and the door. Alicia backed up a bit back to her desk, trying to figure out a way out of this conversation-and more importantly another way out of the office.

"Druzella Zimmer Cole, what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to play it off.

"Whew, between the tan blonde quidditch bloke, our own little Ozzie-which I am still a little sour at you 'bout-I've been chasin' that one for years, the tall, brown eyed gent, and now this green-eyed sex god..." Druzella Cole continued.

"Wait, Dru,...the what?" Alicia interrupted her, momentarily forgetting her mission all together as she was able to identify the first two as Wood and Oz, other than Montague today, she could recall no other male visitors.

Druzella took a seat on Alicia's desk and seemed to be lost in the distance as she fanned herself, "The thin brown eyed one. Arguably my favorite, Oz excluded, although this last one does give him a run for his money. Prolly worth his weight in galleons, he is. I like the mystery of the brown eyed one. He is always in the corners, sitting in the shadows-disappearing before anyone can ask him anything."

"What's he look like?" Alicia demanded, her heart skipping a beat or two-she was sure she knew of who Druzella spoke of.

"Well, tall with brown eyes of course, warm and deep though. He's got the thickest, auburn hair and killer pouty pink lips." Druzella was getting lost in the memory, and the thought of Druzella even entertaining the idea of inappropriate relations with this man-if it was who she thought it was and she was certain it was-bothered her immensely. Druzella continued, not taking note of Alicia's sullen face and twirling her chubby fingers through her hair. "Merlin, that man can wear a suit-oh, and those arms, thick arms. Well-thick for him, he is a lean fella-muscular and _lean_, but those damn arms are PERFECT. OH! A few freckles dot across that button nose, but you would never notice unless you were really looking for it-and most can't with the way he floats in and out. He's been around everyday since the festival incident. l thought yer' parents got overprotective and hired you a bodyguard, but by the way he looks at you—it's not a way a father would want his little princess ogled. I swear, if I were back in my Hogwarts years I would snatch him up from you, lickety split. I tell ya, Grade A top choice beefcake."

"Flint has been here every day?" Alicia said aloud, more to herself than for Druzella's need. How did she not notice that and why didn't he ever tell her? Looking around as if she'd be able to spot him then and there.

"You know darn well, toots, don't be off tryin' to play dumb with me. This parade of man hunks you have rollin' in here fawning over you, needing you-I tell you I expected from your Johnson mate but not from you."

Alicia did not know how to take the comment and her face fell a bit at the sound of Angelina's name. Druzella saw that this and her boisterous demeanor tempered a bit.

"Oy, I went and put me foot in it again, didn't I? Still tender that your friend hasn't made it back yet, yeah? I was joshin' with ya before. I know you and Oz aren't shaggin' or nothing, yer just friends-So it ain't him you are tryin' to sneak off to. I can tell by lookin' at ya, kid, this is something that means a lot to you. I hired you on cause of your brains and your instinct and if yer instinct is tellin' ya to head out that door. Then..." Druzella dragged her long florescent nails through her thick dark black curls looking for something around her, she finally made her way behind Alicia's desk and scribbled on a piece of paper. Then cleared her throat loudly for anyone who might be listening, "ALRIGHT SPINNETT, I need you to run this ad down to the florist and you make sure to get this final print approved. Do not return until ya do? You hear me, girlie?"

Alicia gratefully suppressed a smile at this fake assignment, nodded and took the paper from her hand, "You got it,boss." She answered back, mouthing the words 'Thank you, Dru' as she all but ran toward the door.

It was all such a rush, everything that meant anything was coming to a head and she was taking these new found revelations seriously. Alicia speed out and toward Wood's house like fire, more like she had her own fire. Her heart began to beat again—really beat and feel, not just sustain her life, but for the first time in a long time became in sync with her mind with what should be and not just what she would want to be.

She would never take away from the gravity of the situation that the group was facing with the upcoming mission—she knew that nothing less than a victory would be acceptable—but a part of her was ecstatic at what she realized, she was head over heels completely and utterly infatuated. Not lust, not like—she skipped right over those steps, the pressure of her new reality removed that luxury. No, for some reason fate decided right then to reveal the one—you know, the one that they always said was out there created just for you since you were old enough to inquire what a 'wedding' was. He was there, and available within her reach. Goodness, how lucky was she to be so close to her soul mate when so many spend their whole lives looking for such without success? She knew without a shadow of doubt that this—this was real. Not like what she tried to force to be real or what made the most sense. For the first time, she was completely and utterly ready to submit—relinquish all the control she so closely held to protect herself. Now she knew just how unnecessary that all was. She was no longer a child playing make believe—people counted on her. For the first time in her short years, this was truly a life or death situation, one of what she knew would be many now that she was a part of something bigger and more important than herself—The Order. She looked from left to right, from face to face of all the people she passed on the street. These people pretty much knew that they and their loved ones would wake up in the morning in one piece and had no idea of what kind of danger complete strangers were willing to put themselves through just to secure their safety and well being.

Alicia was literally fighting every urge to burst out into a full run as she was only a mere two blocks out from the Daily Prophet and her body craved to already be at Wood's.

Ugh, talk about bittersweet.

She was going to have it all is what she kept telling herself—Angelina and Oz would be safe and they would get in and get out without exposing Montague and Flint, she was going to step up and tell the love she never saw coming her feelings, and then start her life—a real life. It was so close. Almost as close as she was to Wood's she could see the red door of his flat in the not-so-far- distance. She had been in such deep concentration between her thoughts and regulating her movements in order not to incite any unnecessary attention. That she didn't realize how the gentle rain picked up to a steady pace. She didn't acknowledge the neighborhood friends that waved and smiled her way. She most certainly didn't hear her name being called. Not until it was all she could hear.

"Alicia Ann!" She heard screeched at a volume she could not ignore, even if it was unconsciously.

Alicia was shook out of her daze in such a violent shake she took a deep intake of air and spun around, looking for the origin of the cry. She squinted as the sky was beginning to show less mercy and the rain lost its gentility.

"Alicia!" She heard as clear as day and much closer than before from a source she knew immediately.

Alicia cringed a little and cursed her luck for when things finally seemed to be making sense to have to deal with the likes of….Katie Bell. It took more patience then she knew she could muster to stop and wait for Katie to catch up to her under the awning of a flower shop. Katie sped up, seeing that Alicia was actually waiting. Alicia couldn't believe she was so close and yet so far away from Wood's at this point, she couldn't imagine what Katie was going to pull.

"Ali! Oh, thank goodness I caught up with you."Katie said, not her usual bubbly self. She looked worried and her blonde locks were definitely longer and in tangles from the rain, she obviously had been out in the elements a lot longer than Alicia, her eye make up was blurred and beginning to run and her summer yellow sundress clung to her.

"Katie! What are you doing here?"Alicia questioned, looking her once friend from head to toe.

"I know, I look a mess. I just-I just had to talk to you. Alicia, I miss you and I am so sorry. I—I've" Katie began, stumbling over her words and choking back tears."I was wrong. I acted on a bad idea and look at us now—broken. I cannot tell you ….how much it took to come here today and ….and I've stood outside your work for hours waiting for the courage to get this out and own up."

"Then spit it out, Katie."Alicia spat, annoyed at the distraction yet touched by the sentiment.

"He broke up with me, 'licia, he left me like all the blokes before'em. The day after the festival tragedies, after he spent that time with you—suddenly I was back to being not good enough and I am just tired. I cannot do this, and I cannot be without you and overall I won't be the one that destroyed the group, we need the group. I know you must feel as lost and as totally incomplete as me and the guys and I—I think it starts with you and me. We have to fix this. I want you back, I do not want to have Angelina choose. This is silly…"

"So says you, Katie," Alicia scoffed, very thrown off by the callus of Katie's choice of words. "I thought the damn situation was a lot of things but 'silly' would not be a word I would choose to describe it. Crazy, selfish, arrogant, sad, betraying, inconsiderate, rebound, retaliating, fucked up—all come to mind, but silly? As if it didn't matter? If it didn't matter so much and it could have gone either way—why the hell risk my trust, respect, and heart? You broke my heart. YOU DID. Did you even care to think that long? I mean I would highly doubt that you would—but I would hope that you could surprise me a bit."

Alicia found herself undeniably annoyed at Katie, yet guilt and pity pinged through her a bit. She had not once remembered to hate Katie or felt the need to loathe her or George in the past few days. No, she knew her guilt was not established from anywhere but the feeling that the others had been worried so much and she had neglected to care about it-the same way the two neglected to deal with her. She couldn't hold that against the blonde-doing so would make her a hypocrite. Again, she felt torn. She wanted to hate SO much when the news of George's indiscretions came to light-she wanted both of them to hurt the way she did. Now, all those feelings felt like far distance memories and although she would never forget-she had so much more in her life than worrying about giving the silent treatment to the mates that have given her constant companionship over the years.

"Katie." Alicia said slowly, carefully choosing her words as to not incite false hope that this was going to be easy or misrepresent herself.

"Alicia, I know I've been a real dunce. They fellas, tell me all the time 'I really Katie'd " this one up and...and I am sorry, I do not know why I let all that jealousy get to me...but...ugh, it's not an excuse but for once I wanted to be the perfect one."

"Oh that is just a load of swill, Katie. What-"

"Alicia! It's the bloody truth. Look at you, you are the smart one. You get the grades, you are the good friend, you are good at sports, well read, and-you had George-let's face it, the most decent male of the crew."

Alicia lifted her hands as if she was going to dismiss the whole conversation from that comment and leave,

"No," Katie said voice cracking, "Hear me out, George. You had him. Do you know how many boyfriends I went through while you were with George? Too many, and not one relationship could hold a candle to the two of yous. The way he looked at you, he respected you and thought you were hot. When have I ever got both of those? I do not even think I get that within or friggin' group let alone from any bloke I get my hands on. They tire of me and then what? I am alone again- and there is Alicia there to pick me up, the constant to any equation. You know, I ain't you. I'm certainly not Angelina—I really do believe I am the one they'd kick outta the group if need be…I just wanted security. You are so pretty without even tryin', you got confidence without sluttin' it up. Guys adore you and all you do is….be you!"

"KATIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Are you kidding me with this? You do not feel as though you have security? What do you think is going to happen? What, you are going to get dumped then a friend of yours will sneak around your back and take your place? Wait, a minute! That's what you did to me-even though you just said it yourself, all I ever did was be there for you!" Alicia scoffed, it all coming back to her...yet every time she pictured this moment.

The strong, sassy Katie wasn't on the verge of tears or saying all these insecure things like she was at that moment. Alicia was taking no joy from this—both of the girls seemed far too hurt, and for the first time she saw that Katie might be the one not to walk out of this situation okay.

"Alicia Ann, I swear to you: I love you. Everyone loves you. Look at the way they treat you and although you haven't been around to hear it, let me be the one to tell ya absence absolutely makes the heart grow fonder cause everyone of those flippin' boys would sell an organ at this point to get everythin' back to good and get you and Angie. EVERYBODY wants you and Angie. Gah, I am so sick of-of-having to try so hard just to be half as good. Do you have any inkling how difficult it is to keep my roots dandelion yellow and layers white gold highlighted? Or a year-long tan? No, I've got to stay doll face perfect 'round the clock cause that is what a Katie is. That is all a Katie is—and I am sorry I tried to take advantage of a guy the only way I know how, with loose hips and legs that go on for days, so that I might move up the ranks a bit—even if I were an ex-girlfriend, at least it meant I was worth something once upon a time."

"Oh honey, I am sorry you are the tall, gorgeous Amazon that rules this school with her every whim. I apologize that every man would sell his left nut for any amount of alone time with you, and I just sympathize with the burden that it must be to be one of the best flyers, male or female, on any Hogwarts team of all time. It must suck to be funny and amazing all the time and to get into crazy predicaments only because your heart is in the right place and your mind couldn't catch up! Boy, I now realize more than ever why you tried to bed George, your life is miserable." Alicia laughed the last line out. Katie just stood in a silent shock, she did not recognize the person in front of her who's words cut so deep and unapologetically.

"I…."Katie began to break the awkward silence that followed Alicia's rant, secretly she hoped that the rain picking up in density would disguise her tears. "I did not every think you could hate me that much, or anything I could-could make you leave. Gah, you are a freakin' rock star in my eyes. I love you, 'licia. I always will. Maybe, maybe one day you can love me again too-probably never has much or in the same way, but I just pray I didn't erase all the good times. "

GRR, she wanted to be more angry—but she wasn't. She definitely did not want to have to be the one to make it all better-like she was always expected to, she just wished that this-whatever it was, would just stop and get out of her way as she was ready to face real trouble. Angelina would have to be okay, they were going to get over themselves save her, then beg for her forgiveness as it was obvious that some of the blame of her predicament fell on the shoulders of those who tried far too hard to protect her. Alicia had felt riddled with guilt for not keeping her far and away from any danger whatsoever, she had let her need for an ally take over her responsibility to think clearly and rationally in order to preserve the safety of those at Hogwarts as ordained by the Order of the Phoenix.

She could only imagine the burden that Montague and Wood carried, especially Montague who now more than ever would stop at nothing to save the woman that he so obviously adored-ugh, there was way too much of this remorse going around and if she were to perform at her peak to try to right some of the wrongs committed-she was going to have to let some of these unnecessary emotions go. She owed herself that much.

"I….I…ugh, of course not Katie. All this time I thought it impossible to get over it and stop punishing you. I even told George by the time Hogwarts came back around I would be able to forgive, you guys did the work. I should at least meet you with that, yeah? I want us back too, Katie, I miss what we had. Everything was so simple then. Just be honest and real with me from here on out and let's just call this thing over. It's not worth losing everything over—little is." Alicia sighed.

Katie almost choked with excitement, covering her mouth.

Alicia continued," You are amazing. You are more than just your body, treat yourself with more respect than that. I don't want to hear anymore bull about jealousy. The reason that we worked so well together is that we all brought something different, he wouldn't have been us otherwise. We all make mistakes and sometimes hurt those we love. We just gotta be more aware . "

"Yeah?" Katie sniffled, "Thank you for everything, Alicia, I swear I will never let you down again. I want to know I have someone as good as you in my life for life."

Alicia gave a smile at this and a small hug, relieved to end this thing .


	31. Chapter 31

Composure.

Yes, that is what Alexander Graham Montague had to remember to keep. His composure. On what could only be described as the longest elevator ride of his own life, it seemed to be the only thing he couldn't do. It had been almost a week since any sign of his girlfriend had been seen or knew in the pit of his stomach that today would be the day he received answers-for better or for worse. He tried to take slow, deep breaths. When those doors opened, he had to once again be Montague; not a concerned lover, not an enraged pawn in this ridiculous game, and most certainly not a member of Dumbledore's elite.

No.

If any of these things that described him even broke the surface of his calm demeanor, hell would be unleashed and there is no way of telling what it would take to set the scales right again. His hands were shaking-not from nerves, he was too good for that, he was angry. He wanted to rip down the door of this elusive Dorgan property he's heard so much about and tear the place apart looking for any clue that could end this thing tonight. He knew that rescuing the victims of the attack, even if done cleanly and precisely, would only be an accelerator to the fire that already burned in the bellies of these beasts- but honestly he cared not.

Destroying Silver and , in turn soon after ,the Death Eaters as a whole was a detailed and extensive plan he had formed for over the next 16 months. In this time, he would have successfully relinquished Flint from the misery inflicted and secluded himself from danger-that was the plan. That was what it was suppose to be. Independence. He was going to obliterate, it wasn't going to be anything less than professional and to the point-but that was then. No. Dorgan and Malfoy made it personal. Now they were going to pay.

There weren't enough logical thinking Order members in the world to derail him from this course of action.

As the elevator doors glided open to what was once the Department of Assignment and Placement of the Ministry of Magic-Intern level, he felt confident in his ability to gather the necessary information as well as succeeded in not arising suspicion. He was right to hold his doubts before, this was going to be no easy feat, but there were far too many lives in the balance to even consider failure. The anticipation was appropriate for his expectation,he made his way down the corridors past abandon offices that looked as if no one as every touched them-let alone occupied them for close to three months. The only sign of life was Gloria Parker who stood clear across the other end of the narrow hall. He stopped in his tracks.

"Oy, Parker, " Montague began, surprised at his own ability to sound so nonchalant and unbeknown to anything. "Where is everyone? Did something happen?"

"The Superiors will see you now." Gloria replied, voice straight yet voice riddled with concern. Montague knew Gloria never cared for him much-but would hate to see anything happen to him.

Montague exhaled sharply at this and shook his head. He started forward again, then picked up the pace, quickly inspecting every office as he passed. One by one they were empty, void of anything-even the walls were a blank white. He came to his own-everything was untouched. Everything as he left it. He took a deep breath and slowly placed his hand on the knob of the office next to him. Marcus Flint's office. His mind began to race as the possibility that Flint's might be erased as well-the fear of this threatened to break his cover. He could only take so much. He threw the door open.

"Aye, Mont." Flint greeted carefully from his industrial style office, "How's it going then, mate?" He continued, very aware that the watchfully eyes and ears of Gloria Parker were on them.

"Better now." Montague answered honestly, giving a gentle nod to his brother.

Flint sighed in return and pushed himself away from his desk, where he didn't even bother to crack a book or shuffle papers to elude to the fact that he had been previously working-he wasn't going to insult anyone's intelligence with that charade. He made his way to Montague, outstretching a hand toward him and firmly placing the other on his shoulder as they shook hands briskly.

"The Superiors will see you now." Gloria repeated, shakily.

The men made their way down the hall slowly as if taking the gravity of the situation in.

This was it.

Whatever they were about to hear was going to change their lives forever and they could only hope and count their lucky stars that they were right in their speculations and that they would not be thrown a curve ball that day.

"Parker." Flint said , without the usually playfully tone that she had grown use to. "Parker, where are the others?"

"The Superiors will see you no-"

"Are they alright? Are they alive? Have we been-"

"YES!" She hissed back him, looking as if at any moment she might be chastised for speaking to them out of term."Yes, I wouldn't stand by and watch those boys harmed or maimed. Just-just go into the meeting hall. Things have changed."

"And Silver is no more?" Montague finished for her, letting her nod in response.

"Parker," Flint sighed somberly as he gently made his way past her into the meeting place, "It's been a pleasure. Til we meet again, dear."

"Why if it isn't the future of our world, Sir Montague and his faithful second, Master Flint. How gracious of you to join us" Dorgan bellowed a greeting, holding up his glass of scotch to them as they entered.

Dorgan seemed to be in a celebratory mood, the usual scowl that covered the face of Lucius Malfoy was more of a thin smile. Even Severus Snape was present for this unscheduled yet expected meeting of the Superiors. Flint cautiously approached the table and pulled out his chair, not sitting until Montague did, as a proper second would-his first act as an official second. His heart lifted a bit as his position was secured, if he were a second-he could not be dismissed or harmed unless his first instructed so or if he stepped out of line.

" I am sure you have noticed some changes around here." Malfoy began, as he refilled his own glass.

"Indeed we have. The most notable one being the presence of one Professor Severus Snape here at this hour, I was beginning to assume that his status as a Superior was in name only." Montague began, as he leaned slightly back in his chair. "Good day to you, sir."

"And to you Mr. Montague, "Severus Snape said in his usual dry tone, " Your acknowledgment is appreciated but unnecessary. Weather _you_ require my presence at every gathering or not, it does not change my position as a Superior. I advised these fine men of the most cunning and able members of my House. I am sure you are well aware that my taking my appointed chair was not the change that Mr. Malfoy was so eagerly referring to so I suggest-"

"Oh Severus, don't be so dramatic. Changes are afoot. Power is being shifted back into the hands of the gifted and we will be all the better for it. Montague, my son, Silver is no more. It has served its purpose and produced worthy and faithful followers." Dorgan began, gesturing back and forth. "As you can see my boy, today we are only focusing on you-and your second. You were not the only recruits selected from Silver to remain in the good graces of the dark force. Young Charles Warrington as also risen above and his second, Master Draco Malfoy."

Montague know understood the small smile in lieu of a grin on Mr. Malfoy's face-Draco was named a second under Warrington, Malfoy probably wanted better for his son than he was given as Lucius was still serving as Dorgan's second after all these years. Montague realized then that all eyes were on him and if we were to weasel his way further into Dorgan's midst he was going to have to act humbled, thankful, and most importantly-honored by the fact that the Superiors created a fake organization, stole half a school year from fifty Slytherin boys, tested and challenged their very will, made them live in fear of being the next to be "dusted", then brainwashed the weak- just so that they might find less than a handful that they found suitable. Montague scoffed a bit to himself to keep from saying something inappropriate and nudged Flint's arm. Flint looked at him and also began to feign a victorious grin.

"Speechless and still a bit confused, I am guessing." Malfoy stated. "So were the others. They were sent home in order to prepare for the night's festivities, if you will, a celebration and initiation into a brotherhood that will serve you greatly this day now and forever."

"Yes." Dorgan picked up where Malfoy left off, " A celebration indeed, my boys, I have so recently came into a new possession-a beautiful trinket picked up after the summer social, yes, a gleaming light out of what was an undeniable dark day. After our soul bearing conversation, Montague, my need to instate a rightful heir has become priority. Your father has always been a man to count on and one to hold close to you. He would never stand by and allow me to claim you as my own, I know this-I want mine and I have found a worthy vessel. Even if to only carry my seed, I will not dispose of her before delivery as I have in the past. I need a son. A purebred son-the sins of ignorance of the mother shall be erased by the love of the father for his Lord." Dorgan had walked away from the table and was now glaring peacefully into the fire as he finished his goblet and set it on the mantle.

Montague could not hold back his repulsion at this announcement. His composure was wearing thin and it was evident to Professor Snape and to Flint that something must be done,

"Um," Professor Snape stammered to make a distraction, "Let us go and let the boys bask in a job well done, tonight you shall drink and be initiated into the only way of life worthy of living. You have been selected above a multitude of applicants as the best and the brightest of the upcoming generations. What you have sacrificed up to this point has been nothing in loyalty served to the Dark Lord will provide. Prepare your mind and steady your hands, young Slytherins, tonight you dine with your Superiors our special guests-and most importantly your final test. Go, rest up for what is surely to be the most important night of your lives and surely the highest honor ever to be received. As you exit, you will be given an encrypted envelope with the location and time of the event. Do not be tardy, we will start promptly at 11:00 p.m. so that you may be initiated and enter tomorrow fully as a true member."

Lucius Malfoy rose from the table, unknowingly taking the bait that Professor Snape set to get them away from Montague before he exploded. "Why, Severus ,I could not have said it better myself. Tonight there shall be four cloaks and four masks distributed to four men of standard. Til then gentlemen."

The Superiors began to make their way toward the door and Dorgan turned to his second, Lucius Malfoy and commented as exiting. "My boy, Alexander seemed to be awe struck by the honor. Brothers, that is what it takes to be a man of the mark. Sirius, your Marcus as well seemed to be left speechless-a rarity in that boy, I find that your choice might be a wise one after all. Clearly, I still side with Montague being the future of this lot, perhaps my son will grow to be as dark and brooding as him."

"You and this son business, I swear, Silas." Lucius interjected, his voice booming off the walls of the empty meeting room.

"Oh, bite your tongue. You should not care if I revel in my newly instated fatherhood. You have your Draco, who is an exceptional second to Warrington. Give me my peace to imagine the dark possibilities of what my heir might accomplish under my breeding and..."

"And what?" Malfoy interrupted scoffing, as he held the door open for the other two, "Sarin's grand-parenting?"

"I will be raising a Dorgan-Johnson, the combination makes this child genetically advanced."

That was it.

Montague could not take it anymore, hearing the confirmation of what he already expected to be true broke him. His fist clenched up and if it weren't for the lightening quick reflexes of Flint, not only would his cover have been blown-but more than likely his life. Flint stealthily removed Montague's wand and grabbed him by his shoulder and wrapped his other arm across his chest. Montague bucked instinctively thrashing to get free.

"Alex, you've come too far to lose her now. I swear my life on this mate, we will get Angelina back tonight. Do not lose it now." Flint promised through gritted teeth as Montague fought against him.

"I swear my life." Flint said again, slower. "We will make it."

Montague knew he was right, reluctantly he stopped fighting and pushed Flint away from him. Flint wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, a casualty from the spat. Montague was completely disgusted by Dorgan's fantasies of violating Angelina or worse, her having to face the fate of the late wives-each carrying Dorgan's seed. He was so conflicted, his skin was burning with the anger he could not keep inside. He was not even sure he was going to be able to wait until the cover of night to rip Angelina out of harm's way. He wanted to go now, to hell with who saw him or consequences…she needed to be set free. He could not even relish in the knowledge that she was alive, Dorgan had despicable plans for her. His mind had to somehow manage to control his heart.

"Leave me." Montague managed to audibly mumble.

"What? Alex, no. You have lost it if you think I'm not standing by your side with every step of the way on this one. Gone completely mad, man, I am not leaving you. You cannot do this alone." Flint stated aggressively.

"Don't you know that I realize that? I would not be here if I didn't know that already, Marc. Get out of here. Now. I need some time. I cannot do this with you breathing down my neck. Go to Wood's. Alicia should be there by now, let them now it's on for tonight and to be ready for battle. I will get there as soon as I can." Montague demanded.

Several moments passed before Flint was able to respond, "Aye. Just be careful, man, do not try anythin' stupid. We are so bloody close to cracking this case. No more secrets, we see how far that has got us, yeah?"

"Yes." Montague grumbled quickly, "Now go. I have to get some things in order before tonight."

"What did I just say about keeping secrets, Jackass?" Flint said aggravated.

"Consider it precautionary, now go. The others are waiting."

* * *

Leaving Mont was ridiculously hard.

This was going to be far more difficult than he ever expected.

Then again, it's not like he set some sort of expectation for something like this. Flint hyped himself up. He was going to do all he could to save the girl that meant everything to everyone who gave a damn about him. He looked around, realizing where he was and fully aware that this was a much prettier future for himself than he pictured the previous term at Hogwarts and sighed as he worried that in a manner of hours he could be turned over as a traitor and tortured side by side with those who he had grown to care for so much. His fingers traced the polished brass knocker of Wood's bright red door, still wet from the afternoon showers-his future on the other side.

Years of Slytherin conditioning had groomed him to be unfavorably toward his headmaster but as the weeks had gone on, he had developed such a respect and adoration for the man it was hard to stand and go against his direct orders. They had no choice. It was clear that many members, although understanding the gravity of the situation, did not comprehend how far exactly these four teens were willing to go-and that was pretty damn far. He knew not much of Angelina Johnson or why the three of them tried so hard to protect the girl-keeping so many secrets from her was what got her in harm's way in the first place, at least that was what it seemed to him. He knew that he would throw himself in front of any peril that arose that night to spare Alicia, Oliver, or Alexander from any harm-that was non-negotiable.

He closed his eyes just for a moment, before having to put on the brave face for the Gryffs inside. Not as soon as the brass of the knocker under his hand made contact with the door did it open, taking him aback a little.

"Marcus." Alicia said, greeting him with a half smile before opening the door fully so that he may enter.

" 'ello Spinnett." He replied somberly, catching the unusually serious tone in his own voice. Alicia just furrowed her brow as she closed the door behind him.

"Hey..." she began as she grabbed for his wrist turning him around, "Please, let's not go into this thing already defeated. We are going to get in, grab the hostages, and get out before anyone is the wiser. You and Montague will innocently return for your meeting. No one is going to be on to us 'cause there is not going to be anything remotely curious to question, Marcus."

Flint just pressed his lips together, nodding. He wanted so much to believe her. He _wasn't_ going into this mission defeated-but he was worried, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't. Alicia just sighed, her usual curly locks were in a long side ponytail and although the rain removed most remnants of make-up from her face she still looked as pretty an as well kept as any woman he could think of. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Believe in me on this one, Marcus." She said quietly, assuring him.

Just like that, he felt everything was different. Better. Marcus. He wasn't use to her using his name so much. He had grown use to going by his surname, as many of his age did. It was the way she said it, the tone in her voice had changed. He didn't know whether it was because of the impending doom or if she was pitying him for what he was going to have to deal with during this mission in terms of policing Wood and Montague. Either way, something about the combination of her softness and his name left him feeling a little rejuvenated with the desire to hear her say the word 'Marcus' all day and night. It hadn't registered to him that they had just been standing there, her hands still placed on his body until Chester came bounding down the stairs to welcome him to his second home. Chester's arrival jarred both out of their trances and the two separated quickly. Flint bent over to welcome the Labrador.

"Oy, Chess. Where's big daddy hiding?"

Alicia cleared her throat trying not to appear flustered. "Hmm...right. Wood, right. I know he heard the door, he should be on his way in or something. Soon."

"Yeah." Flint grinned, obviously pleased at her awkwardness. He couldn't help but try to stifle the laugh. Alicia rolled her eyes at him, very aware of his source of amusement.

"Oh do shut up, Flint." She growled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh so it's back to 'Flint' now, is it? Come on back over and start man-handling me again, woman, I forgot my first name-I might need you to remind me."

Alicia gasped at this, embarrassed.

"No, seriously come on back and feel me up a bit. " Flint said, playfully. "Oh, _Marcus_." He moaned loudly.

Alicia just picked up a pillow, throwing it in his direction. The tension lightened up immensely as Flint dodged throw pillows and continued to poke fun at her.

"Sounds like the two of you have started the celebration party early." Wood said sullenly as the outside door slammed behind him heavily, but not latching.

"Wood, it's not even like that, love. 'licia and I were just blowin' off some steam before the fireworks go ka-boom tonight. Tis' all." Flint replied, winking in Alicia's direction who was now tidying up the room quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Wood said, dryly. "So let's go over the game plan again before Mont, I want a clear understanding of what exactly is going down tonight."

"Yes, that is something I'm just dying to hear." A voice from behind startled the team, they turned wands in hand.

The balcony door had not latched and it would seem that Nymphadora Tonks had found her way inside Wood's flat and now waiting for some explanation.


	32. Chapter 32

The balcony door had not latched and it would seem that Nymphadora Tonks had found her way inside Wood's flat and now waiting for some explanation.

"Tonks. Always a pleasure to see ya, lovely. What brings you to our part of town?" Flint asked confidently, as he took a place on the couch.

"Oh button it up, playboy. I'm very serious, I want some answers. How stupid do you think I am? All four of you report that you are busy this evening? You are lucky that the others are occupied with more pressing matters but I knew that you are up to something and by the sounds of you were just about to say exactly what that was. C'mon, Wood, you know I am going to find out anyway. Spill it." Tonks demanded, taking off her brown trench coat and placing both hands on her hips. "I am waiting."

"Tonks, we are-" Alicia began before being interrupted.

"I was speaking to Oliver Wood. I think I have the best chance of getting the truth outta that one. He knows the consequences of what careless and reckless actions can inflict on-"

"Okay, okay enough with the bloody lecture." Alicia exhaled bluntly, "We are going after the hostages tonight. We know where they are-we are the best equipped to retrieve them. Involving authorities at this time would not only expose the Order but put all of them and ourselves in more trouble. Yes, I know what we are doing could be labeled irresponsible and dangerous but I would rather go down trying to right a wrong then to sit back and let hell take over. **_WE_** signed up for this, they shouldn't have to pay for it. Plus, we have Mont and Flint. Tonks, you know I would never stand by and green light such a mission if we could not pull it off, we have to. If we do not those people-my co-workers and our Angelina, die tonight."

"And you think it is going to be so easy?" Tonks scoffed, annoyed by what she read as arrogance.

"Of course not." Wood spoke up, raising his voice. "We have no choice. Now if we have any chance of saving them we have to take it, we will deal with the consequences afterward. Take my position at the Order, let the Death Eaters torture me, but I will not let myself live with the guilt of knowing we could have done something to save lives and decided not to because it was not proper or safe. Life isn't safe. Things that make up your life are worth fighting for and fighting hard. We are committed and nothing you can say will deviate us."

Long moments of silence passed as the three waited for a response of any kind from the slightly older Order member; waiting to be scolded or having to run before she alerted the others. Montague better hurry, they might have to start this rescue mission early.

"Alright." Tonks sighed, after minutes of contemplation. "You hellcats aren't gonna stop, I doubt you will listen to reason. I cannot let you go alone. I am in-and that is not an option. You guys might be walking into a trap, you need someone with a bit more experience."

"Agreed." Wood sighed, "I appreciate your discretion and I know that this was not an easy decision for you to make, giving us the benefit of the doubt and whatnot. We know that we have to act fast. When Montague arrives, the plan is to leave promptly at nine o'clock. We are going to apparate outside the town, approximately a mile from the target property in order to avoid anti-disapparition jinxes, then we will hoof it to the manor, break in, survey the layout, get the hostages, and get the hell outta there by are to meet back here, Montague and Flint will return to the property this time as expected guests to some trumped up induction ceremony."

"Wow! There are so many laws broken with that plan it is not even funny. You thought the four of you could actually pull all that off alone?"

"Yep." Flint answered Tonks, simply.

"Appration? Who among you are going to be the ones to pull that off? Some of you are still Hogwarts students, ya know."

"Wood and Mont. Wood has been practicing for awhile now and Montague is much better at it than I am." Flint answered." As far as being limited due to underage magic rules, even if those limitations applied to us protected by the Ministry, Montague will be of age in about...well, what do you know? today."

"Planning a crazy operation to save his girlfriend? Most guys just opt for birthday cake." Tonks said under her breath.

They continued to go over the plan, taking any advice that Tonks could offer. Chester began to growl as there was a steady knock on the door. It was Montague. Wood quickly ushered him in and Montague stopped in the middle of his tracks,

"What's she doing here?" He groaned, motioning toward Tonks.

"Happy Birthday, Alex!" Flint chimed.

"She knows everything and is coming to assist." Wood replied.

"Some gift this is! Really? She knows everything? How did that happen, I thought that the Order was to remain out of this until we retrieved what was lost. When did that change?"

"It changed the moment you did not think me smart enough to expect something as pig headed as you taking on these murderers yourselves. I am cooperating for the time being, if you plan on doing anything tonight I am a part of it." Tonks defended.

Montague just groaned, cradling the bridge of his nose. "FINE! Then we will have to shake things up. Alicia you are with me and we will come from the south, you three come from the north and we will meet up at the designated area twenty minutes after arrival. Stay unseen and do not take any unnecessary risk. Tonks, being stronger in apparition I suggest you take lead."

Montague dug into his pocket and threw a small black velvet bag to Flint who quickly opened, smiled, and began to attach a pocket watch.

"What's that?" Alicia asked.

"A portkey for this location, at any time this thing seems to be going badly I want the four of you to get out and take as many innocents as possible. No jinx can stop the magic of that"

"Wow, you guys really think you thought of everything don't you? Small note though, as soon as this thing wraps itself up we are heading to headquarters." said Tonks .

"Naturally," Montague said quickly, "I was thinking that myself, it would be wise after what we are more than likely to find tonight."

"Montague. A word?" Wood urged, not waiting for a response and heading out onto the balcony.

Montague sighed aggravated. He did not have time for Wood's antics, but if this meant he could put a problem behind him once and for all—he'd handle Oliver Wood. He was ready. As soon as the door closed, Wood started in.

"What was that in there? What the hell are you playing at? I swear if you have any tricks up those ruddy sleeves of yours…."

Montague scoffed letting out a laugh from pure disdain, his patience had run way too thin. He felt his anger rise from his core as he interrupted Wood's rant.

"You have lost what was left of your small mind, Wood. You think at this point, as we are heading—literally into what could be a battle- you have room for doubt? Do not be a friggin' idiot about this, Wood. I have the most to lose here and if I need to change the plan 'cause you and Spinnett cannot hold your end and keep the rest of the Order out of our business then I will change the fucking plan, you ass."

Wood didn't take these heated words lightly,

"You have got a lot of damn nerve demanding so much respect and unwavering faith. I have you know everyone in that room right there means a hell of a lot to me. More so than anything or anyone has meant to you besides yourself and-"

"The hell you say, you cheeky slag. What do you think I was doing in there if not ensuring that all those souls and yourself come out of this on the up and up? Think about this, Alicia cannot go with you and Flint: They will be distracted, Tonks cannot travel with me: She will be too paranoid and therefore useless. Flint, Tonks, and yourself will come from the north. We will meet you from the south, that is it. As for the asinine declaration of you knowing anything about me or who and what I care about you need to take two steps back and realize how truly idiotic that was."

Wood rolled his eyes. Montague was right. As much as it literally ripped a hole in his heart to admit so, Montague spoke the truth. Alicia would be better traveling under the care of Montague, deep down he didn't doubt his loyalty to this mission—it was a matter of pride for the bastard, not a wage of love. That's what crept underneath Wood's skin. Montague continued, he had no time to start up this rivalry. Not with Angelina's life in the balance, it was not worth it.

"Do you have it?" Montague asked straightening his clothes a bit and glancing through the glass door as the others tried, unconvincingly so, to appear as though they had not been listening to the row.

Wood glanced around, "Yes." He replied, under his breath.

"Is it good?" Montague asked.

"Well I have no way of finding that out now do I? Let's hope that we do not have to figure that out anytime soon, yeah? I aced potions, alright, but this is insane. I will bring it, but I do not want to have to use it by any means so if that was your plan in the least then you can…."

"Oh come off it, Wood, if anybody here should be anxious of you having access to memory dust it should be me. I KNOW EVERYTHING."

"Of course you do, Mont, you are friggin' double agent you—"

"I said come off it , Wood. That's not what I am bloody talking about. Let's get something straight: She chose me. She chooses me. Even after all this, I will have her back so let me say it now: I'm going into this committed to the Order and even to your safety as well but after tonight—you need to get a life and stay the hell out of mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the way you feel about Angelina." Montague said, directly.

"Shut up, Mont, you have no idea what you are talking about. I actually care for her beyond her appearance something that—"

"Wood, you are smarter than that. I know you don't believe I am going to buy any of that tripe. You love her. The clues are all around and the fact that you waited till about a month ago to inform her doesn't mean the rest of us didn't pick up on it."

"HEY! I am allowed to love her, you fool. I loved her before you, I'm the one that picked her up after you chucked her because of Weasley. Hell, I am the one that sent her after you the night of the House Dance-thinking she would get it through her skull by now that you are not THE guy. I was there before you, I sure as hell plan on being there after you get tired, use her up, and then trade her in for a newer model."

Montague clamped his teeth together, trying to bite back the desire to punch Wood as he continued his useless tirade, he could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

"Mont, you are an arrogant fool that is going to get her killed. You love nothing . You have nothing beyond your pride and your possessions. I will not sit back and have Angelina be wronged. Look at us, we are going out there and the only thing that we might be coming back with is her corpse and it's because you are a power hunger, egomaniacal jerk. Get this, yeah I do love her. You might even be on the right track that about a month ago, I did want her to leave you and offered her to stay with me. I would have done anything to keep her from going on about how she loves you and that's why she accepts the fact that you have your secrets. Let me clear up any static you might have on this: that woman means more to me than anything in this world and I would never endanger her or-"

"YOU HYPOCRITE. I do not love her? That is low, even for a self-glorifying Gryff. I am the one lying to her and keeping secrets? THE ONLY ONE ? Haha, yes-because mine is the only dangerous job here. You and Spinnett are members of an elite organization orchestrated by her headmaster to battle the Dark Lord and his minions and to protect her 'chosen one' quidditch seeker. You're a fucking spy. Spinnett is a narc, I'm absolutely positive the reason she was so gun ho to have Angelina move in with her is so that she wouldn't be so damn lonely why she trained to be a _professional_ secret keeper! You two kept her in the dark about your shit just about as much as I did if not more because at least she knew and accepted that there was parts of my life that I had to protect her from. YOU? You, she thought was upright and honest. You present yourself as a savior, her fucking white knight. You are a fraud and I do not know what Flint sees in you, but I swear if you try and turn him or her against me after all this...YOU...WILL...FAIL. Do not cross me Oliver Wood and get off your fucking high horse because you are no better than I am. Face it, at the end of the day after all the lying and the espionage, I'll have someone to come home to who loves me back. Let your pride and hero complex screw you to sleep, I'll keep my girl thank you."

"YOU'RE AN ASS."

"And you are a bitch if you are too stubborn to see your role in all this. YOU ARE A LIAR. You are no better than me, you trying to keep up this holier than thou facade is what is going to keep you alone in the dark. Oh, and I did chuck her and you did send her back to me that night. Yeah. I took her up to the North Tower and sexed her till she could not walk."

"Ugh, you crass mother-"

"COULD NOT WALK." Montague emphasized. "Again, Wood, let me reiterate: She loves me, as so indicated on that night in many, many different ways. She doesn't love me the way one would love the faithful family collie, she is IN love with me. I am not sure you are grown enough to know the difference but believe me; There is a bloody whale of a distinction between the two and the sooner you get that through your head the sooner you will stop making a fool of yourself." Montague didn't realize how close he had gotten to Wood during this altercation as he spat his words, he backed away clearing his throat and checking his watch. "Have some pride, man. I'm done with this. Done. I am going to go back in there, get my partner and go. I suggest you do the same. I refuse to let this live another day."

With that, Montague turned on his heels and headed inside-refusing to wait for a response.

"SPINNETT!" he ripped, making her jump a little in her seat. "It's time. You ready?"

"As ever." She responded, rising to her feet and hugging Tonks tightly as she made her way to Montague. "Catch you guys on the other side." She smiled feebly as she wrapped her arm in Montague's squeezing it tightly and avoiding eye contact, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Spinnett, I'm not going to hurt you." Montague said again much quieter looking down at her.

She looked up at him, questioning the delivery in his voice.

"You are going to have to trust me. It's the only way we-"

"I do." Alicia interrupted him quickly."Trust me. I do."

Soon, she felt the familiar rush of side along apparition as her feet were whisked off the hardwood floors of the flat and set upon the soft unstable ground that grass left underfoot. It was dark. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the outdoor surroundings but when she did she found it beautiful even under the circumstances. They were right where they said they would be, a field directly outside city limits yet only a mile or so from their target. The night sky was lit by the stars above, there was not a cloud and the wind rustled the high grass around them. She bent over and tucked her jeans into her heavy boots then zipped her wand in her light sweater. Montague was making short work of the field; she could see his anxiousness as his usual calm character diminished, he was a desperate man. He hacked down their path with his arms, making sure she was close behind him as he did so with a certain silent fluidity. She expected him to be rough and awkward to work with after such a blowout with Wood-contrary to expectation it seemed the harshness served for what she figured was a much needed stress release for her partner. She couldn't of imagined it coming at a better time.

This must have been a lot for him to swallow, having to pretend to serve the Dark Lord, his best mate work behind his back for a secret organization, losing his girlfriend, then having to deal with the likes of a group of people who made it seemingly obvious they were not fans of him or his record. Alicia began to feel empathy. Montague did not hold many things dear but she did not for a second doubt his devotion to Flint or Angelina. She felt guilty for questioning her best friend's sanity when choosing a mate after she found out about Montague's torrid relationship with Angelina. Ashamed of her stupid judgments after seeing him be so level headed and self possessed, yet passionate and attentive in planning this rescue she vowed to not only accept their union but to fight to defend them as well

Montague made his way ahead of her cautiously. The area looked darn near deserted, but she dared not question the tactical plan that was made for her to follow. It was the quietest she's ever heard a night, that might not have been saying much since she came from the city. The only constant was the bright stars above and the wind breaking through the trees.

"Watch your step." She heard him throw back in her direction, motioning toward the edge of the road.

She glimpsed over the side and slowed down, all she could see was steep, rocky clay followed by complete darkness. She grimaced at the sight and the thought of what could possibly be down there, she had lingered too long for the outline of Montague's frame was well ahead of her by now, she turned to begin pursuit before being startled. It sounded like steps...no...it was too frequent for steps. She froze and wanted to call out for Montague but she didn't want to alert whatever was making the sound to her presence. She took a deep breath then a step toward the last direction she saw Mont. The ground beneath her feet began to loosen...it wasn't steps she was hearing, it was the earth beneath her feet giving away.

Within seconds there was no more rocky terrain below her and she was sliding on her back toward the darkness. It was too steep to grab on to anything and the rocks were sharp and painful she turned over on her stomach and tried to dig her toes and fingers into the ground with no avail. Abruptly, her fight with the land was over and she felt nothing but air beneath her feet. She begin to cling to anything for dear life-not knowing how far the fall below was going to be. She had been so busy trying not stop her descent, she had not thought to try to cry for help-half her body was now hanging over an abyss and she was going to fall. She dug her fingertips onto the ledge for a mere few seconds, long enough to call his name.

"Alex!"

She cried desperately, her voice cracking as she was forced down into the nothingness that waited below. The cry had not come out half as loudly as she needed it to and she believed that not even the great Montague could of heard such a pitiful plea this far away. Seconds later, she felt her body drop into cool, placid water.

It was dark, she barely had enough time to take a breath-let alone scream. The way that she hit the water, she could not make up from down. Her body contorted as she tried to make a move toward what she believed to be freedom. She broke to the surface and gasped for air, above her pebbles were raining down from where she had fallen. It wasn't that far overhead. It would just be one heck of a fight to get up and pull herself over the ledge. She began to make her way to shore coughing up what water had gotten swallowed. Her hands finally dug into the sludge that surrounded the lake that she assumed she was in. She rested on the ground, not caring that half her body was still submerged or that she was sinking. She was on land, that's all that mattered to her. A faint splashing sound from behind her quickly knocked her back in to the right mindframe, she began to dig feverishly on to the banks crawling and sputtering for breath. She was not crazy, she knew what she heard- something was in the water. Before she could stumble up; she felt a strong, cold grip on her right ankle and it swiftly dragged her back into the water. She took a deep breath and began stroking to keep her head above water, something was trying to kill her. She needed him to hear her this time.  
"MONTAGUE!"  
She cried as her head was bobbing in and out of the water, with one final breath she was forced further beneath the surface. The shock of being so hastily yanked deeper into the drink paralyzed her momentarily-then she was reminded quickly 'DEAD! SOMEONE OR SOMETHING WANTS ME DEAD.' She began fighting like mad for her life as whatever had drug her into the depths only tighten its grips. Air. She was going to need air very soon. Her arms flailed toward the surface trying desperately to push her body above. The grip on her ankles loosened and she began to dart to freedom before she could go, she felt the force wrap itself around her waist.

NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO!

She thought as her face final broke the surface just to be violently snatched downward again. The grip was so tight this time. It hurt so bad, as if it were trying to force her to gasp underwater. She kicked wildly until the steel like grip loosened again, she would reach the surface just to be cruelly denied again and pulled back below. The fight seemed like it would never end, she was so tired, her lungs were burning through her chest and her kicks became weaker while her eyes were begging her to let them close. She tried to stretch for what she knew would be her last chance to make the surface, then whatever it was denying her freedom shook her with such a force she felt like a ragdoll.

Light. A blinding white light seared her eyes forcing them close and she didn't know if it was her making a searing screech under the water or her attacker.


	33. DisOrderly Conduct

Author note: Okay, I just have to say this-You guys are so awesome for reading and reviewing this! Thank you so much for sticking with the story-I know its long and I did take awhile updating, and for that I apologize. Your kind words have been Ah-mazing ! I'm going to keep updating, so please stick with me! Thanks again!

* * *

He made his way furiously into the water, just hoping against hope that no one in the surrounding area caught glimpse of his blast of light he tried to aim directly into the water. With that brief lightening like strike into the murky deeps, he saw the outline of her body wrestling aimlessly against an unseen enemy-barely below the water's surface. Without a moment to spare, Montague treaded closer to the last place he saw the doomed Spinett and blindly wrapped a strong arm around her chest, she wasn't fighting. Montague felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. This was not good. He secured her close to his body and made his way back to shore over the mud.

"Alicia!" He said, firmly, as he made his way up the steep embankment-ignoring the difficulty in this feat when having a whole other body in tow.

He all but made it to the top and aggressively thrust Alicia over and ahead of him then pulled his own weight over as well, daring not to take a moment of rest in fear that that the unstable ground would give out and they would fall back down into that boggy mess. He lifted her to safety making his way far from those waterways as possible.

Once safely across the road from the steep embankment. He went down on one knee and supported Alicia's weight against his body, gently shaking her.

"Come on, Spinett! "

He took her face in one of his hands and with the other began to smack her back a bit, hoping to knock some air into her. He put his hand over her neck pulse, she was very much alive. Just breathing way too shallow, she was shaken but not broken. Montague didn't know it was possible to feel so relieved when still facing so much danger. Her eyes fluttered open a bit and she moaned quietly,

"Aye, we are going to get you out of here." He guaranteed her, looking for any sign of the others. They were late.

"No!" her voice jutted out in a gust of objection, " No" she repeated picking up a little strength, "No time. I'll be fine, just..." she tried, feebly to push herself up and to scramble to her feet. Montague stopped her.

"The only reason that I am letting you continue on is because we are out of time, the others are not here. If we leave here tonight, we will never be able to come back."He struggled with the decision, but it is what had to be done. The last thing he wanted was not to be able to keep her from harm. He already failed miserably at this with what was his, but Alicia….Alicia as far as he was concerned belonged to another. Someone who didn't deserve to go through what he had that past week.

Alicia almost fell trying to rush after hearing his words.

"Easy girl, gather your strength. You'll need it." With that Montague took her back into his arms and lifted her effortlessly.

Nothing but the sounds of Alicia's steadying breathe rang in his ear and he was fine with that-she was safe and doing well. She was shorter than Angelina and able to tuck herself a lot closer to him because of it. He twisted stepping lightly in the darkness as to not even break a branch under his footing, heading deeper into the trenches off the road parallel to the property. Alicia was impressed by the grace in his movements even under the stress of the situation. This man just saved her life and was caring for her in such a way that his Slytherin background meant nothing. She began to grip him and focus her eyes to literally watch his back, suddenly, she saw a quick blink of light-perhaps from the tip of a wand from behind them followed by two more.

"Alexander, stop. I think someone is out there."

"Where? What did you see?" He questioned.  
Then he saw it from himself, one quick light, then two more. He thought quickly, it could be their missing mates or it could be a trap. Someone trying to track them, following their trail from the water banks. If it was Flint and the others, he needed to know.

"Pull out your wand and sign back." He commanded.  
Alicia just nodded, not questioning him or his decision in the slightest."Lumos!"

"Lumos!" they heard a familiar voice quietly utter as Tonks almost passed the two standing as still as stone in the darkness on the side of the road.

"TONKS!" Alicia whispered harshly, visibly shaking her team member.

"Mont?" Flint said heading toward them, then stopping at the sight at hand. "What the fuck is this?"

"There was an accident, she is fine." Montague assured, easing Alicia down to her feet and waiting for her approval that she was fine. She nodded to him and he backed off completely.

"The two of you are soaked from head to toe and she is as white as a ghost, do not tell me she is fine." Flint said, forgetting his place for the moment and making his way to Alicia. Examining her carefully, her hands were scratched to pieces, her hair was plastered to her face and her skin felt cold and clammy."What happened?"

"Look I'm fine, I took a pretty gnarly spill and went into the waterways around the compound, I had to fight like hell to get out and that wasn't enough, Mont found me and look-I'm alive. Now, let's go. I'm guessing even if we can get in at this stage that the water demons will be the least of our worries."

"What are we waiting for?" Wood said, "Alicia, glad to see you safe and sound but that should be a reality check to what we are facing tonight. The more time we let pass the worse off things could be. We are losing time."

"Right." Tonks said "Let's do this. If those poor souls are inside that massive land yacht the answer is not gonna be in the grand entrance I dare say, any house elf worth their merit isn't gonna let us skirt by unnoticed, causing a diversion will only alert to our presence so might I suggest something crazy enough to work? We are going to split up once again. Wood, Alicia, and I will scavenge toward the back of the lot-the two of yous will go from where they least expect you-the front. I know I do not have to tell you the importance of being stealth. Do whatever you have to do to get to the bottom level of that mansion. I am serious. This place is bound to be crawling with secret rooms and jinxes and Merlin knows what else, if we are to get away with anything, we have to act fast and without flaw, you guys."

Flint nodded and Wood looked to Montague, their fight earlier seemed to be light years away being this close to their goal and lives being threatened, nothing else seemed to matter. Tonks taking an authoritative role was to be expected as she was a well trained Auror and the only one who has ever seen trouble this big before.

"My thoughts exactly." Montague nodded. "We have an hour. One hour till we need to get the hell out of there regardless. Synchronize your watches and get the hell out when the clock strikes 10:30. Flint, give them the portkey, the two of us can find our own way." Montague began to make his way toward the building.

Flint handed over the portkey to Wood, "See you on the ground level, mate."

Wood just held the item in his hand a few moments, watching the two Slytherins make their way into the night before tucking it safely in his front jean pocket and turning to the ladies, "Let's go."

The trio kept low to the ground, eventually, they would have to come to a solution to their entrance issue after precious minutes went by.

"Tonks, obviously this isn't working. We have to come up with plan B. Overall, we have to get in there or all this means nothing." Alicia said solemnly, stopping in her tracks and causing the others to as well.

"Alicia! We do not have time to-"

"I don't have time to lose her!" Alicia answered, sprinting past the two from the safety.

"ALI!" Wood called after her, getting up just to have Tonks pull him back down.

Alicia barreled toward the house and slammed into the heavy stone wall, knocking the air from her lungs but not stopping her motion. She crept along the wall till she reached the bottom ledge of a window seal to a darken room. She was scared but sure she wasn't going to get anything accomplished by waiting any longer-they only had an hour. She ran her hand over the glass of the window, it was a study. An empty study. This wing of the house seemed to be uninhabited. She prayed all is what it seemed. Quickly, she began to peel her sweater off and stuffed her wand in her back pocket. She couldn't hear anything on the other side of the window so she had no idea if anyone was coming. She wrapped her hand with her sweater and took a deep breath slamming her fist in the bottom corner panel of the large multi-paned window. As soon as the glass broke underneath the force of the blow she grabbed her wand and cleared away stray shards then pointed it toward the door uttering "_Silencio!_" After she was able to do this, she broke three more panels until she was able to slide through. Once inside she bent low and motioned for the others to join her. Soon, all three stood behind enemy lines.

_"Reparo!" _Tonks fixed the window as Wood covered their tracks.

"Alicia, that was bull headed, dangerous, and quite possibly the coolest thing I have ever seen. I have never seen you so impulsive." Wood sighed, "Don't ever give us a scare like that again_."_

_"_HEY! I did what I had to. We are in here now finally. We have two men here that may or may not be in danger on top of the other four lives already at risk. Do not chastise me." Alicia answered heading toward the door, "I am going to follow orders just as always expected, but I am not going to back down."

"Well, pump the breaks, Bond. I applaud your great instincts on the entry but let's get one thing straight from here on out. We don't improvise. Now let's go."

* * *

Montague knocked sharply on the door, making sure no one was able to see him as Flint stood guard in the darkness watching his back. He impatiently waited to be given entrance. Slowly he heard the large, wooden door began to creak open and an older, frail house elf stood in the doorway.

"Are you expected? Who are you?" He croaked, before taking in Montague's clothes and demeanor. "You're a Slytherin. You are here for Master Dorgan, I presume. Well, you are early. Way too early, sir. I am afraid..."

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

In the middle of his sentence, the elderly servant was struck down by a Full body bind.

"Geez, Flint you could have waited until he finished-we do not even know who's here or where." Montague scolded, whispering a memory charm over the elf to ensure their safety.

"There's bound to be another couple dozens of those things running around, we do not have time to make nice with each and ev'ry one of'em. C'mon, man let's get your lady." Flint said as he made his way out of the shadows and past Montague into the immaculate mansion. It was not well lit in the least and the robust aroma of a feast filled the place with an artificial warmth.

"Looks like they were preparing for the ceremony." Flint sighed, glancing around at the black candles that adorned the hallways, "Someone else is bound to have heard us at the door, I suggest we get movin'."

With that the boys scurried through the estate, silently. Coming across only one other house elf who sang like a canary the location of the hostages before receiving the same fate as the elf before. This was not a game, or some sort of simulated test designed to test their merit. If they were not good enough to get through this, they would not survive. The two were working together unified in a motion that is only achievable over time and great familiarity, neither needed to vocalize their understanding that a fail in this mission was unacceptable. The two found the abandoned west wing, below that was a renovated cellar-unless cleared by Dorgan himself, no one was even permitted down the hall leading there let alone down below. Before reaching the door of this lowest level, Flint stopped him.

"Trap." Flint said, knocking Montague's hand off the knob. "What if this is a trap, a lie Dorgan commanded his servants to say on the off chance that this secure location was breached? Mont, I watched this place long enough to know that it shouldn't and isn't this easy. I know you want Ange back but if this is-"

"LET ME GO!" Montague exclaimed, he did not come this close to let logic discern his next move. Last thing he wanted was to have just a door in between him Angelina. If this was the end, then this was the end. As far as he was concerned he had reached his limit already.

Life without her was insufferable, but life knowing he was so close to saving her and didn't would be impossible.

It was almost too hard to keep his sanity. Flint couldn't even save him now so the best thing to do was to save Flint.

"Flint, you may be right but I am not wasting any more time without going down there. Survey the area, secure all you want before reporting down there but I am going now. Stick to the plan, if you are not done by 10:30 get out of here."

Flint paused, knowing exactly why Montague was pushing him away. "Alex." He said with an understanding tone, "Alex, I do not want to leave you. I will though. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if- I know you are about to go all kamikaze in efforts to save her and I also know that there is not a damn thing I can do about that. Listen, I am going to be quick, alright? Don't go settin' off any bombs without me, be careful brother."

Montague appreciated the trust and turned them knob, This was it.

* * *

"Oz" Angelina whispered, "Oz, you still with me?"  
"Yeah." Oz coughed back, He was lying on the dirty ground as well as his wrist constraints would allow.

"Thank goodness, you've been in and out all day. I just-just had to make sure you're-"

"Oh, I'm just swell." Oz winced as he tried to push himself up on one arm, his leg was damaged immensely from the last visit their kidnappers.

Dorgan had busted his shin horribly, from the smell and their conditions both he and Angelina had figured it was infected. He was forced to use his mead to wash the wounds and tear his shirt to make a tourniquet, the pain left him floating in and out of consciousness. Angelina gladly split her flask with him but they were out of bread as well as out of mead now.

Both figured their time had come...they were only flesh and blood, there was only so much they could take.

Angelina was colder than she had ever been and found herself almost missing the cries of Zhorn and Jayma. Jayma hadn't spoken since the day they were told they were going to die. Zhorn joined her days later in a catatonic state. Oz thought it was a symbol of one not being able to go on without the other-true soulmates. Angelina saw it as just the opposite, they gave up-love just doesn't give up. If she was the one with her mate, every waking moment would be dedicated to doing whatever necessary to ensure Alexander's safety-nothing would mean more to her than doing what was needed to remove any obstacle in her way of protecting him and what they had. That is how she knew that it couldn't be real. Love gives you determination. Hope. The will to fight for something beautiful. That's what drove her. She had every right to live, whoever was trying to deny her of such was going to be sorely disappointed.

Oz knew that they would never recovery from the trauma and he would need to focus on Angelina, if he were to survive it was going to be because of her. Keeping her from going crazy at the threat of being raped or bitten by a werewolf was what kept him going. She deserved better, and so did he.

"I-I just needed to hear you. It reminds me I'm still alive even if we are no sure for how long." Angelina said slowly, yawning and closing her eyes.

"Don't let those bastards do this to you, giving up is not an option. You will get out of here, one way or another. This is not it for you." Oz said, not being able to speak clearly, he was fading but not giving in to any sort of inevitable doom. "We're Grffyindors, much better than that, in the end the lion will eat the snake."

Angelina had laid back down huddling close to the wall, listening to Oz. She kept sweating, as cold as she was she found herself shivering and sweating. She knew she was ill, but did not have the heart to say anything aloud knowing the pain that Oz was going through.

"I am not going to let them hurt you." Oz continued, "I do not think that is their goal, if it was they would have killed us when they had the chance to please those wolves. If Silas speaks any truth, they need to keep me going till they can get my parents out of Azkiban. I'm sorry, I do not know what they will do to Zhorn and Jayma, it didn't seem as though they made any connection with them last time they were here so-I don't know the plan for them. I just hope that-Angelina? Angelina?" Oz realized he had heard nothing from her for far too long. He craned his neck looking for her to move, she did not. She was crumbled up in the fetal position, not responding.

"ANGELINA!" Oz said as loud as his strained voice would allow. He began to move toward her forgetting his own injury, "AGGGGGGH!" he screamed, clamping his hands on each side of his leg and rolling in pain.

Just then the door above the stairwell swung open and an outline filled the doorway, Oz tried to hold in his agonizing groans, it was useless. That one move definitely made his condition worse. He began to scan his mind trying to figure out anything he could do to protect the others. The form moved quickly and more effortlessly than those before it and did not hold a lantern but a wand which barely lit his path. Oz was confused by these actions. The figure did not know his way around.

Oz did not recognize this man. He was young, damp, well dressed and seemed to be hurried. The energy was not one of fear or punishment. Why was this man here? What was his game? Have they not been through enough?

"WHO ARE YOU!" Oz demanded, trying to sound as powerful as possible."What do you want? What are you doing here?"

"I myself would be interested in hearing the answer to that." A voice from behind chimed in.

Montague spun around. Dorgan. Silas Dorgan began lighting torches with his lantern.

"How the hell did you get here, Master Montague? You are not to arrive til 11, much less be in the restricted area of my mansion. Explain yourself." Dorgan demanded.

"The front door, I came in the front door. What the hell is this Dorgan?" Montague said, gripping his wand.

"This, this is the future home of your Dark Lord. I've built this place and all but bankrupted this town in order for them to depend solely on us here. I have worked too hard for you to come in and abuse my good nature toward you, son. I do not know what brought you here without being summoned but you are stepping out of line. " Dorgan said, not taking his eyes off Montague's who just stood a little taller, not backing down in the least.

"This is the home of the Dark Lord?"

"It will be, my boy. He will reign from here, taking this town then the city. Fenrir and his beasts will run this land leaving those against us begging for the chance to grovel at our feet and the media will too be at their knees after we send the bodies of some of their own as a warning. It's already begun. It is now just a matter of time. The others and you were to be honored with that information and more tonight, but something tells me you are not here for that so why don't you tell me exactly what you are doing here? For the life of me I cannot figure what is so important that it's worth the risk." Dorgan said making his way close to Montague and searching his eyes for a lie.

"Where is she?" Montague said strongly, he was not in the mood to be anywhere near the likes of Silas Dorgan-it was like a dam broke and all he could feel was rage.

"Who are you talking about?" Dorgan furrowed his brow, confused.

"Angelina. Give her back to me-now." Montague demanded.

"Whoo, you've got some nerve speaking out of term like that to me. Might I remind you.."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Montague yelled pushing Dorgan against the wall. Dorgan was obviously shocked by this as all the air was forced out of his lungs.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, BOY?" Dorgan screamed grabbing at Montague's collar as Montague fought him off.

"I am not your 'boy', I'm not your 'son'-you murdered him, remember? I am not here to listen to your shit. Where have you hidden Angelina?"

Dorgan's eyes cut slightly to the right behind Montague. Montague took Dorgan by his shoulders and slammed him into the wall as Oz scooted far from the action only feet away from him. Montague only glanced over his shoulder for a moment, not trusting Dorgan any longer than that as his eyes searched for Angelina. There a motionless body laid directly across from him. The person was dressed in what use to be white and he'd recognize those gold heels anywhere.

"WATCH OUT!" Oz warned as Dorgan wrapped a leg across Montague's forcing him to stumble backwards. Dorgan took advantage of this and kicked his opponent square in the chest then again across his chin.

"Who the hell are you to put your hands on me? I have been way too kind to you, boy, but all that will end here. That girl there is now spoken for and your stupidity to come against me for some bitch's life is pathetic. Are you willing to destroy your life by going against the likes of me?" Dorgan warned.

"ANGELINA!" Montague shouted,spitting while wiping the blood from his chin and struggling to gather himself from the harsh blows. He was so close to her.

"When I am done with her you can call her Mrs. Dorgan." Dorgan teased reeling back to kick again.

That was it.

Montague caught the foot midair and twisted it as hard as possible. Dorgan slammed into the ground but wasted no time getting back up to his feet as Montague did.

"Think about what you are doing." Dorgan said, out of breath.

Montague tackled him ramming him into the wall and delivered blow after blow to his midsection until he heard what he was waiting for. A crack. Montague succeeded in breaking Dorgan's wand. As soon as he was sure of this, he backed up drawing his own. Leaving Dorgan sprawled across the stonewall writhing in pain.

"The only surname she will carry is my own." Montague growled.

Suddenly the door flung open, Montague turned just for a moment and that is all Dorgan needed. He knocked the wand from his hand and used his unnatural agility to lodge the tip of his shoe to Montague's temple knocking him to the ground hard.

"MONT!" screeched Alicia from the top of the stairs, taking them two at a time as did Tonks and Wood. Tonks hooked Alicia's forearm throwing herself in front of her as Dorgan lifted Montague and patted him down til he found what he was looking for strapped to the inside of his coat pocket.

Dorgan laughed, shaking Montague back to awareness from his last blow. "Just as I expected, because it would be what I would never leave home without." Dorgan unsheathed Montague's dagger and dangled it in front of his unfocused eyes until realization washed over his face, Montague began to fight against the tight grasp forced on him. Dorgan threw Montague against the wall, narrowly missing Oz and held the dagger against Montague's throat so tightly Montague had to hold his breath.

"Call off your calvary, I'll be wearing your blood or using you as a shield before they can spit out their worthless defenses. You hear that? I want all three of your wands on the ground this instance or you'll be wearing his entrails."

Automatically Tonks, Wood, and Alicia let their wands hit the ground and eased back.

"Smart choice." Dorgan nodded at them, "I do not know who the hell you people are our why you are here but I'm going to kill you. Separate and get on the ground. Yeah, that's right." The others quickly complied. "I had you pegged all wrong, I thought you fought your own battles like a real man. Now I'll have to feed them to the wolves... they will be destroyed limb by limb."

"NOW!" Montague demanded causing the blade to slit his throat a bit.

Oz then wrapped his chain around Dorgan's neck as tight as possible and used his body weight to throw Dorgan off balance. Montague tried to remove the weapon from his enemy while Oz struggled to hold the chain tight. Dorgan headbutted Montague and aimed to pierce him in the side. Finally knocking the dagger away, Montague grabbed for Dorgan's coat-Dorgan said he would never leave home without one so he himself must have carried his own dagger. Dorgan clamped his large hands tightly around Montague's neck, choking him and making his wound worse. The others scrambled to their wands-unable to get a clear shot. Oz howled as his body got thrown back, his leg was trampled in the heat of the battle but he refused to let his only opportunity for vengeance to go by. Montague wrapped his fingers around the ebony handle of Dorgan's dagger, unsheathed, and dug it deep into Dorgan's side without hesitation.

It was over.

Dorgan's eyes widened and his hands loosed from Montague, his body stopped thrashing against Oz and he gasped for breath. Oz loosened his hold as Dorgan's body sank over onto Montague.

"The likes of you knows nothing of being a real man." Montague whispered.

"I-I knew you had it in you, son." Dorgan croaked as his eyes began to flutter.

"I am not your son." Montague said for the last time, letting Dorgan's body hit the ground.

Tonks ran to the seemingly stone like sculptures that was once Jayma and Zhorn as Alicia scrambled to Montague and he waved her over to Oz to take a look at his leg. Montague dropped to his knees, filling his lungs with precious air. Wood made a mad dash for Angelina.

"Angelina?" Wood said mid run, sliding over to her body. He took his wand and blasted the lock from around her ankle. "Wake up!"

Angelina knew she was either dead or having the most realistic hallucination she had ever experienced. She could feel the warmth of another body next to her, holding her. She thought she heard and saw Montague, but now it was Wood that held her. The edges of her vision were blackened out as if she was in a tunnel. She heard Alicia and Oz. She had dreamed of being rescued repeatedly. Never was it Wood that took her from this place, she had no idea why this time it was, but here it was or so she thought.

"She's awake!" Wood alerted the others.

"OY! We gotta get outta here." Flint said, gliding down the stairs. He felt his knees went weak looking around at the display, he ran over to Montague, "Holy Shit!"

"We've got to take these others to the hospital, they are not fully with us." Tonks informed, interrupting him, as she waved a hand in front of Zhorn's face and his eyes failed to follow. "If we don't hurry, they'll be doomed to the incurable ward at St. Mungo's for life. "

Alicia freed Oz and he fell on her needing support, she took his arm in hers hugging him tightly for a moment then helped him hobble closer to the others. Wood stood still holding Angelina in his arms. Refusing to let her go as he watched her watch him, he lowered her to her feet gently. She was still in shock, she didn't know if this was some elaborate trick but she knew for sure that she was not dreaming. She could feel, she lost the ability to really feel long ago so this must be real-but if this is real where was Montague? He would not have left her. Alicia wrapped her other arm around Angelina's neck and hugged her tightly, crying.

"Oh gosh, Ange we thought we lost you. Praises be that you're alright." She said between buried her head into Alicia's shoulder inhaling her scent deeply-nobody could duplicate the sweet rosewater scent that was Alicia. Even if she was damp and a little musty, it was Alicia, this could not be some trick or rouse. Angelina cried, embracing Alicia. Wood wrapped his arms around both of them, trying to choke back his own waterworks.

"Alex?" Angelina finally croaked, her eyes adjusting more as she felt a rush of adrenaline that she hadn't felt in ages. "ALEX!" She said louder. "ALEXANDER!" She said again leaning out of Alicia's hug a bit.

They were holding her too tight, suddenly this love felt a lot more like restraints. She began to push her way out of their hold. Where was he? Now that she knew she wasn't crazy, she did hear him. Please. Please, he could not be angry at her for saying anything cross at him while they were in that bed and breakfast-not after all this. He would make sense of everything. Please. She couldn't take being apart from him another second. She cried louder and more panicked, shrieking "ALEX!"

"ANGELINA!" she heard from behind Wood as she frantically, pressed on him to try and move him out of the way.

Oh god, there he was. Montague had one arm around none other than Marcus Flint. She understood Wood and Alicia finding her and Oz, and that crazy looking lady seemed to be helping them, but she had little to no connection with Flint outside the Qudditch pitch-he must be there for his mate. Frankly, she didn't give a damn. Her man was there. Wood was the only thing separating her from Montague.

"Wood please!" She asked, pushing him on his chest. Wood sighed and stepped aside.

Angelina fell into Montague's free arm and he wrapped it around her crushing her body into his. Flint slowly removed his arm from his neck and just stood beside him, placing one hand on his back to support him. Montague's face was bruised, his lip was busted, his neck was cut, but she didn't care-it was Montague and that made him the most beautiful thing in the world. She tucked her face under his neck, crying loudly and shaking uncontrollably. Her thoughts were not her own as she wrapped herself with all the strength she had around him, he bent his face over and pressed his lips on her forehead then quickly to her lips before hugging her back to him and exhaling deeply. He had dreamt of this moment almost every waking second since her departure.

Montague was taking it all in. She felt different, but oh so very his Angelina. Her body was smaller, and her cheeks were sunken in leaving bags under her eyes but she was alive. He could feel her in very inch of his body, she was most certainly there. He moved one hand to the back of her neck gripping it tightly and forcing her head up while he had the strength,

"Look at me, Angelina."

She tried to stop crying and she moved her hands to either side of his face. Her hands were shaking and he leaned into her touch, letting his eyes close which only made her start up again.

"No, no Angelina. We don't have much time. They are going to-they are going to take you to Wood's. They will explain all this to you and you will finally be safe."

"What? What do you mean 'we don't have much time' , why aren't you taking me? Stay with me." Angelina pleaded.

"I-I can't Flint and I have to stay here."

"No...no this place is evil, you can't stay here."

"Angelina, you know I want nothing more, I can't. Listen to me. You have to go now."

Flint released Montague, causing him to stumble with Angelina still in his arms. Flint walked over to Wood,

"Alicia, take this man over there and prepare him for transport with Tonks and the others. Do it now."Flint commanded. Alicia just followed his direction.

"Give me the vile." He murmured trying to avoid eye contact as water threatened to pour from them. "Just give me the damn vile."

Wood squinted and shook his head as he handed over the vile of memory dust, "What's going on?"

"Take them back to the flat then to headquarters," Flint said, as he put on the gloves he kept in his jacket pocket. "I am going to dust him, the elves, and basically the whole damn first floor."

"WHAT?" Wood gasped, backing away.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not but there is a fucking dead body over there someone's gonna find it, it's the only way. We do not know who the hell has been down here and knows of Angelina and the others. We cannot risk them recalling anything about there every being hostages."

"It completely erases Angelina too."

"WHAT?" Flint hissed. "I'm five minutes from dusting my best mate and you are goin' to tell me this?"

Wood looked guilty, "It especially erases Angelina Johnson. I made it that way. To whoever takes this, they will not be able to recall anything about Angelina's involvement in this on top of there ever being a kidnapping plot. I just wanted to keep her safe."

Flint looked pained, but there was nothing that could be done about it now.  
"He can't go back with you. You are going to have to take her-she's gonna fight to stay with him.

"What about you? I'm not going to leave you here as this place fills with fuckin' killers and animals! "

"THAT ISN'T YOUR CALL." Flint bellowed, before catching himself and the fact that they were still in danger. "Look, I'm his second and he is my best mate. I am not moving."

"Marcus..."Wood began to argue.

" I'm a drunk and this is a ceremony, all I have to do is douse myself in liqour and let them find me in some trashed room. I am safe. You? You have to leave now."

"COME WITH US! Just come with us, I do not understand-" Wood groaned.

"He can't be moved now and if they get to him first he needs to be innocent of all this—they could drug him and none us can protect _ him_." Flint growled, his voice cracking as he clenched his teeth together.

Wood just wasn't understanding, he turned to Alicia who just stared slack jawed shaking her head from the other side of the room.

" 'Ello? " Tonks said aloud, "I'm serious, these reporters brains are all but fried. We gotta move."

"Yes, you do." Flint wiped a tear from his eye, making his way back to Montague. "It's time, mate."

Montague just closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, beginning to dig Angelina's fingers from his body.

"You have to go with them." He said, quietly.

"NO. I stay with you." Angelina said, trying to fight his hands.

"ANGELINA!" Flint said, "You have to go now."

"NO!" She screamed. "No, please. What did I do? What did I say? No. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS."

Wood stepped in and began to pull her off of Montague as Flint wrapped an arm around Montague's waist who now also was having problems letting go. Montague reached for Angelina's hand and pulled her in as Wood clamped onto her wrist,

"Hey." Montague said, "Don't cry. You are going to be fine." He told her, tracing her face with his finger, hoping against hope he could memorize every inch of it.

"Alex, I don't want-"

"I love you." He interrupted her, passionately.

Angelina's eyes widened,She only imagined his voice forming around those words, never had she heard them while awake.

He continued,"I love you and I always have. Remember that-no matter what happens. You were the only one for me and always have been."

Angelina broke free momentarily and kissed Montague before being ripped away, Wood began to drag her away and Angelina tried to dig her heels into the ground like a child causing a scene, she began to fall. Wood almost fell with her wrapping an arm around her midsection to keep her from completely collapsing. He quickly drew a hand back, it was wet. He looked down at it seemed to be dyed red.

"AGH, Angelina!" Wood screeched spinning her around, the whole front of her dress was covered in blood. "Where is that coming from?"

Angelina was confused. "Nowhere, It's not mine" She spluttered out.

NO!

She glanced back up at Montague as Flint was bending down slowly, laying Montague down on the ground and applying pressure to his left side.


	34. Star

It all was happening far too fast to comprehend.

She didn't even have time to relish in her sweet freedom.

Seconds after being within grasp of Alexander Montague, Angelina was being whisked away by an unseen source, to 'supposed' safety. She'd rather remain in danger than leave Montague in that poor off condition.

Why weren't they going back?

She fought against the hold of Wood, tears blurring her vision. It seemed she was having some sort of outer body experience, watching what was happening instead of registering that all of the things around her were real. She tried to hold in her cries but every time she looked down all she could see was his blood smeared on her dress and she could not help but feel as though the love of her life traded his life for her own.

She couldn't understand why it was okay to leave Montague, why he would send her away with Wood. She wanted to be thankful, she wanted to tell her friends how grateful she was to them for risking everything to come for her and the others-but really couldn't.

The group made two stops, the first was apparently Wood's flat.

"I'm dropping these two to St. Mungo's right this instant." Tonks insisted, hooking her arms around Jayma and Zhorn. "They need it badly, I cannot bring three with me so one of you is going to have to bring Bozarth."

"Oz?" Alicia questioned, protectively tightening her grip on him, "Oz too? He helped save us. We can't just send him off to..."

"C'mon ,we have no choice. He needs medical condition, we are in enough trouble as is without involving him further in. .. "

"Look, Alicia, I appreciate you standing up for me but I am beat. I am so unbelievably thankful. I'm not sure what exactly you are into but I am glad there are people out there like you protecting lives. I've seen a glimpse of the enemy, this is going to get bloody. I respect you for what you are doing but I have no desire to force my way into your lives. I avoided my Slytherin background just for reasons like this. As far as anyone has to know, a group of rebels kidnapped the three of us, we escaped, and this lady found us and took us to the hospital. Trust me." Oz assured, "Thank you all again, but please take us somewhere where we can get help. Angelina, I know you are not coming with us, but I hope our paths cross again soon."

"Well said." Wood sighed, taking one hand from around Angelina and shaking Oz's. "Oz, I wish you the best. I will come and check on you in a few days, thanks for everything you did back there. Alicia is right, you helped us and I for one am never going to forget it."

Oz nodded and leaned back on Alicia, sinking a bit.

"Right," Wood continued, "Well, here goes nothing. I am taking her to you-know-where and will call an emergency you-know-what. So please hurry, ladies, I do not wish to do this alone nor explain why she isn't with the others."

Again, Angelina felt as if she was being tugged and pulled around from the transportation. She couldn't contain herself anymore, she was devastated, confused, and annoyed. Yet another place she didn't recognize-and still far from Montague. This place was dark, and scary yet Wood seemed so comfortable there. He continued to drag her around, not explaining what was going on, or why, or giving her time to grieve what she just witnessed. Before she knew it she had cocooned herself from her surroundings, losing any desire to interact with anyone. This 12 Grimmauld place that Wood took her to began to fill with strange adults and she began to feel more like a circus sideshow exhibit as they were asking questions and talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

Maybe she wasn't. She honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Soon Alicia returned and started demanding things -like that she get up from the floor where she laid, open her eyes, eat something, stop crying. Somehow, Tonks and Alicia scrapped her off the floor, put her in a bath, washed her hair, and dressed her in oversized male pajamas belonging to the owner of the home. All the while, Wood took on an onslaught of loud questions and angry accusations. It didn't matter what they did, how hard they scrubbed, or how much soap they used-she was never going to feel clean, perhaps ever again. Angelina had given up on speaking to those around her unintentionally; she was lost in her own thought. It wasn't until she was being forced to lie in some sitting room and drink some sort of warm tea to lure her to sleep that she began to feel herself lose it again.

"Alicia Spinnett! Nymphadora Tonks! Please join us in the dining room." Professor McGonnagall came in, demanding sternly but then losing some of the bite in her voice as she saw just how fragile Angelina. "Hello dear, please make yourself comfortable. We are so relieved to have you. I know you are confused, trust me you're safe now and we will do our best to answers many of your questions soon. Right now, we have some business to handle. Ladies, join me. Now."

Alicia turned to Tonks and just bit her lip, Angelina knew that they must have been in some deep trouble. She didn't even waste time being surprised seeing her school Professor at this place-at this point she stopped having expectations or tricking herself into believing she had some sort of grasp of reality. As Tonks and Alicia followed Professor McGonnagall out and into the room across the hall, Angelina distinctly heard another of her Professors, Severus Snape, blaring his angry to whom she could only assume was her Oliver Wood.

"..A Portkey? Do you hoodlums realize how dangerous messing with magic that takes that much precision is? Do not even get me started on your arrogant attempt at correctly concocting your own version of a very volatile mind altering substance. Ah, Miss Spinnett and Miss Tonks, now all of you -with the exception of Mister Montague and Mister Flint, whom you left behind-can hear what I have to say about this harebrained scheme of yours before I head to the property and try to make heads and tails of the mess you left behind." The heavy door closed behind them and the shouting was now just a muffled barge of heated insults.

Angelina groaned as she pushed herself up taller on the sofa, fighting her body's need for rest. As her eyelids began to become heavy, she realized she was no longer alone as a figure filled the doorway and made its way toward her, sitting close in the chair next to her.

"Don't try to fight it, love, your body needs to heal and your mind needs to rest. Finish that tea, I guarantee it will ensure you a long, nightmare-free sleep. "

She squinted hard trying to make out the advising adult, he leaned in closer and she gasped, almost spilling her tea. Sirius Black. A scream clenched in her throat and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as her whole body went cold. How did he get in here and what was his role in all of this? He read her physical reaction at the recognition of his now infamous face and tried to feign a smile toward her.

"Do not be scared, dear, you have nothing to fear anymore. You are safe, I was just setting you up a room upstairs. You will be staying here until you return to Hogwarts. My name is. . . "

"I know who you are." She spat, mad.

" And before you finish that let me tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through any of this. I, too, know the pain of being imprisoned , trapped by chains that bind for unjust reasons . I know you do not believe me, you have been conditioned to recognize me as a murderer and an immediate threat to your safety and all those you love, but my lovely, let me assure you that just the opposite is true. I know my word means less than nothing to you but please trust your friends and your teachers who are here to reassure that you are kept far, far away from those demons who are responsible for what happened to you. You love them and they have learned to accept this man with his spotted past and now truly see that you cannot judge one on what you have been groomed to believe of him."

Angelina was still on edge, but hearing this from him made her ease just a bit. Not judging a book by its cover seemed to be the story of her life lately. Sirius scooted in closer taking her lack of argument as a sign to continue.

"So I was told what happened to you….we all here have been following it very closely. I cannot say I am as upset as Dumbledore and the Weasleys are at how it was handled; my crew and me back in our school years more than likely would have done the same if one of our own was facing the danger you were."

"Dumbledore? Weasleys?" Angelina questioned, taking in some of her tea. She was now more than ever interested in finding out what was going on. Even if it was from the likes of this bizarre man, who made no move to harm her and despite his rugged appearance seemed gentile and sane.

"Oh, you must be all a fumble. With all this commotion, no one has taken the time to explain a thing to you or what all this means." He leaned over and furrowed his brow a bit, starring at her arms before reaching out a single finger and tracing the scar that her encounter with Fernir Greyback left. He looked for her to pull away at this action, for it was pretty bold for a complete stranger to act so familiar. She didn't she just stared at him…ready for him to continue.

"I know you have been pulled around like luggage the past hour or so, that was not our intention. You deserve to hear everything from your best friend's involvement, to the recruitment of Alexander Montague, but first." He then sat back a bit and she herself traced around the five uneven edges that marked her skin.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Star."

* * *

His heart ached. Literally ached. Flint returned to his flat and couldn't even bring himself to turn the knob. He just laid his forehead on the door, leaning his full weight on it. He was suspended in disbelief that he was home safe, and Mont was locked away somewhere half dead and more than likely without knowledge of how he got there. Failure. That is the only word that he could think to describe himself after all was said and done. When he shut his eyes, all he could see were flashes of the hell that made up the previous hours.

Leaving Montague bleeding on the floor of that filthy dungeon.

Dosing himself with ale as he took his emotions out on the room he locked from the outside to make it seem as if he couldn't have possibly of known of anything else going on in that mansion.

Draco finding him then holding him back along with Warrington as Montague's body was being removed and carried out right in front of him.

The sound of his voice shaking as he howled Alex's name.

The pity in the eyes of his classmates as Flint was forced to hear their theories before Lucius finally settled on Dorgan tried to kill Montague due to Dorgan's obvious unhealthy fascination with the lad and his pension for killing people he'd become infatuated with.

The bittersweet relief Flint felt as he realized the memory dust took effect because no one even seemed to be aware than anyone other than Dorgan and Montague had ever even been in the dungeon, but this meant that Montague too would have lost his memory-good because if he pulls out of this he is going to be attacked with a barrage of questions but awful that he had to lose so much, most of all Angelina. So much of their relationship had been tied up with his involvement in the organization it would be close to impossible to completely separate the two. Erasing one would fatally damage the other.

Professor Snape arrived, demanding Flint go home, wash up, rest off his apparent inebriation, and return first thing in the morning.

He knew more than likely his Order team members would expect him to return to headquarters and report, but he couldn't. He physically could not. If there was a worse place to be other than his home where he'd sit around sulking in the reality of this situation, it was to sit around and be lectured about the reality of the situation. Montague was injured and left behind, he was forced to leave his brother- -a brother that risked his life to save not only his life but the lives of those whom Flint had grown to call family over the past few months. The emergency care physicians called upon my Lucius Malfoy were now looking after his mate and although he counted his lucky stars—he cursed the fact that Alex and he were not blood related and he would not be permitted to see him until close to his release from the care facility. Flint groaned loudly against the wooden door separating him from his once sanctuary.

It should have been him.

This guilt seemed to spread down from his heart turning into acid that ate away at the core of his stomach.

He was never good at being left alone, that was Mont's area. Flint always needed someone. Now for the first time since he climbed onto the train back to Hogwart's and a surprisingly confident first year crashed next to him—he was going to go without. It was killing him, he was shocked at every breathe he continued to take for he believed that maybe just maybe he was suppose to stop existing. Gah, it was pathetic. It felt like his arm was cut off, even when he was engaged in work for the Order he had an Alexander Montague to come back to, he was grateful he had Wood—but Wood was not and would not ever be Mont. When Montague needed him the most, he failed him. He lifted his head and banged it against his own door, groaning each time it made contact. Suddenly, the door flew open and he fumbled off balanced, grabbing his would give anything to be able to stand next to his side.

"You knocked?" Alicia said, quietly placing her hands on her hips.

Flint raised an eyebrow and looked around cautiously, before pushing her inside and locking the door behind him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" He demanded, trying to calm down from the initial shock of someone being in his flat. "How did you..."

"I have my ways, Marcus." She sighed, "I am where I need to be, Angelina is resting not-so-peacefully and Wood has sequestered himself into the room next to her where I can guarantee he will not be closing his eyes for a second."

"You should be there for Angelina right now." Flint muttered, still not understanding. He watched Alicia Spinnett make her way to his leather sofa, where she had a glass of wine for herself obviously she had been there long enough to make herself very comfortable.

"I think I am where I need to be, where I should be…" She sighed taking in some of her drink, and slipping her shoes back off.

"Well, Wood probably could use some company, I know…" Flint said removing his coat and throwing it onto the armchair.

"Let me rephrase," Alicia sighed shaking her head. "I know I am where I want to be."

"I know you want what's best for Wood and Ange, you'll regret not being there."

"There you go, telling how I feel again. I have always been there and I will continue to be for them. Let me be here for you now. I know you must be…"

"I am telling you, McGonagall is probably flipping her shit right now worried that you're out and about. Can you not remember how close we came to losing you tonight ?" Flint interrupted.

"Marcus, I am no child." Alicia said returning her wine glass to the coffee table and leaning forward, "I will never forget tonight, and I know you won't either… that's why I would rather be with you."

Flint scoffed at this and rubbed his hands over his head, collapsing into the arm chair. He hated being confused; he was far too exhausted to be played with. "Alicia."

"I know that you must be feeling like hell right about now, but we did the right thing. Screw getting told otherwise. I went through the worst tongue lashing of my life and I do not care-we saved lives tonight, Dorgan was minutes away from killing them . Montague did what he had to. He saved them - he saved me, I hate the fact that he is hurt and not here with us. I hate it, I know it is torturing you. I am so sorry. No one deserves that. Least of all you, but then again you don't deserve half the weight you put on your shoulders."

Flint chuckled and leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees, "Is that so?"

"It is. Tell me you weren't out there punishing yourself just now. You can't. You always do that. It was frustrating you that you were in the Order and had to keep it from Mont, it tears you up that Wood and Mont are always at each other's throats. You don't have to do that you seem to NOT know how much you mean to both of them just being you, you are enough. Marcus, you are more than someone's second. Stop trying to push away things you deserve to those who you think deserves it more."

"Are you finished?" He moaned.

"No." Alicia said softly moving in closer, "I am not, Marcus. You have been nothing but there for all of us, you are so strong and willing. I feel like I have known you for years and I would not have gotten to if it had not been for your desire to fix this dying world. This mess we had to go through to get here—brought me you, Wood, Tonks, a future, and saved Angelina.."

"It also is what put her in danger, Alicia…" Flint tried to interrupt.

"I am so tired of not being able to finish a thought without someone trying to tell me how I SHOULD feel and what I should be doing. I know exactly who I am and as dangerous and crazy this life is there isn't a second that I don't believe I am right where I should be. Like right now."

"Alicia…" Flint tried again, burying his face in his hands.

"If anything this summer made me appreciate everything, 'cause it can all change in a moment . I changed, and I don't have to search for who I am or wonder who is going to understand me. I know it all now. I am in no hurry to grow up; I think we all got a big taste of life outside the protection of adolescence. I want to go back to school hang out with friends. I will be better prepared for a life outside, following quidditch players around. " Alicia concluded.

"Alicia.." Flint said louder, face still covered.

"I know you are tired, I am too. I just had to tell you all that, I am not sure when the next time we will get to be alone like this will be. Who knows what the former 'Silver' has in store for you or the Order for that matter. I needed to be reassured that some things are worth all of this fight and I couldn't do that if you didn't know. Oh gosh, I miss you already." Alicia's voice seemed to grow louder.

"ALICIA." Flint spoke over her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

Flint shuttered slightly shocked, she was no longer on the couch but on her knees inches away from him.

"You are probably in shock too." He said warily, "That's why you felt you had to say all you did. I'm glad you are stickin' with the Order even after all of what you've seen, this holiday was no vacation. Don't kid yourself afterwards though, following Wood around and writing 'bout quidditch plays isn't how you really want to spend your life. You were made for the Prophet. Don't give that up. Go to him now, tell him all you told to me and I am sure he can give you the deep meaningful conversation I ain't right now. I just…"

"Wood, Wood, Wood. Is Oliver all you think of when you think of me? What makes you think if I were following Puddlemere that it would be for him?" Alicia chuckled, placing her hands on his own and pulling them away from his face. "Marcus, I am here for you."

"Alicia, Wood is..."

"Stop trying to give me away, how I feel isn't your decision and I want you. I want to be there for you the way you have been for me all this time. Outside the tea shoppe after my face to face with George, you think I believe that to be a coincidence now? Or keeping me outta harms way this whole time like the way you tried to protect me the night of the abduction? You save me from myself. I have never felt so safe or wanted than whenever I am with you. I want to be with you, I want to secretly rendezvous in Hogsmeade during school outings, I want to send you owls from school and tell you how much I miss you and go to your matches when I am on break. Don't you see why I am here? There is simply no other place better for me, I belong wherever you are."

Flint just stared at her, still only inches away from his face, unable to make up from down of her comments. Alicia Spinnett was sitting in his flat—feet away from his bedroom, asking him to be hers. This couldn't be happening.

Seriously.

She was upset, vulnerable, and despite all that brave front—probably distraught after what happened earlier. Just needed to be needed, not wanting to be alone and all that jazz….. She certainly couldn't have seriously believed all of what she just said. Wood was perfect for her, what was she doing here alone in another bloke's apartment at this hour?

Ah, it hit him. Angelina was back. Wood would be chasing Angelina again and she would be even further down the line than she was before. Gah, she didn't deserve that. She was so amazing. Flint furrowed his brow as she moved in closer. What was she doing here? What was she trying to accomplish? No good could have come from her throwing herself to another man.

"Spinnett. I am only going to say this once more: Go back. Go home. Go somewhere else. You don't know what you are saying, more than that you sure as hell don't want a man like me. Stop being ridiculous. GO." Flint said, not even convincing himself of the words.

"You don't fool me, Marcus Abram Flint. You want me here, nowhere else." Alicia was so close to him now that he had tried to sit back in his chair but she put both her hands on his knees and pushed herself forward, "I didn't come here to fight. I came to be here for you. To tell you what I wanted to for quite a bit now. I know you must feel the same, I know it. I've spent a whole summer working elbow to elbow with Slytherin blood. I know that doesn't matter-it's not my colors that's stopping you-I've seen the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tarts you've rolled around with."

"Ah, so that's what's this is all about." He sighed, raising an eyebrow and darting his eyes from hers down to his pants. "Well, stop trying to seduce me, woman. The candy shoppe is closed."

Alicia groaned at this assumption, and pushed him playfully.

"Aye! What did I tell you earlier about man-handling me?" He said, catching her wrists and gently twisting them behind her back. For the second time in the same day he had forgotten to be miserable. "It's not wise to tease a highly trained spy."

"Oh, I'm the tease? " Alicia mumbled, peeling his fingers away. "Have you even been listening to this conversation?"

"Can't say that I have." Flint chuckled, "Too distracted trying to protect my virtue. "

"Do you really want to compare 'virtue', Marcus? Hogwarts is big-but not that big. I've heard plenty about your " virtue."

"Yeah, I bet you did. I repeat, candy shoppe is closed."

"We don't have to do anything, we don't have to say another word about it. I just want to be with you. You make me feel safe. I want to do the same for you. Can't we just leave it at that?" Alicia laughed.

"Safe?" He scoffed, remembering he should be miserable and being brought back to present after briefly being far away from the whole mess and to a place where it was only the girl of his dreams and him. As a man and a woman.

"Safe." Alicia nodded, placing both her forearms on his chest and leaning on his torso, "Sane. Together. All the things a girl my age isn't 80% of the time."

"Alicia, I cannot keep you safe." Flint opened, so very glad that she was there and was too stubborn to leave when told to. He wasn't willing to have her believe anything that wasn't real. They had to deal with too many secrets already.

"I ain't that guy. My best friend in the whole world has been sliced through and more than likely will wake up clueless to how he got that way. That sound like a man that can protect you? It's not. I am not. So excuse me for wanting you to be with someone that can. Not going to lie, I do want you. Look at ya." He exhaled, pushing a hair behind her ear and tracing the side of her face shaking his self out of it before he lost himself in her eyes. "This ain't the time, Spinnett and it's not what you want, I know. You are tired. You are using me as a distraction and ….Gah, I do not deserve a penis for telling you all this, but you cannot be here. I can only do the right thing for so long…I am no Wood."

"Not asking you to be." Alicia sighed, annoyed at the abrupt stop to the progress made. "Not telling you I am always going to be fine with you trying to shut me out, but I am not going anywhere. Montague is alive and that means a lot. I know you are hurt now, but let me be the one to remind you of all that faith you had in him when no one else did. How sure you were of everything when you had nothing to go on but what you knew in your heart to be true. Go with that now. As long as Mont has breath, there is hope. You aren't helping him by hating yourself, the best thing for you to do is to protect him while he is down. He won't be down forever, you can save him. I know you will. Dorgan..."

"Dorgan is dead." He said coldly, not wanting to dampen her spirits but it had to be said. She obviously was forgetting the gravity of the situation.

Montague killed a man, Flint was more than sure that even if he did bounce back from this and gained his memory that he would not be able to process the recollection of ending that man. He gruffly placed both hands on her shoulders and removed her from his chest. Standing, he made his way toward his bedroom and private bathroom. He needed to wash away the smell of alcohol from his flesh, his muscles ached from the excursion, and his body felt broken. He made sure not to say anything to Alicia one way or another. He wasn't going to tell her to leave again and he was much too proud to ask her to stay, but he needed some time to gather himself.

After what seemed like the longest shower he had ever taken, Flint wrapped a towel around his waist and began to dry his hair with another, making his way out of the bathroom admittedly feeling better after the wash. As he made his way over to his dresser, he caught a glimpse of something in his bed. He turned quickly and couldn't help but automatically chuckle at the sight, throwing down the towel he had been using to dry his hair. Alicia had made her way into his bed, evidently after having a shower of her own. She had then found her way into his pajama drawer and put on a long green silk button down and a pair of his boxers. She had fallen asleep on top of the plush covers and finished her wine setting the glass on the nightstand, obviously waiting up for him. His laughter caused her to stir a bit and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"Please tell me you don't sleep like that." She yawned.

"And if I do? It is my place after all I think I can sleep anyway I damn well please." He answered, finding it humorous how wide her not-too-long-ago sleeping eyes had gotten at the statement and how they didn't even seem to recognize the fact he had anything going on above his neck.

"Don't lie in my bed, drink my wine, wear my clothes, then objectify me, woman." He continued, turning his back and pulling out the long green silk pants that matched the top Alicia had on from the dresser. "That, doll, is what some would call rude."

"Just come over here and get some rest, Marcus."

Alicia shut her eyes just in time as Flint dropped the other towel and slipped the pants on, turning off the overhead light and making his way over to the bed. She slipped under the covers as he just sat for awhile, she didn't want to push him so she just buried herself in his expensive bedding. She knew him well enough that if he did not want her there, he would be sure make her not there—but at the same time, he was not comfortable enough to acknowledge what her staying meant to him. Just as she was about to drift off back to sleep, she felt him finally move under the covers. She smiled to herself as she realized that once again, Marcus Flint was looking out for her-watching over her til she fell asleep. She turned over in bed and rested her head on his back, wrapping an arm around his chest and inhaling his fresh scent. He made not moves to stop her, but in fact encouraged her by intertwining their fingers. Marcus was letting down a wall, she was very thankful.

In the morning she knew he'd be gone, to where- she didn't know. For how long, she couldn't say. She just hoped she'd see him again before Hogwarts.

It was easy for her to shake these thoughts at of her head though-for the night, she was with Marcus Flint.


	35. A dark tide rolls in

"You have got to be kidding me!" Angelina exclaimed tugging the long fabric of Sirius' clothes around her body.

" 'Fraid not , dear, this is what is best for us all and we will be able to keep a safe eye on ev'ryone. It'll be so much easier, don't you fret. You will not be odd girl out, Ginny and Hermione will be around also. I know the boys will out number ya a bit, but I do not doubt the three of you can handle your own." Molly Weasley confirmed Angelina's worst fears. The rumors around the Black manor were correct, the Weasley family would be moving in the next day so that they could focus full time on the works of the Order.

"I don't care, I don't want them to know what less have to be around'em and their questioning till school starts. Let me go." Angelina pleaded to the woman she once believed would be her mother-in-law.

"You know we cannot do that, honey, we are still going with your cover story of being lost on a job start showing up randomly about town and you will have a lot of explaining to do not only to your mother but Alicia's folks as well."

"I don't care—SIRIUS!" Angelina bellowed, jumping out of her seat at the kitchen table. "Sirius!" She yelled again, throwing herself up the steps, sounding heavily on each one as she made her way up.

"Calm down, Angelina, I thought you would enjoy the company after being cooped up here for over a week. Plus, we have no choice at this point." Molly called up after her. "Stop stomping around like an oaf, you are overreacting."

"It's my house, she's my guest, and if she wants to stomp around and carry on by then all means, Angelina, throw yourself a fit." Sirius said emerging from his bedroom, " but you must tell me what the cause is, Star."

"This house is going to be swarming with Hogwarts students this time tomorrow, all of which will want to know why I am here and what happened."

"Yes , we decided on it last night in the meeting. Mister Wood seemed to be upset about the news as well, but Molly is right, at this close of time with all this danger going around keeping her

loved ones at bay is a high risk they cannot afford to take."

"I can't be here with them. I won't. Let me go. I'll stay with Wood, please. Let me keep some of the dignity I have left.." She said searching frantically for words to convince him to let her go, as he turned her around and began walking downstairs toward the parlor.

"Wood too, his ambiguity is at risk as well. Mont, Flint, Alicia, all of us. It's not that I do not trust the Weasleys , but we shouldn't have to let them in on everything. I am not explaining myself to the likes of Fred and George right now. I want to go, Sirius, let me go."

Sirius, as usual, related to her plight and didn't want her to have to hurt the way she had convinced herself this would cause. He sighed, knowing deep down she had a valid point, but also aware that life is far from fair. They all might be connected in this crazy circumstance, but by no means does that mean that they all had to share every ounce of their personal life and if Angelina wanted to keep this portion secret or even just not have to face their pity filled eyes everyday then by all means he was going to do what he could to help her. He sighed begrudgingly as she took a seat in the parlor and he stood by the mantle twiddling with an heirloom as he thought.

"You do realize that it would only take one slip up, one break from the plan in the slightest to ruin it all and cause unwanted attention that the five of you aren't ready for. You are smart, I have stood up a number of times for you and spoke on that, definitely wise beyond your years-but you are still an inexperienced child in some ways, and if you get yourself in a situation—we might not be able to get to you in time. Plus, you are still haunted by last week's events—take the time to heal."

"Let me worry about it on my own, I will not threaten the Order—I will not leave his flat, just put up more of the protection charms that he already has up, my gosh, his home has to be just as safe as this one by now." Angelina said arising from her seat, Tonks walked in just to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"I see you've heard the news." Tonks sighed and looked around the room, eying it from top to bottom, "The place seems to be in one piece, she must be handling it well." Her long leather duster sweeping the floor as she made her way over to Angelina," You okay?"

"Yes…" Angelina answered slightly confused, " I am absolutely fine, I just don't want to stay here when—"

"When he gets back, I know." Tonks finished for her as she placed an arm over her friend's shoulder, hugging her.

"No…When all the Weasleys get here, I don't want to have to go over the story over and over again—-What are you talking about, Tonks?" Angelina asked obviously growing anxious, Sirius shot Tonks a look as he quickly made his way over to the Parlor doors and slid them together shut.

"As-as you shouldn't , Star, you are more than welcome to bunk with me if Dumbledore gives you the thumbs up." Tonks covered, shakily.

"WHEN WHO GETS HERE, TONKS?" Angelina asked,growing louder. Her glares darting back and forth from Tonks to Sirius, knowing her friends were hiding something-and without confirmation she knew exactly who 'he' was.

Just then she heard it for herself, a group of Order members had made their way into the hideaway and were making their way past the parlor toward the meeting room, speaking loudly.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," the unmistakable voice of Alexander Montague rang out. "So we were gone a few more days than previously discussed, it was for the greater good. They would have expected us to stay the entirety of the mission."

Angelina heard his footsteps as he walked past the door, pausing slightly. She went completely numb yet adrenaline began to pump through her system and as if a lion pouncing on her prey, Tonks, constrained her and covered her mouth just as Angelina called his name.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Montague asked nonchalantly as Flint opened the door to the meeting room for him and pointed out a bottle of butterbeer as they walked in.

"Oh who knows, probably one of these creepy old paintings, pour me glass will you?" Flint distracted as he motioned for Wood to join him quickly, he couldn't cover him alone. If for some reason Montague sensed her or remembered anything out of the blue, he knew that it was going to be trouble.

Angelina's heart seemed to be skipping beats and she could hear ringing in her ears, every fiber of her being seemed to be on fire—yearning to break through those doors and reunite with its counterpart. Tonks struggled against her fidgeting as she tried to calmly talk her down,

"Angelina, you knew this day was coming. You believed more than anyone else that he'd return—calm down. Stop fighting me so, this is for his own good. We cannot have you jumping out and trying to force memories on him. We don't know what condition his mind is in or what damage it would do. Don't hurt him anymore than he already has been."

Hearing the last portion shook her into compliance, she knew that Montague's time away must have been more difficult than they could more so than her own time imprisoned. She had been preparing herself for the moment when he'd return—even if the others didn't think it was going to happen. She just didn't really figure in her instinctual reaction when being faced with the opportunity to see him again. All she wanted to do was rip down the door and wrap her arms around Alexander, never to let him go again. She knew of the circumstances though and just how delicate a situation this was so despite all her wanted desires—she let go, tapping Tonks arms around her mouth and nodding as in letting her know she understood and would behave. Sirius pulled out his wand ,ready to subdue her just in case. There was no need, the only thing Angelina was able to do was pull a chair as close to the door as possible and lean her head against it listening as closely to every word being said. Tonks just shrugged to Sirius who nodded in return,

"Right," he said uncomfortably, "stay here with her. I'll explain your absence."

The meeting room filled with Order members, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore being the last to enter. The full order wasn't in attendance tonight-due to some heavy work that Flint and Montague elaborately pulled so that the ministry would have their hands full.

"Mister Montague, nice to see that you are in one piece." Professor Snape was first to break the silence and acknowledge his presence. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?" he probed, trying to figure out just exactly how much he remembered.

"For good reason, Snape, some of us had work to do." Montague snidely as he refilled his glass, rolling up his sleeves and crossing his legs.

"That is Professor Snape to you, Mr. Monatague." Professor McGonagall corrected, torn by her appall of his apparent disrespect and the relief to see with her own eyes that he was very much alive and well.

" You'll notice that this meeting is Ministry employee free," Montague continued almost interrupting Professor McGonagall, obviously ignoring her. "Flint and I made sure that there would be a welcome distraction so that we would be flexible enough to attend this meeting of the Order. We have been away we were attending a forum of sorts—in Bolgaria none the less, it was highly secretive and filled with plots to off wizards who they'd thought to be a problem later on. Top of the list being Kingsley." Montauge said, swirling his drink in his sifter as if saying something of everyday importance. The room filled with shocked gasps and disagreeing groans.

"It's all true, they seem to believe that he was the one behind the unexplainable occurrences at the Dorgan Manor leading to the assassination of Silas. The sooner they get rid of such a strong force as him the sooner they and Fernir can continue on this path of destruction, starting with ridding themselves of blood traitors." Flint confirmed.

Montague watched as eyes around the room seem to dart away from his glance at the mention of Silas' assassination. In fact, no one other than Flint seemed to have looked him in the eye or come in physical contact with him since his arrival. Each, in their own way, seemed to be acting quite odd.

"Wait, all this is happening so quickly." Molly Weasley said, trying to let her head grasp all of what the boy was telling her. Flint pulled out a silver metal case and flipped it open, pulling out two cigarettes

"My god, woman, keep up." He chortled, lighting both and handing one to Montague. " They believe Kingsley is responsible for bleeding Silas dry and leaving him in his own dungeon to be found as a message. We've all been under strict security and have been flyin' around like owls, barely able to stop moving for time to get some shut eye or grab a bite. All the murder plotting and pillaging of helpless wizards-it takes a toll on ya, we force these people to live in fear just because we can." Flint started off his report strongly but was giving way to the heaviness of it all.

"There will be no smoking in the meetings, I thank you very much." Lupin attested.

"Keep your pants, on we are almost done here." Montague continued, throwing his glances from Lupin to Mrs. Weasley, " It's not like your family was at the top of the list, kittens don't find your lot as a threat."

There was a gentle knock on the door, followed by the entering of Alicia Spinnett carrying what seemed to be her weight in folders,

"So sorry, I am late!" She apologized, hurrying to the closest empty seat and getting settled, "Oz was up and actually walking a bit on his own today. He wanted me to bring him some of his photos from work so-" Alicia stopped mid-sentence as she looked straight across the table to see Marcus Flint and Alexander Montague for the first time since the night they saved Angelina.

She knew her face gave away her emotion at the appearance of these two in an Order meeting. She had prepared herself not to see either before leaving for Hogwarts. She awkwardly tried to cover the bandages on her hands caused by her tumble down the jagged rocks into the dark water below.

Montague furrowed his brow at her shock, what was she staring at? He quickly looked at Flint, whom openly stared back at her-communicating without words.

"Wait, You've lost me. So the Death Eaters-the dastardly plague of humanity- believe that our Kingsley snuck into Dorgan's home and..." Wood began before being cut off.

"Information such as this really should have been brought to our attention earlier,gentlemen. This indeed is news of high alert. The efforts of these extreme loyalists have reached new lows, action must be taken." Sirius stated, turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"One enormous 'con' in this whole fiasco is that with Dorgan-things were discreet. He was so pretentious and truly committed that it was all about the end game. With Malfoy stepping up in to control, things are all about appearances and are much more theatrical-but he was Dorgan's second and has every right to continue with his tyrant act. Professor Snape, your presence is beginning to be missed. You added some sort of order, kept people on point. With Malfoy, Draco, Warrington, the real Death Eaters, and ourselves it's just about mayhem." Flint explained,staring at his former head of house respectfully before responding to the others. "Yeah, we've been jet setting on—on-on an international tour of debauchery and it has been hell. At any moment, I am sure they are gonna go make us do somethin' more foul than what we've already done and frankly I am tired. So get off our backs, we are doing what we can. It's our asses on the line every stinkin' day and if it took us a week and a bit to be able to dip away and report then that's what its goin' take to keep all of you safe and our asses outta the fire."

"Well said." Montague said finishing his drink and setting the glass on the table. He glanced back up and momentarily caught the eye of Oliver Wood who automatically turned and looked away, followed by Alicia who just glared down at the table, then Lupin who just squirmed uncomfortably. Montague scoffed,

"What is going on?"

No one answered, no one even tried to come up with a viable argument. All the members just seemed to be waiting for someone else to say something. Montague could fill the anger boil under his skin. He hated be taken as a fool or lied to.

"You're kidding me. . ." Montague chuckled,has his glare passed from face to face without an answer. "This is what makes you people speechless? Holding on to a secret of some sort from Flint and I? Well, c'mon, out with it. You've been found out."

Silence.

Montague all but rocketed from his seat,

"WHAT IS IT ?" What do you people know? I swear, if I find out that any of you are keeping us in the dark about something I should know the fires that burned down the city square will be nothing on what I shall rain down on each and every one of you."

Molly Weasley grumbled a bit under her breath, Professor McGonagall just gasped loudly placing a hand on her chest as Alicia bit her lip while Professor Dumbledore cradled his nose between his fingers. Oliver Wood made the mistake of narrowing his eyes toward Montague's outburst.

"What is it Wood? Life too perfect for you? While you are out there smiling and being the new face of Puddlemere United, Flint is out there in the company of wolves and madmen, facing danger. If he is such a 'mate' of yours, you should respect his life enough to be honest." Montague stopped focusing on him to address the rest of the group, "That goes for all of you, I know you do not think much of me but I have been nothing but upfront with you people about my intentions and my limits. You can give me that much in return. Wood we aren't friends ,but I do expect better from you than this."

Montague stormed out of the meeting room and slammed the door with such power the walls shook and a few ceiling tiles fell to the ground. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he could feel the color red growing in his cheeks, it was hard to breath and it seemed like his whole brain was bulging as he paced angrily in the hallway. Seconds later, Flint exited the room.

"Alex, what the bloody hell was that?" Flint asked.

"They are hiding something from us, I can feel it. More so, I can see it. No one can bear to look at me for more than three seconds. Something happened and they are doing a piss poor job of playing cool." Montague yelled.

"No, let's just go back in and talk about all this." Flint said, quietly placing a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "There is an explanation for the way you are feeling." He confessed.

"The way I have been feeling? You have no idea the way I have been feeling or what I have been going through. If anybody, yeah you would be the closest to understanding, but the fact that you could care less about that shit in there shows me that you don't get it."

"Get what, Alex?" Flint asked, still keeping his voice quiet.

"What happened to me, Marcus?" Montague asked point blank, swiping his friend's hand form his shoulder and turning to face him. The lack of shock in Flint's face from the question broke Montague.

"YOU KNOW!" Montague realized, grabbing Flint and pushing him with all of his might into the Parlor doors, Tonks and Angelina stumbled back from the impact.

"ALEX!" Flint yelled.

"Don't 'Alex' me!" Montague scoffed, "Do you know how close to crazy I have come this week? I am haunted by a responsibility I cannot remember, by a person whom is all but a ghost, and tied to this bloody cesspool of an Order for reasons-other than you-I cannot figure out." He shook Flint a little to get his point across, Flint grabbed onto his forearms and pushed him back.

"Seriously, Alex!" Flint growled, fighting back.

"What is going on? Do not tell me it's me, I have been telling myself that every waking hour since I woke up with this bloody scar on my chest. I come here today and every fuckin' wizard can't seem to utter a peep or look me in the eye and you. . .YOU know something is going on and you won't..."

"My loyalty is to you. Always has been, always will be. If you want to walk outta here this second never to look back, I am with you-but that would be a mistake."

"Would it?"

"MONT!" Flint growled, grasping Montague by his face and turning him to the hallway mirror "Look at yourself! We are here because of our legacies to a world that would have us killed for beliefs we do not have. I wouldn't wish our life on anyone, but this is the only way out and this is temporary. We will get through this but LOOK AT YOU. You are going mad."

Montague huffed and finally released his mate with a shove.

He was going mad. He must be.

He stared at himself in the mirror and began to untuck his shirt and lifted it to look at his scar in the mirror as he did every morning while getting ready to face his day. It was a simple mark,deep in color and sideways-as if something pierced him to the core. It just showed up around the same time he was being visited by a spirit he could not recall or put a face to. A memory without vision. Just a sense. He went through every logical explanation in his mind to what was happening to him and beyond being cursed-he came up with nothing. Until tonight. The sense was strong, as if it had grown a life of his own from the humble beginnings of his subconscious to manifesting itself into what he saw as proof but apparently his best friend saw as sick. He could not put into words what it is was like to go to bed every night and to wake up, knowing that you were being denied something-someone. It was like his mind was keeping a secret from every other part of his being and it was enough to make him sometimes wish for the sweet release of death. Now more than ever he just knew these visions weren't made up, he was remembering something he once didn't. Words would only fail him in describing what it was like.

"I think you did a pretty good job, your point got across loud and clear, Alex." Flint said, softly.

Montague physically shuttered at his voice, shocked and a little confused. His eyes left the reflection of his scar to connect with Flint's in the mirror. He had no idea he'd even been speaking aloud nor drifting closer to the mirror as he did so.

"What happened to me, Marcus? Why do I hate more than usual? My whole body is heavy and I am tired of living. I wasn't always like this, but for the life of me I cannot tell you what I WAS like." He asked, exhausted.

"Alex..." Flint said, placing both hands on his head and sliding them on his face slowly as he leaned his shoulder onto the wall. It was absolute torture seeing Montague like this, suddenly saving the world didn't seem to be worth it. In that moment he forgot to care who could hear them, or where he was, or what his responsibilities were-then and there, he was just mad as hell for his friend and there wasn't enough good intentions or encouragement to make him sway from that.

"Alex, I can't make this right-but I will die before anything ever happens to make you feel the way you do now ever again. I swear to you my life, I am your second and I intend to be your partner for here an out-and that is going to be a long time. Trust me, you will get through this-you are stronger than this."

" NO ONE IS TELLING ME WHY THE HELL THIS IS HAPPENING." Montague exploded knocking the mirror off the wall and turning to face Flint as its pieces shattered onto the floor. "Everyone is in on some colossal secret and I am the last to know, what is going on? Why won't food and wine sustain? Why does sex just annoy me? What spell drives a man to the point of not deserving his own name?"

"Twas no spell, Alex. Evil did this to you." Flint shouted back not caring the consequence. "Silas. Silas is responsible for all this and I swear, I would resurrect him myself just to kill him again. Silas created Silver, Silas is the one who manipulated everyone, Silas is the one that made us fear for our lives for a whole year. If it weren't Silas dead in the ground right now, it would be us-so forget blaming anyone else but him. Silas took everything from us-and look, even in his death he fucks with our lives. I hate him, I hate feeling this way too, I hate watching you die every day, I hate Death Eaters, and I hate having to act like a bloody freak to blend in with a circus full of assholes. What happened to ME, Alex? Huh? HUH!"

Montague's eyes narrowed, " Tell me that it was just Silas. Tell me, the night the others found me at Dorgan's place that Silas was the only one committing foul play. Tell me right here, right now that nothing else had anything to do with it. Not the Order, not Malfoy, not Oliver Wood-nothing but Silas..." Montague stopped directly in front of Flint, inches from his face-daring him to respond.

"Tell me all that, and I will really show you what it's like to see me die because YOU would be proven a liar and I expected more out of a brother. You swear to me, Flint? Well let me swear it again to you, if I find out that I've been betrayed, used, and left to go mad in St. Mungo's-no one will be safe. I know something else is going on here. I will find out with or without the Order."

Flint opened his mouth to respond and Montague just shook his head and continued, " After going through that in there-I am not going to doubt my dreams anymore, I am the only one that can get the truth right now. I am so close to her I can feel it."

"I am with you." Flint said automatically, gritting his teeth as he burned from his chest to tell Montague the truth. He was sure that Montague wasn't even aware that he said "her" which just let him know that his friend really was close to finding out the truth on his own, "I AM WITH YOU."

Montague nodded his head and ran his fingers through his hair, " I know," he sighed. " I know. I-I got get out of here, now."

"Alright, let's grab a bite to eat and get some fresh air-I am sure that after-"

"NO!" Montague said, sharply. " You-you can't come with me on this one."

"Yeah, but-we are due back at Malfoy's soon. I mean, they only be distracted for so long. We have to go. We can't afford them to get suspicious, plus wherever they ship out next...I have to

stay behind to start quidditch training tomorrow."

"Honestly, I don't care. They can get over it; I'll make something up-what's another hundred lies?"

With that, Flint nodded and his best mate headed out there door without looking back.

Flint took one moment to gather his breath before slinging the parlor doors open, he hadn't forgotten the voice that he heard from the other side earlier nor thought she wouldn't be listening. Angelina stumbled back momentarily then surprised herself by running into his open arms. Flint just held her for a minute, knowing they might be the only two people in the whole world that hurt for the man that just walked out of the door as much as much as he did himself.

"Yeah, I know. . ." Flint began to console.

"Flint!" Angelina began to explain, " Flint, he remembers. He might be angry now but it's only because there are so many pieces to put together. I prayed for this to be true. We didn't lose him, he's just lost."

" and now he's finding his way back, he wants to be back and he will be soon." Flint finished for her, understanding where she found hope in the pain.

Angelina smiled broadly at him after hearing him say this and nodded. Montague was alive. He was healed and having one hell of a time fighting to get back. Flint cracked a small smile too at this little victory. It was good to know that soon everything would be as close to normal as possible, given all that they had seen. After a few more minutes of assuring one another, the doors to the meeting room opened and Alicia walked out, solemnly,

"Angelina, you've been dismissed."

"What?" Angelina asked, not understanding.

"Enough of us agreed, it would be unusually unkind to force you to stay here and deal with all of what just happened while avoiding the questions of so many newcomers. Dumbledore agreed to give you leave at Wood's flat. Tonks, you can take her there and stay with her as long as she needs."

Angelina turned to Tonks, in disbelief. Alicia tossed the spare keys to Wood's flat to Tonks before turning to Flint. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked out of the meeting room,she opened her mouth to say something to him but with so many ears listening-no words came out.

"I-I should go." Flint said, understanding her dilemma.

"A moment of both of your time before you go," Professor McGongall requested from inside the meeting room, referring to Flint and Angelina.

Angelina paused before entering the doorway. As long as she had been there, she had kept herself as far from official business as possible. This would be her first time in front of the Order as the Order. Flint barely graced the doorway, unwilling to be yelled out for leaving unannounced to be there when his friend needed him.

"As we shouldn't have to tell you, Angelina, having permission to stay away from under our watch does not give you permission to go after Mister Montague..."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Angelina interrupted surprised they came to that conclusion, the thought never crossed her mind. She soon caught her mistake of talking over her Professor. "Apologies, Professor McGongall-Please continue."

"It's alright, child. We realize both of your intentions might be to do whatever you can to do what you would see as helping him but you cannot. You must wait. Thankfully, it seems that the magic of the dust did not completely take-perhaps he bled a lot of it out of his system, there is no way to be completely sure. None of us have ever witnessed someone receive as high a concentrated dose as him and recall anything much less be aware that anything unnatural was the cause. Do not by any means go about trying to handle this yourselves. Flint, we will have to trust that you will not goad him one way or another until he himself can tell you more. Angelina, it is against the better judgment of several of us here to let you go unattended-you know we were to keep you here until you could be safely delivered to Hogwarts where we would continue to watch you but...things have changed. Do not make us regret this decision, child. Gather what things you have, say your goodbyes quickly. Tonks, you are excused from the remainder of the meeting to handle the task of getting her quickly to her new home."


	36. Let it Go

Oliver Wood fumbled with his house keys, anxious to get in his flat and to what awaited him on the other side. Quickly, he shut and secured the door behind him, placing his jacket on the couch as Chester came bounding toward him to welcome his master. Wood bent down and rustled the fur of his four legged friend, gingerly. Showing the creature all the love and adoration he deserved and appreciating the warm, genuine response. Sincerity is something that he missed severely in his life. Chester would never take advantage of the good nature of his house mate. Chester would never hold him up to impossible expectations then fault him when he could not delivery perfection. Chester would never paint him to be some golden poster boy with all the answers then hold it against him in the same breath. Chester would always consider his feelings and put forth just as much attention and respect as needed. Wood couldn't help but laugh at himself a bit; he was beginning to wish Chester was human so that he would have someone- anyone, to understand him at this time.

Perhaps selfish, blind narcissism are things only his human counterparts suffered from. Hmmmm, one could only hope.

He allowed himself to be taken away with this negativity only a few, more minutes before returning to his overly attentive self-he knew that he was setting himself up for failure, but maybe once-just once, it was his turn to be paid his dues. He nuzzled the creature just a moment longer before making short work of his stairs. He searched the guest room, the guest bath, then finally his master bedroom.

No Angelina.

Slightly perplexed he turned away, he was more than sure that this is where Tonks would bring her-or where Angelina would request to go even if hadn't been her only choice. After what could only be described as a disastrous return of Alexander Montague, he believed she could only be second in joy to himself to be here at the flat-he was more than grateful for Professor Dumbledore giving Ange the thumbs up on vacating the Black Manor before it filled with inquisitive eyes and ears of Hogwarts students or before another volatile confrontation occurred.

Surely, she'd want to stay with him-I mean, obviously he was the best choice, right? He hated not being able to decipher what exactly was going on in that girl's head and as much as he wanted to be angry at times, he couldn't stay away. Even if she had her odd way of showing, he was sure that deep down she was still that girl he held on the dance floor and told to follow her dreams. Never did he think he'd have to watch her live through nightmares though.

It was then that he noticed the wafting aroma of basil bread, a specialty of the Spinnett bakery in the air. A smile spread wide across his face and he kicked off his shoes, relieved, and headed back down the stairs. Chester was resting at the entrance of the kitchen, watching what could only be described as an angel preparing food. Angelina had found her way into Wood's closet and was donning one of his white button downs. The shirt never looked better as it hung long on her like a dress, stopping itself from being obscene. Her long locks were still a little wet and laid in long crinkles around her, making his shirt damp. He followed the trail all the way down her bare, long legs to...those boots. Those awful, boots she hadn't stopped wearing since the day after she was brought back. Sirius' big, black, old leather boots. Annoying as it was to know he would have to hear her delicate feet tromp around in those beasts-he smiled at her loyalty to the items.

Even though she was couped up in that dusty, old Slytherin estate-he knew she was safe and that is all that mattered to him. Now he knew that things couldn't possible be better. She was in what he believed to be the most wonderful place for her in all of London, perhaps in all the world. He was sure no other home could offer her what his could.

She seemed to be in good spirits despite the ruckus her former lover made at the meeting earlier-it was welcomed, but bewildering. She was concentrating as she stirred something in a big pot on his stove top. He could have stood there all day, he felt the tensions of the long meeting melt away. He then felt shame roll over him as he was beginning to feel foolish for being so negative about the way he was perceived or treated. When everything is said and done, and he was no longer viewed nor felt like just a 'good little solider'- If this, THIS, was his payment for it all then every second of the mockery and disrespect was worth it.

"Need a hand?"he offered, only slightly startling her as he slowly made his way into the room, unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves and leaning on the doorway.

"Like I'm going to let you come home then put you to more work." Angelina laughed, bringing the wooden spoon out of the pot and testing her tomato sauce.

He just wanted to watch her move, sometimes it was like she wasn't even real. Her assumptions were very right, he was absolutely exhausted-mentally and physically. He ventured over to the kitchen island and grabbed a golden apple from the fruit basket then return to his spot propped up against the wall.

"No going and ruining your appetite, I haven't long put dinner on the stove." She warned.

"Trust me, no fear in that. I wasn't sure I was even invited to dinner."

"Think I am going to eat all of this myself do you?"

"Hey, judging by your intake lately-it was a possibility." Wood shook his head, wiping the apple on his shirt before taking a bite.

"Well that happens when you've been locked up by a mad man."

"At ease! I was just kidding!" Wood chuckled.

"Keep it up, pretty boy. See what happens to ya." Angelina replied.

He watched her as she added a little of this and a little of that into her concoction, clearly she had made herself at home learning her way around his pantry.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to have you." Wood said aloud.

"Oh, you just want what's in the pot." Angelina smiled.

"Not true in the least, although it doesn't hurt. What are you whipping up anyways?" Wood questioned.

"Fish Stew and ..."

"Basil Bread." they said in unison.

"Tonks snuck over and grabbed me some before she left."

Angelina chuckled at this and continued to throw various chopped vegetables in the pot. She could not stop smiling, she didn't know what made her break through the barrier exactly-but she knew that Wood would be bringing it up soon. The way he kept staring at her-watching her-she was surprised he hadn't already. Then the clinking of metal on the tile of the kitchen counter beside her told her the time was now, she looked down at the item that was thrown, picked up and twirled it in her fingers.

"Penny for your thoughts." Wood said, quietly, knowing that he didn't need to say it, but wanted to anyway. He knew she'd know exactly what it is he meant.

"Please?" He continued, slowly making his way to her side.

Angelina had no response for him, she did not want to have such a deep conversation after such a long day. She should be celebrating- Montague was alive, well, and in some sorts-thinking of her. Longing to know what they had. In turn, this made her feel leaps and bounds better. All of the residual fear left over from her time trapped with Silas Dorgan was pushed down deep, almost to the point that it was just a jarring memory and not a painful anxiety. Dorgan was gone, she was never to be swept away again.

"Okay, you are being way too quiet." Wood sighed, "Now I am going to have to up the ante."

With that, he took out his billfold and removed a very neatly folded piece of parchment. Holding it up between his two fingers, before laying it flat on the kitchen island between them.

"I am sure I do not have to tell you what that is." He sighed, pulling up a stool and making himself more comfortable.

"Wood, let's not. Please." She chuckled, focusing far too much on stirring her meal.

"Stop." He sighed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop that. Deflecting."

"I am not doing that. I am just trying to make dinner."

"You are buying time. You know how long I have been waiting to talk to you about this letter? You avoided me when I got back so we wouldn't have to deal with it. Then the whole tea room fiasco, then you were swiped by that psycho, then held in that roach motel Sirius calls a home...I...When are we going to get the chance to sort out whatever this is between us?"

"There's nothing to 'sort', Oliver." Angelina shook her head, still staring into the pot.

"Really? 'Cause once upon a time you loved me so much you had to write me everyday, you had to hear all about my thoughts and needs. Then it only become important every other day, then once every week or so. I get upset and really, really but myself out there-for you-and...and I get this letter in response." He said quickly and calmly, but still with a breath of urgency. "Then nothing."

Angelina sighed, then made her way to the refrigerator and removed a bowl of monkfish she had already cubed for the stew and some mussels. Wood groaned and then took a big bite out his apple. Angelina continued cooking, covering the stew then removing the bread from the oven. She was trying not to think but it was hard. Wood deserved answers.

" I didn't know what else to say." She whispered, beginning to cut a slice of bread before hoping on to the counter across from him. "Or how to start the 'I'm sorry' process."

"You'd have nothing to apologize for if you were just completely honest with me...and yourself."

"I WAS!" She protested, munching on the bread.

"Were you? Angelina, I asked you to move in with me. Think about all the anguish you'd have avoided if you had just believed in me enough to know I knew what was best for you."

"You don't know, Oliver. You just wanted to be right 'cause you knew what I was doing would be considered wrong by everyone else but me. You made me believe that you trusted my instinct, I was so confused! Was it not you that told me that I needed to follow my heart and I would always regret it if I didn't try?"

"Yes..." Oliver shook his head, "Your heart also led you to Fred Weasley, and your heart led you to me. One thing we can both agree on is that you have a lot of 'heart'. You needed to start taking responsibilities for your actions. I wanted you to make things right by him because you would never find peace otherwise. Last thing I wanted that Slytherin to have on you would be a never-ending story, you needed closure."

"and what I got was the love of my life.."Angelina interrupted. " You know, I get it-you were right to say all those things. I did blame a lot on other people and for that I AM SORRY, but I didn't see what any of that has to do with moving in with you. That wouldn't have solved anything. I still would have had to deal with Dorgan-Montague was not the one that put me there, working for The Daily Prophet did."

Wood laughed at her words and just buried his head in his hands groaning, "Woman, we could run circles around this over and over again. How do you know he is the 'love of your life' ? Angelina, you heard him he's been sleeping around-sometimes you cannot change people. You deserve better. You are better. Look at you, you are so happy here. You look amazing. Look around, this could be your life. Here."

"I'm happy cause I know I have a chance to have him back, Oliver. Yes, I honestly love being here but-"

"Don't. Don't use the word 'love' with me right now." Wood said, his voice covered with anguish.

"Why not?" She asked, hurt by his tone.

"You don't know what it really is, please keep it far from my name and both out of your mouth..you just don't get it." Wood said, his blue eyes boiling and his skin gaining a pink undertone. She could see his passion and she met his with her own.

"Of course I do. I know what I feel as much as I know who I am and, yeah, I know I owe a lot of that to you. I love you, Wood."

"You love Montague." He countered.

"I do." She agreed. She was apologetic for what seemed to hurt him, but she was not going to apologize for Montague.

"You loved Fred."

"No." She shook her head, trying not to shed a tear. "No, I swear. That's my past."

"Am I your past?"

"No."

"But I am not your future?"

Angelina opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't she just looked away. This was hard. She felt so horrible for hurting Wood. She always spoke of her and Montague's relationship as one that gave her no other option. She never believed that someone felt the same for her-or maybe she did but was too wrapped up in what she wanted to see it. She couldn't tell anymore.

"It wasn't a fair race," He said slightly dazed. "Fred and Montague- just wanted you, they never needed you or loved you first. Yet you chose one of them. You dragged me along through all of that mess, then when I open my mouth and say something...you run. Stop running from me."

"Oliver, don't." She pleaded, closing her eyes. She couldn't help it at least one tear was shed. "Please, don't say it. Don't make me choose,neither of us would want that."

"I'm not asking." Oliver said, standing up so quickly the force knocked the stool he was sitting on backward. He quickly made his way over to her.

Angelina had no time to respond or move off the counter before his strong hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her in tightly, trapping her hands to his body. Wood was strong and never used anything less than a gentle touch with her, she never experienced the raw power that came purely from his masculinity. His skin smelled of clean juniper and sage. His eyes seemed to be taking her in as she was him, his other hand didn't lose the intensity of his dismount and traced its away around her neck till his thumb pressed to her check,he began to pull her in. She froze, going rigid and shutting her eyes. Nothing. She took a deep inhale, only to be done in by his aroma and her body loosened a bit but her eyes remained shut.

Still nothing.

What was he waiting for?

Angelina was completely thrown off by his hesitation.

She slowly lifted her eyelids and meet his already staring eyes. She felt her hands tremble a bit, then relax. He held her gaze until her whole body eventually relaxed and his hand moved to the small of her back pressing her until there was no space between them and they had little to no choice on what was going to happen next, to answer the question he read all over her face his-lips barely parted as he whispered,

"I wasn't going to make it that easy on you."

Wood then cut the sexually tension that he felt building between the two for months, he needed to answer the 'what if' question that was on both of their minds. His lips caressed hers with a masterful form that literally made her toes curl. It was impossible not to feel it over every inch of her body. Wood had such a sensuality about him, his hand firmly but graceful traveled her lower back until it reached her bottom and his other hand slid down from her face and rested on the crook of her neck. She felt his chest heaving against her hands, pressing them against her own beating chest. Without being aware, she realized that she was living the fantasy of hundreds of Hogwarts women-past, present, and future-as well as Puddlemere United fans. He was perfect, right down to the sweetness of his lips, the taut of his abs against her soft body, and the flawless balance of sexual prowess and respectful restraint. It was then she became aware of what she was doing.

She was kissing him back.

Angelina gasped and found the strength to press him away. She couldn't look at him after such a steamy exchange, she forced herself to look up and to the right and he buried his face on her neck,kneading her thigh with the hand not behind her.

"Wood.." her protest came out quietly, she had to stop this. If either one of them were lesser people, she could feel what this easily could turn into. Her hand clamped onto his wrist. "Oliver.." she tried again, but it came out much weaker than before.

Without pretense or warning, he grabbed her face and kissed her again, with a massive eagerness that made the original kiss look amateur and innocent in comparison. Then he was done. He just stopped, he removed his tongue from around hers and backed way. He chuckled to himself, wiping his mouth.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"WHAT?" Angelina asked, shocked.

"You cannot tell me you felt anything." He sighed.

"Wood, I'm pretty sure If I weren't already sitting you would have knocked me off my feet AND you stole second base. Damn."

"Oh, I didn't say it wasn't hot." He sighed again, making his way to the freezer and grabbing a cube of ice, and putting it in his mouth. "That . . .that was.."

"and you felt nothing?" She inquired, surprised.

"Cocky, much?" Wood said, making his way to stand beside her. "It was . . .nice."

"Shut up, Wood! I should be so cross at you. I was right, we aren't meant-you made me feel so horrible for hurting you and -"

"You should ! You should feel guilty as hell, you did a bad thing. You took advantage of me then overlooked me. You know what that does to a man? I'm a good man, but I _AM_ a man."

"Would you have rather I just did what I was told and moved in with you for you to have found out what I ALREADY knew that there was nothing sexual here."

Wood just nodded, "Yep."

"Why?"

"Probably would have slept with you a ton before letting you know about the nothing-and I still would have been right."

" I thought you were a good guy! " Angelina found the nearest thing and threw it at him playfully, he didn't even duck-just caught it mid air and continued eating his ice.

"Also said I was a man, I'll let to you figure out which one takes precedence. You mistreated me then assumed I wouldn't be able to handle us being just friends so you disappeared. I love you, I am not in love with you."

Angelina just growled as she jumped off the counter and walked over to check the stew,

"Oh come on, you can't be mad. We had to get that out of the way." Wood said walking beside her "are you mad I'M the one to say there was no chemistry first?" Wood gasped jokingly,

" Has the super sexy Angelina met her first rejection?"

"WOOD!"

"Well," Wood said stopping his joking and getting serious. "Maybe I needed to have my own goodbye. Be reassured that you knew I was more than just...just a superhero. I need you to see me as a man, maybe not THE man but a man all the same.I deserve to be able to be respected for more than just your problem solver, and judging by your inability to breathe steady..you are quite aware. I've been over you ,Johnson, I just needed you to know what was lost."

Angelina just narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop trying to save me and maybe I would have been able to."

"Grow up and stop putting yourself in these impossible situations and maybe I could."

"I'm not putting myself in impossible situations things just keep happening."

"You JUST said you would start taking more responsibility for your actions! If you actually started paying attention to whats going on around you instead of being blissfully unaware MAYBE you could see things for yourself instead of assuming everyone's trying to control you! You are so stubborn."

"Stop trying to control everything and maybe MAY BE you can get your own life!"

"Circles!" Wood said throwing his head back, and groaning ."We are going around in circles. Could...could we not waste our last few days together fighting? I will be gone the majority of the days for practice, but Alicia and Tonks will be around. They are going to get your school supplies for you. Lupin said he was going to drop in every now and then too.I'll come home every night and tell you about the team, we'll possibly break a small rule and take Chester out to the park one night..its just off the balcony anyways-they'll never find out. I just want to get to know you all over again and I can't if you keep making excuses about what has brought your life to the point that it is now. You chose this, deal with the consequences-we've all had to!"

Angelina just stared at him, trying to think of a snappy comeback or at least something just as hurtful as the last thing he said to throw his way, she couldn't come up with anything. Wood saw that he hit a nerve,

"Sorry, I know that all was a tough pill to swallow-especially coming from me but..."

"It's fine, Wood. I agree with you and I am sorry. I really am, but I meant what I said. I want you get a life too. You have this whole next chapter of your life. Live a little!"

"I plan to, " Wood chuckled, easing his guard down again. "Trust me, I look forward to when Flint and I..."

"Leave Flint for Montague. He has had to fight for everything else, at the end of the day let him know that Flint is something he doesn't have to fight for. You get to travel all season with him. Don't make it any worse than it has to be."

Wood pouted a bit, " But...but its Flint !"

"You have Oz! Guess what? Oz needs to get outta dodge with you guys, even if they have all forgotten what they did to us-it doesn't change Oz's past and the fact that his parents are Death Eaters and if they get outta Azkiban they will be coming for him. I heard all about the Whittles and they are dangerous, Dorgan wanted to keep Oz alive just so his parents would have the opportunity to...kill their Gryffindor son themselves."

Wood just shook his head in disdain, and began to pace. The conversation took yet another serious turn.

"I would, but I already exhausted all my sources to get Flint on the team. I want to help Oz, really I do. He has been a better mate to me than my best one, Percy, has been lately..but..I do not know what more I can do. I'm just a rookie."

"Leave it to me and The ladies of the Daily Prophet, having Bozarth Whittle corresponding for sporting events and posing for pictures with hot, sweaty qudditch stars is an easy sell. Just agree that it's the right thing to do."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny September morning. Unlike several of the recent days that perceived it-there was a positive glow about it-and for good reason, it was September 1st. The day that Alicia, Montague, and Angelina would all be leaving arms reach of the Order and their friends to return one last time to the walls of Hogwarts. Although it was a bittersweet time for all of them, there really was a sense of enthusiasm that a new beginning offered.

Tonks bounded up the stairs to Wood's flat in quick,fluid motions-not hesitating to knock on the door loudly and announce her presence, "Hey! open up!"

Wood made his way from the kitchen, where we was making a light breakfast before he traveled with the girls to the train station to send them off. He wiped his hands quickly on the back of his jeans, avoiding getting anything on his crisp, blue button Chester started in on the begging to let Tonks inside.

"Alright, alright-I hear you both!" He chuckled right before turning the door handle to let his friend in.

"Good morning." He greeted, smiling broadly as he held Chester in place from running out to greet her as well.

"Mornin', " Tonks said, breezing past the two of them as she made her way to the stairs then taking them two at a time, "My gosh, '77 must have been a good year-lookin' good, Wood!" She said glancing down at his still smiling face, before knocking on the door of the guest room Angelina had taken over.

"It's '76, I was born in '76 ! You were barely three when I got here, Oldtimer." He quipped, as he backed his way back into the kitchen. "20 minutes you guys! Be down in 20 minutes!"

Tonks retorted by sticking out her tongue before Angelina granted her entrance into her room.

"You ready for this, Star?" Tonks asked, brightly as she entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Angelina had been lying on the bed, staring out of the open bay windows of her room. Her trunk was packed and waiting by the door along with her books, owl, and robe. She couldn't help but give a grin to Tonks as she took in her overly patched odd colored jeans, ripped black tank and long, curly blue locks.

"You like? " Tonks asked, pointing to her hair and giving her head a little shake to show off the new look. "Thought I'd try it out before having to turn into something frumpy and dull to blend in at the train station. Scooch over"

She crawled onto the large, comfy bed next to Angelina-stomach down and facing the window.

"Are you excited to rule the school, Miss Quiddtich Captain ?"

"Damn straight," Angelina nodded, laughing again. " Oh gosh, I am going to miss you."

" I KNOW!" Tonks sighed, jokingly.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I do not know if in my momentary insanity if I actually said this or if I just assumed that it was a given but I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me. "

"Oh Angelina, shut it-" Tonks began, sitting up to.

"No, I am serious!. All you ever did was take care of me, listen to me, and not push me. Told me the truth and nothing but the truth when I at one point couldn't tell what that was anymore. I know I wouldn't have been brave enough to make it this far without you."

"Angelina. . ." Tonks sighed, awkwardly.

"I am not dumb, I know what was said-I heard all the whispers at Sirius' place. I know what a brat some of them see me as about this but I do not see how the hell I am being the selfish one here, if anything its bloody selfish of all of them to expect me to forget almost all of my 6th year. How is that fair? I fall in love, get kidnapped, lose my man and I am suppose to go happily on my way because at least I'm not dead? It doesn't work that way! Everyone here might have signed on to make those types of sacrifices but I didn't, I am a part of no Order...I'm wasn't born into dark privilege to serve their dark lord. No, I am no one special-I just happen to be surrounded by special. Everyone I love happens to be special."

Angelina stopped and dropped her hands to the side, looking down at Tonks who cracked a small smile,

"How can anyone ask me to give up on the man that literally died for me?"

"I know..." Tonks chimed in, letting her friend vent.

"He jumped into darkness to save Alicia."

"Very bad ass of him.."

"I am boring you, aren't I?"

"A little bit. You don't need to convince me of anything. Sirius and I knew this was coming since the day you were broke outta that hell. Just be careful, Star. You are going to be poking around a lot of scar tissue, some wounds don't need to be re-opened. I mean, what if- and it is a HUGE 'if'- he regains all memory? How are you going to explain Silas to him? Imagine the chaos between he and Wood if he knew Wood was the one that concocted the memory dust? They have to work together from here on out, it would be enough to do some serious damage."

"I am aware..but the other Order members are insane if they believe the two of us are going to be able to go on and not run into each other, we're both 7th years."

"...and all they are asking is to let it be and if magic does strike it will be on its on accord and not coerced." Alicia said entering the doorway, once again proving herself a voice of reason and motioning for the girls to join her in heading back downstairs.. "Trust the Order, Angelina. We want whats best for you and Montague."

"Amen to that, " Tonks agreed, standing to her feet. " I am going to get real tough love on you, you guys have made way too many mistakes this summer to even begin considering to make another.

The girls were not use to hearing such a serious tone from their always quick-witted friend, but they did have to realize that she was more than just a friend to them. Her loyalty first was to her Order and to serving the magical world at large.

"Yeah," Alicia broke the awkward silence, " We are going to Hogwarts today! I am so excited to see everyone,play quidditch, and to finish up this last year."

"Even a certain Weasley?" Angelina teased, heading toward the door. She knew their time was almost up and Wood would start bellowing for them to come down.

"Yes, especially a certain Weasley." Alicia laughed."And no!" She objected before conclusions could be made, "Not like that. I just miss my friend. Hell, I'm even fine with seeing Katie. Come on, George and I had a friendship before it turned into something more and I am finally ready to get that back a bit. You two of all people understand having a guy best friend. You have Wood, Angelina, and Tonks you have Professor Lupin!"

"No comment." Tonks said quickly,blushing.

"Wood and I made out the night that I moved into this place."Angelina confessed just as Wood, turned the corner from the kitchen and overheard their conversation as the girls walked toward him.

His face went from its usually tan hue to beet red, "Really, Angelina! Why! Why would you say anything?"

It was too late. The other two just hit them with question after question.

"What? And you kept it from us?" Tonks asked.

"Forget that, how the heck was it?" Alicia asked.

"How the heck do you think!" Angelina answered, winking and pretending to fan herself.

"STOP!" Wood said, loudly "Go! Go in the kitchen have some tea. I cannot hear this conversation, I refuse. I am going to go get Ange's school stuff and then we are headed out-and I do NOT want to hear another word about it." Wood turned around, mortified and began to make his way upstairs before turning around." Let me just say my side: my feelings for Angelina were not a secret, I never yelled them from the rooftop or anything but I didn't feel I ever had to. That night was just us clearing the air once and for all-SUBJECT CLOSED! I mean it, ladies."


	37. New Beginnings

The crisp, late summer air was literally electric with the excitement of Hogwarts students as they prepared to board the train taking them back to their home away from home. There were so many smiling faces and happy chatter that to someone not use to the farewell scene, it would seem some sort of delirium spell got the best of all the magical youth like some sort of sugar high. Children were squealing and hugging each other as if they'd been separated for years.

"Man," Wood sighed, moving himself out of the way as a pair of young third years came whizzing by, stopping briefly only to giggle as they realized they almost ran over THE Oliver Wood. He gave the girls a crooked smile and a nod, and they began to make high pitch noises the likes he hadn't heard in ages, blush a deep pink, then ran to their friends to gab about the encounter.

Wood dropped his head, afraid to turn around to the taunts he was surely to receive from his three friends.

"Zip it!" Wood half chuckled, " What I was trying to say before was, 'Man, I am not going to miss this part.' Although, it is weird being here and NOT getting on that train."

" I would pay big money to have you back on that train, Oliver!" Angelina said, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. "Its gonna be close to unbearable without you, ya know."

Oliver tucked his head close to hers , "You don't say ?"

She knew what she had with Wood was special and she was going to miss having someone that cared for her and she could look up to. He was a genuine man, that is something that was rare. Her heart wasn't saddened by having to say goodbye, she wanted to get back to the life she once knew and try to stand on her own without the assistance of a tall, blonde Adonis of a guardian angel.

"I do say, "She continued, giving him one final squeeze before lowering herself out of his arms and taking his face into her hands. "but that doesn't mean I am not up to the challenge. You are better off without me for awhile-a little less danger and a lot more 'you' time." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Not that I am up for you trying to replace me or whatever."

"Not possible, Johnson." Oliver smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you two! Gag me already!" Tonks jeered.

"Oh no! You have no idea-you didn't have to go through the last part of the school year with them." Alicia joined in, rolling her eyes.

"Can it, you two.."Oliver began, jibbing the other girls for all their comments.

Angelina took this time to look around and try to spot Montague amongst the crowd, a job she thought to probably be impossible since he made it his business to blend into shadow. She was going on the notion that perhaps being the newly appointed Slytherin quidditch captain, he might be out in the open to avoid people looking for him. She couldn't have been further from the conversation around her or pretend to have any interest in the small waves and whispers she was receiving herself. It was hard enough to try to stay in the moment and be happy when her heart was so heavy missing Montague so and her nerves being constantly shot.

"I know what you are doing." She heard a harsh whisper break her concentration.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Angelina replied to Wood, dryly.

"Oh come off it, kid. I know you are gonna go after him as soon as no one's looking. Just don't let it be today. Seriously, I might not like the guy-but he has been through a lot and he doesn't deserve that...not today...This is his first day of Captaincy, officially. Look at Zacharias Smith over there gallivanting around like a peacock and ol' Roger Davies has perched himself on top of his trunk, greeting each Ravenclaw he sees. You have been watched like the last candy in the shoppe since we crossed over the platform. Very last thing Montague needs is this rite-of-passage to be taken from him. Hell, if you didn't have all this on your mind you'd be out with the other Gryffs having a big laugh so please, Please do not do this."

Angelina just chuckled, he was right. She groaned loudly as she started to pay more attention to those whispers she was hearing before. Little boys and girls in Gryffindor colors were standing in small groups with parchment and quills in hand. Older students were giving her head nods just as she heard the familiar voice of Lee Jordan behind them, announcing his presence to all.

"Hellllllllllllllllllo Gryffs!" Lee Jordan greeted throwing down his trunk, and jumping on top of it triumphantly and gyrating like a rock star , as his call was meet with loud applause and whistles, "Wow! That's what I call a greeting !"

The students who had held off their curiosity fanned over in waves, Tonks took that as her exit and disappeared quickly as Lee jumped off his trunk and gave Alicia a huge hug, picking her up and spinning her around as she frantically grabbed the sides of skirt to ensure she stayed covered.

"Hello Champions!" Lee greeted the three, all smiles. "Wood, pleasure to see you, ol' chap. I can officially say 'I knew you when" after you make it big over there in Dorset for United. Couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke."

The summer did Lee well, it seemed that he gained an inch in height and a mile in confidence-as if he needed any more, someone wrapped their arms around Alicia tightly from behind in a bear hug she squealed and before Angelina could laugh she was in the same hold.

"Fred!" Angelina laughed."Looks like we are all here but Katie, late as usual."

Fred Weasely let her go long enough for her to turn around and give him a proper hug, his hair and his smile had grown over the summer. George's as well, as he had momentarily forgotten about the awkwardness over their time a part and just let his natural happiness of seeing Alicia and Angelina take over.

"George, that's enough-you can let go now." Alicia smiled. "It's good to see you."

George's smile faded a bit as he got a little serious, "God, I've missed you, Ali." He ran his hand over her long hair in big curls and let it rest on her shoulder.

Alicia nodded, removing his hand. "Yeah, I can say the same. You look good."

"You look amazing." George said sincerely,connecting with her eyes. Alicia shrugged the comment off.

George nodded, getting the message. He happily took her hand and kissed the back of it, honoring her by letting things be, then extended his hand to Wood. "Congrats on Puddlemere, I heard that you were a big draft for them along with that putz, Marcus Flint."

Wood took his hand, "Thank you, George. It's been a very humbling experience working with their team. I actually aggravated an old shoulder injury in practice this week so I won't be starting-I am a reserve keeper right now."

"Oh I hate to hear that." Fred said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Angelina nudged him with her elbow with such force to his ribs it made all of them wince in pain.

"Agggggh! What the hell?"

"Fred Weasely, I swear you are the worse. I do not want to ever hear you speak badly or wish anything ill of Oliver, period. I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT."

"Amen. Make mine a double!" Alicia rooted.

"Hahaha, you got in trouble!" Lee teased, rustling Fred's hair.

"Angelina!" Fred whined, embarrassed.

Wood just rubbed his hand over his forehead, and tried to stop the smile from spreading across his face as both the girls defended him to their closest friends. Just as Wood was about to say something on his own behalf, he was interrupted by a young boy.

"Excuse me, Mister Wood. Can I have yer autograph?" The child asked, eyes wide as he held out the news article announcing the roster for Puddlemere's upcoming season.

" No problem!" Wood chuckled,getting down on one knee and taking the time to personalize the message.

That was all the crowd needed to start their flocking, soon anyone with any scrap of paper on them was asking Wood to sign it or trying to get their parents to take a picture of them with Wood. Angelina was bombarded with questions about her captaincy, and the boys began to eat up the attention from the ladies who wanted to congratulate them on winning the cup-and to find out if the rumors that they were single were true. It was chaos, but a lot of fun.

"Ooh ooh! Angelina! " A curious third year Gryffindor chimed up, her golden pigtails bouncing. "Whatta ya going to be when you leave Hogwarts? Are ya going to join Puddlemere to play with yer boyfriend?"

This question caused many of the gathering teens and pre-teens to grow quieter waiting for an answer, as Wood's jaw just dropped and he stuttered out a response for Angelina.

"Angelina is smart. She can be whatever she wants and could be the first pick for any team in the league, that's for sure. She's an amazing mate, a terrific flyer, and she is going to be a great captain, not to mention keep the cup in the Gryddindor house!"

Wood knew how to spin a crowd and they all ate it up, forgetting to make a big deal of the 'boyfriend' question completely. Angelina gave him a thankful wink and posed with a first year who's brother was a fan of the team.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice commented from behind, Angelina knew the voice immediately and looked up.

"Mum?" She exclaimed surprised.

Sarin Johnson appeared in her St. Mungo's whites and the golden brown bangs to her short stylish bob swept to one side. Her hazel-green eyes were warm and inviting with the gentle presence of crow's feet being the only showing of her age. She was a tall, slender woman who's brown skin was a few shades lighter than Angelina's and athletic build could be directly related to her hectic schedule. Her pink lips parted to reveal a beautiful white smile. Angelina matched her grin, and all but jumped into her arms.

"Whoa...it seems hot is hereditary." George leaned over and mummered to Lee and Wood, Fred nodded slack jawed.

"Just..keep...hugging...her." Fred wished quietly but loud enough for the other boys to hear and snicker at.

"Wow! I do not think I've gotten a hug like that since one of the first years we sent you off to Hogwarts." Sarin said, letting her daughter go and staring at her face. "I've missed you, darling!"

"Mum! You have no idea how much I missed you." Angelina said sincerely, wishing she could tell her every detail of that summer. Wanting her mother to know about her feelings for Montague, how amazing her first real job had been,and how navigating her way around the city had been. She had forgotten to think about Dorgan at all that day and suddenly she was cursing him for denying her the opportunity to confide in her mother.

"I know. You obviously didn't miss me enough to come home though. Angelina, you have to come home. I know I haven't made it easy on you since...Amos' passing..but I refuse to lose you, too. You are my daughter. No matter what issues I might be going though you will always be my heart. If you think a mother can survive on letters alone, you are sorely mistaken. Don't you ever EVER do that to me again, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'm." Angelina said, still smiling. "I just...I just can't believe you are here. I love you so much!" With that, Sarin and Angelina continued to build on a damaged relationship to start something new.

* * *

Across Platform 9 3/4, another pair were saying goodbye. Montague sighed heavily glancing at his watch and rolling his eyes.

"I just can't wait to get this year over with." Montague groaned.

"Buck up, man, this is your year to rule it all. C'mon, get that Cup from those bleedin' heart Gryffindorks and enjoy your last year, its the best one." Flint defended, leaning back in the shadows of the brick column underneath a malfunctioning light that sometimes flickered on, but mostly let him remain unseen. Their fight at 12 Grimmuald Place was light years away and there was no way he was going to miss sending Montague off.

"Yeah, your last year was great! You had me for entertainment. What do I got,huh?" Montague complained.

"Me for entertainment!" Flint chuckled shaking his head,"Hogsmeade, man, Hogsmeade. We have Hogsmeade. I'm so meeting you on your days there. Owls. We got that too."

"And Order business." Montague chimed in, "You will have to keep me informed on what's happening on the outside and I will tell you what's happening with the school bound members."

"Yeah," Flint smirked. "It seems like we are dividing the group a bit, yeah? Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Alicia, and you all gone in one swoop."

"Seriously, anything of any importance that you pick up when you are not training or traveling. Report to me."

"Yeah, no worries man. Since when are you so uptight about this thing? This time last week you were ready to bury the idea. What changed? "Flint began to dig into Mongtague's insight a little.

"I don't know, but something did." Montague answered quickly.

"Heads up!" Flint said, signaling for Montague to turn around. About two or three columns down, stood Lucius Malfoy in all his self proclaimed glory and beside him his wife Narcissa whom happened to be chatting up none other than the Montagues.

"Shit!" Montague exclaimed.

"Oh come now, Alex. Did you think your father was going to give up the chance to see you off in front of the Malfoys when you outrank their son? I am surprised we haven't had to deal with them earlier to be quite honest."

"Shit." Montague mumbled again, running his hands through his hair and just shaking his head.

"Just go and say your piece. Take your sexy little ass over there and make that suit look look good. Be snide, arrogant and a twinge of charming. They'll eat it up and won't need another dose til the holidays. For god's sake hurry up and go before they come looking for you." Flint advised, all but pushing his friend away.

This did not go unnoticed, Montague raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's the hurry to get rid of me, eh?"

Montague did not receive an answer. Flint just pulled his hood further over his face and kept pointed directly ahead. Montague turned to see what was in his sight line and sighed knowledgeably. Alicia Spinett.

"Ah ,it all makes sense now. I'm not the only goodbye you have to make. For the love of all, man,I've said it 1,000 times just tell her. " Montague chuckled.

"I know, I know. I hear ya."

"Just do it, trust me you won't regret it its worth..."Montague slowed down and furrowed his brow before shaking his head as if he lost his train of thought." Just do it, grow a pair."

"I will! " Flint defended leaning, further onto the column.

"With words, man. Use your words." Montague encouraged, as he turned to walk away to play the role of good solider for his parents in front of the other Slytherin parents. "and body parts..but mostly words!"

Alicia was laughing, which in turn made Flint smile. She was wearing a light pink cardigan and had a small string of pearls close to her neck. She had straighten her hair from its naturally tighter curls and opted to wear them in bigger, looser curls. He rubbed the hairs on his chin and just remained in the shadow.

"Oh ,gosh!" Alicia rolled her eyes and laughed as she overheard the boys make comments as they ogled Angelina's mother. Even Wood seemed to have become lovesick over the doctor.

The crowd by then had thankfully began to subside as the time to stop socializing and to start saying goodbyes to love ones had come. She looked around, pleased that Angelina had a chance to have a heart-to-heart with her own mother and wishing that her parents could have closed the bakery to send her on her way, she completely understood why that couldn't happen-but as she glanced up all those feelings melted away and she was happy no supervision would be around for what she felt coming on next. She bite her bottom lip to stop the smile from spreading further across her face and quickly slipped away from the group. She used everyone's diverted attention to make a beeline toward the shady character in the holey jeans, deep V-necked green henley, and white hoodie that covered half his face. He was leaning inconspicuously under a darken column. She quickly approached, her focus never leaving him, his body tensed a bit and he too tried to conceal his smile-his light stubble couldn't hide his dimples which gave away any plan to stay neutral and play it cool. He just anticipated her arrival, keeping his air of mystery as the majority of his face stayed covered. She couldn't help but speed up.

"Fancy seeing you here." Alicia said once she was a mere feet from him.

Flint glanced around, then grabbed her elbow a bit to pull her under the slight cover of shadow.

"If I were better at what I do, you wouldn't have had to." He said quietly. "I wasn't gonna let Mont go off without a proper send off...I won't be running back into him til the first school trip to Hogsmeade and.."

"You really think you are going to be spending all your time with him when you go to Hogsmeade? I'm sure you are going to be a little distracted. . ." Alicia said leaning in closer to him.

Flint chuckled, "What have I told you about trying to steal my virtue,woman?"

"Too late." Alicia shrugged, "There's no going back now."

Alicia then took either side of his hood and pulled him down to her level. Pausing only for a second, before taking him off guard and kissing him deeply. Flint froze under her lips, then quickly twisted her around so her back was against the bricks he had once been leaning, shielding her body from view with his own. Alicia gasped at the swiftness and finesse he used doing this, once again his main concern was to protect her.

"Flint!" Alicia groaned.

"It must be done." Flint answered in return, "I cannot risk anything happening to you. This place is crawling with Death Eaters and loyalists. Someone could see you here with me and try to use you to get to me or...I dunno, but I can't..."

"Marcus, I am yours already." Alicia proclaimed, smiling. "My gosh, I thought I was going to go mad without seeing you-then when I finally do its all Order business. You've had no idea how hard I was kicking myself for letting you leave me in your flat …."

"You were kicking yourself? Are you crazy? I had a beautiful woman half naked in my bed and couldn't lay a hand on her." Flint laughed, leaning in closer to her.

" Well I am here now...so let's do something about it." She said grabbing the sides of his jacket and standing on her toes to reach his lips again, he pulled away.

"You are too smart for this." He said through gritted teeth, shaking his head from side to side. " Wise angels don't fall for foolish devils."

" You are no devil. Marcus,the sexy bad boy fell for the ordinary bookworm. I'm smart enough not to let my Romeo go again." Alicia said, forcefully.

"No!" Flint objected quickly, glancing over his shoulder toward Montague. "No. I am not your Romeo, and you are not my Juliet. I would never let what happen to them, happen to us. I can't be your tragedy."

Alicia furrowed her brow until she followed his eyes to Montague. She sighed understanding what all his hesitation was about.

"We are not Angelina and Alex." She said quietly.

"But if this happens, we could be."

"It's done! It is already happening, Marcus." She said confidently, running her hands up and down his sides-feeling the results a week worth of Qudditch training had brought on. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

Flint felt himself drifting down to her face and he took her by the neck and lead her to his lips,relaxing into the kiss and wanting nothing more than to believe that it could work between them as we rested both hands on the top of her bottom. Alicia's knees buckle a bit at the intense butterflies she felt rumbling in her very warm core. Flint was the first to pull away, exhaling deeply and sweeping the hair he had mussed in the process behind her ear.

"Can you wait for me?" Alicia asked breathlessly, resting her hands on his chest.

"I've been waitin' three and a half years, I don't see how a month til Hogsmeade will make that much of a difference but for merlin's sake, don't play with me." Flint seriously said, making his face as stern as possible. "You're smart, if you know this isn't gonna work, say it now. I want you, I've wanted you for a long time-before Mont even seriously considered Angelina, so my judgment is always gonna be off when it comes to you."

"NOT GONNA WORK? Marcus,I am the one that came over and started snogging you in public, I just need to know you aren't going to realize that you could do so much better."

"Are you freakin' kidding me, did you hear what I just said? I've watched you for three years and a half years-I've always known you would end up with someone like Wood and live your perfect little life and..."

"Okay so we were both wrong, but why didn't you say anything to me in all that time? You've been in SO many relationships over the years."

"What?" Flint shook his head,"Those were not relationships...those...that...that was a lot like what Alex was going through last week replacing Angelina with any warm body."

"Well, that's what I am talking about then. I need to know that you can be in a relationship now."

Flint smiled, he enjoyed seeing her so nervous at the idea of him not wanting to be with her. "Babe, you can be with me any time, any place, any where... commitment or no. I guarantee you'll never leave my bedroom disappointed again."

Alicia grunted a protest and shoved him lightly, " I absolutely need a commitment. I need to hear it..."

Flint interrupted her before she could get into one of tirades, "Agh, okay. Geez, woman, fine. Listen, the past few months have been bearable because I had you to focus on, it goes against every thing 'Marcus Flint' stands for but there is nothing that would mean more to me than to be able to start something real with you. You...you make me want to..end this war so that you never have to hurt again. The idea of me being the one to make you feel like you are in danger is ridiculous. I am not gonna even respond to that shit, just know I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't already...completely…" Flint struggled with the words,despite the fact he just told Montague less than ten minutes ago he'd tell her.

"You know what, Marcus." Alicia held up her hands and chuckled, sensing the moment getting heavier than it needed to be. She heard all that she needed and tucked her arm around his waist and pulled him in, kissing him lightly. "I get it. We are officially official. I have fifteen minutes until I have to meet my friends in the train car..and...I ...intend to make the most of our time. No talkin'! Words are what parchment and owls are for. "

Flint had no complaints.

* * *

"Was that final call, already?" Lee asked, sighing.

"I would say so, c'mon, we have to go get our seats." George answered, pushing Lee toward the train and grabbing Angelina by the hand.

"We can't! The girls aren't here yet." Fred protested, "Their your ex girlfriends, you'd think you'd realize they aren't here!"

"Shuddup, Fred! I'm not forgetting anyone—we need the best car on the train this year. Its our last trip to Hogwarts, well Katie's second to last trip…Either way we gotta ride in style. They'd appreciate it!"

"Agreed!" Someone approved as they approached the four.

The face of the person was covered by a huge red hood over a white, one strapped tank top and matching tight shorts. The person might be trying to conceal their identity but the group could recognize those legs from anywhere.

"KATIE!" Angelina squealed, letting go of George's hand and embracing her friend.

"ANGIE! I can't believe it, you're happy to see me!" Katie returned her friend's excitement. "Does that mean we are all friends again? No sour feelings?"

"Just...keep...hugging...her." Fred mummered to the guys for the second time that day, Lee just shook his head in agreeance and George rolled his eyes.

"Katie! What's done is done, I am not looking to lose anyone else I love." Angelina assured.

"What's with that headgear, Little Red Riding Hood?" Fred asked, tugging at her jacket a bit.

"New year, new me. I had to make a change I didn't want to look in the mirror and see the bad friend I had turned in to…so…." Katie answered, slowly removing her hood to reveal her new image. What was once her long bright, golden hair was replaced with shorter, thick black layers.

"Oh my gosh, you look beautiful!" Angelina gasped, shocked as well as the others.

"WHOA! No more blonde bombshell." Lee smiled, "Make way for the Dark Goddess. Damn, Bell, you look good."

"Not bad at all." Fred agreed.

"Thanks! Where's Alicia? " Katie asked, her bright blue eyes searching the crowd for her makeover's inspiration.

"Dunno, I do know that she can find us after WE GET ON THIS TRAIN!" George urged, his friends soon complied and the five of them made themselves very comfortable in the cabin closest to where the treat trolley made its first stop. Alicia was literally seconds behind them, with no excuse for her absence but seemed very happy. Angelina waited til everyone was distracted getting situated then slyly made her way close to Alicia.

"You little trollop."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alicia whispered innocently.

"Next time you decide to dress down for Flint, make sure to dress back up." Angelina said pointing at Alicia's shirt which had been buttoned incorrectly." He almost left a mark on your neck, move your hair around to cover yourself up."

"Oh geez, "Alicia said,fixing herself after her friend's urging she didn't realize she was such a mess."No one else noticed, yeah?"

"I don't think so."Angelina reassured, as she scanned the area and Katie was directing George how she wanted her things set above her seat and Fred and Lee had already made themselves comfortable tinkering with one of Fred's new joke gadgets.

"How'd you know I was with Flint?" Alicia asked, still slightly mortified.

" 'Cause he is the only man that you would let yourself go for. The way the he looks at you, AMAZING. I am just happy you guys are...something now."

"I know, I am just so...I think I might be falling in love with him, Ange. Can you imagine? You know I am not usually like this. He makes me impulsive, he keeps me sane with all this secret life stuff, I have someone. Who'd thought all those years a Slytherin would..." Alicia automatically winced as she realized she didn't stop herself from putting her foot in her mouth." Angelina, I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. You guys are going to be great together." Angelina lied,focusing on keeping the smile on her face. " I am fine."

"You're not. I'm going to choose to let that go because...I am still embarrassed that I said something in front of mixed company and that you caught me with my shirt undone. Are you sure you are the only one to notice?"

"Pretty Sure. If you were so worried about it, you should have kept those things in your shirt."

"Don't even! You stuck your tongue down Oliver Wood's throat." Alicia fought back, truly offended. "Hey, he's hot and all but so is your ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend! Going through withdrawals already, are we?"

"ALICIA ANNE!" Katie belted, making her way to the girls. Angelina and Alicia just froze.

"I hate to break this thing up over here but we have a lot to catch up on. You and Angelina lived together all summer, please sit by me so we can spend the whole trip to Hogwarts falling back in friend-love with each other." Katie requested taking a seat and patting the one next to her for Alicia to join her. Angelina sighed with relief that they hadn't been overheard and made her way across the car to the window seat to give the girls their privacy. Alicia agreed to Katie's request and the two began a conversation months in the making and soon made it more than obvious that as far as they were concerned, they were the only two in the car.

George made his way closer to Angelina, who took her regular spot next to the window and leaned on her shoulder whispering, "Should I be nervous?"

"What, of those two? Nah. "

"You sure? I know its gotta be hard to have all their dreams of becoming Mrs. George Weasley crushed."

"I am sure it is devastating, I myself have spent many sleepless hours wondering what more I could have done to become a Weasley woman-somehow, I think they'll survive. I've had to " Angelina joked.

"Ah, so Angelina Johnson as finally wised up and moved on from that shallow bloke I call 'twin', yeah?" George inquired, quietly.

"Oh yeah." Angelina said, shaking her head. Those days seemed so long ago.

"Good, he didn't deserve you. Nor does Lee-although he does plan on asking you out again soon. Fair warning,my love."

"Look at George, always looking out for me. Be careful with all that, your two exes are right there...you aren't careful they might think you are up to make me the third."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." George yawned, making it clear he didn't plan on staying awake any longer." If you're lucky, maybe you can catch a nap and dream about us."

Within seconds, he was sleeping. Angelina looked down at her friend, he looked so tired. She knew that sometimes sleep was hard to come by at the Black Manor yet she could do nothing to comfort him.


	38. When your mind's made up

"Ahhhh!" Lee Jordan exhaled, "It's good to be back!"

"Amen brotha." George chimed as they reached the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. "Hey babe, you miss me?" George winked at the portrait of the Fat Lady who's only response was to ignore his lewd behavior as she had been for the last six years.

"Password?" She said with a stale tone in her voice, she was never amused by the Weasleys antics.

"Oh come now, give him a little smile . You'll break his little ol' heart, you will." Fred teased. "I think she's playing hard to get, George."

"And I think you guys are a bunch of coconuts!" Katie said pushing her way to the front and staring down the Fat Lady.

"PASSWORD?" The portrait asked more forcefully.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Katie correctly answered, as the Fat Lady gladly swung the portrait hole open to grant the six entrance and to get them as far away as possible from her.

"Much obliged, hot stuff." Fred thanked as he blew her a kiss.

"Oh you two, stop!" Alicia sighed, knowing that it was no use. It was their last first day at Hogwarts, she was surprised that they fellows weren't literally bouncing off the walls or saying worse.

"You aren't the boss of him this year! George, as your brother, I give you permission to do your worst. Paint the town red, I know I will." Fred stepped in front of Alicia, blocking her from view from the rest of the group. Alicia retaliated by reaching up and slapping the back of his neck.

"Aggh!" Fred grabbed his neck and spun around, rubbing the now red spot. He ignored the others giggling and quickly pointed at Angelina, "I blame you! You did this to her. She wasn't like this til you two became thick as thieves. She was the calm one, you were the bruiser. There isn't enough room in the group for two violent dames."

"Well there is now." Angelina laughed, "Keep running your mouth and see what happens."

The Welcoming Feast had barely ended and the group was still riled up from the school choir's rousing rendition of 'Something Wicked this way Comes' it would seem before Angelina could say 'Marauder's Map' Lee Jordan pulled out the tiniest of billfolds that kept unfolding to eventually reveal several treats he and Fred had somehow smuggled off the Hogwarts Express without any one of them seeing as a surprise for later. Even though the room was a buzz with students running around, the time seemed to stop as Lee made it a point to get down on one knee and present Alicia with the last Jelly Slugs she'd be able to have until the Hogsmeade weekend the following month.

Angelina missed this.

She missed having her friends and how when they all were together, it felt as if no one else in the world existed. She missed how when they were together, problems were miles away. She missed how you were never alone and someone always understood you because whatever you were going through-they were as well, walking hand in hand. She missed how contagious laughter was and how there was never a dull moment. She missed the fact that a steady diet of sweets,pumpkin juice, jokes, and quidditch was all that they needed to survive on.

She knew out of all the things she missed, what she would miss the most was that none of it was every going to be enough to make her happy again.

She needed Montague. Every smile, every second, every room of that whole school just made her think of him.

She loved her friends dearly, but her mind was literally tearing apart at the idea of the two being in the same building and unable to touch. Unable to look each other in the eye. The man she gave her heart to was walking around the Slytherin dungeons, pained and all alone and here she was sitting on plush couches in a tower goofing off with Licorice Wands and Peppermint Toads. Suddenly, she felt ashamed of herself. As if she never deserved to love him in the first place, he was always the passionate one. It was him that made the first move and him that made it real. Real. He loved her more than she deserved, she would like to believe that if the shoe was on the other foot and she had to give herself to save him she would do it without hesitation but she couldn't help but feel as if that was a lie because truly , here she was letting him go further into darkness because everyone else believed it to be a good idea. How would he feel about her if he did gain his whole memory back and she had walked past him everyday without so much as a helpful smile?

"Oy, Earth to Angelina!" Fred raised his voice, mouth full of licorice. "Babe, what's up? You aren't even listening to us let alone weighing on this very important debate on who to prank first."

"Huh, oh. Oh, I am sorry. My mind was somewhere else. I'm...I'm just really tired, I'm...yeah...tired." Angelina yawned, unconvincingly. Hoping against her better judgment that her friends would buy the fake out and allow her to leave for her dorm early for some alone time. All she wanted to do was cry.

"Not buying." Katie said. "Don't try to hide from me, girlie, I've lived with you for too long not to know your lying face. Spill it, Johnson, what is going on in the oversized head of yours?"

Angelina glanced up at Alicia for assistance but was instead saved by the impeccable timing of the newly appointed Prefect, Hermoine Granger.

"There you are! I should have known this is where I would find you guys. Hey-where did you get all these candies?"

"Dear, sweet Granger. Do not treat it as contraband. Understand that you cannot narc on us for it, we bought it with our own money and by the time you do try to write anything up it will be gone." Lee said, stuffing his face.

"No truer words..." George agreed, not even hesitating to pop another treat in his mouth.

"I wasn't going to accuse you of anything , Lee, and I resent you calling me a narc. That was unnecessary. I only come because Angelina has been summoned to Professor McGonagall chambers"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhayyyytt?" Katie exclaimed, "What in all the world could McGonagall want with her right now ? We haven't had a chance to cause any craziness yet, she can't possibly be in trouble yet. I mean, we work fast-but not that fast."

"Umm...It's probably quidditch business!" Alicia said a little to loudly and awkwardly to be natural.

The others didn't seem to catch on her quick lie , in fact they seemed to easily accept it because it was the only likely conclusion.

"Yeah, " George nodded." She must be starting up early to get us to keep that Cup, you'd think she'd give you a break-it's the first day."

"You'd think so, yeah. Thanks Hermoine, I'll head that way now." Angelina managed a weak smile before, jumping up and heading toward the door. "Captain business awaits."

Seconds after the door closed, Angelina lost all desire to remain composed. Lucky for her, no one really wanted to be hanging out in the hallways when they could be out playing on the grounds or in their common room . So she didn't have to hide her face from many as she made the trek to the Grand staircase to transport her to Professor McGonagall's office. She tried to clean herself up before going in. Last thing she wanted was an Order Member to see her so sad and think she needed to be pulled from school for therapy or something. Angelina cleared her throat before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Professor called out from the other side.

Angelina slowly, made her way in. Carefully closing the door behind her and cautiously taking the seat across from her Head of House.

"Why so glum , Miss Johnson? Are you not thrilled to be back with your classmates?"

"Oh, I am . I am very glad to see all of them happy and safe after the summer break. " Angelina answered. "So happy."

"I know what causes you to be pained so, and I know it must seem like an impossible task you have been given but trust me, dear, it is what is for the best." Professor McGonagall said getting up from her seat and walking to the side of her desk. "I know you hate hearing it because it does not feel that way now but you are going to have to trust all of us on this one."

Angelina nodded, very aware that her favorite Professor was doing an excellent job of not using names or referring to specific situations.

"I appreciate the words, Professor. It means a lot. If I may ask, why have I been called to your office? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no, child. Not at all. Nothing like that." Professor McGonagall sighed, looking quite concerned. She was trying to find her words, Angelina saw this. Something was going on, something had happened. She felt her heart drop even further than it was before. Whatever scenarios her imagination was creating she was sure couldn't possibly be as bad as whatever the truth was. Maybe they would have to pull her out of school, she wasn't too sure how much more of this she could take.

"Professor, please."

"Miss Johnson," Professor McGonagall started quietly, sitting on her desk beside Angelina. " Upon my arrival to Hogwarts to prepare for the returning of the students, a package addressed to you was brought to my attention."

Angelina shook her head confused, her mother didn't mention sending her anything. She couldn't imagine who else would have anything delivered to the school. "A package?"

"Yes, It was sent less than a month ago..." the Professor's voice began to trail off, Angelina was now understanding the precaution in her teacher's voice. " There is no need to tell you what tragic events took place at that time. To be more specific after careful investigation the shipment was placed a mere few hours before the disappearances occurred. Although it was not dated to be delivered until December. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper that this item was presumably purchased and sent from was brutally attacked and all his inventory that survived the fire was delivered early."

Angelina was still lost, the night of her abduction. Someone was trying to send her something, was it a message of some sort? Was Dorgan behind this? Even in his death he was reaching up and torturing her,making her feel unsafe and fear the shadows while she was at school. As if reading her thoughts and fears Professor McGonagall raised her hand and lowered her voice.

"We've had it tested for jinxes and spells-it has come up absolutely clean. Your friend,Padfoot, was still unconvinced and wanted to open it to examine its contents but overall it was decided that it was not of an immediate threat and that you should be the one to open it since it was indeed for you. No one wants to give into paranoia and dramatics when it is seemingly unnecessary. With that being said.." Professor McGonagall rose and glided over to her to the trunk behind her desk, opening it an retrieving the medium sized cardboard box. Angelina furrowed her brow as she could see the package had little to no identifying marks. " I suggest you open it in private."

"No." Angelina managed to whisper, throwing precaution to the wind. "What if it is from Silas?"

Professor was shocked that Angelina would even utter his name aloud when there were so many ears, including new Ministry appointed faculty, within the school walls. Silas Dogan's assassination had not gone forgotten, the wizarding world was still shocked from the loss. He was an esteemed member of their society and although few knew of his true nature, talking about him with such a familiarity was unacceptable-even in Angelina's rightful state.

"Stop it! Don't say such things in non-secure areas. " Professor said all but bounding back in front of her, and hastily shoving the package into Angelina's arms. "I know you are scared, mad, sad, depressed, and a slew of other emotions I am not at liberty to even pretend to ask you to know how to deal with but Miss Johnson, I implore you to do your best to keep your self control. Weakness at this point could cost those whom you love more than what we all have lost. I do not mean to be so harsh with you child, but you have stumbled your way into some serious business. Please, please be safe and think before speaking out of term or worse acting out."

"My apologies, Professor, it will not happen again. Thank you for...this. I will open it as soon as it is safe to do so. Again, I am sorry." Angelina was sincere with her words, she didn't know what she was thinking blurting her words out like that.

She was so thankful that she had Professor McGonagall and the others in her life to protect her from danger has well as from herself. She made such short work of the trip back to Gryffindor tower she had forgotten to worry about the package she held in her hands and what happened the day it was sent. She eased her way in the common room, hoping she would be able to creep up her stairwell and pass the others without them seeing her. Luck was on her side, because it would seem the guys meant it when they said they planned to "paint the town red"; the Gryffindor common room resembled the House Party months before, Lee was playing his radio and everyone had changed into their pajamas-a clear sign they didn't plan on stopping this party any time soon- and were putting on quite the dance show. They were not breaking any rules per se, but the Prefects were watching the group-waiting for the first infraction as several other Gryffindors were following suit, raising cane and passing around lime fizzy sodas. Fred had pulled his sister Ginny up to dance with him and the crowd was loving it. George was not to be outdone and grabbed Hermione despite her objections. Dean Thomas seemed to be enjoying Katie's new look while Alicia and Harry seemed to be catching up by the fire. Angelina sped her way up stairs to her empty dorm and shut the door behind her, she threw off her robes and changed out of her travel clothes in a hurry. She didn't know what to expect from the package, but she knew if she never found out it would drive her even more crazy. If the Order of the Pheonix and, more importantly Sirius, let it pass then there was nothing to fear...right? A small portion of her wanted to believe that as long as she didn't look inside she was safe, but as soon as she opened it-she would be brought back to that day and all the work that she had done to get over what happened would be lost and she would have a room right beside Zhorn and Jayma's in St. Mungo's. She flopped down on her bed next to the box and ran her fingers over the top as she weighed her options, eventually she would have to open it. Whatever was inside, she wasn't meant to see until December. Perhaps it was a Christmas gift. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, this was ridiculous. Just open the box.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Angelina began tugging at the top of the box, inside under all the packaging was a smaller wooden box, truly beautiful in its dark cherry wood finish. She ran her fingers across the smooth, shiny top before opening it. There was a note laying on top of a black lace handkerchief, she took a deep breath and laid the box down beside her on the bed as she picked up the note. She carefully unfolded the perfectly creased parchment.

**_Angelina,_**

**_By now, you know everything and I am sure are still angry with me. That is understood. I just hope you understand why it was so important to protect you. I do not want you involved in all this. This isn't your fight-I've wished for as long as I can remember that it wasn't mine but that has proven to be out of my control . I had to do everything I could to ensure that this war ended so I could spend the rest of my life making this up to you. (Stop rolling your eyes, I have every intention of making that true.)_**

**_I love you ._**

**_I have always loved you._**

**_No Army is going to change that, no House colors will separate that, and no amount of time spent away from you could ever affect what we have. Please let that be enough. I know I have hurt you, I know I have taken your trust and you never thought that would happen but you have taken my heart and I never thought that COULD happen._**

**_ I have no choice but to wait for you. On my darkest of days, the day I found out that I would be tied into this world without escape. I told you to leave me and you chased me down in the rain and told me you never would, you said I couldn't give you any reason in the world to leave me and whatever I was going through we can fix it, I will never forget that day not only because it was our first kiss but because that is the day you saved me. You are the reason I was able to fight , I would make the same decision all over again-my only regret is that you could not know the truth from the beginning. Know that I did this for us. I do not say it, but I know I make you feel my love. There is no one in this world that will love you more than Alexander Montague. I know that is my truth. My life is yours and yours mine._**

**_Not today, not tomorrow, not even the end of the school year-but someday, someday I know the only thing we will have to worry about is where to spend the rest of our lives. I know you love me, I will never doubt that. Do not doubt me or these words: your name will be Angelina Montague._**

**_Take this as a promise._**

Stunned. Angelina was absolutely stunned. It was so unexpected. His words were so perfect. She sighed as she clutched the letter to her chest and leaned back on her bed, feeling a new type of tears fill her eyes. She imagined if things would have gone the way that he planned, he would have told her in November-she would have given him the silent treatment and then she would receive this wonderful message reassuring her that all the work he was involved in bared no weight on how dedicated he was to their relationship. She knew how hard it must have been for him to write that letter and how impossible it would have been for him to have had to explain it all to her face to face. The weight that it must have been on him every second he had to keep it from her. Oh how could she not have seen it before? She kicked herself for being so naive. He tried to tell her something before, the very day he had written the letter. Her mind went to her last moments before her abduction, their time spent in the Bed and Breakfast. Lying in the bed, as he couldn't find words to unburden himself and how conflicted he looked. How angry he was when he wasn't able to tell her on his own what he was involved in as she figured it on her own and slapped him. At the same time, she remembered how beautiful he was in his black suit. She spent many hours picturing him in that suit for there were days where she believed that was the last time she'd ever see him.

Oh goodness, what was she going to do? She reached down beside her remembering the handkerchief that she now realized it's purpose as she picked it up something fell out of it, echoing as it landed back into the wooden box. Angelina shot up from her lying position to see what else her love could have had in store for her. She pulled the wooden box to her to see what had fallen, it was another box. Much smaller and made of a black wood, she took no hesitation in opening it. Inside rested an antique silver engagement ring on a bed of white silk. Her hands were trembling as she picked up the silver band encrusted in diamonds and stared at the sizeable Emerald stone.

Breathtaking.

Angelina was left completely breathless. It was magnificent. He wanted to marry her, the letter wasn't the promise. The ring was.

"Yes." She heard herself say out loud as she stood on her feet. "Yes. I do...I will. Yes."

She couldn't bring herself to put the ring on her finger, no. Not without Alexander there. She had to see him, she had to hold him. There was no way in hell anything was going to keep her away from her future husband. Nothing. Not even him. She wasn't going to waste another minute, another hour, and certainly not another day would go by without him in her life. She quickly made her way toward the door to head down and fight her way through the chaotic common room, but caught herself. She was in her nightwear. There was no way, NO WAY she was going to be reunited like that. She glanced around as she was removing her sleepwear, looking for anything to put on. Katie. Katie's clothes were lying on her bed, her one strapped white shirt and shorts. She was sure Katie wouldn't mind, as she put the clothes on she caught a glimpse in the mirror and threw on her robe gathering the cherry wood box with all its contents and flew out the door, without knowing how she would find him or what she would tell the Order. All she knew is that he would know her by the end of that night.


	39. Now or Never

The corridor leading down to the Slytherin Dungeons were dark, very dimly lit , and silent. Gravely quiet. It was the exact opposite of the tower she just left that was filled with such light and life.

"Aye, what do we have here? A lost lioness? What brings you to the ground floor?"

Angelina shrieked and she almost dropped her box as the ghost of the Bloody Baron seeped out of the very floor in front of her blocking her path. He continued with his questioning,

"What business do you have here? Go back to your high tower, a woman walking alone at this hour is unacceptable. You have no cause to be here. Leave now, there is nothing here for you. You are entering Slythiern territory."

"I—I-want to pass." She answered.

"Well that cannot be granted, there is nothing here for you. The cellars are for members of the Slytherin house and you are not welcomed. Not even most of those who dwell within are inside as of now, go back to where you came from."

"What? Where is everyone?"

"That is most certainly none of your business. Who are you to come down here and start commanding answers , girl ?"

"FINE!" Angelina growled, tired of fighting with such a mean spirited ghost of a man.

It was probably for the best, how would she have gotten in without a password or known where to find him. She turned around and started her search again, this time thinking like her man. Thinking about where he would _want_ to be more so than in his own room. Where he would go, what he would be doing, who he would be with and suddenly it was all too obvious. Outside. In the clearing he and his friends favored so much. On the outskirts of the qudditch pitch. It was barely twilight and she knew he would enjoy being out there between the day and night—while the rest of the students were running around, he would find peace in the quiet.

As expect as soon as she ran outside, she heard sneering laughter from the woods. She expected that the Slytheirns would have the space to themselves but a large group of Ravenclaws had spread out some blankets and seemed to be reading and singing. This obviously served as the snakes form of entertainment, mocking the studious blue and bronze eagles. She marched right over to the group and could hear the taunts as they found a new target.

"Why Angelina Johnson, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Charles Warrington ask snidely. She couldn't make out who was all around him, but she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Pleasure? Ugh, as usual some men have no taste. Speaking of, are you done shagging Weasley in the broom closet again?" Pansy Parkinson asked hatefully. "What are you doing here anyways, no one wants to see you."

"Speak for yourself, Pansy." Warrington sighed, "It looks like she has something for me. Its always good to 'check out' the competition , am I right, Mont?"

Alexander Montauge did not even look up, it was obvious he was so lost in his book that he wasn't even aware that anyone had said something to him. He sat, back against a tree, face completely covered by his Russian literature. Angelina tried to stop her jaw from dropping. She hadn't laid eyes on him since the night they left him behind in Dorgan's manor. She could tell he had been traveling, his skin's olive tone was bronzed and his hair had grown a bit. If she wasn't aware of the horrible things that happened to him, she would never know he led anything but a glamorous life.

"MONTAGUE!" Angelina said loudly, as she took a step into the shadows.

"What!" He answered back, not so much as looking up as he turned the page.

"I need you." Angelina said, not backing down.

The others began to hoot and boo, making horrible comments to Montague telling him to be careful, he doesn't know where she's been and calling her names that she had to block out of her mind to control herself. Montague just groaned, obviously upset he was not gong to have the chance to finish his reading since no one would shut up and rose to his feet. Not even looking her way as he walked past, throwing his words back as he walked..

"Come then, you have cost me enough grief already. Let's be brief."

Angelina grabbed for his arm and he just pulled away,

"Get your hands off me, what do you want?"

Angelina sighed, as she realized he wasn't even looking at her. He probably assumed that she was just one of those qudditch floosies he often dealt with. He talked to her as he walked around the school. Making sure to lead her away from her friends and the entrance closest to his House's corridor.

"Look at me, Alex." She pleaded. Not being able to handle being this close to him and being treated as a stranger. "Alex. Look at me."

Montague stopped his tracks, not use to anyone using his name so freely. She handed him the Cherry wood box and yet kept the small black one to herself. He held it cautiously, very aware that he had seen it somewhere before. She took the time to remove her robe as he ventured to open the box and read the contents of the letter. His face drained of all color as he was able to see his handwriting yet the words seemed slightly unfamiliar. She let her robe hit the ground and he glanced up at her and froze to his spot. She looked so beautiful, so was speaking, explaining something very passionately. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying-he heard caught come words every now again, like 'The Order','she knows everything' and 'Silver'. But known of that mattered because deep down it was all so familiar to him.

A sick feeling of relief mixed with hope rushed over Montague's body as he stared intently at Angelina Johnson.

Angelina.

The name had been repeated so many times within conversation outside the qudditch pitch and whispered about at the Order, he never thought that it would be in such a connection to the problems he faced alone at night. The scent that he only thought he remembered, those eyes that haunted him whenever he shut his own, that hair—the thick waves that he only imagined his fingers running through and balling up into his fist in heat. He had tried to fill the void, from girl to girl as his travels with the former Silver took him—never quite happy or finding the combination of all the elements that would make his dreams a reality. When she visited him at night in his sleep, he would become so frustrated at this ghost—never quite being able to put a face to the sense, but he knew her body the way it felt lying next to his, the way her lips moved, the genuine feeling of security that set in as soon as he was aware of her presence and now he knew that he was not delusional-these weren't just illusions of grandeur.

No, it couldn't be that simple, doubt crept over as he grabbed her hand- barely able to ignore the fire like electricity he felt as soon as he came within physical contact- and turned over her arm. There was a scar, somehow he knew there would be, til now he thought this further evidence that he was indeed losing it. He had to let her hand go, he couldn't take it much longer-he turned away slightly wincing as he held the bridge of his nose. It was like a tidal wave of memories and emotions painfully came crashing into his mind. He was feeling a lot of things he never thought he would ever be able to feel again. The remembering was like being forced to watch a bright, out of focus movie from the inner workings of his brain-something triggered in his mind and there was no turning it off.

His head began to swim at the recognition of what the two had gone through over the year—from the day he saw her fall on the quidditch pitch and realized he wanted her as his own, the anger he held toward her when she wasn't clear on the fact that she was his, making love the summer through, the day he bought the ring and imagined it on her finger as he laid in bed with her wearing that white dress. He glanced down at her hand which held the black box and quickly snatched it from her grasp and opened it.

Oh, he knew that ring.

He began to huff, his breaths becoming uneven and labored. He felt as if his heart was literally being forced open, ripped at the seams as more and more was stuffed inside. Suddenly, the conclusion of how they came to their current state started to slowly seep in—the constant avoidance of the truth on his part, the balancing of work and Angelina as he tried not to blur the lines between the two more than they already were, sometime failing to resist the urge not to resent her during the hard times for his further involvement in an organization he never wanted to be a part of in the first place, then finally- her kidnapping. The absolute anguish it caused him. Pure torture. Just acknowledging this pain through memory was almost too much to bear, he squinted his eyes closed as hard as he could has flashes of her blood stained dress and bruised face angered him literally to the point of murder.

That day he had died.

The Montague she knew was gone, he had to be. He was saving her, letting her go like the night he should have been decent enough to at Hogwarts.

Angelina stood there waiting, wanting so desperately to hold him but knowing as soon as Alicia, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, or anyone else caught wind or even a glimpse of two together she would have hell to pay for risking it. She was frozen, she for the life of her couldn't name the impulse that made her chase him down or what she expected from the endeavor—if she was to cause him to be more lost than he already was she would never forgive herself, she cursed her lack of self control. His expressions were painful and disheartening. She would do anything to be able to read his mind right then, his thoughts—maybe to see whatever it was that turned his face so sour. Just to know if he was angry at her or if he remembered, she needed to know if he retained any of the feelings he once held for her, if there was hope, if the ring had come too late. No. It was too late for regrets and she was far from conceding to defeat she needed to do whatever possible to ensure him she would never risk losing him again, she didn't care what it took.

Living without him wasn't an option. She knew that from experience—this, whatever it has been, hasn't been living. Nothing about being without him was natural or right, nothing.

She heard herself sniffle and it shocked her a bit, she touched her cheek to find it moist with tears. She hadn't even realized that she had begun to weep silently as she watched him. Hearing this jarred Montague from his own train of thought and he looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time since the truth came back to him.

The two stared at each other, Angelina afraid to move under his questioning glare as his brow had yet to relax. Montague looked from left to right as the moon took its hiding place among the clouds casting a dark shadow, but not nearly dark enough. His eyes narrowed onto hers and he motioned to her with a head bob to follow him. He bent over and picked up her robe and maneuvered his way quickly through the columns of the outdoor courtyard. His movements were manic yet graceful, if no one knew of his usual demeanor—they would not have sensed the urgency in his motions as Angelina did. She could tell that he was about to break, trying to find cover so that he might do so. Students passed by—barely giving the two a once over as she had become trained at the art of looking inconspicuous when it came to tailing her man, a skill she had missed using. She couldn't take watching him get more and more agitated any longer, she took another risk she knew might just be a mistake but had to be done. She picked up her pace and took the lead of this chase—stopping squarely in front of the doors leading to the stairs to the viaduct, a place she and him had quite a history with.

"Alexander." She managed to demand with only a slight quiver in her voice. The sound of her voice carrying his name seemed to make him lose what control he had left.

Angelina quickly entered the small, familiar room where they shared their first kiss as he was right on her heels, she spun around taking a few seconds to utter a spell to bond the door behind them and close the windows. Montague knocked the wand from her hand, causing her to stumble back unprepared. He took her by the wrist and twisted her underneath him, suddenly she was pinned against the wall. She yelped at the force of his fingers digging into her flesh. She bite her lip, not wanting to provoke him more than she had—she still could not tell if she made a colossal mistake or not, being that close to him still felt right despite the fear that resided deep in her belly. His eyes were still intense as if he were struggling with something deep within, Angelina dared not move as he finally began to descend to her level -his face inches from hers, his breath slowed and his green eyes intertwined with her brown, searching for something. His hands quickly and forcefully attached themselves to her face, she flinched at this almost violent encounter. He shook his head apologetically, cradling her face as his thumbs gently brushed away her tears. He exhaled softly before leaning in and barely brushing her lips with his own. She inhaled sharply, taking in his natural musk that she missed so much. He closed his eyes as if doing the same; his body lost its rigid defense. For a brief moment, Montague backed away as if trying to resist an instinct then came at her quickly and with a fiery passion-as if the first kiss was to solidify the fact that she was real and he was not in some terribly realistic daydream. He smashed her body against his own and forced his way into her mouth, her body going limp at its intensity. The heat and the friction between them coursed like fire through their veins, it was as if someone had just refueled their souls. All this pent up emotion was being released in this fierce physical combative force-hands rediscovering places, bruises being inflicted, clothes being ripped, moans bouncing off the surfaces around them. He broke away after several minutes and she automatically grabbed him and pulled him in again.

"NO!" She objected as her lips smeared across his, he sighed deeply and pushed her away again. She furrowed her brow, "NO!" she said again, rejecting his attempts to separate himself from her grasp. He sweetly but firmly took her by the shoulders and pressed her away from him.

"I am now everything they ever said about me, a lot has happened since-" He began, breathlessly.

"I don't care." She said loudly, holding up her the hands. "I am yours."

"You do. I am not the man I was then, I think I have killed and know I have done things a girl like you could not forgive. That is something that you cannot live with, I know. I am not going to ever be able to be honest with you about what I do for either organization and if someone ever puts two and two together they could use you as a way to get to me and I cannot go through that. I am barely able to grasp what this is. I do not even know what is going on I just know that –you-"

"It's not your choice," She scoffed,she realized he honestly wasn't fixed—he didn't remember much but she opened the black box in his hand and held the ring to his face "If it were just up to you and you actually meant 'no', do you believe that this ring would force you to feel anything? No, it wouldn't. So please, just stop. We've got time. Let me help you. You still love me—and I never stopped loving you. Let that be enough. "

"I loved you first…" he murmured,that much understood. He was momentarily taking her words because it was what he wanted—for better or worse.

He took the ring from her hand, then commanded as he slipped it on her finger. "Wear it."

He felt relieved seeing it on her and began to truly relax, letting her pull him back into her embrace before attaching herself to the crook of his neck. He heard himself growl as this caused him to make short work of his robes, even if he did have any more protest the way she welded her body to his with her face still suctioned to his collarbone—now was non-negotiable. He had every intention of letting this beauty take all the time she needed. He wasn't able to put it all together right then, but he knew with her help eventually he would-they would make it through this


	40. What's done is done

"Knock, Knock!" Angelina chimed, in a sing-song voice as she let herself into Wood's flat with her key.

"Hey you guys!" Wood yelled from the kitchen, "Come on in!"

With that, Angelina led the way of Montague,Alicia, and Flint as they shook the snow from their winter jackets and hung the outerwear on the coat rack. Wood came bustling around the corner with a tray of warm drinks and a large bottle of firewhiskey.

"Welcome back, globetrotters! How was Paris?" He asked, motioning for them to join him in the living room as he put down the tray on the coffee table and embraced Angelina tightly followed by a firm handshake to Flint, a nod to Montague, and a peck on a cheek with a hug to Alicia before they all took their relative spots around the room. Montague pouring himself and Angelina tumblers of Firewhiskey.

"COLD!" Flint answered, situating himself around Alicia on the love seat across from Wood's chair and beside the couch Montague and Angelina claimed for themselves along with Chester. "We are talking arctic, mate. The girls barely got to do any sightseeing."

"Oh and I am sure that devastated you." Wood said sarcastically.

The two couples had just returned from a week stay in Paris, the girls insisted on spending Christmas break together away from the city that had brought them so many issues the previous months before. More than anything, all five of them agreed that time together was much needed before their first Order meeting since being back enrolled in Hogwarts and traveling the world playing for Puddlemere United. Wood enjoyed his break as well, he was glad to be able to meet up with the group for drinks before heading over to 12 Grimmuald Place for a big dose of reality.

"Well, not at all, Ol. Time not spent walking the icy streets snapping pictures was spent in the hotel room." Flint said raising one eyebrow and pouring himself some tea before getting slapped in his arm by a mortified Alicia. "READING!" he quickly added to that, "Spent in the hotel room reading." He smirked, placing a kiss on Alicia's forehead who was trying to stifle a smile as her face turned dark pink.

The others laughed immensely and added comments, poking fun at the two who had held out a long time before "reading". In between all this catching up, Tonks made her way in and was met with loud greetings and raised glasses before making her home on a a huge suede ottoman.

"Seriously, enough with the 'reading' talk. I think we are upsetting 'licia," Angelina giggled, giving a little pout. "I'm sure what Flint meant to say is that we spent most of the first days together doing the tourist thing and then went our separate ways on day five or so. Those days happened to be the days that the weather held no mercy toward us so..." She turned to Montague and intertwined her fingers with his and he smiled from the corner of his mouth and brought her hand up to his lips kissing her ring then rubbing it with his thumb. "There wasn't much to do but stay in and..."

It was too late, even that tasteful and meaningful display of affection was too much for the others to handle-the hoots and jeers came in from all sides as Wood grabbed his stomach, Flint just kept groaning how much he hated that ring and the pressure it put on him and pretended to be sick also, while Alicia covered her face with a throw pillow.

"TALK! Have some much needed conversations without having to worry about who was overhearing us or what "mission" he had to prepare for or him having to run around and distract that damn Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad so we can have Army meetings. " Angelina finished, throwing a pillow at Tonks. "Seriously, to say that our journey to where we are now has been to hell and back is an understatement. We are getting better day by day and...and Paris helped."

"Amen, sister." Flint added, lifting his tea cup in the air to Angelina who lifted her tumbler to his and winked. "Keep that one. I always liked her, Mont,especially since she always has my back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough about us, Wood, how was your break." Alicia asked taking Flint's drink from his hand a taking a sip.

"Oh, it was bloody brilliant," Wood replied, smiling so broadly his dimples threatened to break his face. " No crazy cities, no matches or press junkets at odd hours, no interviews or obsessed fans."

Flint nodded heavily and rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where Wood was coming from.

"Of course, I love my job-don't get me wrong. I still condition and train every day, but it's nice to work at my own pace with a schedule that makes sense."

"So what have you been up to?" Montague sighed, putting forth the effort he promised everyone before they got there that he would.

"Hmmm, let's see-where did we go first got the ball rolling on my humanitarianism efforts fighting world hunger, and on the signed on as the face of Firebolt World-Class Broomsticks...oh, a Lorcan d'Eath concert-they were fantastic! We crashed a few muggle dance clubs last week too, then whizzed over to Romania for a few days to hang out behind the scenes at the Dragon Sanctuary, came back here did a few fan meet and greets and...here we are." Wood grimaced as he looked from face to slack-jawed face as he finished recapping his winter vacation to his mates. "What?"

"FIREBOLT?! " Flint scoffed.

"You went to a vampire band concert?" Tonks laughed, shaking her head.

"Scratch that, he was dancing at a Muggle club!" Alicia questioned, "Oliver Wood? Breaking it down on the dance floor for all to see!"

"Oh I believe that part, you don't remember him at the House Party? This man knows how to move his body. Don't let the shy guy act fool you...'Romania' and 'dragons' are the parts that get me-you've only been on break for two weeks, who are you and what have you done with my safe, predictable best mate?" Angelina smiled.

"Oh, I'm right here. We just had to take advantage of time off-and it was worth it."

"Who is this 'we' you keep speaking of?" Montague asked, refilling his tumbler. Also taken aback at the fast times of Oliver Wood.

"Oh well, I haven't seen Percy in ages so I had lunch with him-he had received a letter from his brother Charlie, just checking in-apparently Charlie had some down time from the dragon sanctuary coming up-just a day or so though, not really enough time to go anywhere so I insisted we drop in and shake things up for him—he wasn't down for it, so I just called up Oz told him to skip out on work-since we had already been concert moshing and club hopping the days before and it was a blast, Charlie was more than glad to have us under the circumstances."

"Ugh, so Wood has yet another Weasley in his arsenal..." Flint mumbled, trying to hide his twinge of jealousy at the sound of Wood's amazing bachelor adventures.

"I , for one, am glad to hear that you and Oz are spending time together! How is he?" Alicia gushed, as all three girls couldn't help the smile that spread across their faces at the thought of Oz's copper infused hair, broad shoulders, and deep voice entered their minds.

"Oh, hose off girls!" Flint scoffed, not being subtle with his new found dislike for the guy. "It's not like the jerk ..."

"Hey!" Wood warned, "None of that."

"Or what?" Flint pushed, "So I do not care to hear about your new bosom buddy. Sue me."

"Jealous much," Montague groaned, "Are you kidding me with this ? Do you want me to go get Oz so you two ladies can have a cat fight over your boyfriend ?"

"No need, Princess, I only have eyes for you. Plus no one is shedding any tears about him not being around..."

"Oh actually he is," Wood interrupted, "He's upstairs, he was one of the representatives from The Prophet at the and 'meet and greet' tonight. He's going to camp out here-after the meeting I was going to come back and we were going to go to one of those clubs I was telling you about.. you should join us."

"Oh, count me in." Tonks said. "This I gotta see."

"NO!" Flint objected, as the others just laughed at his open hostility.

"Alright, Tonks-Let's hear it! It's been too long, fill us in!" Angelina urged.

"Well..."

Just before Tonks could dive in to her story, there was a heavy knock on the door and they all grew quiet, Montague instinctively clutched his wand and Flint did the same, paranoid that someone from the Death Eaters tracked them to the location, some how got past the defensive charms, and all was lost. Tonks arose from her seat, and followed Wood as he carefully made his way to the door. They all waited in silence as the figure knocked again and Wood looked through the peephole then hurriedly opened the door.

"It's Professor Dumbledore." Wood exclaimed, shocked. "Ummm, Professor please, please, do come in."

"Why, thank you, Mister Wood." He said, making his way in quickly as we looked around the room to the shocked faces. "My, Oliver, quidditch has done you quite well. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you for saying so, sir." Wood said, not the only one confused as he guided Tonks by the elbow back to her seat and offered Dumbledore his own.

"No need, thank you, I will not be staying that long. I hope that the holiday break has suited you all fine, from the sounds of it from outside you all had a high spirited vacation and I am glad to see you all back and doing well. "

"We did, sir, but now we are back and focused. You must forgive us, we weren't expecting to see you for at least another hour or so...and especially not here, I would have prepared for your visit." Wood insisted.

"Oh dear boy, you've seen the condition of Sirius' manor-there is no need to make a fuss just for me. Even so, your flat is a reflection of you ,Wood, it is just as neat and as respectful."

"Yes, well even so...to what do we owe the pleasure?" Wood asked, humbled by the complimentary words.

"I knew that I'd more than likely find you all here. When you all reported that you'd be taking leave together and returning for the meeting, I knew that more than likely a reunion of sorts would be in order and where else than Oliver Wood's abode, hmm?"

"I should excuse myself, you have Order business to discuss." Angelina announced, rising from the couch and leading Chester by his collar out, "Chess and I will be upstairs."

"Please, do not leave, Miss Johnson. What I have to say has just as much to do with you as it does with them. I have been going over exactly what needs to be said and how to approach this situation as delicately as possible since the decision had been reached."

"What decision?" Alicia quietly asked, taking Flint's hand in hers.

"Well, I know that you are aware that the Weasley family had been facing some issues before you left Hogwarts. Let me be the one to inform you of the incidents that had occurred, Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini-the snake bonded to the Dark Lord- while guarding the Hall of Prophecy."

Professor Dumbledore continued despite the shocked gasps and the angry looks shot between the boys. " Thankfully, Mister Potter, through means beyond his control, was able to inform us of his suspicions of said attack as it was occurring and we were able to reach Arthur in time, he is still in critical condition and has been admitted to St. Mungo's under the care of your mother ,Angelina, and her trainee healer, Augustus Pye. Needless to say, the Weasley family is distraught and have been relocated to 12 Grimmauld Place for the time being. Meaning, the three of you cannot be there at any time during this duration."

"Understandable...but there are four of us ." Montague noted quickly, staring deeply at an unmoving Oliver Wood's face and counting the young Order Members in the room with him. "Which three of us do you mean, Professor?" He chided, knowing very well which three he meant.

Dumbledore sighed adjusting his spectacles before continuing, "I cannot express my gratitude toward all of you, being thrown into a world already in such dire straits and stepping up to the challenge with maturity" He motioned toward Alicia, "Obedience," he held his hand out toward Flint, "Finesse" he smiled at Montague, "and of course, strength." his eyes focused on Wood's who just stared back.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked quietly, suddenly feeling very ill.

Professor Dumbledore continued without acknowledging the interruption.

"Your contributions have been more than admirable and have not gone by unappreciated. After what others would view as a tragedy too heavy to carry, the five of you have worked together to get through it all. I applaud your determination and wish nothing but the continuation of your pursuit of getting healthy and living long prosperous lives-which I believe will begin with your commitment to staying well and keeping safe."

"Why does this speech sound like a bad break up?" Montague interrupted, clenching his fist.

"Because that's exactly what it is." Wood dryly answered, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Which three ?" Flint pushed Professor Dumbledore to answer Montague's earlier question as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do not think of this as a 'break up', Mister Montague, I meant every word I have said. You do not know what your sacrifice in particular has meant to all of us and how much harder it made this choice but in the end I make no apologies for this decision. I know that someday you'll understand that we could not have your past risky behavior be repeated with so much at stake-I care for each of you and trust you'll respect the Order and what they had to do. We simply cannot risk the three of you going back out there and becoming more damaged than you have already have been, you might not be so lucky this time."

"It's too late, we are living this battle now-Alex and I from both ends." Flint exclaimed, standing to his feet. "What will become of us?"

"Marcus, Alex we are aware of your position and have ever intention of assisting you if needed."

"Say it." Montague said sternly, "Say which three you don't think should continue on."

"I do not think that is necessary..." Professor Dumbledore said, sadly.

"Why not?" Alicia said, sniffling a bit. She had never failed at anything in her life and after being so happy a moment ago to being fired from the organization that changed her life forever she was understandably emotional.

"Please, Miss Spinnett, do not cry. You are a wonderful, young lady with a bright future. This will not be your end. Consider this our way of ensuring that." Professor Dumbledore answered, as he made his way toward the door. "We will continue to keep watchful eyes for you all and I am sure the same will be true from your end."

"Why?" Wood spoke up, uncrossing his arms and biting his bottom lip, "Why not me?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed at this and turned back slowly, "That itself has also been a battle among us in the Order. We are aware of what an awkward position this puts you in, Oliver, but you have started some ground work that cannot be stopped. You helping Charlie Weasley abroad this break, working with Order reinforcements and keeping him on focus after the tragedy -has been honorable. The Weasleys need you now more than ever to keep an eye on Percy and to just generally help with Charlie's efforts. Again, I'm sorry you were not made aware that by the end of this you would be the last of the new recruits standing but it is for the greater good- Miss Tonks was also not involved due to her bias and closeness to this group. Overall, it will do the lot of you well to lay low. This will help in those efforts."

The room just laid silent and still as Dumbledore reached the door and turned before exiting, " I want to wish you a warm holiday season, if any one deserves to its all of you. I look forward to seeing some of you at Hogwarts in the new year."

The door shut behind him. Stunned silence.

"That was brutal." Tonks said barely above a whisper. "I am so sorry, I had no idea."

"Wood did." Flint said, still standing. " Wood went on a freakin' mission-you must've had some clue to-"

"If I did, you KNOW I would have told you, Marcus. You of all people!" Wood defended, "I was asked to help my friend and his family in their time of need and to go to Charlie and make his life a little easier. I interpreted that my own way and we had a lot of fun despite the attack-I didn't think much of it when I was told to keep it to myself-I thought it was a privacy matter for the family."

"Right, you and the Weasley dicks with Oz in toe-no room to keep us informed in what the hell was going on!" Flint exploded

"SHUT UP , MARCUS. "

"This is crazy!" Alicia said angrily, " They...they cannot just dismiss us like that."

"Sure they can. . ." Montague said slowly, " We are a liability."

"We are so much more than that." Wood said, shaking his head.

"Well you sure as hell aren't apart of this "we" anymore, are you pretty boy?" Flint said, beginning to pace. "You've been demeaned worthy."

"DON'T ! Do not even go there. " Wood said slamming his fist down into the chair he stood next to.

"How can they judge the decisions we made as less dangerous as the ones you did?" Flint countered. "YOU! You have made bad decisions that has cost us plenty of hell."

Eyes shifty quickly between Tonks, Angelina, and Alicia as they feared that the anger Flint was going off of might make him say something he would regret-mostly pertaining to Wood's involvement in Montague's memory loss.

"Nonsense, Flint! None of you are going to let rules and regulations stop you from doing what you have to do end this war. Flint, you and Mont were on this road well before the Order was a part of your lives." Angelina scoffed.

"She's right you guys!" A voice from the top of the stairs echoed down as Oz Whittle began to make his way down, one step at a time.

His limp had improved greatly to the point it was only really visible when climbing or descending from stairs. His hair had grown quite a bit since the girls last saw him, showing signs of curling at the ends yet still laid close to his face and he had gained the weight he had lost while held captive back.

"It seems as much effort as I put in to washing my hands clean of this-this-war. I can't seem to break away from your mission. Mostly cause it involves my best mate." Oz said motioning toward Wood as he leaned against the mantle of the fireplace. Flint scoffed loudly at this declaration. Oz continued,

" Like Angelina and Potter, I have seen the dark side, but like Montague and Flint I have been seeing it my whole life and it has been detrimental to my developmental, to my growth as the man I am. The man that I believe Wood, much like myself, to be is one that won't let you guys stop out of fear of being scolded."

"Oz! You were not suppose to hear any of that. You were not even supposed to know about the meeting. I am doing a horrible job of protecting you from all this." Wood said , apologetically.

"He is a grown man, a man that was born Slythrein and chose Gryffindor. He knew what he was getting himself into, there was just so long he could go and hide before he'd have to deal with what the rest of us have to." Flint scoffed.

"Marcus, stop!" Alicia said, angrily.

"NO! Where the hell does this guy come off saying he knows what we've been through? He took the easy route and his folks have been rotting away in Azkiban so it's not like he had to deal with that either. He is rich, works for the Prophet, and gets to screw anything he wants without having to worry about shit. So why exactly should I feel bad for this guy? Because his friend is a spy? Fuck that."

"I'm going to go to the Office and grab some things, I am not going to be here for this . I get that you are angry, I was just trying to support you guys." Oz said, hurrying to his coat and leaving without another word.

"Flint, calm down! " Tonks said, standing up and approaching him.

"Shuddup and go run tell your Order higher ups to kiss my arse for leaving us for Voldemort to spit out. How's that for 'obedience'? I did everything that was ever required of me from them even when it nearly lost me my damn sanity and Mont, now they want to tell me to fuck off? Tell them to Fuck off!"

"Hey! We are all in this together. I swear. Don't go attacking her, she wasn't involved." Angelina defended.

"Alicia , get up we are leaving." Flint said going for their things.

"We have unfinished business here, Marcus." Wood said. " We are mut to settle this."

"I do not think now is the best time, with emotions so high—let's just try to calm down and…" Angelina tried to referee.

"Why ?! Doesn't matter if is it today or months from now, I'm not gonna change the way I feel." Flint bellowed.

"I get it! I'm mad too, man, I do. Yelling at my girlfriend isn't going to change anything, in fact it might give you a few more problems." Montague said, getting in Flint's face.

Alicia couldn't take it anymore. The three guys weren't going to stop anytime soon, she had never seen Flint so furious before and she didn't want to even look at him. He was so concerned with his hurt be didn't seem to be the man that she knew to take care of everyone else. He deserved to be upset, he had been through so much and had blind faith in the organization. Oz, however, didn't deserve to be cut with words like that. Alicia jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs, she knew they wouldn't follow her. Within seconds of closing the guest bathroom door, she unsheathed her wand and apparated to the alley outside the Daily Prophet, she needed to tell Oz that Flint was an amazing man and to not take his heated words to heart. The Daily Prophet was so empty and dark, she was not use to being there at night but was on a mission. She had to get out of that flat, she didn't want the reality of the situation to hit her yet. She needed a distraction, it might backfire on her in the end when Flint realized she left without him but she didn't want to be around while he was lashing out. She made her way to Oz's office, he had to be there because the only light on in the building was coming from under his door. He was humming to himself…almost joyfully.

This couldn't be right. Not after the attack he was just under and what Wood went through. No.

She crept closer. Yes. That was definitely Oz's melodic voice.

She barely knocked before coming in.

"Oz?" She questioned, confused.

"Spinett!" Oz said, startled. He began stuffing papers in his drawer and hurried over to his fireplace where he quickly began extinguishing the fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She questioned.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me? Who sent you?"

"No one, Oz, I came to check on you. Flint can get carried away and he had no right to talk about your parents that way. Obviously you are fine. What are you doing?'

"Leave this place, Alicia. Go back to Wood's."

"Why?" She asked, shaking her head. "I thought you might need a friend…"

"I do not want you to be here."

"Oz?" She said above a whisper, " Were you expecting someone?"

His eyes quickly darted to the fireplace then back at her, he was expecting someone. Alicia had interrupted him, he was no longer singing to himself and began to sweat a bit. This was awkward. Alicia knew that she had made a big mistake coming there alone and no one knew where she was. No one knew she had even left the flat.

"Alicia, I need you to go. I want you to go."

Alicia gladly, backed away from him and toward the door. She ran into the corner of the desk on her way out in her hurry and the drawer he had been stuffing papers in fell out nosily.

"I am sorry! I am leaving now! I didn't mean to intrude. Let's pretend this never happened." She pleaded, as she turned back to face him briefly before heading toward the door again. She wasn't going to ask to help clean up the mess as things seem to be too strange already, she stopped as she heard a crunch under her foot. Something had rolled under her foot as she was leaving.

A quill. Without leaning over to take a better look she knew that they both were aware what kind of quill it was.

It wasn't until she entered her boss's office and she could feel the change in him that she began to put two and two together.

His budding friendship with Angelina and her from the beginning.

His eagerness to stay close to Oliver Wood.

His new willingness to stay involved in the dangers they were facing.

His calm in the midst of storms.

His quick departure after overhearing Dumbledore's dismissal of the Order recruits.

The fact that this seemed to please him and he was expecting someone right after the events.

And now the fact that she knew if she looked down at her feet she would see a standard issue self-inking quill that was supposedly distributed to herself and the others my the Ministry…not her direct supervisor.

Oz was a spy.

"Please, Alicia, trust-" Oz didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the first bomb hit, sending a wave of fire from the fireplace...


End file.
